The Road Less Traveled
by Esquirella
Summary: Author's note added, for those who are interested.
1. Introduction

She lurked in the shadows of the darkened "arena," surveying the playing field. The room was no larger than a high school gymnasium, and smelled just as dank. It didn't matter. She wasn't there for the atmosphere. The building wasn't much to behold; very flimsy-looking, actually. But then, this wasn't America and her employer wasn't the type to worry about legalities.  
  
She circled the ring, visualizing how it would look when she performed in less than 12 hours. Her ninja boots made no sound. She had been trained well. Too well, she mused. She no longer needed to think about her next moves. They came naturally; like breathing.  
  
It had been just over six months since she'd joined the sport. It was considered underground in most "civilized" countries, though she'd performed in the US and Canada before. Her employer never felt the need to limit his income. He believed that if he kept his operation just below the authorities' radar, he need not concern himself with the local laws. Another aspect that no longer mattered to her.  
  
As was her custom, she traveled in her fighting gear. Silver smudge-proof body paint, matching face mask, mirrored sunglasses that wrapped around her head and fastened under her golden wig (gold.never blonde), golden tooth covers, black ninja boots, black Lycra tights with "Warrior Series" written in electric blue down one leg and with her character name painted in blood red down the other: Rio Angele. She tried to forget her former name and her former life. Dwelling upon it was a distraction she could ill-afford right now.  
  
She might have made an imposing figure were she not merely five foot three, but then that was one of her assets. Every opponent always underestimated her. She valued the advantage.  
  
She preferred her . coworkers didn't see her without her mask. In truth, many in the group followed the same rule. It made it easier to work together . less personal. It's more difficult to break a man's leg if you knew too much about him; his family, for instance. Mercy was a weakness in this game. In truth, the lifestyle should have made her sick and would have, had she anything left to live for.  
  
She shook her head as she mentally reviewed her routine. Tonight would be rougher than the others. Her opponent was big and known to be remarkably brutal. She'd seen what he did to his last quarry, who would undoubtedly never walk again. Perhaps she would return that favor tonight. It wasn't that she was particularly fond of the injured man, but she didn't condone unnecessary punishment. The match was won long before the behemoth shattered nearly every bone in the man's legs with repeated chair shots.  
  
She'd always thought that was done mainly in the wrestling world. She'd rarely seen a group fighter resort to using chairs before. The crowds they performed for were not there to see choreographed matches. They wanted real fighting. Real wounds. Real blood. Real pain.  
  
She was a wrestling fan herself, but it would have taken years of training and patience to earn half the money she now made if she'd gone into wrestling. Women rarely achieved the success she had. In a choreographed world, her opponents could win. But not here, she grinned humorlessly to herself.  
  
Yes, she would break her opponent's legs tonight, she decided. Someone needed to dispense a little justice around here once in a while. And it just might earn her the title match she'd been after. No woman had ever held the Supreme Championship yet. And that would earn her the last of the money she needed to make the final payment on her debt. Then maybe she could finally just disappear into the night.  
  
She looked around the ring one last time and silently padded out the back door. 


	2. Rio Takes a Stand

The clamor of the audience sometimes made it difficult for Rio to relax into the right mindset for fighting. On such occasions, like this evening, she retreated into an empty corner as far behind the scenes as possible, and ran through her exercises. She was just finishing her final movement when she heard the program director shriek her name.  
  
"Angel! Where the hell are you?" he demanded, rubbing a greasy hand over his thinned black hair. He peered around the dark space with squinted eyes.  
  
Rio muttered an obscenity under her breath, then answered in a flawless Russian accent. "It is ahn-zel, Jack. I am right here."  
  
He turned his portly body in her direction. "Ah, there you are. I was afraid you'd changed your mind and weren't going to show."  
  
"You mean Henry was afraid, do you not?" Rio retorted. Henry, her slimy employer, made his doubts about her abilities in a man's game well known. He said it was only a matter of time before she bit off more than she could chew and turned on her heels. She loved continuously disappointing him. "One of these days that asshole is going to have to admit he is wrong," Rio continued. "I will wait patiently in the meantime."  
  
Jack raised a derisive eyebrow, but gave her wide berth when she strode past him.  
  
Rio took her place upon the top of ramp, waiting for the crew to hit her music. Her opponent, affectionately known as The Psychotic Sasquatch, waited below in the ring. Rio flexed her fingers inside of her gloves and adjusted the strap of black sports bra. Suddenly, Duran Duran blasted through the speakers.  
  
Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand.  
  
One of these days, she would make Henry pick a different song. This one was becoming nauseating. But when she complained to him, all he would say is, "I'm the boss and this is the tune I want." As long as he paid well, however, she would allow him this act of annoyance.  
  
With one more shoulder stretch, Rio launched herself down the short aisle and into the ring. Sasquatch glared at her in utter contempt. Rio ignored him, facing the crowd instead. She gave them her widest golden grin and stretched out her arms, leaning into her customary bow.  
  
"Now you finally get what's coming to you, bitch!" her opponent snarled.  
  
Rio turned to him and cocked her head to one side. He was even bigger than she expected. She'd never stood this close to him before now. Still, she felt no fear. There was only a sense of calm resignation.  
  
"What'sa matta," he taunted. "You getting' pissed?"  
  
Rio grinned widely again. "I rarely get pissed," she said smoothly. "If I did, the bodies that I have left behind me would be cold."  
  
The crowd cheered loudly at their banter. They couldn't hear what was said, but knew it wasn't a friendly conversation.  
  
"There are some things worse than death, ya know," Sasquatch sneered at her. "Just ask Steele Deal."  
  
"Ah yes," Rio sighed. "I have been meaning to talk to you about that."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes," she said, circling to Sasquatch's left. "I think you need to understand something."  
  
"And what would that be," Sasquatch asked, craning his head to look at her.  
  
"Pain should not be doled out without caution," Rio hissed, suddenly dropping to the floor and taking the giant down with a swift kick to the back of his left knee. He went down easily with a loud grunt.  
  
And so it began. Every time Sasquatch got up, she took him down again. Her skills stemmed from a mixture of several martial arts disciplines and good, old fashioned street fighting. Unlike many of the other fighters, she never brought a weapon into the ring. She knew she didn't need one, as she herself was her most lethal tool. Her speed was unparalleled. Her ability to sense her opponent's next move, uncanny.  
  
Finally, after almost forty-five minutes of parrying and attacking, Rio tired of the game. She'd drawn it out for the audience long enough. She grabbed hold of Sasquatch's left ankle and gave it a sharp twist. He screamed in pain, as the bone cracked easily.  
  
"Now, we would have ended this here, if it were not for your sadistic handling of Steele last week," Rio said without any show of emotion.  
  
"What's that got to do with this," Sasquatch gritted through his teeth.  
  
"A lot," Rio said as she placed his uninjured leg carefully of the mat and stood. "You not only ended his career, you took away his ability to walk. He will never be the same again."  
  
Sasquatch's eyes widened in alarm. "So?" he demanded as he desperately tried to move himself out of the middle of the ring. "He knew the risks when he signed on, just like the rest of us!"  
  
"Ah, yes, there is that," Rio answered as she tracked his movements from behind her mirrored glasses. "But you know the one rule of this game, don't you?"  
  
"There are no rules," he spat.  
  
"There is one," Rio said patiently, as if she speaking to a child. "When one opponent surrenders, the match is over."  
  
"Damn you, bitch, I surrender!"  
  
"So did he," Rio said softly, then dropped and drove her weight onto his right knee.  
  
"You fucking bitch!" Sasquatch screamed again in pain.  
  
The crowd roared in triumph. Rio knew they would always love an underdog. The staff medical team loaded a grumbling Sasquatch onto a gurney as Rio again bowed for them. This time Henry would not be able to deny her ability. This time he would have to seriously consider her value.  
  
Rio waved one last time before gliding back up the ramp.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Holy SHIT!" exclaimed a man with long, lanky brown hair from his seat in the second row. He smacked the shoulder of a well-built man to his right and demanded, "Did you SEE that?"  
  
The man didn't answer immediately. He merely stared at the now-empty ring in shock. Then he turned slowly to his friend. "We have GOT to tell the rest of the boys about this." 


	3. Interest Grows

"Seriously, man! This chick can really kick ass!"  
  
"Yeah, okay, Sean," replied Andrew. He was leaning against a bench in the locker room, regarding his friend with acute skepticism. They'd performed in a house show this afternoon and he'd just finished showering.  
  
"I'm not shitting you!" exclaimed Sean, tossing Andrew a t-shirt. "Ask Billy! He saw it, too!"  
  
"You said she was like . what, five feet tall?" Andrew asked, catching the garment easily and slipping it over his head. "And the guy she fought was like . what, as big as Show? I think you were seeing a knockoff independent. They're all over the place."  
  
"No way, man," Sean said, hurt. "I KNOW the difference and so does Billy! She was for real!"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"If you don't believe me, see for yourself! They're having a show tonight just over the border."  
  
"The border!?! Are you nuts?" Andrew asked, tucking the shirt into his jeans. "We have to bail early tomorrow for Tulsa. How the hell do you plan on making the flight?"  
  
"She's worth the trouble," Sean reasoned. "You HAVE to see her, man."  
  
Andrew shook his head. "No way we'll make that flight."  
  
"So we'll call the office now and have 'em change it. There's another one that leaves less than an hour later."  
  
Andrew hedged, eyeing his friend intently.  
  
"You GOTTA see her, man."  
  
Andrew sighed, then nodded.  
  
"You won't believe the moves on her," Sean assured him.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rio stretched into her first few exercises. She could feel a little  
  
bit of tension melt with every movement. Her arms bent and extended  
  
gracefully as she folded her legs.  
  
Henry still refused to giver her a Championship match. It grated on her nerves that he would be so obstinate. Still, he had given her a match with one of his "inner circle" fighters. Rio took it as a good sign. The men in this click of fighters were known to be Henry's favorites. They were extremely vicious and derived much pleasure from torturing and humiliating their opponents. It will interesting to see how Henry will react when one of them is . put on the shelf for a while.  
  
She must tread carefully, though, Rio told herself as she curled into her next movement. She did not want to anger Henry so much that he immediately dispatched her to the lower ranks. There was little money  
  
to be made there and she needed to settle that bill.  
  
She finished her final movement and rubbed her lower calves. The tension from this morning was gone now. She'd hoped that she wouldn't be plagued by the dreams anymore, but she was wrong. They'd returned  
  
to her last night with a vengeance.  
  
No matter, she thought. She would just have to take her frustrations out on her opponent tonight. It couldn't be helped. After all, he wasn't innocent. He'd been just as brutal to some of his opponents as Sasquatch. And he stood in her way. 


	4. Getting Ready to Face Goliath

"Why the hell do I have to do her tonight?" whined the mountain of a man dressed in a Zorro-styled mask and a black latex body suit, which showed off every well-toned muscle. He wasn't known to his friends and enemies as Goliath without reason.  
  
Henry set his teeth before he answered. He wanted to maintain control of the conversation and cornering a beast like this one would probably not help achieve that goal. He regarded the man before him with disinterest and mentally counted to five before he responded.  
  
"She took down Sasquatch without taking one hit, Gol," Henry said in an even tone. "The crowd LOVES her. You know I don't like the idea of a chick in this business, but ticket sales are way up and I can't ignore that."  
  
"You aren't seriously considering her for a champ match, are you?"  
  
Henry raised his eyebrows mockingly. "You're kidding, right?"  
  
Goliath shrugged. "She's got a shot at us, don't she?"  
  
Henry snickered and shook his head. "A shot. That's all. Your job is to neutralize her tonight before she gets any further. Should you fail to do so ..."  
  
Goliath bristled. "I NEVER fail, boss."  
  
Henry lifted a shoulder nonchalantly. "Just in case you do, I'll send Beelz in to finish her off next time. I'm sure you'll inflict some damage tonight in any case."  
  
Goliath glowered behind his mask. "Make it a cage match and consider her gone," he seethed, before slamming open the office door and disappearing through it.  
  
Henry chuckled.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
*The man chasing her finally grabbed her by the arm and threw her down. He began to beat her and rip at her clothing. "No, please!" she begged. "My baby!" Her captor's only response was a sharp punch to  
  
the jaw.*  
  
Rio woke from the short nap with a start. Her heart was racing and she was sweating profusely. It took several long minutes to orient herself to her surroundings. She was still in the small, dingy room she'd let for the night. The nightmares always left her feeling confused and vulnerable. She hated that feeling.  
  
When she finally caught her bearings, she looked at the clock. It was time to get dressed and prepare for the fight. If she'd been indifferent to the match before, she was most definitely looking forward to it now. Jack had informed her that it would be a cage match. Goliath demanded it. There was nothing like a cocky, formidable opponent in a cage, Rio smiled to herself.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"This better be worth my time, Sean," Andrew said as he took his seat in the first row. "How'd you score front row tickets at the last minute, anyway?"  
  
"They go for a lot more money than the rest," Sean shrugged. "Check out this crowd? Do they look like they can afford to pay for front row?"  
  
Andrew glanced around him at the grimy faces of the village locals. They were only 30 miles from the US border, yet it felt like they'd traveled to another world. These people were poor but not destitute. They looked hungry, but not starving. He got the feeling they liked their entertainment rough and was glad he didn't work this circuit.  
  
"Where's Billy?" he asked, turning back to Sean.  
  
"He said he was bringing Chuck and Rico with him."  
  
Billy materialized a few seconds later with Chuck and Rico following behind him.  
  
"Great seats, man! Now we'll really be able to see her in action," Billy said as he clapped Sean on the shoulder. He and the other two men sat down.  
  
The first three bouts were uneventful. As in professional wrestling, they were warm ups to whet the crowd's appetites. Andrew, Sean and Billy made a comment or two on the competitors' lack of originality. Chuck and Rico nodded agreement, but focused on the ring. The fourth match was more interesting, with the two opponents engaging in what was essentially a brutal street fight, complete with metal pipes. Both left the ring in bloody messes, which took the cleaning crew some time to wipe up. Andrew had finally conceded that the fighting was certainly real. No loser left the arena without at least one broken limb.  
  
When the ring was cleared and a disembodied voice announced in Spanish that the next bout was to be a cage match, Andrew knew something interesting was about to happen. Suddenly the entire audience rose from the seats and began cheering loudly. Sean tapped his arm and nodded as a steel mesh cage was lowered over the ring.  
  
A hard rock song blasted much too loudly though the sound system while a huge man clad completely in skin tight black latex and a black half mask slowly made his way down the ramp. He glared ominously at the crowd for a few seconds then went through the door of the cage and into the ring. He paced impatiently as he waited for his opponent.  
  
When the hulking maniac's music ended, Duran Duran's *Rio* immediately replaced it. Andrew looked expectantly up the ramp to see a small silver figure with golden hair trot down to a spot by the ring near to where he and his friends stood. She stretched her arms out to her sides and leaned into a small bow.  
  
"Hey, Rio!" Sean shouted and was rewarded by her glance.  
  
She was very tiny, Andrew thought as he saw her mouth kick up in one corner. Although her eyes were hidden behind mirrored sunglasses, he could swear she was smiling at him. Then it was gone as her attention became consumed by the cage in front of her.  
  
She stalked around it carefully, passing the door. Goliath smiled, undoubtedly thinking she feared him and was forfeiting the match. Suddenly Rio back flipped against the cage and held on to the wire. She climbed the rest of the way up and dropped herself into the ring from the top.  
  
As Andrew watched the ring riveted he knew this was going to be worth the change in travel plans. 


	5. Taking Down a Giant

Title: The Road Less Traveled (5/?) Author: Esquirella Rating: NC-17 (for violence) Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non-WWE/WCW characters. But I do not own the wrestlers who appear below and/or in upcoming installments. Content Warning: This is a story contains an extremely violent fight scene. Synopsis: Rio takes faces Goliath, in front of Sean, Billy, Chuck, Rico and Andrew.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rio's opponent eyed her with disdain. She could tell he felt this fight was beneath him . . . and was determined to make her pay for it. She felt his anger come over in waves. It was refreshing. She briefly closed her eyes and fed upon the energy.  
  
"You think you can really win this?" Goliath asked with a snort.  
  
Rio made no reply, merely smiling at him thinly as she began to circle the caged ring, trailing some fingers over the steel mesh. The act only served to aggravate Goliath more.  
  
"I don't know how you made it this far, little girl, but you're not in Kansas anymore," he growled.  
  
"Does it sound like I am from Kansas?" Rio asked softly, mocking him with her Russian accent.  
  
"I don't like to fight women."  
  
"Really? That's not what I've heard," Rio answered.  
  
"Just surrender and we can end this now," Goliath ordered.  
  
Rio shook her head. "I cannot do that."  
  
"Why the fuck not?"  
  
"You are in my way," Rio hissed, just before she dropped kicked him in the face. Goliath pitched backwards into the steel mesh and the crowd roared in approval. Rio fed off of their energy, too.  
  
"Goddamn bitch!" Goliath shrieked. "I'm gonna destroy you!"  
  
"Take your best shot, shithead," Rio grinned. "Many have tried, all have failed."  
  
Goliath lunged for her. She let him get close before she flipped in the air and landed a few feet away. He landed against the turnbuckle with a loud grunt. He got up and turned to her, seething rage. Rio parried and flipped him for a good fifteen minutes.  
  
With frustration mounting, he rushed for her again and she sidestepped him, grabbing his left hand and twisting his arm. The jerky movement dislocated his shoulder, as she knew it would. Rio was trained to know just the right pressure and angle to achieve the desired result. She knew it wouldn't make him capitulate, but it would hinder his fighting abilities severely.  
  
"Goddamn it!" Goliath screamed, holding his left shoulder. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Then he glared at her. "You're really gonna pay for that."  
  
"Finally," Rio sighed, "you are going to 'take off the gloves'? Maybe give me some real action?"  
  
If Goliath's eyes were lasers, he would have burned holes to her right then. He dropped down on one knee and reached his right hand into his boot, pulling out two small, sharp-looking knives. Rio gave him a golden grin and shook her head slowly.  
  
"So it is to like this, yes?" she asked him. She had been expecting this from him. It was considered his 'last resort' method; the one he used to keep from losing.  
  
She was rewarded with Goliath's evil grin as he threw one of the knives directly at her. Her lightning quick reflexes did not fail her. She plucked it out the air, barely three inches from her chest. She had no time to recover as she saw the second knife heading straight for her thigh. It never made it. She looked up to see her opponent staring wide-eyed at her.  
  
"Wh-What the fuck --?" he stammered. Before he even got the rest of the words out, Rio flung both knives directly at his legs. Both connected with pinpoint accuracy and he immediately fell.  
  
Rio approached him as he lay writhing in pain. "Just surrender and we can end this now," she taunted.  
  
"Fuck you!" Goliath gritted, reaching for her neck. Rio avoided him easily, twisting one of knives. Goliath howled in agony and pounded his arm in surrender.  
  
Rio stood back and watched as the medical team approached the cage. She looked into the audience, which had been on its feet cheering the entire match. She flipped herself back up the side of the cage and vaulted over the top to the ground below.  
  
The medical team was having a tough time treating Goliath. He was growling and twisting so much, they nearly toppled him off the gurney. "I'll get you!" he yelled at Rio as he was wheeled out the arena. "COUNT on it!"  
  
Rio nodded solemnly, then turned back to the crowd, leaning into her bow.  
  
"Wooooooo! GO Rio!" shouted a man with long brown hair from the front row. He had been cheering her on voraciously, along with his friends. She recognized a couple of them from some wrestling programs she watched and wondered what the hell they were doing here.  
  
She again felt the intense stare of the tallest one, with long blonde hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, who now stood whistling and clapping. She grinned for him again as she slowly walked by the group.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked when she reached them.  
  
She looked directly at him and didn't answer for a minute. Then she answered. "What my attire says. I am Rio."  
  
"I meant your real name," he drawled softly.  
  
"Rio is the only name I answer to," she said. She ran one finger over the back of his hand, then turned and glided back up the ramp.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Andrew stopped breathing for a moment when she touched him. Her accent had flowed over him and imprinted itself into his mind.  
  
"Man that was SO cool!" Rico said, excitedly. "Think we can catch them again sometime?"  
  
"I hope so," Sean answered. "I can't believe she TALKED to man!"  
  
"Did you SEE the way she caught those knives?" Rico gushed. "I thought she was done!"  
  
Andrew grinned slowly. "You were right about this show, dude. I am so glad you dragged me here."  
  
"We told you guys," Billy said. "We need to tell the other boys. This is too good to keep to ourselves."  
  
"Yeah," Chuck agreed. "Everyone's gonna want to see her."  
  
Andrew frowned at that. He wasn't sure he liked that idea. 


	6. Some WWE stars take a bigger interest

Title: The Road Less Traveled (6/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence) (I'm changing the NC-17 rating because I've decided that it's excessive unless there is strong sexual content in it. I'll let you know if she's gonna get that.*grin*)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non WWE/WCW characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis: Sorry, I've been on a hiatus. Family obligations. I'll make this one a long one and try to post a few in a row to make it up to any Rio fans who may be out there.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Drew, tell him!" Sean ordered, exasperated with the skepticism displayed by their brawny blonde colleague.  
  
Andrew swore softly under his breath. He still didn't want to share his newfound hobby with all of the others, though he was hard pressed to explain why. But he knew that Sean wasn't giving up. When Sean got interested in something, he really liked to share his excitement. Andrew wasn't angry with Sean, though. He admired his smaller friend's enthusiasm.  
  
"He's not bullshitting you, Jay," Andrew finally said. "This girl can really fight."  
  
"Yeah, and it doesn't hurt that she has a thing for you," Sean said, grinning.  
  
Jay smirked at Andrew with interest. "Does my partner have a new little admirer," he cooed. "Aw, that's sweet!"  
  
"It wasn't LIKE that, Sean," Andrew sighed in disgust. "She answered my question before she left. That's all. We do it hundreds of times ourselves!"  
  
"What do we do hundreds of times?" Lance asked as he joined the group.  
  
"Nothing," Andrew growled. Lance shrugged.  
  
"Hey, Lance," Sean greeted him. "Do you wanna check out this underground fighting club with some of us tonight? It's right here in town and there's this incredible girl in it who really kicks ass."  
  
Lance exchanged skeptical looks with Jay. "And why would I want to see a rip-off Indy show?" he asked. Jay's smirk returned.  
  
"It's NOT an Indy show!" Sean exploded, looking at Andrew for support. Lance and Jay followed his stare. Andrew shook his head, annoyed.  
  
"Trust me, man," he said, meeting Lance's piercing gaze. "This is definitely not Indy wrestling. It's real. Bones break. She's for real."  
  
Lance shrugged again. "Okay, why not? I never sleep after RAW anyway. Let's get Jericho to come, too. I'm sure it'll be right up his alley."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rio found herself prowling around another empty arena. This time, she would be fighting in the US. It was always interesting when Henry put on a show in the US. The fighters knew that as long their boss greased the appropriate palms, it was almost as if they weren't in America at all.  
  
She was not in her fighting gear yet, choosing to blend into the bustling city rather than attract unwanted attention. Her shoulder length dark, blonde hair was pulled back by a headband and she wore no make up, allowing her skin the rare chance to breathe.  
  
She expected the crowd to be larger than usual tonight. It had been a very long time since the club moved through the US and it had many loyal US fans.  
  
Henry was less angry with her over the Goliath incident than she expected him to be. He congratulated her and gave her the next few nights off. When she returned, he'd given her a light match to keep her in the spotlight, but not to overly exert her. This made Rio very wary of her next serious opponent. Henry was not known for his benevolence. She knew he would try to destroy her again soon. He tried to lull her into a false sense of security. The calm before the storm, to use a cliché.  
  
Rio wondered briefly about the woman who crossed him so, making him into the lovable human being he was today. Then she decided it didn't matter and turned her attention back to the ring for one last glance, then slipping out the back door into the adjoining alley.  
  
She was told she would not know who her opponent was until tonight, when she faced him. That indicated that tonight would be the night Henry tried to rid himself of her for good. Too bad for whomever it was that Henry had chosen. He would not be successful. She wasn't finished with her task yet.  
  
Rio had just dropped herself onto the bed in her motel room when her cell phone vibrated. She always left the ringer off. It would never do to have the phone announce her presence.  
  
"Hello," she answered, still using the Russian accent.  
  
"It's good to hear your voice," the man on the line said.  
  
"Justin," she smiled. "You are in town then?"  
  
"Yes, we both are," he answered in his velvety smooth voice. It was devoid of any discernable accent.  
  
"Is Sven with you as well?" she asked, knowing the answer already. Her instructors were inseparable. She dared not point it out to them though. They had saved her and trained her to fight to protect herself, but that was as close as they would allow her to get. She had her suspicions about their relationship as well as their former professions, but would never ask.  
  
"He is."  
  
"Why are you two here?" she asked curiously. She had not expected to see them again. It had been over a year since they'd left her. They had given her the cell phone and called a couple of times to make sure she was still alive, but she hadn't seen them.  
  
"You know why, small one," he answered softly.  
  
Rio was stunned by the endearment. He hadn't used it since before he began training her. "No, Justin," she answered quietly, "I'm sure I do not."  
  
"We did not save you and train you just to let you get yourself killed."  
  
"I am fine."  
  
"You are not," he said. "Your opponents are getting more and more dangerous. That scum who pays you will not let you get any further."  
  
Rio did not respond to him right away. He waited patiently on the line. Her mind raced to try to find an answer that would placate him. She knew none would. Justin would not be fooled by her assurances. Finally, she sighed audibly.  
  
"Justin, I am not trying to die anymore," she said, truthfully. "I am trying to rebuild my life."  
  
"Not in a smart way, either," he retorted.  
  
"I need to pay off Ben's medical bills. You know how much they were. I can't let them take my house away from me. He bought it for me and it's all I have left."  
  
Now it was Justin's turn to sigh. "You know we would have done that for you, small one. It would have saved us so much trouble."  
  
Again, Rio was stunned. She would never have asked her two saviors for money anyway, but to know that they would have been willing to give it to her was something of a shock. "I needed to do this on my own. And the fight club pays very well."  
  
"It should," Justin scoffed. "You help that little shit make a ton of money."  
  
"I promise I am being careful," she said softly.  
  
"I know you are, baby," he said. "I have been watching you."  
  
Rio reeled inwardly. How could he have been watching her without her knowing? She'd sensed nothing. "For how long?"  
  
"Since we left you. We are never far from you," he went on. "You're like family to us. We would never truly leave you alone."  
  
Somehow, she felt oddly comforted by this. "When can I see you both?" she asked.  
  
"Not yet," he answered. "Don't worry, though. We'll always be near. I'll stay in touch, baby."  
  
She heard a click, and listened for the dial tone before she hung up. 


	7. Rio discovers her many fans

Title: The Road Less Traveled (7/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non WWE/WCW characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis: Rio sees more fans than she expects.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rio worked through her pre-fight routine in the shadows of the backstage. She was always careful to be very quiet, not wanting to tempt any of the other fighters into an unplanned, backstage performance. It would break her concentration and threaten her safety.  
  
She was pulling out of her last movement when she heard voices approaching from somewhere in front of her. Heavy boots sounded as the men passed the crates that hid her.  
  
"Henry must really hate the little bitch," one gruff voice announced.  
  
"What the fuck do you care?" answered a deeper, more even tone. Rio recognized him as Beelz, short for Beelzebub. One of Henry's more sinister henchmen "I'm the one who gets to deliver the back-breaker."  
  
"Yeah," laughed the first man. "Literally."  
  
"You know what to do, right?"  
  
"Yeah, Beelz, he told me," gruff voice said. "I distract her by interfering and you take her out."  
  
Beelz chuckled softly. "She's getting off easy. Good thing Henry doesn't believe in killing girls."  
  
Rio smiled as she heard their retreating footsteps. 'THAT'S his plan?' she thought. Even if she hadn't known about it, it would never have worked. Sven had trained her well to use her senses to their ultimate abilities. Beelz wouldn't have gotten within three feet of her before she took him down. Now that she knew, of course, she fully intended to take him out as well.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Oh MAN!" Sean whined. "Would you look at all these people? We are SO lucky they still had some front row tickets available."  
  
"Lucky?" Lance exclaimed incredulously. "That was highway robbery! I'm surprised there were any sold at all! Of course, they were probably laughing their asses off after you bought them out."  
  
"Hey, we still had to stick some guys in the second row," Sean said, waving apologetically to Matt, Jeff and Amy across the arena. Jeff waved back and Matt shrugged, unconcerned.  
  
"Yeah, well, this had better be worth it," quipped Chris from Lance's left. "I can't believe I let you assclowns talk me into this."  
  
"I can't believe you actually use that word in public," Lance quipped right back.  
  
"Quiet!" Jay said, mockingly, from Sean's right. "Drew is getting ready to greet his girl."  
  
"Will you shut the fuck up already?" Andrew growled.  
  
"Hey, good thing she's Russian," Sean grinned. "She might have taken offense to your new gimmick otherwise."  
  
Andrew sent him a scorching glare as the music started.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rio paced slowly backstage, waiting for her match. She was not concerned about Beelz and his friend. That was something she would easily handle. She was nervous about Justin and Sven. She now knew without doubt that they would be there tonight and had been at every previous match she'd had. She hoped she did not disappoint them. Needing to calm herself, she stopped and performed some deep breathing exercises.  
  
Soon, the first few matches were over and she Beelz's music playing down at ringside. Jack approached her and motioned for her to take her place at the top of the ramp. He glanced at her knowingly, thinking she was surprised at finding out who her opponent was to be tonight. She gave him a large golden grin and he scowled. She laughed as her music hit, then she glided down the ramp into the arena.  
  
As she leaned into her customary bow, she noticed that the same wrestling guys were in the front row again, and they were joined by some others . . . many others, in fact. The dark-haired one was on his feet cheering, as was the tall blonde with whom she had briefly spoken. Two other blondes were clapping half-heartedly and another man with a crew-cut, just regarded her quizzically. 'Lance Storm?' she mused. 'Christian and Chris Jericho? This is too weird!'  
  
Rio kicked up the corner her mouth briefly before turning her attention to the monstrosity in the ring. He was all business, jogging in place and cracking his neck. Rio shook her head and smiled. This was going to fun.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Lance could not believe what he was seeing. These matches were, indeed, brutal. Unnecessarily so, as a matter of fact. He'd seen no less that four compound fractures and every fighter who lost went away with some type of serious injury that would more than likely affect that individual for the rest of his life. The amount of blood spilled in the ring so far could have supplied a transfusion. Now he stood and watched as a tiny woman of no more than 110 pounds, and that was overestimating, took on an animal at least four times her size. This wasn't right. It wasn't right at all.  
  
Chris looked over to Lance and raised his eyebrows in silent agreement. He was still trying to figure out what Sean and Andrew saw in this activity.  
  
Jay just frowned deeply. This did not look good for the small silver babe. 'Yeah,' he decided, 'she definitely is a babe under there.' Hey, he was married, he wasn't dead. He didn't know what her face looked like under the silver paint and mask, but there wasn't an ounce of fat on that tiny body. He hoped she would do the sensible thing and forfeit, for her sake.  
  
Sean cheered like a wrestling fan. He didn't care what his friends thought of his behavior. He was having a blast and wanted Rio to know it. He knew fighters like Rio depended on her fans to fuel their fire. He was like that himself.  
  
Andrew clapped and called out her name, encouraging her to topple this latest obstacle. He worried that this monster would be too much for her though. This guy wasn't as big as the last one he'd seen her fight, but he was definitely more deadly. Andrew could see it in the man's eyes, the only part of his face not covered by the red satin mask. He looked at Rio, but her eyes were hidden, as usual, behind her mirrored glasses. 'Please,' Andrew silently pleaded. 'Please kick his ass.'  
  
Rio circled the other fighter carefully, as the match began . . . 


	8. Snake Eyes

Title: The Road Less Traveled (8/?) Author: Esquirella Rating: R (for violence) Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non-WWE/WCW characters. But I do not own the wrestlers who appear below and/or in upcoming installments. Content Warning: This is a story contains an extremely violent fight scene. Synopsis: The WWE performers watch as Rio handles Beelz. Jeff, in particular, becomes fascinated with the high-flyer and Andrew doesn't know what to do about it.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Fancy meeting you here, Czarina," Beelz said coldly.  
  
Rio allowed a golden eyebrow to rise slightly above her mirrored glasses. Beelz was known as much for his psychological warfare as for his fighting prowess. She paced silently in front of him.  
  
"What? No hello?" he sneered.  
  
Rio stopped moving and smiled. "What's the matter, Beelz?" she asked. "Are you that lonely that you've resorted to hitting on your opponents?"  
  
Beelz didn't even flinch. He had a very thick skin when it came to in-ring banter. He found that it served him very well. When opponents found they couldn't get a rise out of him, they tended to attack chaotically, making mistakes.  
  
"Now why would I want to hit on a little boy like you?"  
  
Rio laughed softly at the taunt. "Little boy? Very original."  
  
Beelz was becoming frustrated. She seemed to have as thick a skin as he had. There had to be some chink in her mental armor. "Why do you like to fight the big boys anyway, short stuff? Are you into S&M or something?"  
  
Rio grinned again. "Nah. I could get that anywhere," she returned. "Like you, I want the money."  
  
That told him very little. "Why would you need so much money, sweetie?" he asked with growing curiosity. "You don't have a little monkey problem, do you?"  
  
She laughed at this. Concern for her welfare? Probably not. Still, she found it amusing. "No, no," she assured him. "Drugs aren't my style, Beelz. Thanks for caring though . . ."  
  
Beelz eyes grew hard behind his red mask. The woman was made of stone. It didn't matter anyway. Her short career would be over soon.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Jeff watched the two fighters circle each other warily, speaking lowly to each other. As in his profession, he knew they weren't exchanging recipes. He wasn't sure about the other matches he'd seen so far, but this one had him on the edge of his seat. He felt a slight tap on his shoulder and shifted his attention to his brother, Matt, seated next to him.  
  
"Ya havin' a good time, bro?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's cool," said Jeff, nodding.  
  
"I know ya said ya wanted to go to th' club," Matt said, apologetically. "But Sean sounded so excited about this thing. I wanted to check it out."  
  
"S'ok," Jeff waved him off. He'd forgotten about the club anyway.  
  
Amy peaked over from behind Matt's shoulder. "What do ya think the odds are for this kid?"  
  
"Not good," Jeff said sadly, switching his gaze back to the ring.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rio decided to let Beelz throw the first volley. It would help her throw off his concentration if he thought he could take her down easily. Beelz complied, kicking out toward her knee. She sidestepped, letting him graze her just a bit.  
  
"Pay attention, Quick Silver," Beelz laughed.  
  
Rio smiled. "My turn," she said, and swung her body low, catching both his legs at once, pulling them out from under him. Before he had time to react, she flipped herself back up to a standing position and delivered a kick to his stomach.  
  
"FUCK!" Beelz grunted loudly.  
  
"No thanks," Rio smiled sweetly. "I tend to stay within the human species."  
  
Beelz pulled himself up and glared at her from a corner of the ring. Rio slowly paced closer to him, looking out to the side of the ring. Then, with lightning quick movements, she turned and drop kicked him in the face. Beelz fell back to the floor holding his bleeding nose.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Holy SHIT!" Sean exclaimed, clapping like a cheerleader.  
  
"Yeah," Andrew cried.  
  
Lance, Chris and Jay just stood by, mouths agape.  
  
"I did NOT just see her do that," Chris said finally. He turned to Lance. "Did I actually just see that little girl do what I think she did to that giant?"  
  
Lance nodded mutely, not taking his eyes off the ring.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"You really are a fucking bitch, aren't you?" Beelz ranted.  
  
"Some have said," Rio replied.  
  
"Whatever," Beelz seethed as he lunged for her.  
  
Rio back flipped twice, landing on the top of one of the turnbuckles. She glanced up briefly to clear her head and locked eyes with non other than Jeff Hardy. Rio grinned at him, then turned her attention back to Beelz, who was charging toward her from the opposite end of the ring. She let him get just close enough, then launched herself, grabbing him under his arms by her legs. She flipped him over so that he hit the mat hard, with all of her weight landing on the back of his head, stunning him.  
  
Beelz lay motionless for a few seconds, dazed. He shook his head a couple of times to clear it.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"She looked at ya, Jeffro" Matt laughed lightly.  
  
"I don' think so, Matty," Jeff replied. "She's too focused on him right now."  
  
"Oh, she saw ya," Matt assured his brother. "She looked right atcha before she flipped him."  
  
Jeff shook his head slowly. It wasn't that he didn't want her attention. He just didn't believe a fighter with her skills paid any attention to the crowd. How could she concentrate if she did? Especially with Sean and Drew shouting like fools from the front row on the other side of the ring.  
  
"Yes she did," Amy chimed in. "I think ya have a little silver fan."  
  
Jeff grinned at the thought, not taking his eyes off the ring.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Beelz was thoroughly pissed now. He knew he shouldn't be, not wanting to become the victim of his own strategy. But this bitch was pushing the limit. Where the hell was his distraction anyway?  
  
Rio grinned again. It was as if she could see Beelz's thoughts above his head like a cartoon. It must be time for her demise to unfold.  
  
As if on cue, out streaked Snake Eyes, running to the ring. Rio grinned again and rubbed her hands together.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Where the hell did he come from?" demanded Andrew, leaning forward against the blockade. He somehow knew this newcomer wasn't coming in to help Rio.  
  
Sean looked up at him with worried eyes. He also knew this was a bad sign.  
  
Lance, Chris and Jay could not turn away from the action. At least he now knew what Sean and Billy were gushing about, Chris thought grimly.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Jeff fisted his hands at his side while Matt clutched his shoulder.  
  
"Jeff, ya cain't go in thar," Matt said, his southern drawl becoming more pronounced as he worried about his brother.  
  
"She cain't handle TWO of them, Matt!" Jeff said between gritted teeth, also drawling heavily.  
  
"When did she become that important to ya?" Amy demanded.  
  
Jeff looked over at her in dismay. He knew she was right. After all, he'd never even met the girl. Still, it rubbed him wrong to see two large men beating up on one tiny woman. But this was not his arena and it was her fight. He clenched his fists tighter and watched Rio.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rio saw Jeff's reaction out of the corner of her eye. 'Please do not follow that instinct,' she silently pleaded. 'I cannot take them out and save you, too.' She glanced over to the other side of the ring and saw that Andrew's expression mirrored Jeff's. 'Perfect,' she huffed to herself. 'Two guardian angels to defend.'  
  
Rio turned her attention back to the two men in the ring. She had backed up into a corner to keep them both within sight. It wasn't necessary, as her senses never failed her. She would know whether either of them approached her from behind. She wanted them to momentarily think she was frightened. It would make them complacent.  
  
Snake slanted a lopsided grin at Beelz. He was not as tall as his companion, but he was stockier. He was clad in a pair of deep purple tights and a black tank.  
  
Beelz looked at Snake and gestured toward Rio, offering the other man a first shot at her. Neither noticed Rio's smile. When Snake Eyes turned back to the small silver woman, she roundhouse kicked him in the jaw with such force he was knocked about five feet back and flat on his ass. Beelz gasped in shock. As he regarded his fallen partner, he missed the flying drop kick to his ribs. He heard a crack and went down heavily. The crowd went crazy!  
  
Rio cocked her head to the side, viewing her handiwork, then she glanced up searching for Jeff Hardy's eyes. She locked her mirrored gaze with his and grinned widely. His eyes widened noticeably. Rio then vaulted up on a corner turnbuckle and turned to face the prone Snake Eyes. She flipped herself off the corner and landed on Snake's chest, eliciting another audible cracking sound.  
  
She then sauntered back over to Beelz and kicked him in the side. He shrieked and hit the mat repeatedly in surrender. Rio stepped back and allowed the medics in to collect their charges.  
  
She smiled at Andrew in the audience, who waved at her. She then turned around to find Jeff clapping and staring at her in awe. She grinned again and leaned into her customary bow, never losing sight of him. Then she was gone, trotting back up the ramp.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"What do you think of her now?" Sean asked Jay triumphantly.  
  
"She's awesome," Jay responded reverently. He was already planning to call Adam when he got back to his hotel. Good thing Lance stayed up all night after Raw. Jay didn't think he'd appreciate the long phone call otherwise.  
  
"Yeah," Chris agreed. "She is a tough little girl."  
  
"Why the hell is she fighting in a brutal sport like this, though?" Lance asked.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"I tol' ya she was lookin' atcha," Matt said, clapping his brother on the back as they waited for the arena to clear out a little. Even though he knew some of the fans recognized them, Matt noticed that no one approached them for an autograph. He found that weird, but was grateful for the respite.  
  
"Yeah," Jeff said. "I guess she was." He was still trying to process what he'd just witnessed.  
  
"I believe that was a modified Swanton Bomb," Amy said. "Ya gonna try t' find her an' ask her out?"  
  
Jeff toyed with the ends of his neon orange hair. "An' just HOW am I supposed t' do that?"  
  
Amy smirked. "I was jus' kiddin', Jeffy. Don' even try t' get her. She's dangerous."  
  
Matt nodded. "I think some things are betta off left alone.  
  
Jeff raised an eyebrow and stood to follow them out the door. He didn't notice Andrew's glare from the other side of the arena. 


	9. The afterglow

Title: The Road Less Traveled (9/?) Author: Esquirella Rating: R (for violence) Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non-WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers who appear below and/or in previous/upcoming installments. Content Warning: This is a story contains an extremely violent fight scene. Synopsis: After the fight, the WWE stars decide to go to a nearby club for a quick drink and to discuss what they've just seen. Unfortunately, some Warrior Series fighters had the same idea and decide that a quick way to impress their boss would be through taking down a WWE performer. Now what?  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Well we did make it t' a club after all," Matt smiled as he handed Jeff a bottle of beer. Amy sat on a bar stool on Matt's other side.  
  
Jeff smiled before taking a swig. "I coulda gone back t' th' room, Matt," he said for the third time. "I know it's late and we gotta get up early tomorrow."  
  
Matt smiled again and swigged from his own bottle. "All th' guys came," he said. "Anyhow, who could sleep after that?"  
  
"Yeah, it was incredible," Amy said. "I wonder where she learned t' fight like that."  
  
Andrew suddenly appeared behind Jeff's left shoulder. "So how'd you guys like it?" he asked, staring holes through the back of Jeff's head.  
  
Amy and Matt exchanged amused looks. "You were right," Matt answered, turning his eyes back to Andrew, who was still glaring at Jeff's orange locks. "It was amazin'."  
  
"How about you, Pumpkin Head?"  
  
"I liked it fine, Drew," Jeff said, turning to face Andrew. He regarded him for a long moment before continuing. "Why do I get th' feelin' you're pissed at me?"  
  
Andrew flushed and walked away shaking his head.  
  
"Somebody's jealous of Jeffy," Amy sang teasingly. Matt snickered.  
  
Jeff paid no attention to them, watching Andrew walk to the other side of the club.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Look at all of these wrestlers here," a burly-looking, dark haired man said to his equally brawny, red headed companion.  
  
"Yeah, they were at the show," the redhead shrugged. "What of it?"  
  
"Well, you know how Henry says we aren't aggressive enough for the main events, right?"  
  
The redhead nodded.  
  
"Well," dark hair continued, "we could take one of them out and he wouldn't be able to refuse us a shot."  
  
The redhead frowned. "But wouldn't we get into a shit load of trouble for that? This ain't South America, Grendel."  
  
"Yeah, but if we hit 'em quick and get out quick, nobody'll be the wiser. We're wearing masks!"  
  
"Yeah, but how'll Henry know we did it if we leave?"  
  
"The way we hit 'em, he'll know."  
  
Redhead scratched his beard thoughtfully. "Which ones do we get?"  
  
Dark hair looked around the club slowly, spotting the threesome at the bar. "They're away from the rest of the pack and they're smaller. How about it?"  
  
Redhead grinned. "Lead the way . . ."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Matt and Amy were too preoccupied with their conversation to notice the two masked men approaching, but Jeff saw them. He put down his beer bottle and turned to face them. Matt, noticing the change in his brother's posture, looked up and straightened to face the newcomers as well.  
  
"Can we help you . . . gentlemen?" Amy asked warily from her stool. Matt moved closer to stand protectively in front of her.  
  
"Yeah," the dark haired masked man said. "We were just wondering how you liked our little show. Being how you're all such big TV stars and all, we were curious."  
  
Jeff and Matt stared the two down, not responding. Amy glanced from one to the other, then she said, "We were very impressed."  
  
"That's good to hear," the red headed masked man said, slanting Amy an evil looking grin. "We try very hard to please our fans."  
  
"I'm sure ya do," she muttered.  
  
Suddenly, the dark haired man grabbed Jeff's left arm and pushed him face first into the nearest table, whose occupants yelped and hurried to get away. He held him down, laughing. Matt stepped forward to help his brother, but the redhead shoved him back against the bar.  
  
"Sorry to inconvenience you," he said coldly. "But you present us with an irresistible opportunity."  
  
Amy shrieked for help from the other wrestlers as she tried to pull the redhead off Matt. He grabbed her with one hand and shoved her to the floor.  
  
"Well THAT wasn't very nice, Sinbad," said a female voice with a Russian accent.  
  
Redhead looked over his other shoulder to see Rio standing there with Grendel lying in a motionless heap at her feet. She was grinning in all her silver glory. Jeff sat in a chair at the table behind her, rubbing his arm. Amy had crawled over to the table and sat in the other chair.  
  
"I would suggest you let go of that man before I make you," she hissed ominously.  
  
"This doesn't concern you, bitch," redhead said, trying to bite back his fear. He'd seen what she'd done to Beelz and Snake Eyes earlier. He wanted no part of her.  
  
"If you think this stunt will make Henry reconsider your position, you are wrong," Rio sighed unhappily, stalking slowly in his and Matt's direction. "This is America, and no matter how many palms he has greased, he will not be able to smooth things over for you. Nor would he try, I suspect."  
  
"Fuck you! What do you know about what Henry will do," redhead growled, now gripping Matt by the throat.  
  
Rio stopped a foot from him and laughed. "Whatever power Henry has in South America pales in comparison to Vince McMahon's here in the states . . . Idiot!"  
  
Rio suddenly grabbed redhead by the throat and jerked him back over her extended leg. He yelped as he fell backwards, letting go of Matt to try to regain his balance. He fell next to Grendel, who was shaking his head by this time, trying to clear the cobwebs that had formed.  
  
"I think you have just worn out your welcome here," Rio said finally. The two men, realizing the opportunity to escape was at hand, took their leave.  
  
"Rio?" Andrew called softly as he approached the group with Sean, Chris, Jay and Lance on his heels.  
  
Rio turned to face him, flashing him a brilliant golden smile. "Hello again, Andrew."  
  
"You know my name?" he asked, dumbfounded.  
  
Rio smiled again. "Yes, I know your name . . . Test."  
  
The rest of the guys erupted into a fit of chuckles. Rio turned back around to Jeff, Matt and Amy. "Are you all okay?"  
  
They nodded silently.  
  
"I thought you would get into trouble tonight," Rio said, locking her mirrored eyes with Jeff's.  
  
"How did you know?" Jeff asked.  
  
Rio grinned widely at the younger Hardy. "Because you are Jeff Hardy. I just knew. Do me favor now please?"  
  
Jeff looked back at her sheepishly. "If I can."  
  
"Try to stay out trouble for the rest of the night," Rio said, again grinning. "I could use a rest after that last match."  
  
Jeff gave her an equally wide grin. "Okay. We'll go back t' th' hotel just so you don't hafta worry."  
  
Rio laughed softly. "That would be nice," she said, running a finger down the side of his jaw. She turned back to see Andrew glaring at Jeff again. "Stop that," she admonished, touching his hand briefly. He looked at her, surprised, then gave her a small smile.  
  
She grinned again, then turned and walked out the door.  
  
"Man is she cool, or what?" Sean asked to no one in particular. 


	10. Phones, a laptop and Shannon?

Title: The Road Less Traveled (10/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters. Not this one, but others.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis: Thank you, thank you for the review! THANK YOU! (I love reviews, and appreciate them all.) Andrew and Jeff are still wondering about how to find Rio. Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, you think I can get a match against Jeff tonight?"  
  
Lance gave his partner an are-you-out-of-mind look before he answered. "I highly doubt it, Drew. He's not in any of our storylines right now."  
  
"I think we should ask the writers to work him in," Andrew said, looking disappointed. "It's not like he's got anything solid right now. He's American, we're the Un-Americans. . ."  
  
Jay walked into the locker room in time to hear this last statement. He couldn't help but give Drew a trademark smirk. "Still annoyed with Jeff, huh?"  
  
"You knew who we were talking about?" Lance asked Jay, amused.  
  
Jay negligently lifted a shoulder. "How could I not? He's been muttering about him for the last two days."  
  
"I have NOT!" Andrew sputtered, slamming open the door and leaving in a huff.  
  
Jay and Lance exchanged smirks.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"I'm fine, Matt," Jeff said into his cell phone . . . again.  
  
Matt had gone into full overprotective brother mode after they left the club the other night. Jeff was secretly relieved that he and his brother weren't traveling together this week. Most of the time he missed him, but sometimes (like now) he just wanted to be left alone, and if Matt were here that's the last thing he'd do.  
  
"Well, just make sure ya concentrate on yer trainin' and matches," Matt replied. He worried for the umpteenth time that day that Jeff was going to try to find a certain silver chick. When his brother fixated on something, it became an obsession. Usually, Matt was there to knock his head back on straight, but since he was moved to Smackdown, Jeff's been left to his own devices.  
  
"I will," Jeff assured him. Matt wasn't fooled.  
  
"Make sure ya stay away from little silver distractions, too," he ordered.  
  
Jeff chuckled. "Yessir, daddy."  
  
"Not funny. "  
  
"Hey, Shanny told me he's back this week," Jeff said excitedly. "About time."  
  
"Yeah," Matt answered. "They still haven't found the S.O.B. that did it though."  
  
Jeff grunted. Shannon was one of his best friends and he didn't like what had happened at that Indy show two months ago. There were performers from all over the world participating in it. One had decided to streak into the middle of Shannon's match and twist his ankle in a manner in which no ankle should be. He'd been on the injured list ever since. The heavily costumed offender disappeared as quickly as he emerged, leaving no clues. Hopefully, Vince will change his new policy about letting WWE performers do these shows. The exposure was good for the company but this latest development showed the disadvantages could far outweigh the benefits.  
  
"I hope they get 'em," Jeff said.  
  
"I hope so, too."  
  
"Well look after him fo' me, Matty."  
  
"I will," Matt said. "I need a new project now that you're not wit' me."  
  
"Betta Shanny than me," Jeff teased.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rio felt her phone vibrate in her purse at the airport just after she got her boarding pass. She retrieved it as she looked for signs leading to her gate.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sweet one," said a deep voice tinged with a Scandinavian accent.  
  
"Sven!" she exclaimed, slipping immediately back into her native New England voice. "How are you?"  
  
"Remember to keep the Russian accent in public, little one," Sven said. "I'm fine, and you?"  
  
"I'm better now that I know you and Justin are near," she said, pasting the 'Rio' voice back into place. "Where exactly are you anyway?"  
  
"Near enough."  
  
"But I want to see you both," Rio said in a rare pout. She never allowed herself to show emotion usually, but this was Sven and he and Justin knew her too well for her to be concerned about hidden agendas.  
  
"I know, sweet one," he said kindly. "You will. Eventually. First we are observing this organization you have joined. We are not happy with its owner."  
  
"Justin has already mentioned his misgivings on the subject," Rio sighed. "You both know why I must do it alone."  
  
"We know," he said. "But we don't have to like it."  
  
"I never thought I would get to see you guys again."  
  
"We thought it was best to return you to the real world," Sven explained slowly. "But we have decided it was mistake to leave you."  
  
Alarmed, Rio stopped walking. "What do you mean by that? There was unfinished business. I needed to settle things, Sven."  
  
"Yes," he said. "But it would have been easier on us if we'd kept you with us."  
  
"I cannot hide behind you forever."  
  
"Can't you?"  
  
"Geez, you two are worse than any overprotective parent."  
  
Sven laughed softly. "Don't worry. We will not ground you, sweet. We will just watch over you as always."  
  
Rio quirked her mouth up into a smile. "Okay. That I will allow."  
  
"As if you could stop us," he said. "I would like you to email us any and all information you have on this club you are in."  
  
"Email you? You have email?"  
  
"Yes, we have email, sweet one," Sven said patiently. "I want to know approximately how many performers there are, who are the boss' favorites, that sort of thing."  
  
"Why do you want this?" Rio asked.  
  
"We wish to make sure we know everything about it," he replied. "You are very important to us and we want to make sure you are safe. You are on the inside. Right now, you can answer all of these things."  
  
"I am not online."  
  
"You will find a laptop waiting for you in the overhead compartment above your seat. There will be a detailed list of instructions, your new email address and a page of questions we want answers to."  
  
Rio looked around her as she spoke. "You are here now, aren't you?"  
  
"Please do this for us, sweet one," Sven said. "You know we will get the information anyway."  
  
Rio sighed again. She knew the battle was lost before she even started. She could never refuse them after all they had done for her. Besides, the computer would give her another means by which to keep in contact with her 'family' now. "I will send it to you as soon as I can."  
  
"I appreciate that."  
  
"Sven . . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanks for the computer."  
  
"You are going to set up a Rio web site, aren't you?"  
  
Now it was Rio's turn to laugh. 


	11. Hello, Rio?

Title: The Road Less Traveled (11/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters. Not this one, but others.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis: Thank you, thank you for the other review! Jeff prepares for his match with the Un-Americans. Andrew takes an interesting call. Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Jeff dropped his bag on the bench in the locker room. When he arrived earlier, he thought he would be sitting this episode of RAW out just like the others, but he was happily surprised to find the writers had worked him into the Un-Americans' storyline. He would be in a six-man tag match with Booker T and Goldust against Drew, Lance and Jay.  
  
He had already met with all of the other wrestlers involved to discuss the moves of the match. Jeff's team was scheduled to win by disqualification when Drew's character hits him with the ring bell.  
  
Whistling softly to himself, he undressed and got ready for his match.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Now don't take your Rio frustrations out on Jeff, Drew," Jay warned his large partner. "I do NOT want to have to explain to Matt why you put his brother on the injured list."  
  
Andrew gave Jay a sardonic look, not even dignifying the remark with an answer. He turned to lace up his boot and caught Lance's worried gaze.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You better listen to Jay, man," Lance replied. "This is not a game."  
  
"I'm not going to hurt him!" Andrew growled. "I really just thought he could use a storyline."  
  
Lance looked unconvinced, but let the matter drop.  
  
Just as Andrew finished lacing his other boot, he heard his cell phone ring from his gear bag. He absently picked it up, thinking it was probably his mother.  
  
"Hello, Mom," he greeted her heartily.  
  
"Your mother calls you before your matches?" inquired a soft female voice in a Russian accent. "That is very sweet."  
  
Andrew froze and caught his breath. Rio called him? HIM? How did she get the number? Not that he minded. He would take her call any time. He looked across the room and saw Lance and Jay watching him curiously. He suddenly got the urge to leave the room, but knew that Jay would follow and find out who was speaking to. Jay was nothing if not tenacious.  
  
"Rio?" Andrew finally asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes?" she replied amused. "Are you surprised to hear from me?"  
  
"Uh . . . yeah," he returned. "Stunned, actually." He saw Lance turn to Jay and mouth 'Rio' with a shocked look.  
  
"You are wondering how I obtained your phone number, are you not?"  
  
"Well, it crossed my mind, but I'm not complaining," Andrew said smoothly.  
  
"I have my contacts," she said. "I was calling to tell you that I will be watching you and Jeff on TV tonight."  
  
"Oh," he said dryly, instantly annoyed at the mention of Jeff's name.  
  
"I do not want to see any real damage done tonight . . . to either one of you," Rio said firmly. "Am I making myself clear?"  
  
"Yeah," Andrew said dejectedly. "Sure."  
  
"Do not sound like that, I am worried about you," Rio purred.  
  
Andrew perked up. "You are?"  
  
"Yes," she said. "You could end up hurting yourself, or Jeff, ending either career, if you aren't careful. I do not want to see you hurt. Nor do I wish to see what happens to your self-image if you hurt someone else."  
  
"My self-image?" Andrew queried doubtfully.  
  
"Hurting someone seriously is not as easy to live with as you think," she said softly.  
  
Andrew's annoyance melted. 'How does she do that?' he wondered.  
  
"I promise, I won't hurt Jeff, or myself," he said. "Are you going to call him next?"  
  
"I had not planned to," she answered. "Why? Do you think I should?"  
  
"No!" he said, all too quickly. He smiled when he heard Rio's gentle chuckle.  
  
"All right then," she said.  
  
"Wait! Rio!" Andrew said.  
  
"I am still here, Andrew," she said.  
  
"Will you keep in touch with me?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Rio paused for a moment, then said, "Sure, but I do not know how often."  
  
"That's okay," Andrew said, smiling. "Whenever you can."  
  
"Good bye for now, Test."  
  
Andrew heard a click, then turned off his phone and looked up into Lance's ever more serious expression. Jay stood worriedly off to the side. For once, his smirk had forsaken him.  
  
"This is a very dangerous game you're playing, Drew," Lance said carefully.  
  
Andrew stood and adjusted his elbow pad. "I'm not playing any games, Lance."  
  
"Please just stick to the script," Jay pleaded.  
  
"I will," Andrew assured him. "Rio made me promise." 


	12. Poor Jeff He should have just stayed in ...

Title: The Road Less Traveled (12/?) Author: Esquirella Rating: R (for violence) Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non-WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers who appear below and/or in previous/upcoming installments. Synopsis: This is a long one. Basically, Drew rubs Jeff's nose in Rio's phone call; and Shannon tells Jeff about his plans to find his attacker. Not a good day for Jeff, I'm afraid. Distribution: Please ask first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Andrew hit Jeff with the ring bell as scripted without seriously injuring him. When everyone was backstage, Jeff slapped him on the back to let him know everything was cool.  
  
"Good match, man," Jeff said. "And thanks."  
  
"For what?" Andrew asked.  
  
"For talkin' t' th' writers fo' me," Jeff said, smiling. "I kno' what ya did."  
  
Andrew grinned. "How did you know it was me?"  
  
"Jay tol' me," Jeff said, laughing. "He said I should watch m' back, tho'. Like ya might still be pissed at me fo' th' Rio stuff."  
  
Andrew grimaced. "I was a little annoyed at first," he said. "But I really did just think it would be a good angle for all of us."  
  
"Well, I jus' wanted t' let ya kno' I 'ppreciate it."  
  
"No problem, man," Andrew said. "Besides, Rio wouldn't have been happy with me if anything bad happened to either one of us tonight."  
  
"Oh really?" Jeff asked. "An' how d'ya kno' that?"  
  
"She called me before we went on and told me so," Andrew said, clapping Jeff's shoulder. He then strolled away with a wide grin on his face, leaving a stunned Jeff in his wake.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rio was stretching in a small room backstage at the next Warrior Series arena when she heard the voices of people approaching the door. She quickly flicked off the light and hid herself behind a small dresser.  
  
The door opened and two figures stepped into the room. The taller one turned the light on and peered at his reflection in the mirror. The shorter, red headed man threw himself into a chair and immediately began to rant.  
  
"I can't believe Henry chewed us out," Sinbad spat, tugging at his boot. "He shoulda been after that bitch Rio. Nuthin' woulda happened to us if she hadn't been there!"  
  
"I guess we'll just have to find another opportunity with those WWE punks when she's not around," Grendel answered while running a brush through his dark brown locks.  
  
"Yeah," Sinbad said. "Hey! Remember that little blonde guy you got a couple months ago?"  
  
"Oh yeah. What was his name? It was like a girl's . . ."  
  
"I think it was Shannon."  
  
"Yeah, that's right. Shannon. Pretty for a guy," Grendel chuckled. "Can't wait for his return. I need to give him his final lesson."  
  
"I hear he's on TV again," Sinbad laughed. "Shouldn't be too long before he's back on the Indy circuit. You know how bad those cruiserweight boys crave action."  
  
"Cool," Grendel said, rubbing his hands together. "Good think McMahon keeps 'em hungry. It will be my pleasure to end his illustrious career."  
  
"And Rio never goes to those things."  
  
"I don't think she knows about the bonus system."  
  
"She probably wouldn't waste her time on it anyway," Sinbad growled. "She's too busy trying to get Henry to give her a title shot."  
  
"Good luck on that one," Grendel laughed.  
  
"Yeah, anyway, after you do the blonde kid, Henry will give us a bonus," Sinbad reminded him.  
  
"How much for a cruiserweight, though?"  
  
"It's still WWE."  
  
"Yeah," Grendel said. "Main events, here we come!"  
  
The two men slapped palms and left the room.  
  
Rio stepped out from behind the dresser, frowning deeply beneath her silver mask. This newest development displeased her greatly. How long had Henry been encouraging this? And who was this Shannon? Didn't Jeff have a friend named Shannon? Shit!  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Jeff just entered his hotel room when his cell phone rang. He quickly pulled it out and pressed the answer button. Maybe it was Rio.  
  
"'Lo?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Hey, Jeff!"  
  
It wasn't Rio, Jeff thought sadly. Still, Shannon was his best friend, so he didn't want to hurt his feelings by sounding less than enthusiastic about hearing from him.  
  
"Shanny!" Jeff exclaimed. "How's bein' back in th' fold, boy?"  
  
"Boy, y'self," Shannon grumbled teasingly. "It's cool. How's tricks wit' ya?"  
  
"Couldn' be betta! Drew got m' into 'is storyline."  
  
"That's great, Jeff!" Shannon said. "It's about time ya got into a storyline. Don' kno' WHAT the writers have been thinkin' till now."  
  
"Matt treatin' ya ok?"  
  
Shannon snickered. "As well as Matt can be 'xpected to."  
  
"He tell ya t' check up on me?" Jeff asked, amused.  
  
"He tol' me 'bout that silver girl yo' afta," Shannon said. "Wan' to talk about it?"  
  
"I guess ya wan' me to," Jeff sighed.  
  
"Wha's goin' on, big bro?" Shannon asked softly.  
  
Jeff smiled at the nickname. He and Shannon had always been as close as brothers, though he'd never say so in front of his biological brother. He was almost certain it would hurt Matt's feelings to know he shared as close a bond as they had with someone else.  
  
"Nuthin' t' tell," he finally said. "She's stuck on Drew anyway."  
  
"Drew? Tha's not what Matt thinks."  
  
"Well, she called 'im tonight befor' th' match," Jeff said.  
  
"He tell ya that?"  
  
"How else would I kno?"  
  
"Okay," Shannon said, trying to placate his friend. "Don' get yo' tights inna bunch."  
  
Jeff laughed again. Shannon always could cheer him up. "Sorry, Shanny."  
  
"What is it about her tha's gotcha in a twist?"  
  
"I dunno," Jeff admitted. "She fights like nobody I've eva seen. She also saved our asses in th' club. Matt tell ya that?"  
  
"He mentioned she was there."  
  
"She pulled a giant freak off his throat!"  
  
"No kiddin'?" Shannon asked. "He neva mentioned THAT!"  
  
"I'm not surprised," Jeff chuckled.  
  
"Well, keep me updated," Shannon ordered.  
  
"I always do," Jeff assured him.  
  
"Hey, I'm headin' back t' th' Indy's in a couple a weeks," Shannon said excitedly.  
  
"Ya think ya should do that?" Jeff asked worriedly. "That guy hasn't been caught yet."  
  
"Tha's the POINT, man," Shannon snarled. "I wan' 'im, Jeff. I wan' 'im BAD!"  
  
Jeff shook his head slowly. "Shanny, man, please think about this."  
  
"I have, Jeff," Shannon said firmly. "I've thought about it fo' two whole months."  
  
Jeff heard the conviction in his friend's voice. He knew he would get nowhere if he tried to talk him out of his plan. So he did the only thing he could think of.  
  
"Awright, lil bro," he said. "If this is what ya think ya need t' do . . ."  
  
"This is what I'm gonna do," Shannon confirmed.  
  
"Then I'm goin' back wit' ya," Jeff said just as forcefully.  
  
"No ya ain't!" Shannon exploded. "Yo' wit' RAW. Yo' schedule won' allow it."  
  
"I think I can swing it," Jeff said, unmoved. "An' if ya try to stop me, I'll jus' follow ya anyway."  
  
"Mo' stubborn than eva, I see," Shannon relented. "Fine. I'll expect ya there then."  
  
"You kno' it," Jeff returned.  
  
"Thanks, Jeff."  
  
"Anytime," Jeff grinned. "Now get som' sleep. Ya gonna need it fo' yo' match tomorrow."  
  
"I ain't as old as you yet, old man!" Shannon laughed. "'Night, Jeff."  
  
"Later, Shanny."  
  
Jeff hung up the phone and fell back on the bed. He was debating whether to call it an early night or go out for a while to check out the night life, when his phone rang again. He reached for it.  
  
"Whadja fo'get this time, Shanny?" he asked absently.  
  
"Jeff?" Rio said softly on the other end of the line. "We need to talk." 


	13. Here's the plan

Title: The Road Less Traveled (13/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters. Not this one, but others.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis: Rio and Jeff make a plan to keep Shannon safe. Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Rio?" Jeff asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes, Jeff," she answered, sounding urgent. "We really need to talk."  
  
"I thought ya preferred talkin' to Drew."  
  
"Please do not get into a pout over that, Jeff," Rio said, sighing heavily into the phone. "Andrew was acting irrationally and I worried for your safety."  
  
Jeff suddenly felt a warm sensation in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know how, but she'd just defused his entire bad mood. Well, hopefully she didn't know she had such a profound effect on him.  
  
"Sorry," he said. "Wha' can I do fo' ya?"  
  
"Is one of your friends named Shannon?"  
  
"Uh, yes," Jeff was becoming very confused now. How did Shannon figure into this?  
  
"Was he injured recently?"  
  
Jeff gripped the phone tightly. As much as he liked Rio, if she had anything to do with his best friend's injuries, Jeff would be very unforgiving.  
  
"Wha' do ya kno' about that?" he asked her in a harsh tone.  
  
"I promise you," she assured him, as if she read his mind, "if I had anything to do with it, I would not have let him off with that minor warning."  
  
"MINA WARNIN'?" Jeff exclaimed. "Tha' ankle kep' 'im out fo' TWO MONTHS!"  
  
"I am aware of what that injury would do," Rio said. "I have inflicted it enough times."  
  
Jeff was incensed. This was definitely not the woman he thought he was getting to know and he was suddenly quite wary of her.  
  
"Are ya callin' t' tell me ya kno' somethin' about Shannon?" he demanded.  
  
"I'm trying to tell you that," she half whispered pleadingly into the phone. "I would not have saved you and your brother the other night if I had any malicious intentions, Jeff."  
  
Jeff paused, startled by her demonstrative response. Although he had had only one other conversation with the tiny silver woman, he instinctively knew she was not given to fits of emotion. He suddenly felt like he was punishing an innocent for an offense she knew little about. It was hard for him to put aside his protective instincts for Shannon, but he knew he had to in order to get the information she was trying to give him. Matt was always better at this sort of thing.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rio," he said softly. "I'm jus' vera worried 'bout 'im. He's like a brotha t' me."  
  
"Yes," she answered. "I got that."  
  
Jeff sighed and they were both silent for a moment. Just when he thought she'd probably given up and was going to hang up on him, she spoke.  
  
"Do you remember the two assholes who attacked you?"  
  
"As much as I can rememba two masked men," he replied.  
  
"They are the ones that attacked your friend, Shannon, at that show he did two months ago."  
  
"Ha' didja fin' out?" Jeff asked, highly pissed.  
  
"I heard them talking," Rio answered. "I lurk in the shadows backstage a lot. And, Jeff, that's not all."  
  
"Go on," he quietly ordered, no longer angry at Rio. He was convinced she was being truthful with him now because he could hear the sincerity in her voice.  
  
"Apparently my scumbag boss has contributed to the situation."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Henry is the instigator," she explained. "I heard them talking about the bonus they would get for taking out a known performer, particularly a WWE performer."  
  
"Son ova bitch!"  
  
"Jeff, I am truly sorry. I had no idea this was going on."  
  
"Wouldja 'ave cared?" he snorted.  
  
Rio was silent for a moment. Jeff couldn't blame her. The remark had slipped out before he'd thought about it. And now it sounded quite insulting, even to his own ears. Why couldn't he control his mouth, just this once? If Matt were here, he'd be shaking his head in disgust.  
  
"I know you have no reason to believe me," Rio began carefully. "I would probably feel the same, were I in your position."  
  
"Rio, I'm really sorry . . ."  
  
"Let me finish," she interrupted. "As I was saying, I know you have a right to feel that way. But I had a family once. People I loved very much; who were the center of my world. I know what it is like to lose that."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Did you think I was always this way?" she asked. Jeff was envisioning the sad smile that always seemed to tug at her lips when he'd seen her.  
  
"No . . . um . . . I guess I neva thought 'bout it."  
  
"No," she said sadly. "No one usually does, do they? I guess you know what I mean about that."  
  
Jeff did know, he thought miserably. How many times had he and Matt talked about the fans that adored them? The very ones they worked so hard to entertain. The ones who thought they knew everything about them. He'd learned early on his career never to fall for a fan. They tried to mold you into what they thought you were, ignoring your inner soul. Now he realized he'd been doing the same thing to Rio.  
  
"I don' kno' how many mo' times I'm gonna apologize tonight, but again, I'm sorry."  
  
"It is all right, Jeff," she said softly. "I am not offended."  
  
"Why d'ya do it?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Why d'ya fight inna circuit like ya do?"  
  
"What answer would you like?"  
  
"How 'bout th' truth?"  
  
"I'm not sure anymore," she admitted. "I started out needing the money, but now . . . well, I don't know."  
  
Jeff was suddenly very sad for her.  
  
"If ya eva wanna talk," he offered, "I'm only a phone call away."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," she replied. "Now, what shall we do about this little situation?"  
  
"Oh, shit," Jeff said, rubbing his temple with his free hand. "Shanny said he's gonna go back inna few weeks t' try t' flush out his attacka."  
  
"Damn," Rio agreed. "Grendel is hoping for such a chance."  
  
"Well, I have Shanny's back," he said determinedly. He knew Rio wouldn't like that any better than Shannon did.  
  
"As nice as that is," she answered carefully, "you are going to need someone to have your back. Have you forgotten about Sinbad?"  
  
"Are ya offerin'?"  
  
"Are you interested?"  
  
"Are ya kiddin?" Jeff grinned broadly as he answered. "Like I would eva pass up a chance to pair up wit' ya, lady!"  
  
Rio chuckled. "This should be interesting."  
  
"Yeah," he said. "Ya kno' this could be a whole new version of Team Xtreme."  
  
"Ah," Rio groaned. "I don't think so. I mean no offense. Remember, we still have to go back to our own worlds after."  
  
"Oh yeah," Jeff said, disappointed. "Hey, is this gonna ruin any plans ya got in yo' future wit' tha' hellhole company o' yaws?"  
  
"Oh, probably," she said, laughing. "But then again, Henry hates me so much it might take something this radical to get me a title shot."  
  
"He hates ya?"  
  
"Oh, yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm a girl," she said simply. "A very tiny girl . . . who shows him that being a woman isn't the weakness he thinks it is. It pisses him off."  
  
"I see," he said. "I 'ave a friend who says things like that."  
  
"How is Lita doing?"  
  
Jeff smiled. "Amy is recoverin' nicely," he said. "She should be back in action at th' scheduled time."  
  
"Good for her," Rio replied. "Jeff, you cannot warn anyone of our plan. Not even Shannon."  
  
Jeff scowled. "Bu' why?"  
  
"We cannot risk anyone finding out about what we are doing," Rio said. "Grendel and Sinbad think I would never go to these Indy matches. If they had any idea I will be there, we will lose our chance to shelf them."  
  
"Shelf 'em?" Jeff asked.  
  
"That's right. I will have to shelf them for a while, or Shannon will not be safe from them. They will pursue him until they finish what they started."  
  
Jeff did not like the sound of that. How long could he protect Shannon if they were allowed to run around free?  
  
"Rio," he said softly. "How're ya able to do it?"  
  
She didn't even hesitate or pretend to misunderstand him.  
  
"Because I have to in order to survive in this business," she said. "Because if I do not they will come after the rest of you next. I did not save you only to let that happen."  
  
"Why didja save us?"  
  
"Because you do not deserve to be touched by that filthy world."  
  
"I'm sorry ya 'ave t' live tha' way," he said with feeling.  
  
"Why? It was not your decision to make."  
  
"Bu' it shouldna happened."  
  
Rio was quiet for a long time. He hoped he didn't make her feel worse. He could tell from her tone she was tired of what she was . . . no, what she had become.  
  
"I will call you before we meet at the show to confirm things."  
  
"Right," he answered.  
  
"Jeff . . ."  
  
"Yeah, Ri?" He heard a small giggle at the new nickname and smiled, knowing he'd lightened the mood somewhat.  
  
"I will not let you down."  
  
"I know," he stated firmly.  
  
"Good bye," she said.  
  
"For now," he answered.  
  
After hearing the click, he turned off his cell phone. He turned over in his bed and wondered who and why someone had ever let her down in her life . . . and helped turn her into what she currently was. 


	14. Evening the odds

Title: The Road Less Traveled (14/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis: Rio takes care of a problem for Jeff and Shannon, and then finds she has to explain herself to Justin. Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rio finished stretching as she heard her opponent's music hit. She rolled her shoulders and took her place on top of the ramp, waiting for her own entrance theme.  
  
This match would not be like her most recent ones. She'd requested it of Henry herself. He seemed surprised that she wasn't badgering him again for a title shot, requesting a lower level fighter instead. Yet, probably grateful for the break, he'd readily agreed to accommodate her.  
  
Rio had heard through her various contacts that Grendel and Sinbad had a third ally who accompanied them to the Indy events where they stalked various performers from other fighting circuits. Deciding to even the odds, Rio sought out this third fighter and manipulated him into challenging her that night. He was easy prey as he was just as hungry for a main event level fight as the other two. She was hoping that Grendel and Sinbad wouldn't try to talk him out of the fight, and apparently they hadn't.  
  
As Duran Duran played, Rio launched herself down the ramp and slid under the bottom rope of the ring. There, glaring at her triumphantly, stood Menace Man, lean and sinewy in his black and yellow attire. Rio grinned at him, leaning into her bow.  
  
He wasted no time in attacking, throwing himself at her heavily. Rio sidestepped him and grabbed his arm. She decided not to draw this particular fight out and immediately broke his left forearm. When he collapsed at her feet, she drove her elbow into his right calf and broke his leg. He slammed his arm on the mat repeatedly, signaling his surrender.  
  
The crowd hollered appreciatively as Rio took a final bow and darted back up the ramp. The entire match, including entrances, took about ten minutes.  
  
When she reached the back, Henry was waiting for her. He was leaning against a table with his arms crossed, regarding her curiously. His thick chestnut hair was slicked back today and he was wearing his expensive Hugo Boss collection. He must have a hot date tonight, Rio thought sardonically.  
  
"Not that I care much," he said, "but why so aggressive this evening, Quick Silver?"  
  
Rio wrinkled her nose slightly at the nickname. He'd begun calling her that after her first match and, much to her dismay, it had stuck with the competitors in the back.  
  
"He annoyed me earlier," Rio answered. "That's why I asked for the match in the first place."  
  
Apparently placated, Henry nodded as he walked away.  
  
One down, she thought to herself.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"What are you up to now, small one?" Justin quietly asked her when she answered her cell phone later that night.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Do not pretend with me. I know you are up to something. Except for the title shot, you never request matches."  
  
"He pissed me off?" she offered.  
  
"Doubtfully," he responded.  
  
Rio sighed. She was hoping she would not have to involve Justin and Sven in this little matter. It would likely only serve to upset them and she was afraid of what would happen if they became upset.  
  
"It is nothing, Justin."  
  
"Does this have anything to do with that Hardy boy you spoke to the other night?"  
  
Wonderful, now they are tracing my phone calls, she thought, chagrined. "So, my conversations are not even to remain private, then?"  
  
"We did not listen in on it," he said slowly. "We just know you called him, as well as the other one earlier that night."  
  
"He is a friend."  
  
Justin remained silent.  
  
"Am I not to have any friends?"  
  
"That isn't what worries us," he replied. "We are relieved that you wish to make friends. It is the ones you have chosen that worry us."  
  
Rio sighed in exasperation. She honestly did not quite know how to handle Justin and Sven anymore. It was easier to gauge their behavior when she was with them because she could see their expressions. Although most would not see anything, Rio had become good at interpreting the most infinitesimal facial change. This phone/email only relationship prevented that.  
  
"Okay," she relented. "I will tell you, but only if you promise me you will allow me to handle this myself."  
  
Justin remained silent.  
  
"I mean it, Justin. I am not a child."  
  
Justin gave his own audible sigh. "Fine, but I cannot promise not to try to talk you out of it, though."  
  
"Fair enough," Rio said. She then related to him all of the events of the past week, beginning with her first meeting with Andrew and ending with her match against Menace.  
  
"I do not like this at all, small one."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"You are trying my patience now."  
  
Rio was surprised to find she was not as frightened as she once would have been if she'd heard him say that. She knew it was because she was beginning to understand her 'fathers' better.  
  
"I am not trying to do so," she said. "I just want to help these people. You know they do not deserve to be picked off like wild game."  
  
"I do not like that you are the one who has taken it upon herself to help them though."  
  
"Why? You took it upon yourself to save me."  
  
"That was different," he insisted. "You were defenseless."  
  
"Against these odds, so are they."  
  
"Why would you try to hide this from us? You know we would have found out anyway."  
  
Now Rio was becoming annoyed. "Ah, yes. Because you two follow me everywhere and see everything I do. How did that shit I took this morning look? I thought it was a little too dark myself."  
  
Justin gasped then started laughing loudly into the phone. Rio waited, silently wondering what the hell was so funny.  
  
"It's about time you found that again," he said finally, between fits of chuckles.  
  
"Now what are you talking about?"  
  
"Your sarcasm," he said. "We knew it was under there somewhere."  
  
"Happy to oblige you," Rio answered ruefully. "Now, promise me you will let me handle this."  
  
"We will for now because you have handled those two before," Justin agreed. "But we will watch you carefully as we continue to work on this matter of your slimeball boss."  
  
"Okay," Rio smiled. She valued their place in her life, but she didn't want them to make her decisions for her. If Henry distracted them, she would be grateful for it.  
  
"I will expect regular updates on this."  
  
"Yes, Justin," Rio said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"I will talk to you soon," he said, still chuckling.  
  
Rio waited for the dial tone before hanging up the phone. She contemplated the ceiling for a few long moments before dialing Jeff's cell phone number.  
  
"'Lo?" he answered on the first ring.  
  
"Hello, Jeff."  
  
"Ri! I was just thinking about you."  
  
Rio pushed the warm feeling she was getting aside. It would not do to become attached to anyone other than Justin and Sven. Those two she could be almost certain she would not lose. But Jeff, Andrew and the others weren't from her world. Those attachments lead to extraordinary pain.  
  
"How are ya?" Jeff asked, breaking into her thoughts.  
  
"I am fine," Rio replied. She decided that reminding him of her violent side would help keep the distance between them. "I took care of a potential problem this evening."  
  
"What kina problem?"  
  
"I learned that Grendel and Sinbad had a third partner who accompanied them to the Indy shows," she explained. "And I decided to take him out of the equation tonight to keep our plan intact."  
  
Jeff didn't speak for a while and Rio could almost feel the tension through the phone line.  
  
"He ain't dead, is he?"  
  
The shock that passed through her left her feeling considerably cold. She'd wanted him wary of her, not scared to death.  
  
"I do not kill people, Jeff," Rio said, when she regained her composure. "I am sorry if I have frightened you."  
  
"Whew!" he said with feeling. "I didn' mean t' imply ya were a killa. But th' way y' said it scared me."  
  
"I guess this call will be my turn for apologies," Rio smiled. In spite of her earlier misgivings, she knew she was definitely becoming attached.  
  
"No problem," Jeff laughed. "Yaw allowed."  
  
"Is your friend still intent on following through with his plans?"  
  
"Shanny cannot be convinced othawise," Jeff confirmed.  
  
"Okay then, I guess we will proceed as we have planned."  
  
"One teensy development, tho'" Jeff said.  
  
"What now?" Rio whined.  
  
"The great Rio whinin'?" Jeff hooted. "Now tha's not somethin' ya hear ev'ryday!"  
  
"Amusing," Rio sighed. "What is the problem?"  
  
"I's not really a problem, per se," Jeff said. "I's just a development. M' brotha Matt's comin' t' th' show."  
  
Rio raised an eyebrow at that. She didn't know Matt other than from the brief meeting the night at the club, and they hadn't said anything to each other. She did know that he wasn't happy with Jeff's interest in her though. She'd seen his frown when Jeff smiled at her that night. If Matt was there when she saved Shannon, Rio knew he'd figure out his brother was speaking to her. She also knew he'd give Jeff hell over it.  
  
"This will be a problem for you," she said to Jeff. "You know he does not like me."  
  
"I's not tha' he doesn' like ya," Jeff contended. "He doesn' kno' ya. He jus' thinks yo' dangerous an' that I shouldn' be around ya."  
  
"He is right about that," Rio said, her voice sounding sad to her own ears.  
  
"He's not right," Jeff said softly. "An' neitha are you."  
  
"Jeff, open your eyes," she hissed. "I seriously hurt people for a living!"  
  
"I kno' that. But yo' not dangerous t' me, are ya?"  
  
Rio stared open mouthed at the phone for a few seconds before returning it to her ear. "How can you possibly be sure of that?"  
  
"Ya saved us, dintcha?"  
  
"That proves nothing."  
  
"It does, baby, it does," Jeff said in a soothing tone. "I kno' ya won' hurt me. Don' worry, tho'. I won' spread it around."  
  
Rio laughed softly in spite of her initial annoyance. "Thank you. It would not be helpful to my reputation if you did."  
  
"It wouldn' help mine eitha if anyone knew th' daredevil Jeff Hardy had a ninety pound bodyguard," he said with mock indignation.  
  
Rio laughed harder. "I will call you next week," she sputtered and clicked off her phone. 


	15. The best laid plans of mice and men

Title: The Road Less Traveled (15/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis: Shannon schedules a match without telling Jeff, and Rio finds this out from Andrew. Jeff and Rio rush to reformulate their plan to save Shannon. Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have received a review and several email messages asking for more chapters on Rio's background. There will be a chapter (coming soon) where Rio will explain a little about her past to one of her new friends. BUT, it won't have a lot of information, as Rio's not the trusting type right now. However, I have written other stories on Rio and these include the life-changing event that brought her to Justin and Sven, as well as her training time with them. These do not include any WWE characters, other than a passing mention of watching wrestling on TV. I could post these in the original fiction section if you like. (First I'd have to work them into chapters, but it probably wouldn't take me long to do so.) Please let me know, either through a review of this story or by email to esquirella@yahoo.com, if you'd like to see Rio's complete story.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Andrew was waiting in the airport lounge when his cell phone went off. He picked it up hoping it wasn't his ex-girlfriend Kim again. Her last relationship had gone sour and she was trying to get back together with him. At least until her next "distraction" came along. He was tired of the repeating scenario.  
  
"Hello?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"Andrew?" Rio's soft voice came through the line. "What is wrong?"  
  
"Rio," he sighed with relief. "Nothing. I just thought it might be someone else."  
  
"Not someone you wish to speak with, I assume."  
  
Andrew tried not to sound as surprised as he was. He didn't understand how she was able to read his mind like that. It should annoy him, but somehow it didn't. He was too concerned with how to keep her talking to him to worry about it.  
  
"Not really," he said smoothly. "Anyway, how're you doing?"  
  
"I am fine," she said. "I saw your match last night. Pretty big bump you took there."  
  
"Yeah," he chuckled. "That's what happens when you have a few beers two hours before the show."  
  
"It wasn't scripted?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"That's very dangerous," she said quietly.  
  
Andrew could sense a tension. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Rio sighed as if she wanted to say something but knew it wasn't her place to do so. There was a silent heartbeat or two, and finally Andrew couldn't take it.  
  
"Rio, you can say anything you like to me. I kind of thought we were friends."  
  
There was another second or so of silence from her as she apparently weighed words carefully.  
  
"In my area, imbibing in anything that dulls the senses is a deadly error," she said. "I would not have any alcohol whatsoever before a match. In fact, I do not drink at all."  
  
"Never?"  
  
"Not ever. I cannot afford the risks."  
  
Andrew mulled that over for a bit. "When do you have fun, honey?"  
  
"Whenever I take out a beast like Beelz," she replied, rather coldly.  
  
"Oookaaay," Andrew said slowly.  
  
"I am sorry, Andrew. I am just very different from you."  
  
"In some ways."  
  
"In every way."  
  
Andrew let that comment slide for now. "You coming to the states again any time soon, Rio?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, we haven't left yet."  
  
"I'd like to see you again," Andrew said tentatively. "Outside of the arena atmosphere. There's this Indy event coming up in a few days that some of my Smackdown coworkers are in."  
  
Rio didn't answer. He wasn't sure if he was crossing any lines or not. He'd only just met her a little over a week ago.  
  
"An Indy event this week?" she asked curiously. "I thought they were going to do one next week."  
  
"There is one then, too. How'd you know about it?"  
  
"Jeff mentioned it."  
  
Andrew stopped breathing for a minute. WHAT!? Jeff? She's talking to HIM, too?  
  
"Stop thinking what I know you are thinking," Rio said, seeming to sense what was wrong. "He is also a friend."  
  
"Why do you need so many friends, Rio? I thought you liked me."  
  
"I do like you," she said softly. "Why can I not be friends with both of you? I do not see the problem."  
  
Andrew fumbled with the strap to his carry-on bag while he tried to think of an appropriate answer. He knew he had no more legitimate a claim on her than Jeff did, and so he would have to play his hand carefully lest he drive her away from him completely. He decided on the aloof approach for now.  
  
"I'm sorry, honey. You're right."  
  
"I am?" she asked, seemingly confused.  
  
"Yeah," he said, grudgingly. "Now tell me why you and Jeff were talking about Indy shows. Is he taking you to next week's?"  
  
"In a manner of speaking, I was taking him."  
  
"You're taking him?" Andrew asked quizzically. "Why's that?"  
  
"His friend Shannon is being stalked by a couple of idiots from my company. The ones at the club that night."  
  
"Excuse me?" Andrew demanded in a somewhat elevated tone of voice, dropping the strap from his bag and sitting forward in his seat. "Why is this the first I'm hearing about it?"  
  
"It just came up a couple of days ago," she said. "Why are you annoyed? It's not like I haven't faced both of them before."  
  
This was true, he thought ruefully. He wasn't sure exactly why he was worried, but he couldn't shake the protective feeling he was developing for the little silver fighter.  
  
"Maybe you'd better start from the beginning," he suggested.  
  
Rio told him about the conversation she'd overheard, which had led to her first call to Jeff. Hearing the reason behind the call put Andrew a little more at ease, though he would still prefer she not talk to the high flyer with multicolored hair. He had nothing against Jeff, but he still kind of thought of Rio as his. His what, was another question.  
  
As Rio finished telling him the saga, he sat back in his chair to think carefully. Sure this was an opportunity to see her again, he thought, but that wasn't the only reason he'd decided he was going to get involved. Oh, who was he trying to kid? Yes, it was!  
  
"You know," he began, "now that you mention it, I think Moore's scheduled for this one, too."  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
Andrew was startled. He'd never heard Rio lose her temper before. Okay, so he'd only had a handful of conversations with her, but still, she'd never shown much emotion at all.  
  
"You think they'll attack again?"  
  
"Attack him?" she all but hissed. "They want to end his career and quite possibly disable him forever."  
  
"Rio, I'm definitely going now, too," he said quietly, hearing his flight being called for boarding. "You must already know that."  
  
"Yes," she sighed. "I figured you would."  
  
"My plane's here. Call me later?"  
  
"Count on it."  
  
Andrew hung up with a small grin growing on his face.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rio threw the cell phone down on the bed. What to do now? She had to find out if Grendel and Sinbad were aware of this Indy event Shannon was scheduled to be in. Finally deciding to seek them out, Rio put on a heavy layer of eye shadow and lipstick, brushed her shoulder length dark blonde hair into a ponytail and grabbed her keys. She knew they wouldn't recognize her if they happened to spot her.  
  
She left the motel where she was staying and began walking toward the busy street where the pool hall was located. Most of the Warrior Series fighters hung out at the hall's bar mingling with the local folk, looking for a bit of action to pass the time. Rio knew she'd be mistaken for a local "bar fly" by any of the fighters. She could even call up the appropriate Midwest accent if she had to.  
  
She found the small but dignified establishment on corner of the next block and entered quietly so as not to draw too much attention to herself. She scanned the room, looking around for her quarries. There they stood in a the corner. Rio smiled to herself as she sidled up to the bar, a few seats from where they were and quietly ordered a ginger ale.  
  
"I guess we'll have to take the kid out without Menace's help," Sinbad said.  
  
"One less person to take a cut of the bonus," Grendel answered, shrugging his shoulder nonchalantly. "He wasn't much help the last time anyway."  
  
"I can't believe we're getting a chance so soon! Henry's gotta put us in main events now."  
  
"Careful," Grendel warned his friend. "The last thing you want is a match with that little bitch."  
  
Rio raised a derisive eyebrow at that comment, but kept away from them.  
  
"I don't think she'll gun for me as long as she's after the title match," Sinbad said. "You know how single minded she is."  
  
"I used ta think that until she took out Menace."  
  
"I told the moron to steer clear of her. He probably got tired of waiting for his chance and pushed her too far."  
  
"Well, as long as we don't have to worry about her this weekend, we should be okay without him."  
  
Rio decided that she had heard enough and finished her ginger ale quickly, slapping a five on the bar, making sure she tipped generously. She slid off the barstool and backtracked the way she entered, the two men none-the- wiser.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Shanny, when were ya fixin' t' tell me 'bout yo' Indy match THIS WEEK?" Jeff practically shrieked into the hotel phone.  
  
He'd found out about the match from Shane, who'd just jumped to RAW this past week, and now he was freaking out because he couldn't get in touch with Rio. She was going to be pissed if anything happened to Shannon. For some reason, anything that happened to Jeff or any of his friends was something she took very personally.  
  
"I was gonna mention it when I called ya tonight," Shannon said warily. "Why're ya so mad a' me?"  
  
"Because I kno' yo' tryin' t' stop me from comin'!"  
  
"I am NOT," Shannon yelled back. "Anyways, Matt's gonna be there, so why're ya goin'?"  
  
Jeff held the phone in a death grip. "WHY AM I GOIN'?!?!?! Yo' like a brotha t' me, THAT'S why I'm goin'!" He wanted to add that he was fairly certain Shannon would be attacked again, but Rio wouldn't be happy if he told of her plan. "If it was me, ya'd NEVA let me go without ya."  
  
He heard Shannon sigh and knew he'd hit the nail on the head with that one.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jeff," Shannon finally said. "Yo' right 'bout that."  
  
Jeff was about to chew Shannon out further when his cell phone rang. "Hold on, Shanny."  
  
He set the receiver of the hotel phone down, reached into his travel bag and pulled out his phone.  
  
"'Lo?"  
  
"Jeff," Rio said, almost breathlessly. "We really have to talk!"  
  
"I kno'," he answered. "I have Shanny on th' otha line. Can ya hold on for a sec?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Jeff smiled a little and put his cell phone down beside him, reaching for the hotel phone receiver with his other hand.  
  
"Who is that?" Shannon asked without preamble.  
  
"A good frien' o' mine," Jeff answered evasively. "Now 'bout this weekend . . ."  
  
"A frien' I kno'?" Shannon demanded, ignoring Jeff's attempt to change the subject.  
  
"No, ya don' kno' 'er."  
  
"O' i's a 'her' then?"  
  
"Git off it," Jeff growled. "I wanna kno' mo' 'bout the match this weekend."  
  
"Ya eva gonna lemme meet 'er?"  
  
"Dammit, Shanny!" Jeff huffed. "Yes, I'll letcha meet 'er sometime, now git back t' th' subject!"  
  
"Awright already!" Shannon laughed. "I'm gonna face off 'gainst a rookie from OVW. The show's in Atlanta. I s'pose yo' in?"  
  
"Ya kno' it," Jeff replied firmly. He knew Rio had probably surmised most of what was going on from his end of the conversation and was thinking the same thing.  
  
"I'll letcha git backta yo' lady FRIEN'," Shannon teased.  
  
"Call me lata," Jeff ordered before hanging up with him and retrieving his cell phone. "Sorry, Ri, I was jus' tryin' t' git info from tha' pain-in th'- ass when ya called."  
  
"So I gathered," she said. "I just found out myself what was going on."  
  
"Lurkin' again?"  
  
"Some, but I found out from Andrew."  
  
Jeff sighed in exasperation. Apparently she was still calling Drew and it was bugging the hell out Jeff. Why did she need to talk to that arrogant Canadian anyway? He knew from before, though, that she wouldn't welcome an outburst on the subject, so he wisely held his tongue.  
  
"Ha'd 'e kno' 'bout it?" Jeff asked flatly.  
  
"I do not know for sure, but he was inviting me to go with him."  
  
"Invitin ya? Like a date?"  
  
"I guess," she said. "I asked him about the show and he told me that Shannon was scheduled to be in it."  
  
"I woulda tol' ya but I can' reach ya."  
  
"I will give you my email address so that we can keep that from happening again."  
  
"Ya have email?"  
  
"My 'family' keeps in touch with me that way."  
  
"I didn' kno' ya had family," Jeff said, the surprise evident in his voice.  
  
"I do not have any biological relations left," Rio said sadly. "But the two men who trained me have become my family."  
  
"Two men?"  
  
"Someday I will tell you about them," Rio said quickly. "But now we must talk about this problem."  
  
"Matt's gonna be at this one, too."  
  
"So is Andrew."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Do not be upset," Rio said. "I could only get the information from him by telling him what was going on."  
  
"O', but I can' tell anyone," Jeff muttered.  
  
"Jeff, if Shannon knew what was going to happen, what do you think he would do?"  
  
Not really knowing where Rio was going with this, Jeff angrily thought for a minute.  
  
"I s'pose he'd be watchin' out fo' somethin'."  
  
"Exactly. And he would not be able to concentrate on his match. He could make mistakes, miss moves and get seriously injured."  
  
"Tha' maybe true," Jeff answered. "But he's gonna be mad as hell when he fin's out."  
  
"Probably," Rio conceded. "In which case, I will explain to him that it was my call."  
  
"Oh yeah," Jeff said. "Tha' oughtta work out well."  
  
"Jeff, what is bothering you?" Rio asked softly. "Is it the same thing that is bothering Andrew?"  
  
"Mo' than likely."  
  
"Why can I not have both of you for friends?" she asked. "I have not had friends in a very long time."  
  
Jeff was instantly contrite. He hadn't meant to make her feel bad at all. In fact, he was trying to help her feel better about herself. Then he was going to try to talk her out of fighting for that organization. He wanted to be the one she turned to.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm makin' ya feel bad."  
  
"I am sorry I am making YOU feel bad," she replied. "Look, I do speak with him sometimes, and I think he is a very nice person. But I tell you more personal things than I tell him."  
  
"Why's tha'?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"You ask me about those things. You are interested in my life outside of the ring."  
  
Jeff thought about that. It made him smile to hear her say that she only opened up (well, what little she did divulge anyway) with him. Yeah, he decided, he could handle her friendship with Drew . . . as long as he continued to be her only real confidant.  
  
"So, we gonna see each otha this weekend then?"  
  
"I would not miss it . . . partner."  
  
"Now THA'S what I like t' hear," Jeff grinned unabashedly. "I have a pen 'nd papah. Wha's yo' email addy?"  
  
Rio rattled it off and Jeff read it back to make sure he had it right. He then gave her the information he had on the small arena where the show would be held.  
  
"One thing about the email, though," she said. "The men I spoke of . . . my 'family.'"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"They probably look at any email I get through there."  
  
"Overprotective, huh," Jeff whistled. "I won't write anything too . . . intimate."  
  
Rio giggled and he knew he would never tire of hearing her do that. It's probably been quite sometime since she let anyone make her giggle.  
  
"They can be. I do not know what I would do without them, though," she said. "Now, I will meet you some time before the event."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I will find you, Jeff, do not worry."  
  
"Ri? Be careful, okay?"  
  
I will try," she said, then clicked off the line.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Rio laid the phone down on the table next to the bed and curled up into a fetal position. She knew she should try not to let Jeff's concern seep so far into her, but she did anyway. It had been a long time since she'd heard that from anyone besides Justin and Sven. And they showed concern in a much different way.  
  
Mostly, one would distract her while the other took care of whatever problem they perceived threatened her. Rio remembered what it was like living with them and missed it for the most part. But one thing she didn't miss was the feeling of being useless. No matter how many times she told them she was able to handle the trouble, they always took the problem out of her hands.  
  
Jeff didn't do that. In fact, he was letting her help him. It made her feel needed, and that was something she also hadn't felt in a very long time.  
  
Rio sighed and closed her eyes for a short nap. She hoped the dreams would give her a break this time. For some reason, she was in a pleasant mood and didn't want it ruined so soon. 


	16. Saving Shannon's ass

Title: The Road Less Traveled (15/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters. Not this one, but others.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non-WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis: Shannon meets his OVW opponent as Matt, Jeff and Andrew watch backstage, ready to protect him. Of course, he gets attacked anyway. And let's just say that Shannon's less than thrilled with Jeff right now. Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have received a review and several email messages asking for more chapters on Rio's background. There will be a chapter (coming soon) where Rio will explain a little about her past to one of her new friends. BUT, it won't have a lot of information, as Rio's not the trusting type right now. However, I have written other stories on Rio and these include the life-changing event that brought her to Justin and Sven, as well as her training time with them. These do not include any WWE characters, other than a passing mention of watching wrestling on TV. I could post these in the original fiction section if you like. (First I'd have to work them into chapters, but it probably wouldn't take me long to do so.) Please let me know, either through a review of this story or by email to esquirella@yahoo.com, if you'd like to see Rio's complete story.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
The arena was larger than the ones Rio usually frequented. She glanced around her curiously, tightly holding her gear bag over her shoulder. She'd wisely chosen not to get into costume until more of the performers arrived. Until them, she intended to prowl the surrounding parameters and plan the most likely point of attack her prey would take. Given that they weren't the most intelligent beings she'd ever encountered, she figured they would take the easiest path to their goal. In fact, she surmised that they would attack Shannon in much the same fashion as the first attempt.  
  
She looked over her left shoulder and mentally envisioned the arena when it was full and at its most chaotic. The crowd would be to Grendel's advantage as he could slip very easily into it after the blow was dealt. Given that the security would be most heavily centered around the entrance/exit ramp to protect the talent, Grendel would probably enter and leave the ring vicinity though the far side, furthest from the ramp. He would probably expect some of Shannon's friends to be here for him tonight, so Sinbad would likely run in as well.  
  
She felt a pair of eyes watching her from behind and turned to meet the gaze of a large, young security guard. He smiled engagingly as he approached her.  
  
"Are ya one o' today's performers?" he asked.  
  
"I am," she said, using her best southern accent to make him believe she was from a local organization.  
  
"This yo' first big Indy sho'?"  
  
"That obvious, huh?"  
  
He grinned widely. "A little, but don' worry. Ev'ryone's gotta start somewhere."  
  
Rio smiled back at him to show that she was grateful for his empathy. "Where should I go t' change?"  
  
He gestured to the women's locker room and she nodded, thanking him for his help as she walked to the appropriate area. When she was out of the guard's sight, she detoured to a deserted part of the backstage that she had discovered on her way in. Making sure she was completely alone, she opened her bag and took out her fight gear.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
It was just a half hour before the show started and Jeff was going crazy wondering where the hell Rio was. He paced the men's locker room nervously and kept glancing at the clock. Andrew sat nearby, watching him intently. Neither man had spoken more than ten words to each other since Andrew walked into the room an hour ago.  
  
"Okay, Jeff, Shan's almost ready," Matt said, walking into the locker room's main area, where Jeff and Andrew waited. "Still don' kno' why yo' here, Drew."  
  
Andrew looked up at Matt from his seat and shrugged. "Can't a guy show some support for his fellow WWE coworkers?"  
  
Matt looked skeptical, so Jeff knew he had to step in. "I invited Drew." This earned him a raised eyebrow from his brother. "What? We started hangin' out afta ya left."  
  
Matt looked over at Andrew who smiled as innocently as possible. Shaking his head, the older Hardy returned his attention to his brother. "An' why're ya pacin' an' watchin' th' clock? 'Xpecting someone?"  
  
Jeff felt cornered. He hated lying to his big brother and wasn't very good at it. He broke eye contact, glancing at Andrew, who shook his head slightly to warn him not to say anything. Jeff looked back at Matt and tried to smile a bit. "No, jus' Shanny. I wanna make sure he's prepared."  
  
"With you, me AND Drew?" Matt replied. "He's betta prepared than eva."  
  
"Hope so."  
  
"Why don't you take a walk, Jeff?" Andrew suggested. "You're not going to do Shannon any good pacing like a zoo animal, and his match isn't on for a while anyway."  
  
"Yeah," Matt agreed.  
  
Jeff sighed and nodded, leaving the dressing area to prowl the arena and search for Rio. He was only two hallways away, when he felt a tug on his arm.  
  
"There you are," Rio whispered as she pulled him into a deserted alcove. "I could not go to you in there with all of those people and your brother around."  
  
"M' brotha's a 'people' too," Jeff smiled.  
  
Rio grinned and shook her golden mane. "You know what I mean."  
  
He laughed and reached a hand out to touch her shoulder. She flinched slightly and pulled away a little.  
  
"Hey, Ri," he said, concerned. "Why cain' I touch ya?"  
  
She sighed and turned away. "I am not accustomed to being touched."  
  
"Well, can we try?"  
  
She looked back at him frowning. He couldn't see her eyes behind her mirrored glasses, but he knew she was considering his request carefully. Something very bad must have happened in her past, he decided. And one day he intended to get her to tell him. Right now, all he wanted to do was hug her, or at least be able to touch her shoulder.  
  
"Okay," she said finally. "We can try."  
  
Jeff slowly moved his arms around her shoulders and gave her a gentle hug. His smile grew as after a moment he felt her arms steal around his waist, hugging him back.  
  
"Okay," she said softly, slowly pulling back from a disappointed Jeff. "We need to talk strategy."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I think that they will come in and leave through the far side of the ring, away from most of security."  
  
"Tha' soun's right t' me."  
  
"I will stay behind a curtain at the top of the ramp."  
  
Jeff nodded. "Okay. Matt, Drew an' I will be right at th' top o' th' ramp, too."  
  
"That will be fine. But when they show up, you just concentrate on getting Shannon and his opponent out of the ring. Do not stay around once you have them."  
  
Jeff frowned. "I thought we were partners."  
  
"We are," Rio sighed. "But your job is to keep Shannon safe. Mine is to handle Sinbad and Grendel."  
  
"C'mon, there's two o' 'em. Share a little."  
  
"I seem to remember you watching me handle two fighters before. And they were tougher than these two."  
  
"But, Ri, . . ."  
  
"No, Jeff," Rio cut him off, raising a gloved silver hand to his mouth. "I do not want to have to worry about you, as well. If I divide my attention, we will all suffer for it."  
  
Jeff sighed against her hand but nodded his head in agreement. He would not be the cause of any further concern for her, as he figured she had a lot on her mind as it was.  
  
"Okay," she said, satisfied. "And tell Andrew the same."  
  
"I will," Jeff said.  
  
"Jeff! There ya are!" Shannon shouted from somewhere behind him. "Who ya talkin' to?"  
  
Jeff locked eyes with Rio, who gave a small smile before slipping quietly into a janitor's closet and closing the door carefully behind her.  
  
"No one," Jeff said, turning to greet his friend.  
  
"Why were ya gesturin' then?" Shannon.  
  
"I was workin' off some nervous energy, is all."  
  
Shannon shrugged, knowing Jeff always had nervous energy to burn before a stressful event. "Don' worry 'bout me. Matt an' Drew, plus you, will make sure I have a decent chance o' leavin' th' arena inna car 'stead o' an ambulance."  
  
"Don' even joke 'bout that, li'l bro."  
  
Shannon waved off Jeff's concern. "So when do I git t' meet yo' lady?"  
  
"She's my frien', Shanny."  
  
"Even betta," Shannon laughed. "I can make a move on 'er then."  
  
Jeff impaled his smaller friend with a glare. "I don' like that idea eitha."  
  
"Whyeva not, Jeffy," Shannon asked innocently. "Are ya jealous?  
  
Jeff snorted, not even dignifying that with a response.  
  
"Well then what? Dontcha trust me?"  
  
"Look, Shanny, Yo' gonna meet 'er sometime soon an' then you'll undastand."  
  
Shannon gave him a curious look as he adjusted his elbow pads. "Whateva you say, man."  
  
"Hey, Shan!" Matt called from the other end of the corridor. "I's time,buddy. Le's go!"  
  
Shannon looked to where Matt's voice was coming from and then back at Jeff. "Ya ready, big bro?"  
  
"Ya kno' it!" Jeff replied, slapping Shannon's shoulder. "I'll be right behind ya ev'ry step o' th' way."  
  
Shannon smiled. "I kno' that, Jeff. Ya always are."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, it's time for the kid's match!" Sinbad called to Grendel.  
  
"Get into position."  
  
"Right."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rio positioned herself behind the curtain and waited for Shannon to make his entrance. His opponent, Chris Michaels, was already in the ring. She saw Jeff and Matt walking from the other direction with Shannon in front of them. He rolled his shoulders a little then took his place on top of the ramp. When he walked down to the ring, the crowd erupted into applause. Rio looked back to see that Jeff and Matt were now joined by a very stoic looking Andrew.  
  
Rio looked back to the ring and saw that Shannon was reversing a shoulder lock that Michaels had on him. He flipped and suddenly Michaels was the one on the receiving end. Rio grinned. Like herself, Shannon was smaller and lighter than the other performers, but his high-flying style made him a force to be reckoned with apparently.  
  
Michaels got out of the shoulder lock and turned to kick Shannon in the face. Shannon ducked and spun kicked Michaels instead. The match went on for about ten more minutes before Rio saw a masked man with shoulder length black hair make his way through the crowd. Jeff must have seen him, too, as he was running down to the ring at breakneck speed, Matt and Andrew hot on his heels.  
  
Rio waited another heartbeat then darted down herself. When she got down to ringside Grendel had already mounted a turnbuckle and was preparing to pounce on Shannon, who was lying in the ring, selling a head butt. Rio knew she had to act fast and launched herself at the masked man, grabbing him around the waist with her legs and pulling off his mounting down to the floor.  
  
"What the fuck are YOU doing here?" Grendel snarled as he shook the cobwebs out of his head.  
  
"Oh, you are not happy to see me?" Rio purred. "And I was so glad to see you." She kicked out and connected with his jaw, knocking him several feet away from her and onto his back.  
  
Suddenly, Sinbad materialized behind him and warily approached his friend. Rio looked into the ring and saw all five wrestlers standing there watching. Jeff and Andrew seemed to be holding Shannon and Matt in place.  
  
"Get out of here!" she yelled to Jeff.  
  
"Yo' that silva girl," Shannon said, pointing at her.  
  
Rio turned back to Sinbad in time to duck his boot and deliver a roundhouse kick to his jaw, landing him next to Grendel. She knew she had only a few seconds before they recovered and advanced on her. She turned back to the ring and looked directly at Shannon.  
  
"I will talk to you all later," she hissed. "Now get the hell out of here!"  
  
Shannon just continued to stare at her as he allowed Jeff to pull him out of the ring. He didn't break eye contact until he was halfway up the ramp. Then he was looking at his attackers. Rio looked, too, and saw that they were on their feet and ready to fight. She knew they wouldn't just run now. She had disgraced them.  
  
"You getting sweet on these WWE asswipes?" Grendel sneered.  
  
Rio rolled her eyes behind her glasses. She knew she had defuse that train of thought or it would be open season on the WWE performers. There was no way she could protect them all.  
  
"Actually, no," she assured them. "I am here because I had an interesting conversation with Menace before his . . . vacation."  
  
"Vacation, my ass," screeched Sinbad. "He may never recover enough from that knee injury to return to action."  
  
"What a shame," Rio answered. "Menace said you've been saying bad things about me behind my back."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sinbad asked drawing closer to her left.  
  
"I mean," Rio explained patiently, "that you have been spreading ugly rumors about me. Ones that I do not appreciate."  
  
"I thought you didn't care what people thought about you, Quick Silver," Grendel said, approaching her from the right.  
  
"I do not usually," she said. "But these are truly disgusting."  
  
Rio smiled sweetly and back flipped into the ring, much to the crowd's delight. They thought this was a planned part of the show and didn't know they about to witness a match straight from the Warrior Series. Rio backed into the middle of the ring and raised her arms to them. She then pointed with both hands to Sinbad and Grendel and turned her palms face up curling both index fingers, beckoning the two men to face her.  
  
They looked at her apprehensively then eyed each other in silent communication, and finally slid into the ring. They knew once Shannon left the ring that they would have to retaliate somehow. They couldn't just go back to their coworkers without some sort of victory. And taking out Rio would get them just as much of a bonus and main event shot.  
  
They advanced on her slowly, trying to get on either side of her. Rio knew she had to take them out cleanly and quickly to get away. She flipped in the air as she felt Sinbad tense for an attack. He didn't see her move until the last second and ended up charging into Grendel, who found himself lying prone in the ring.  
  
Sinbad turned to make another attempt on Rio and was met with a kick to the groin. He collapsed where he stood, holding his injured area. Rio quickly grabbed his right arm and twisted it up and back. It broke easily in the two designated places.  
  
She turned to Grendel and grabbed his left leg, delivering an elbow to the back of knee. He screamed in pain, hitting the mat as if he were surrendering in a match. Rio ignored him, repeating her devastating move to his right knee.  
  
She then returned to Sinbad and delivered a similar kick to his left knee and a kick to his ribs, breaking at least two of them Satisfied that these injuries would keep the two fighters out of action for a very long time, if not forever, Rio flipped out of the ring and ran up the ramp and into the back stage area, where she knew the wrestlers would be lying in wait. It would be too much to hope that they'd retired to the dressing room. Not with the determined look on Shannon's face.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Shannon watched the monitor with a mixture of shock and admiration. Jeff stood next to him, while Andrew and Matt watched the ring from the curtain. Michaels had gone back to the dressing area in fear for his safety.  
  
"So tha's Rio?" Shannon asked, looking pointedly at Jeff.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Ya planned this wit' her?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I may kill y'all lata, y'know," Shannon said.  
  
"Tha's what I tol' 'er you'd say."  
  
"Her idea then?"  
  
"Do ya think anyone can tell 'er what t' do?"  
  
Shannon shook his head and returned his attention to the monitor. Rio had just finished with her opponents leaving them lying in a mess in the ring. Medical attendants rushed down to survey the damage. Rio paid them no heed, walking up the ramp and Shannon was waiting for her. She stepped into his view and he immediately approached her.  
  
"I believe we have a few thin's t' discuss, Miss Rio," he said in a controlled but angry tone.  
  
Jeff and Andrew were instantly behind her while Matt watched her with undisguised annoyance from behind Shannon.  
  
"It is just Rio," she replied calmly. "And I think it would be best if we discussed this in a place more private."  
  
"Ya not leavin' without talkin' t' me," Shannon warned.  
  
"Tha's th' truth," Matt confirmed.  
  
"Matt, she saved our asses," Jeff said. "Don' treat 'er like a criminal."  
  
Matt looked at his younger brother, fuming. "You knew about 'er bein' here, dintcha, Jeff?"  
  
Jeff looked away.  
  
"Hey, I knew about her, too," Andrew interjected, not knowing why he suddenly felt bad for the blue-haired Hardy.  
  
Matt glared at him as well. "Well, isn't this interestin'?"  
  
Rio sighed as Shannon grabbed her arm and pulled her along behind him. 


	17. You're not going anywhere

Title: The Road Less Traveled (17/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis: Shannon interrogates Rio and Matt snaps. Jeff and Andrew begin to worry about her as she returns to her fight club.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have received a review and several email messages asking for more chapters on Rio's background. There will be a chapter (coming soon) where Rio will explain a little about her past to one of her new friends. BUT, it won't have a lot of information, as Rio's not the trusting type right now. However, I have written other stories on Rio and these include the life-changing event that brought her to Justin and Sven, as well as her training time with them. These do not include any WWE characters, other than a passing mention of watching wrestling on TV. I could post these in the original fiction section if you like. (First I'd have to work them into chapters, but it probably wouldn't take me long to do so.) Please let me know, either through a review of this story or by email to esquirella@yahoo.com, if you'd like to see Rio's complete story.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
When they got back to the locker room, Shannon found a secluded area in the back and dragged the less-than-willing Rio into it. She yanked herself out of his grasp and crossed her arms defiantly. Jeff and Andrew moved in to stand near her, while Matt leaned back against the wall near the entranceway. He kept glancing over his shoulder every now and again to make sure they remained undisturbed.  
  
Shannon gazed at the small woman before him, unable to reconcile her slight size with her lethal fighting prowess. She was very slender and petite, almost frail actually. How could she have taken down those two animals so quickly and easily? And why? He shook himself out of his thoughts and concentrated on getting answers. Matt had told him she was mysterious, so he knew he'd have a hard time getting her to talk.  
  
"Awright," he said in a low tone, watching Rio carefully. "Wha's goin' on?"  
  
"She jus' wan'ed t' save ya," Jeff snarled.  
  
"I was askin' HER, not you."  
  
Rio stood silently in front Shannon. He couldn't see her eyes behind those mirrored glasses and that bothered him. He liked to look people in the eye when he had heated conversations such as these. The mouth can say anything it wanted, but the eyes never lied. They may not reveal much depending upon the individual's ability to hide feelings, but they did not lie. Shannon learned from Matt how to read into a person through the eyes, but the ability would not help him now.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?" Rio asked, her Russian accent soft but dangerous. "What can I say that will not anger you further?"  
  
"Don' worry 'bout angerin' me," Shannon drawled. "Jus' tell me what ya kno'."  
  
Rio remained quiet for a time, apparently assessing her position. Shannon stood between her and the door and watched as Jeff reached a hand out from behind her to touch her shoulder. She flinched slightly before deliberately relaxing her muscles. Shannon knew this was a clue to the woman, but he still wasn't sure what it was saying about her. He heard Matt mutter under his breath behind him and knew the older Hardy was getting more agitated by the minute. He saw Rio square her shoulders, with Jeff still touching her, and collect herself.  
  
"I found out that some people I work with were responsible for your attack and wanted to stop them from ending your career," she said simply. "Should I have allowed them to finish what they had started?"  
  
At last, Shannon thought, somewhere to begin. "I can take care o' myself, li'l girl," he replied coolly.  
  
Rio's mouth turned up at one corner. "Can you now?" she taunted. "You looked like a sitting duck to me in that ring."  
  
Shannon felt his cheeks redden but he was determined not to let this degenerate into a childish squabble. He refused to take his eyes off the little silver woman in front of him instinctively knowing she would view that as a small victory.  
  
"Why'dja call Jeff when ya foun' out?"  
  
"Why would I not tell him?" she shot back. "He is your friend and I thought he should know."  
  
"Why dintcha call me?"  
  
That stopped her cold. She appeared to be at a loss for words at the moment so Shannon took advantage of his upper hand and pressed on.  
  
"I woulda been jus' as easy ta reach, an' it was about ME, wasn' it?"  
  
"Shanny . . ."  
  
"Shut up, Jeff!" Matt interrupted. Shannon felt Matt's eyes bearing into Rio as intently as his own though he was sure Matt's reasons differed from everyone else's. Shannon could feel his irritation with the woman radiating against his own back.  
  
Rio spared Matt a quick look and returned her gaze to Shannon. "I do not know what you would like me to say."  
  
"So ya 'ave no answa fo' why ya didn' call me 'stead o' Jeff? Ya jus' decided ta take the matta outta my hands?"  
  
Rio stared at him unmoving, but he somehow knew he'd just struck a nerve.  
  
"I did not mean to make you feel that way," she finally said. "I just thought you might lose your concentration in the match and get hurt."  
  
"I'm a professional," Shannon shot back. "I can handle that."  
  
Rio nodded silently and looked at the floor.  
  
"I wantcha t' tell me what else ya kno' 'bout these men," Shannon returned.  
  
"What else do you need to know?" she asked, surprise evident in her tone. "They are out of action. They will likely never return to the Warrior Series, and therefore they have no more business with you."  
  
"So tha's it!" Matt hissed. "Ya wan'ed 'em outta yo' way." Shannon turned slightly to look at him. The older man's face was a mask of barely contained rage.  
  
"No, tha's NOT it!" Jeff exploded.  
  
"They weren't even in her way," Andrew bit out. "She's at a much higher fighting level than they are."  
  
"So she didn' wan' th' competition movin' up, then."  
  
"Matt, yo' not listenin' at all!" Jeff insisted. "She wan'ed t' help me save my BEST FRIEND. That's ALL!"  
  
"Why should she care?" Matt asked.  
  
"I wanted to keep my world from infecting Jeff's," Rio answered for herself.  
  
"Well, ya failed," Matt said, glaring at her as if she were made of trash. "An' I don' 'ppreciate ya usin' my brotha fo' yo' schemes."  
  
"Matt!"  
  
"Shut it, Jeff!"  
  
"So I guess this is what 'Mattitude' is about, then?" Rio queried softly.  
  
Matt narrowed his eyes in revulsion. "Ya say ya wanna keep yo' world from infectin' ours?"  
  
Shannon looked back at Rio, who nodded slightly at Matt's question. Jeff's hand was no longer on her shoulder but balled into a fist at his side.  
  
"YAW th' infection!" Matt shouted.  
  
Shannon saw Rio recoil, but it was almost imperceptible. She shivered once and looked down at the floor for a moment. When she raised her head again, Shannon noted a slight twitch.  
  
"Matt," he said over his shoulder. "This is MY 'terrogation."  
  
"I have a right t' protect m' brotha."  
  
"I don' NEED yo' protection 'gainst 'er."  
  
"Rio," Andrew said softly. "You okay?"  
  
Rio looked over her shoulder at him and nodded, attempting a wry smile to convince him, but Shannon could tell by the look on Andrew's face that it wasn't working. She looked back at Shannon solemnly and sighed.  
  
"The interrogation is over now," she said firmly. "I have to go."  
  
"I'm no' done," Shannon answered. He wasn't sure why he felt so uneasy about allowing her to leave things like this, but he knew they probably couldn't stop her if she really wanted to go. Not that Jeff and Andrew would help him and Matt, anyway.  
  
"It is over," she said with finality and moved toward the door.  
  
"Ri . . .," Jeff implored.  
  
She turned when she reached Shannon and looked at Jeff a little sadly. "Your brother is right," was all she said then she turned again and walked out, Matt following on her heels.  
  
Shannon looked at Jeff apologetically, but his friend didn't spare him a glance as he strode past him.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Matt grabbed Rio's arm as she reached the locker room door. She had sensed his intent and tensed herself not to react to his brutal touch.  
  
"Ya gonna leave m' brotha alone," Matt seethed. It was more a statement than a question.  
  
Rio said nothing. She was still reeling internally over his last comment. He shook her arm roughly to get a response from her.  
  
"Matt, leave 'er alone!" Jeff said, grabbing his brother and prying Rio from his grasp. Rio stilled herself from rubbing her throbbing arm, not wanting Matt to see her discomfort. She had a feeling he would enjoy that.  
  
"She's a big fighta, Jeff," Matt snarled at his brother. "Why d'ya need ta protect 'er from me?"  
  
"I said LEAVE 'ER ALONE!" Jeff screamed at his brother.  
  
Andrew and Shannon caught up to them but kept their distance from the fighting Hardys. Rio was stuck in the middle of them with Matt blocking her exit. She looked at a spot on the wall beside him.  
  
Matt turned his blazing stare onto her, willing her to meet his eyes. She did so reluctantly.  
  
"I wanna talk t' ya, but it appears as if I cain't do that here," he drawled malevolently. "Seein' as ya like talkin' on th' phone, why dontcha call me sometime this week?"  
  
Rio didn't answer, quivering inside herself. It was taking all of her energy to keep from showing signs outwardly, so she merely crossed her arms again and stood still.  
  
"I assume," he went on, "ya 'ave my numba, too?"  
  
She inclined her head once in answer.  
  
"I'll 'xpect yo' call."  
  
"Ri," Jeff entreated. "Ya don' hafta call 'im."  
  
Rio's eyes were fixed on Matt's furious brown orbs. She did not answer Jeff, not trusting her voice to remain even.  
  
"I'll hear from ya, right, Ri?" Matt sneered, stepping away from the door.  
  
Rio winced at the use of Jeff's nickname for her when it came out of his brother's mouth. She inclined her head again, looked over at Jeff for a second and left the four wrestlers standing in the locker room.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Matt watched the little woman stalk off as if she had not a care in the world. She was a cold-blooded bitch, that one, he mused. He intended to tell her just that if she had the spine to actually call him.  
  
"Ya didn' hafta DO that, Matt!" Jeff yelled at him.  
  
"Jeff, I tol' ya t' shut it," he grunted at his little brother.  
  
He should have known Jeff was up to something after that incident in the club. His brother would not let go of something once he'd set his sights on it. Matt had tried to talk Jeff out of this fascination with her and thought he'd succeeded. But when he saw her tonight, he knew he was wrong. Not only was Jeff hung up on the woman, she was calling him and keeping him on the hook. For what purpose, Matt didn't know. He just knew he was going to put an abrupt stop to it.  
  
Granted, he was thankful she'd been there at the club. The other wrestlers were to far to get to them in time that night and he knew that he and Jeff would probably have sustained serious injuries and Amy couldn't afford to let anything happen to her healing neck. And he couldn't deny that he enjoyed seeing the attackers lying in the middle of that ring. But she wasn't a normal individual and Matt wanted her to stay away from Jeff.  
  
"Matt," Andrew said quietly behind him. Matt turned to face the large Canadian. "I suggest you listen to Jeff and leave her alone."  
  
"What's she ta you, Drew?"  
  
"Just leave her."  
  
Matt and Andrew stared each other down for a few long moments with Shannon looking from one to the other. Jeff just glowered at Matt like he was the enemy. Matt hated that. He only wanted to protect his brother and knew Rio was too dangerous for Jeff to be talking to. Finally, Matt shot Jeff and Andrew a final glare and stalked over to Shannon.  
  
"C'mon, Blue," Andrew said to Jeff, clapping him on the shoulder. "Let's bail for the plane."  
  
Jeff looked from Matt to Andrew and nodded. They left without another word.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rio waited for the women's locker room to clear before she snuck in and changed from her gear. The silver paint was a bitch to get off, but she knew she had to be out of costume before she could leave the arena. As the spray of water washed over her, she tried to block out Matt's angry words. They'd cut deeply, though and she knew the nightmares would be back tonight without doubt.  
  
She turned off the water, got out of the stall and toweled herself off, looking into the mirror at the arm Matt had grabbed earlier. Sure enough, there was a bruise on the upper bicep. She was glad she'd brought a jacket to wear outside as she was sure Sven and Justin would be nearby somewhere and would know immediately that she hadn't acquired the bruise in the ring. She pulled her clothes out and dressed quickly, shoving her fight gear into the bag.  
  
As she left the hall, the security guard she'd met earlier greeted her.  
  
"How'd it go?" he asked hopefully. "Did you win?"  
  
"No," she answered sadly, seeing Matt and Shannon walking towards the exit - where she was standing.  
  
"Betta luck next time," the guard laughed good-naturedly, as he walked away.  
  
"Yeah," she said, hurrying away from the arena. The last thing she needed right now was another conversation with Matt, whether he knew who she was or not.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Shannon was lost in thought as he and Matt left the arena. He couldn't shake the sadness he felt from the small silver girl he'd met that night. At least now he could understand Jeff's admiration. She really did fight like nobody he'd ever seen.  
  
He knew Matt was plotting what he would say when she called him and worried that it would hurt her further. There was no doubt in Shannon's mind but that she would call Matt. Even he knew she was a woman of her word, and he'd only met her a little more than an hour ago.  
  
He felt very sorry for how he'd treated her earlier, knowing he'd helped put her in a confrontational position that Matt just couldn't pass up. He loved Matt like a brother, almost as much as Jeff, but he didn't agree with the older man's initial assessment of the fighter. She may be dangerous, but not to Jeff or any of them. She'd taken a considerable risk to help him today and he just hoped she didn't pay too high a price for it.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Drew, I kno' we don' always see eye to eye," Jeff said from his seat next to Andrew on the airplane. "An' I kno' ya don' really like me much . . ."  
  
"Who says I don't like you?"  
  
"Well, we neva really talk," Jeff said uncertainly.  
  
"We've never really worked together," Andrew countered. "I never said I don't like you, Jeff. I do. I admire your abilities, too."  
  
"Thanks," Jeff smiled. "I admire yo's, too."  
  
"You know we're pretty much all she's got in the way of friends, right?" Andrew asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah," Jeff said. "'Sides th' guys who train'd 'er, but I dunno if they count since they train'd 'er ta hurt people."  
  
Andrew regarded Jeff with renewed interest. Rio rarely talked about anything so personal with him, so this bit of information was new. He was gradually seeing just how solitary her life was.  
  
"She told you about her trainers?"  
  
"Yeah," Jeff answered. "Don' be mad. I as'ed 'er one night is why she tol' me."  
  
"I'm not mad, Jeff. I'm actually pleased."  
  
"Y'are?"  
  
"Yeah," Andrew said. "It sounds like she needs all the friends she can get."  
  
"I guess."  
  
They sat in silence for a while considering the little friend they had in common.  
  
"D'ya think she'll call 'im?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Whatdya think they'll say t' each otha?"  
  
"I don't know," Andrew said. "But I hope for our sake he doesn't upset her any further."  
  
"You felt that too, huh?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Andrew confirmed. "Let's just hope she calls one of us later." 


	18. The confrontation

Title: The Road Less Traveled (18/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis: In this chapter: Matt has it out with Rio on the phone using Jeff as a lawn. Shannon tries to smooth things over as best as he can.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have heard the requests! As soon as I clean up the original Rio stories (I think my writing has evolved some over the past year) I will post them in the Original Fiction section and will let you all know that they are there.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rio woke up screaming in the middle of the night. The dreams were so vivid now she felt as if she were reliving them. In her mind's eye she saw Ben's face as he lay bleeding in her arms. She again felt the helplessness she experienced when he was on the life-support machines. She felt the acute pain of losing him and the ever-present loneliness that she could never truly escape even now. Her heart pounded fiercely and her skin was coated with a layer of sweat.  
  
She got out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. The sudden bright light startled her as she peered into the mirror and there she caught a glimpse of her, the woman she'd been trying to bury all of these months. Tara. That was her name once upon a time. Then in a flash Tara was gone and Rio reemerged. She splashed some water on her face and wiped it with a towel.  
  
She went back to the bed and flipped on the light, knowing there would be no more sleep tonight. Her eyes fell upon her cell phone on the night table. It had been two days since she'd taken care of Grendel and Sinbad, and she knew Matt was expecting her to dodge her promise to call him. She would not break her word. She checked the time and saw that it was probably a little after midnight in the town where he was currently staying. Best to get this over with, she decided, reaching for the phone.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Matt and Shannon had just checked into their room and dropped their bags on the floor. They were sharing because Shannon wanted to keep expenses down and Matt was used to rooming with Jeff. Shannon and Matt were good friends as well, so Matt viewed Shannon as a Jeff-substitute now that he was traveling without his brother. Jeff didn't seem offended as he was rooming with Shane for the same reason.  
  
"Which bed ya want?" Shannon asked him.  
  
"Th' one closest t' th' bathroom."  
  
Shannon nodded and dropped himself heavily on the bed nearest the door, lying on his back with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. Matt looked over at him and smiled as he sat on the end of his bed. It was hard to believe he'd once told the younger man he was too small to get into the ring. Shannon had proven him and every other doubter wrong.  
  
Frowning to himself, he wondered how Jeff was doing. He hadn't heard from his younger brother since the Indy show and it gnawed at his insides to know that Jeff was upset with him. This was all the little silver woman's fault, he thought glumly to himself. If she'd just kept to her own business, none of this would be happening. Well, okay, Shannon might not have escaped completely unscathed, but he was sure he, Shannon, Drew and Jeff could have fended off the masked men on their own if they had to. And at least then Jeff wouldn't be pissed.  
  
His bad mood was interrupted by his cell phone, which jingled softly from his jacket pocket. He grabbed it and pushed the answer key before it could disturb the snoozing Shannon, heading for the balcony.  
  
"Yeah?" he said quietly, shutting the glass door behind him, leaving it cracked just a bit so as not to get locked out.  
  
"It is Rio," a quiet female voice returned in a Russian accent. And that was all she said. There was a long stretch of silence on the line and it felt to Matt as if she expected him to do all of the talking. He had no problem with the concept.  
  
"So ya do have a spine," he said finally.  
  
Rio sighed but didn't answer him. He wondered why she would call just to hear him yell at her, but decided he wouldn't waste time asking her that.  
  
"I jus' wanna tell ya t' leave m' brotha outta yo' life! Ya hear me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Y'agree then? Jus' like that?"  
  
"What would you have me say?"  
  
"I wanna kno' why ya contacted 'im t' begin with!"  
  
"I have answered that question already."  
  
"Yeah," Matt ground out. "Ya'll have t' 'xcuse me if I don' quite believe ya."  
  
Rio said nothing, which pissed Matt off even more. What did it take to get to her, anyway? He decided on taking an even more aggressive approach to the conversation.  
  
"Ya really are a cold-blooded bitch, aren' ya?"  
  
His only answer was a slight rustling noise as Rio apparently shifted the phone.  
  
"Look," he said menacingly, "I been dyin' t' tell ya what I think o' ya fo' a while now. Ya gonna actually listen, o' am I gonna git a dial tone fo' m' efforts?"  
  
"I will listen to whatever you have to say to me, Matt," she said. "I guess that I owe you that much."  
  
"Yeah, ya DO."  
  
Matt took a second to collect his thoughts before he began his tirade. He wanted this to be as brutally uncomfortable for her as possible so she would get the message and stay away from Jeff.  
  
"Jeff is th' closest person I 'ave in my life," Matt started. "We lost our motha when he was vera young an' I been lookin' out fo' 'im eva since. I do NOT like ta see 'im used by people like yoself."  
  
Matt paused for any comment she might have but Rio remained silent, letting him have his say. He pressed on when he was certain she wouldn't interrupt him.  
  
"I want ya ta stop playin' wit' 'im," Matt said forcefully. "Yaw presence is an infection an' ya need t' go. What does yaw family think o' yaw occupation, anyway?"  
  
He heard Rio shift uncomfortably on the other end of the line. "My family passed on a long time ago," she said sadly.  
  
Matt felt a brief pang of guilt, but hardened himself to it, knowing he had to think of Jeff.  
  
"Maybe they died t' git away from ya," he said in a low growl.  
  
Losing her cool control, Rio gasped audibly, and that's when he knew he'd accomplished what he'd set out to do. He'd seen her reaction the other day to his accusations and knew he'd drawn emotional blood. He had planned to use the phone call to twist the knife further into her to convince her to sever all ties to his brother.  
  
"I have already promised to leave your brother alone," Rio said tightly. "I do not think you need anything else from me tonight, Matt."  
  
"So yaw hangin' up on me aftaall?" he taunted.  
  
"I believe you have made your point and that there is no more to say on the subject."  
  
"Fair 'nough. Good bye, then."  
  
Rio did not answer him. She just clicked off the line. Matt listened for the dial tone before pressing the 'off' key and letting himself back into his room. Shannon was sitting up at the end of his bed staring at the glass door and now narrowed his eyes at Matt accusingly.  
  
"That was non o' yo' business," Matt said. "I'm takin' a shower." He stalked into the bathroom and closed the door loudly behind him.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Shannon could not believe what he'd heard Matt say to Rio on the phone. He knew it would probably be bad, but that comment he'd made was inexcusable, even for Matt. He was jarred out of his musings by his own cell phone's ring. Who was calling him at this hour?  
  
"'Lo?"  
  
"Shannon?" Rio greeted him sadly.  
  
"Rio?" he asked uncertainly. "Ya callin' me?"  
  
"I am sorry to bother you," she said in a small voice. "I know you must hate me, too."  
  
"No I don'," he assured her. "I wan'ed t' apologize fo' th' otha day. An' t' thank ya fo' bein' there."  
  
"That was no problem," she said absently. Shannon had a hard time believing her. "I need to ask you for a favor."  
  
"Wha' can I do fo' ya?"  
  
"I have promised Matt I will not call Jeff anymore," her voice cracked a bit so Shannon knew how much it was hurting her to comply with Matt's demand.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he is right about what I am," she answered simply.  
  
"I don' think so," Shannon argued.  
  
"Unfortunately, it does not matter," Rio countered. "I have promised him and I will keep my word."  
  
He hated this whole situation and how it was playing out, knowing Jeff was going to be hurt most of all. Well, at least as much as Rio.  
  
"Wha' d'ya need me ta do?"  
  
"I cannot call Jeff, even to say good bye, as that would break my word to Matt," she said. "I am asking that you please tell him that you have spoken with me and I am sorry that I cannot talk with him anymore."  
  
He heard the loneliness in her quiet tone. He knew this was going to be a huge sacrifice for her and wished he could do something more for her. Maybe . . .  
  
"Ya kno', ya can still talk to me, o' Drew," he said, hoping that adding Andrew's name would make her feel a little better.  
  
"No," she answered. "Matt is right that I am no better than the others from my world. I do not wish to further expose any of you to that filth."  
  
Shannon was alarmed at the sudden self-deprecating slant her mood was taking. "Rio, yaw NOT filthy," he said with conviction. "I do not wanna hear ya say that again!"  
  
"You will not have to worry about that now, will you?" she laughed bitterly.  
  
"Please call me 'ccasionally," he half-begged. "Please."  
  
"I cannot do that."  
  
"Ya made Matt a promise, now make me one," he pleaded.  
  
Rio was silent for another long while. Shannon knew she wanted to give in to him, but Matt had her thinking all kinds of horrible things about herself now. He wanted to smack him upside the head for it, too. Shannon knew Matt read Rio's reactions the other day and used them against her tonight. The Cerebral Assassin had nothing on Matt Hardy, that was for sure.  
  
"Please, li'l girl?" he asked again. He could almost feel her edge closer to what he wanted her to do and he intended to push her further. "I need ta keep talkin' t' ya."  
  
"Why?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"I feel a connection t'ya."  
  
"I am sure this is not a good idea, Shannon."  
  
"I thought we agreed t' lemme make m' own decisions, Rio," he replied, knowing that would do it. There was a tense moment of silence before she answered him.  
  
"All right," she relented. "But I will not promise any sort of frequency."  
  
Oh no you don't, Shannon thought to himself. You're not going to get out of this that easily. "Rio," he said a bit sternly, "I wanna hear from ya no less than twice a week."  
  
There was a slightly awkward pause before she spoke. "Why are you so demanding, Shannon?"  
  
"It seems ta be th' only way t' getcha ta do wha' I wan'," he chuckled.  
  
"I will promise to call you at least once a week," she sighed.  
  
"Eva th' negotiator," he laughed. "Deal."  
  
"I should go now," she said.  
  
"Hey, don' dwell on wha' Matt said," he told her firmly. "Yaw th' only one who coulda saved me on Saturday."  
  
"Mmm," she said noncommittally. "I will talk to you again, Shannon Moore. Good bye."  
  
"Fo' now," he answered, then listened to her hang up.  
  
A few minutes later Shannon heard the shower turn off and Matt soon came out of the bathroom in his shorts. He contemplated Shannon moodily before getting into bed and turning out the light, leaving the television glowing eerily.  
  
"I'm gonna git somethin' from th' machines," Shannon announced, getting up from his bed and slipping his phone and room key into his pants pocket. "Ya wan' anythin'?"  
  
Matt looked over at him, seemingly surprised at his roommate's change in demeanor. "Naw, bu' thanks."  
  
Shannon shrugged and let himself out of the room, knowing Matt would be asleep be fore long. He walked down the hallway to the machine area, pulled out his phone and dialed quickly.  
  
"Jeff?" he said to the very sleepy person who answered. "We need t' talk . . ." 


	19. Houston, we have a problem

Title: The Road Less Traveled (19/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis: In this chapter: Phones, phones, phones! Everybody is calling everybody else. Shannon tells Jeff about Matt's conversation with Rio. Jeff has a cow. Rio gets her Series title shot, but at what price? Jeff chews Matt out for being a jerk.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have heard the requests! As soon as I clean up the original Rio stories (I think my writing has evolved some over the past year) I will post them in the Original Fiction section and will let you all know that they are there.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Wha's up, Shanny?" Jeff asked Shannon. "Matt okay?"  
  
"Oh, he's fine," Shannon snorted. "I's Rio I'm worried 'bout?"  
  
Shannon heard a rustling sound and figured Jeff was now sitting up in bed, focusing intently on the conversation. He didn't blame Jeff for his concern. In fact, he knew he was about to give his friend even more to worry about.  
  
"She call 'im?"  
  
"Uh huh," Shannon answered. "It wasn' pretty neitha."  
  
"What'd he say t' 'er?" demanded Jeff impatiently.  
  
"Inna nutshell, tha' she's trash an' 'er family probally died t' git away from 'er."  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"She called me afta it was ova," Shannon said slowly. He wasn't sure how Jeff would take this next part. "She tol' me she made Matt a promise."  
  
"Damn it!" Jeff exclaimed, evidently guessing the context of Matt's demands already. "Please tell me I'm wrong, Shanny."  
  
"Sorry, man," he answered quietly. "She said t' tell ya she cain' go back onner word t' im. She also said she's not gonna call Drew anymore neitha."  
  
"Why would she promise tha' though?" Jeff practically yelled into the phone. Shannon didn't bat an eyelash, knowing Jeff was hurting.  
  
"She said she thinks Matt's right 'about 'er."  
  
"Tha's BULLSHIT!"  
  
"Tha's what I tol' 'er," Shannon said reassuringly.  
  
"Ya tol' her that?" Jeff asked surprised.  
  
"Jeff, you were right 'bout 'er. She's vera sad and lonely. I don' hafta see it t' feel it."  
  
"Thanks t' Matt she's all alone now."  
  
"No' quite."  
  
There was a moment of silence while Jeff pondered that statement. "What d'ya mean, li'l bro?"  
  
"Don' be mad a' me," Shannon said slowly. "I had ta do somethin' t' keep 'er connected t' us somehow."  
  
"I'm not mad," Jeff said in a measured tone, not completely convincing Shannon at all. "What didja do?"  
  
"I pushed 'er inta agreein' t' call me now."  
  
"What?!?" Jeff exploded. "So, she cain' talk ta me, but ya gotter talkin' ta YOU? An' why'dja do tha' Shannon? Ya said ya were mad atter!"  
  
"No' anymo'! Look, man, I was inna position ta guilt 'er inta it on a'count 'a th' way she didn' warn me 'bout those two bastahds who were afta me. She was NOT gonna CALL any o' us AGAIN."  
  
Jeff grunted loudly into the phone and Shannon was trying to think fast to calm him down because he knew if he didn't, Jeff was going to call Matt and blow up all over him. If that happened, the two brothers may not speak for a long time, and they were both very good friends of his. He did not want to see that happen. He also suspected that if Rio got wind of it, she'd remove herself entirely from any contact and he knew that would be disastrous in her current frame of mind.  
  
"Imma kill m' brotha," Jeff fumed.  
  
"Jeff, calm th' hell down, man! If ya do tha', we'll lose 'er fo'eva!"  
  
This apparently got Jeff's attention because he suddenly stopped muttering threats. Shannon studied the contents of the vending machines while he waited for his friend to collect himself. After some more silence, Jeff asked, "I 'ssume yo' gonna tell me what tha' meant."  
  
Shannon grinned inwardly, glad he knew his best friend so well. "She'd neva talk t' eitha o' us 'gain if she knew ya'll were fightin' ova 'er."  
  
Jeff sighed, saying nothing in response.  
  
"'Sides," Shannon went on. "Now I can keep ya updated onner and vice versa."  
  
"Ya think tha' makes up fo' it?"  
  
"No, big bro," Shannon replied. "But i's all I got fo' ya. Ya didn' hear how sad she soun'ed onna phone. What else could I do?"  
  
"What mo' did she say t' ya?"  
  
"She said she was filthy an' I tol' 'er tha' was wrong. I gotter t' agree t' call me once a week."  
  
"How ya gonna keep it from Matt?"  
  
"I'll leave th' room when I talk t' 'er. He's not gonna stop me," Shannon said resolutely. "I can tell she's alone in th' world, man. I'm not gonna hurt 'er."  
  
"Ya betta not," Jeff said darkly. "I love ya lika brotha, Shanny, bu' I love Matt, too an' I still wanna kill 'im."  
  
"I'm not tryin' t' take yo' place wit' 'er, Jeff. I jus' don' think she should 'ave no one t' talk to. Trus' me, I won' hurt 'er. I jus' wanna help 'er."  
  
"I do trus' ya, Shanny, I do," Jeff sighed. "I jus wanna talk t' 'er 'gain."  
  
"Want me t' giver a message?"  
  
"Yeah, tell 'er Matt said nuthin' 'bout email an' I 'xpect 'er t' keep in touch."  
  
Shannon smiled, knowingly. "Between th' two o' us, she'll be okay."  
  
"Tell that t' Drew," Jeff groused. "I guess I hafta tell 'im tomorra."  
  
"I betta git back 'fo' Matt gits suspicious."  
  
"Yeah. Hey, thanks, Shanny."  
  
"Any time, big bro," Shannon replied before clicking off his cell phone. He turned back to the machines and made a selection just in case Matt was still up.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Henry sat calmly at his desk, going over the events of past couple of weeks in his head. Rio was no longer merely a minor inconvenience to his business but a full-blown threat. She'd already taken out three of his favorites and now she'd eliminated two lower level potentials who were helping him accomplish his goal of gaining wider recognition for the Warrior Series by challenging WWE performers.  
  
A knock at the door garnered his attention as he considered a new plan of action to get rid of her. He waited a moment before answering so that the person outside didn't get the impression that Henry's time wasn't valuable.  
  
"Come in," he said finally.  
  
The door opened and Goliath limped slowly into the room. He glanced at Henry before plopping down into the visitor's chair in front of the small desk.  
  
"She's more of a problem than we expected, huh, Boss?"  
  
Henry nodded silently, returning to his earlier thoughts. Rio wanted a championship challenge more than anything. He had never given her one because he felt a weak little woman shouldn't be in this sport. While she was certainly little, she'd since proven herself to be anything but weak and Henry could not ignore the larger revenue he was earning since she'd joined the Series. Still, it had always gone against his grain to give her the match. Until now. He looked back at Goliath and contemplated how the fighter, as well as all of the others in the club, would feel about it.  
  
"I think I should acquiesce to Rio's desire for a champ match."  
  
"By 'ackweeass' I hope you mean say 'no' again," Goliath muttered.  
  
He gave the large fighter a calculating smile while he mentally worked out the details. This plan would be perfect and he didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before.  
  
"We both know that she won't go away until she has the match," Henry reasoned. "And we want her to go away."  
  
"I still say we should take care of it outside the ring," Goliath argued.  
  
"Outright murder wouldn't be helpful for business," Henry chided. "Besides, if she has the match and loses, we'll be done with her."  
  
"In a fair match? Trust ME, Boss, that silver bitch will make it!" Goliath rubbed his still-bandaged legs. "The newer guys you've been preparing won't like this, particularly Phantom. That one's pretty mean."  
  
"They'll be okay with it if I tell them to," Henry answered. "She might not win, anyway. And if she does, well, we both know that Warrior Series champions don't have very long life lines."  
  
Goliath looked puzzled for a second then smiled in understanding. "You mean no matter what happens, we'll eventually get rid of her."  
  
"It's not like any of the former champs are around to warn her," Henry chuckled.  
  
"I thought you didn't believe in eliminating women."  
  
"No woman's ever presented me with such a challenge," Henry replied with hardening eyes. "I don't like the idea of people thinking she's smarter than me. She has to be dealt with this time."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rio woke the next morning after a fitful sleep. She'd been dreaming of Ben again, with Matt's words echoing over the scenes as a narrative. She was tired and worn out at the same time and inside she felt empty, like she had when she'd first come to live with Sven and Justin after they'd saved her life for the second time.  
  
Deciding she should get out of bed and start her day already, Rio went into the bathroom and took a shower. After she was done and dressed, she picked up her cell phone and called Jack to see when her next match would be and where.  
  
"Yeah," the older man grunted when he answered.  
  
"It is Rio checking in," she said.  
  
"Ah, Rio," Jack sneered. "Henry's looking for you. Hold on."  
  
Well this was perplexing, Rio thought as she waited for Henry to get on the line. He never deigned to talk with the fighters when they called in, leaving that job to those beneath him. The only time she spoke to him on the phone was when she'd called to schedule an interview before she joined the Series. She could tell at the time that he was hesitant but curious about what kind of woman would be interested in the sport. It was the only reason he'd ever agreed to see her in the first place.  
  
"Quick Silver," Henry's smooth voice greeted, breaking her train of thought. "How goes it?"  
  
"Fine," Rio answered warily. "And you?"  
  
"Great," he said enthusiastically. "Just great! I have wonderful news for you!"  
  
"Do you now?"  
  
"Yes! I've decided to give you a title match!"  
  
Rio was stunned silent. A title match? Suddenly she had a title match when he'd been so unreasonable for such a long time? Maybe she was right about doing something drastic to get his attention after all.  
  
"You still there, babe?"  
  
Babe? Now she knew something was amiss.  
  
"I am here, Henry, just surprised."  
  
"I know I've been pig-headed about this, but I've seen the light."  
  
"The light?"  
  
"Yes. The way you surprised Grendel and Sinbad last Saturday impressed me a great deal," Henry gushed. "I didn't expect you to break with your usual routine of going through the ranks. You've really shown me something."  
  
"Uh huh," Rio replied, not buying this charade for one second. "Well, I am thrilled to have finally earned my title shot."  
  
"You think you'll be ready for it a week from next Saturday?" Henry asked, his voice tinged just slightly with false concern for her welfare.  
  
"I am ready now," she said coolly.  
  
"Yes, well, I have to give Hellhound the shot I promised him before I heard about you."  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
"Well, I think under the circumstances you should take the next two shows off to prepare."  
  
"That is not necessary."  
  
"No really," Henry insisted. "It is."  
  
Rio sighed quietly, knowing Henry would not change his mind about her taking time off. Something was definitely fishy about this. She would have look into it further.  
  
"Thank you, Henry," she said graciously. "I appreciate it."  
  
"My pleasure, Quick Silver. See you a week from Saturday."  
  
"Good bye," she said and heard the click of the phone. She pressed the 'off' button and mulled over this turn of events.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Jeff dialed Matt's number without enthusiasm. He hadn't spoken to his brother since he'd last seen Rio and wasn't sure if he could talk to him now without exploding. But he knew Shannon was right about how Rio would respond to knowing he and Matt fought over her and he didn't want to risk losing contact altogether.  
  
"Yeah," Matt answered on the first ring.  
  
"'Xpectin' someone t' call?" Jeff growled.  
  
"Jeff?" Matt asked hesitantly. "Tha' you?"  
  
"Oh so now ya fo'get 'ow I sound?"  
  
"No, i's jus' tha' ya 'aven' called me in a while."  
  
"Backatcha."  
  
"I though' ya needed time t' git ova bein' pissed at me."  
  
"In tha' case we'da neva spoke again."  
  
"She called ya, didn' she?"  
  
"No, Shanny did."  
  
Matt swore softly into the phone. "I tol' 'im it was non o' his business."  
  
"'E knew it was MY business, Matt!"  
  
"Jeff," Matt started, "I cain' sit 'ere an' watch ya chase 'er. She's dangerous."  
  
"No' t' me."  
  
"Yes, she is!"  
  
"So tha' why ya tol' 'er tha' 'er family died t' git away from 'er?"  
  
Matt seemed to be ashamed of that. He grunted softly muttering unintelligibly to himself. Jeff took this as a positive sign that his brother wasn't completely unmoved by what he'd done.  
  
"Shan heard that, huh?"  
  
"'E heard it all."  
  
"I though 'e an' I agreed 'bout 'er."  
  
"No' anymore."  
  
"Long as she keeps 'er word this time."  
  
"Don' worry," Jeff ground out bitterly. "She always keeps 'er word. I's like th' only sure thin' she has in 'er life. Whydya think she called ya?"  
  
"Didn' think 'bout it."  
  
"So it doesn' matta how ya made 'er feel?"  
  
"I don' care 'bout 'er feelin's."  
  
"I do."  
  
"I's fo' yo' own good."  
  
"I'm notta kid anymo', Matt. An' if ya eva do somethin' like this again, Imma sho' ya how I'm grown."  
  
Matt stayed silent, apparently sensing Jeff's conviction. Jeff, for his part, was barely keeping himself in check. He didn't know how long it would take for things to get right between them again, but Matt was his brother and he didn't want to close himself off from him.  
  
"Un'erstood," Matt said finally. "She'll probally call ya again sometime."  
  
"No she won', Matt. She doesn' go back onner word. An' now she really is all alone."  
  
"She's got Drew."  
  
"Ya don' git it, do ya? She already hated what she was t' begin wit' an' doesn' want t' 'xpose any o' us t' th' 'infection' anymo'. She's gone, jus' like ya wan'ed."  
  
"I's fo' th' best."  
  
"I cain' talk t' ya right now, bro," Jeff sighed. "I jus' wan'ed t' tell ya I knew whatcha did. Bye."  
  
He hung up before Matt had a chance to answer.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rio picked up her vibrating phone and answered knowing full well who it was.  
  
"Yes, Justin?"  
  
"You never know if it is really me," Justin snorted.  
  
"It is either you or Sven. I figured the odds were greater in your favor."  
  
"What is wrong, small one?"  
  
Rio was not surprised at Justin's perception. He and Sven were always easily able to calculate her moods even if she weren't physically with them. She thought it would not be good to rehash her conversation with Matt, though, as they have in the past proven themselves to be less than forgiving with those who've wronged her.  
  
"Henry threw me off earlier. That is all."  
  
"You mean with the title shot."  
  
"How did you know about it already?"  
  
"You forget we have our ways."  
  
"I should have remembered that," she replied, feeling herself smile for the first time in two days.  
  
"Watch out for him, small one," Justin warned. "I feel he is up to no good."  
  
"When is he ever up to good?"  
  
"I will call you when I know more."  
  
"Okay," she said. "Good bye, Justin."  
  
"I will speak to you soon." 


	20. We have ways of making you talk

Title: The Road Less Traveled (20/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis: In this chapter: Shannon tries to pry secrets out of Rio, who tries just as hard to evade him. Matt feels cut off from Jeff and leans on Shannon.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have heard the requests! As soon as I clean up the original Rio stories (I think my writing has evolved some over the past year) I will post them in the Original Fiction section and will let you all know that they are there.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rio had finished her daily workout and showered quickly. She'd been stepping up the pace a little to prepare for her title match, which was now less than a week away. Oddly for her, she'd decided to train at her home in Massachusetts. The house held so many memories that she found difficult to bear, yet impossible to ignore any longer. She was hoping she could regain a measure of relief from the dreams that were increasingly disturbing, but she'd yet to find it.  
  
Deciding she'd done enough training for the day, Rio picked up her cell phone and dialed Shannon's number. She had promised she'd speak with him every week and if she didn't call today, she'd break that word. Shannon was out of breath when he answered.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked him, amused.  
  
"Yeah," he laughed. ":Jus' finished runnin' through a match wit' one o' th' boys. I was beginnin' t' think you weren' gonna call."  
  
"I promised you that I would," Rio replied. "I always keep my word."  
  
"I see that ya do," Shannon said. "How ya doin'?"  
  
"I am well, as usual. Why do you worry so much about my welfare, anyway? I can take care of myself"  
  
"No doubt 'bout that," he chuckled. "I's not yo' physical welfare that' has me concerned."  
  
Suddenly uncomfortable with the turn in the conversation, Rio decided to steer the subject clear of herself and into more neutral territory.  
  
"How is Jeff?" she asked. "Have you spoken with him recently?"  
  
"Ever'day," Shannon laughed. "He calls t' fin' out if I've spoken to you."  
  
"You have told him then?" It was more statement than question.  
  
"Yeah," he sighed. "'E didn' take it well. 'E said t' tell ya t' keep emailing 'im, as Matt didn' mention email."  
  
"I do not think that would be a good idea," she said thoughtfully. "It is a technicality and should Matt find out, he would accuse me of lying to him."  
  
"Jus' email Jeff, Rio," he replied. "Y'kno' he'll go crazy on me if ya don't."  
  
Rio did not like being the cause of any of Jeff's distress. She knew he and Andrew were not going to like her decision and would probably be very angry with Matt.  
  
"He did not go after his brother, did he, Shannon?"  
  
"Nope, I tol' 'im not to."  
  
"Thank you," Rio said softly. "I do not want to be a source of friction between those two."  
  
"Don' worry," he answered. "They'd be fightin' ova somethin' else if it wasn' you."  
  
She managed a small laugh, but said nothing in response.  
  
"Hey," he said. "Wha's yo' name anyway?"  
  
"What my tights say: Rio Angele."  
  
"Tha' cain' be whatcha motha named ya."  
  
"It is what I named me," she said firmly.  
  
"I don' bite, ya kno'," he coaxed. "I jus' wanna kno' a little mo' 'boutcha."  
  
"There is not much to tell," she said. "Not much I care to remember."  
  
Shannon sighed on the other end of the line and Rio could hear his frustration. Better he feel it now and move on, she thought, than to become attached and discover later on that she really is as bad as Matt says she is.  
  
"Rio," he said in a soft but determined tone. "We are gonna become frien's no matta how much ya fight me on it. I kno' ya'll keep contactin' me till I letcha outta yo' promise an' tha's not gonna 'appen."  
  
"It will someday, Shannon," she said sadly. "Either that, or something else will happen to sever our . . . connection, I believe you called it."  
  
"Why d'ya say that?"  
  
"It always happens that way," she explained. "Everybody I have ever cared about has left me or been taken from me. I find that it is less painful for me not to become attached at all."  
  
"Soun's like an empty 'xistence t'me," he said grimly. "Can I at least ask whose leavin' hurtcha th' most?"  
  
"I do not wish to talk about it," she answered shakily. "I do not think it is relevant or productive."  
  
"Please?"  
  
Rio sighed quietly to herself. She didn't know why this man was so curious and above all didn't want to bring back the old memories that make her nightmares even more hellish to endure. But, although she didn't know Shannon well, she did know he wouldn't let go unless she compromised in some small way. She decided she would draw the line, though, to keep control of the personal questions.  
  
"If I answer that one question, do you promise you will let the matter drop?"  
  
Apparently Shannon was onto that game, though. He wasn't as accommodating as Jeff when it came to subjects about which he was interested. If Shannon wanted answers, one way or another he would find them.  
  
"Cain' promise that," he said. "Bu' I won' press ya 'bout yo' past unless I think yo' in trouble."  
  
"What kind of trouble could I possibly be in that would result in the need for you to press me about information regarding my past?"  
  
"Dunno yet," he answered. "Jus' keepin' m'options open. Now answer the question."  
  
Rio regarded the man on the other end of the line silently for a moment, debating how much of her past she could live with dredging up should he decide to press her in the future. Finally, she decided to give him the smallest explanation she could to deflect him and then she would change the subject.  
  
"The last one to be taken from me was my husband."  
  
"Yo' husband?"  
  
"Yes. That is all you have asked and all I say on that today," she said adamantly. "I have other news."  
  
"Okay," he said hesitantly. Rio knew he was itching to ask her more questions, but she was just as strong-minded in her decision to drop the subject.  
  
"I have finally achieved my title match."  
  
"Yo' what?"  
  
"Title match," she said patiently. She would have to explain it to him as he'd never seen her in the Warrior Series ring like the others had. "In my organization there is only one championship. Every fighter pursues a title match in the Warrior Series. It is the only reason we join."  
  
"Why d'ya want th' title?"  
  
"I will earn twice the money that I do now," she said. "Plus, I would be the first woman to ever hold the title. That, in itself, would be worth it. I am imagining Henry's sour face now."  
  
"That sonuvabitch!" Shannon muttered. "I'd still like t' kick 'is ass fo' what 'e did!"  
  
"Do not worry about him," Rio said. "He will not allow anyone to try to take out anymore WWE performers for a while. Grendel and Sinbad exposed him enough as it is."  
  
"Still . . ."  
  
"Shannon, if I win this title, and I intend to, he will be very embarrassed," she assured him.  
  
"Embarrassed, nuthin'," he bristled. "I wanna see 'im hurt. Bad!"  
  
Rio thought for a moment. She knew Shannon had a right to feel this way, after all Henry did pay men to try to end his career so that the Series could gain some recognition. But she also knew that once the WWE performer crossed that line, he would find it next to impossible to return.  
  
"Shannon, do you think it is easy to live with the things that I do in the ring?"  
  
"Neva thought 'bout it," he answered warily.  
  
"Neither did Andrew before he was faced with the desire to hurt Jeff because of me. And neither did Jeff when he and I were talking about helping you."  
  
"Where ya goin' wit' this, Rio?" he sighed. "This isn' th' same thin'."  
  
"Isn't it?" she asked carefully. "If you were to hurt him like he tried to hurt you, does that not put you down to his level?"  
  
"No' if 'e deserves it! An' I cain' think o' anyone mo' deservin'!"  
  
"Agreed on that last part," she said. "But you do not deserve to become like him."  
  
Shannon was quiet for a bit after that. Rio let him turn that over in his mind while she grabbed a water bottle and took a long swig.  
  
"So then 'ow d'ya figure you deserve it?" he asked finally.  
  
"Simple. I had no one left to concern themselves with my actions. It was not difficult for me to adjust."  
  
"Ya do now, li'l girl," he said emphatically. "An' one day yo' gonna un'erstand that."  
  
This man pulls few punches, Rio mused, I must be very careful about what I say to him.  
  
"I must go for now, Shannon," she said.  
  
"Can ya call me at least th' day b'fo' yo' title match?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Stop askin' me why!"  
  
Rio smiled in spite of her discomfort with his proprietary attitude towards her.  
  
"Stop making demands that make me ask why."  
  
"I wanna wish ya luck an' letcha kno' what Jeff's up to," he added. "Y'kno' ya wanna keep tabs on 'im as much as 'e does you. An' Drew, too."  
  
She paused for a moment, contemplating his very blatant bribe. He knew just how to get to her and that could end up being a problem. But she did want to know how Jeff and Andrew were doing and Shannon was a more reliable source than email. Lord knows she wanted to keep as much information about her friendships from Justin and Sven as possible. Those mother hens would probably have little positive statements about the situation. Still, she was going to have tread very carefully around Shannon. He'd already made it plain he would not be easy to deal with.  
  
"I will speak with you before my match," she conceded. "Good bye."  
  
"Fo' now."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Shannon hung up the phone and slipped it into his shorts' pocket, processing the conversation he'd just had with Rio. She was going to struggle with him every step of the way, he could see. And she wasn't going to be easy to save either. He had to fight for every nugget of information he could get from her. And he knew she was aware of what he was up to, too. He'd made sure if it, wanting her to focus on what he was trying to do. If he had her full attention, she would be aware of him and that's what he was starting to want more than anything. He looked up as Matt ambled over to where he stood.  
  
"Ya takin' a shower, right?" Matt smiled. "I don' wanna room wit' yo' stink."  
  
"I was jus' goin' in."  
  
"Who were ya talkin' to, an'way?" Matt pressed, following Shannon into the gym's locker room. "It looked pretty serious."  
  
"Checkin' up on me?" Shannon raised an eyebrow at Matt as he waited for an answer. No way was he going to let Matt get involved in this Rio connection.  
  
"Jus' wonderin'," Matt said putting his hands in his pants pockets and giving his friend a quizzical glance. "Jeff tol' me ya heard ever'thin' Rio an' I discussed."  
  
"So ya think that was Rio?"  
  
"Nah," Matt said looking away, obviously becoming uncomfortable under Shannon's direct and pointed stare. "I was jus' tryin' t' see where we stan'?"  
  
This surprised Shannon. Matt Hardy had never really been concerned about where he stood with him before. Shannon was Jeff's best friend and Shane was Matt's. Although all four of them were pretty close, they'd always been informally divided into two separate pairs of friendships. For Matt to worry about what Shannon thought of him was completely unexpected.  
  
"We stan' where we always 'ave, Matt," he replied slowly. "Why?"  
  
Matt shrugged still not meeting Shannon's eyes. "I kno' yo' as mad as Jeff 'bout th' whole conversation I had wit' her. I jus' wan'ed to kno' now if yo' gonna walk away fro' me like Jeff did."  
  
Now Shannon understood. Since Matt and Jeff had been moved to separate shows, the two brothers hadn't seen each other as often. Their bond was very strong, though and when the split first happened, Jeff called Matt almost every night, and when he didn't Matt called him. Since Shannon's Indy match, though, that had all changed and Jeff was clinging more to Shane and, curiously enough, Drew. Matt had gradually tried to work himself closer to Shannon, and now the younger man pieced it together. Matt was afraid he'd lost Jeff and had never been without that brotherly bond before. Alone, he clutched at the closest person he had to a brother right now: Shannon. It was ironic that Matt felt as isolated as Rio really was. Even though everyone knew Jeff would never really cut himself off from Matt permanently. Well, everyone but Matt, it seemed.  
  
"I'm still yo' frien' Matt," Shannon said, noting that Matt finally looked up when he heard that. "I won' leave ya. Bu' I won' pretend whatcha did was right."  
  
"Yo' still closer ta Jeff," Matt said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Aren' you?" Shannon shot back.  
  
"I dunno," Matt sighed.  
  
"Look, Matt, I don' mind bein' yo' substitute baby brotha," he said to the older man. "Bu' Jeff's no' really gone an' eventually 'e'll want th' honors back."  
  
Matt smiled. "I'd give 'em back, bu' you'd still be a baby brotha t' me, Shan."  
  
"Good t' kno'" Shannon smiled as he grabbed a towel and headed for the shower. "Jus' wait fo' me, 'kay?"  
  
"You got it," Matt called after him. 


	21. The title match

Title: The Road Less Traveled (21/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis: In this chapter: Shannon, Jeff and Andrew anxiously watch Rio's title match. Henry watches with interest as well. Rio's fate hangs in the balance.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have heard the requests! As soon as I clean up the original Rio stories (I think my writing has evolved some over the past year) I will post them in the Original Fiction section and will let you all know that they are there.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
As eager as she was for her title match, the day crept up sooner than Rio expected and she found herself backstage at another Warrior Series arena in Southern California. She was bending and flexing her muscles in seclusion, as was her usual routine. Shaking herself out, she held some deep breaths to calm her nerves. It wasn't the current champion that had her on edge, but her WWE fans in the audience, particularly Shannon, Jeff and Andrew.  
  
She'd spoken to Shannon the day before as agreed and he told her that Jeff had asked Sean where the Series would be. As luck would have it, the arena was about forty miles from where Smackdown was being filmed and twenty-five miles from RAW's scheduled event. Jeff had emailed that he and Andrew were meeting up with Shannon to go to the show. Shannon told her on the phone that he couldn't wait to see her win. She didn't know why that had made her jumpy, but it did.  
  
With a final shoulder stretch, she took her place on top of the ramp and waited for her music to hit. As soon as it did, she launched herself down the steel plank and into the ring. The crowd roared loudly as Rio slanted them a wide golden grin and leaned into her customary bow. Hearing a high- pitched whistle she turned and locked eyes with Shannon who was standing in the front row beside a bouncing Jeff. Andrew, Sean and Billy were also clapping enthusiastically from Jeff's other side. She quirked the corner of her mouth up and turned back to the ramp waiting for Fury to grace her with his presence. She didn't wait long.  
  
Fresh from his title defense with Hellhound, Fury blazed a path to the ring to the beat of a loud metal tune Rio had never heard before. He slid under the ropes and stood to tower over Rio in a menacing stance. He was about six and a half feet tall and was dressed in a red one-piece leotard with golden flame appliqués sewed onto it. His entire face was hidden by a red satin head mask with dark plastic covering his eyes, his long red locks spilled from the back. The golden Series title belt around his waist shined. As was the norm for many champions, he did not remove it preferring to wear it at all times, even in the ring. Rio felt the rage burning off from his skin and took a moment to absorb it before pacing to the opposite side of the ring.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Wha's she doin'?" Shannon whispered to Jeff.  
  
"I think i's 'er routine t' pace b'fo' th' match starts," Jeff said. He'd only seen her in a Series' match once before so he was guessing, but it seemed logical to him. "She did tha' at th' otha sho' I went to wit' Matt."  
  
Shannon grunted at the mention of Matt's name and Jeff turned to look at his friend. "Wha's a matta?"  
  
"I feel kinda guilty 'bout ditchin' 'im today," Shannon said.  
  
"Why?" Jeff snorted. "I's not like he'da wan'ed t' come."  
  
"I think 'e feels bad 'bout wha' happened. An' now 'e probally thinks 'e's alone 'cause I'm witchew."  
  
""E's not," Jeff said, turning back to watch the two fighters in the ring. "Least no' tonight." He could feel Shannon still looking at him, waiting for an explanation. "I didn' tell Shane where Drew an' I were goin' bu' suggested he meet Matt somewhere 'cause they 'aven't seen each otha inna while."  
  
"Smooth, big bro," Shannon said as his eyes returned to Rio. Jeff grinned.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rio circled her opponent warily. She knew better than to underestimate a rival, especially a champion. Fury watched her closely as well. Rio knew he felt this match was an insult to him, but he didn't play head games like the others. He rarely spoke at all, in fact. When he was given a match, he went through it without complaint. That's how he disposed of Hellhound on Thursday and that's evidently what he planned to do to Rio tonight. He casually paced in a corner opposite Rio, but she could see his tensed muscles. This one wasn't going to dismiss her easily. No, he would fight her as she was any other opponent, which meant he'd be a unique challenge. Rio smiled at him benignly, strangely relishing the thought.  
  
Fury stopped pacing when he saw her smile. He was going to attack, she thought to herself. She readied for the assault, tensing her leg muscles and cracking her neck to the side. Fury suddenly charged her at top speed. Rio back flipped onto the nearest turnbuckle and waited for him to fall out of the ring and onto his stomach, which he did. The wind was knocked out of him from landing on his massive belt. She jumped off of her mounting and onto his back, grabbing his head and ramming it hard onto the floor.  
  
She then flipped back to a standing position and readied herself for Fury's next assault. And it wasn't long in coming as he stood almost immediately after the impact. Fury was extremely hardcore and could take heavier bumps than Rio had just given him. He advanced on her quickly and she slid back into the ring.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Shit, Jeff," Shannon exclaimed, completely taken by surprise with the force of the violence. "Ya neva warned me 'bout this!"  
  
"She hasta be this bad t' be that good," Jeff said calmly.  
  
"How do these fights usually end?" Shannon asked.  
  
"When one guy submits or is too injured to go on," Andrew answered him from Jeff's other side.  
  
Jeff noted Shannon's look of horror. "Hey, I don' like it eitha, Shanny, an' I was hopin' t' git 'er outta here. Bu' while she is here, she hasta survive."  
  
"Survive? She's gonna kill 'er soul b'fo' I can saver!"  
  
Jeff turned towards him with a serious look on his face that Shannon didn't quite trust. "Wha's goin' on, li'l bro?"  
  
"Nuthin'," Shannon answered.  
  
"Don't lie t' me," Jeff growled. "Whatcha up to?"  
  
Andrew noticed the exchange and quickly focused on Shannon as well. Jeff appeared not to see, or was unconcerned with his Canadian friend's attention towards his smaller Carolinian brother.  
  
"I jus' wanna saver, Jeff," Shannon sighed. "I already promis'd ya I won' hurt 'er."  
  
Jeff searched his face for a long time then nodded solemnly and turned his attention back to the match. "Okay, we'll do it yo' way fo' now."  
  
Andrew grumbled something unintelligible and looked away as well.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rio tracked Fury's movements behind her mirrored glasses. She had been parrying and flipping for about forty minutes and was beginning to feel the first effects of fatigue. She would catch a glimpse of Jeff or Shannon out of the corner of her eyes from time to time, but couldn't afford to divide her attention now. Fury wanted to destroy her and would take the first opening to break one of her limbs, or possibly even her neck. She knew he wasn't too bothered with causing opponents permanent damage.  
  
He stalked her like a lion, slowly and methodically cornering her. She knew he would pounce again when he thought she could retreat no further. Rio played the game well, too, acting every inch the wary prey. When she was backed against the turnbuckle on the far side of the ring Fury revealed a rare grin and leapt towards her. Rio dropped to floor and rolled out of his way, letting his head hit the bar. She grabbed his ankle and twisted quickly, breaking it. The crowd roared in approval.  
  
Fury groaned in pain, but would not submit so easily. She'd known he would fight through such an injury but she wanted to slow him down so that she didn't waste all of her energy on retreating from various attacks. As he stumbled back to his feet, she swung her body towards him and grabbed him around the waist with her legs, flipping him backwards. While he shook his head to clear it, Rio stalked around him and drove her elbow into the back of his other leg, popping the joint out of place. Fury screamed in pain. Rio grabbed one of his arms and turned it quickly, dislocating the shoulder and breaking the wrist at the same time.  
  
Fury still attempted to stand for an attack, even with two injured legs. Rio grimly waited for him to balance himself. Despite what she'd told Jeff, Andrew and Shannon, she never really became accustomed to seriously injuring people who had done her no wrong. Each time she did, she found herself with a new nightmare to plague her. Others, like Beelz and Grendel, she spared no sympathy for. They thrived on hurting others and deserved no less for themselves.  
  
When Fury stood, Rio sighed then roundhouse kicked him in the stomach. He flew back a few feet and lay motionless on the floor. Rio waited for a moment to see if he would stay down, then walked over to him and tugged the belt from around his waist. She held it up to the crowd, which was collectively giving her a standing ovation.  
  
Medics rushed to the ring to collect the now-former champion as Rio put her championship belt on and flipped over the side, slowly walking to the ramp. Jeff stopped her when she attempted to pass by him and the boys without stopping.  
  
"Where ya goin' without sayin' anythin'?"  
  
"I need to get out of here for a while, Jeff," she said pleadingly. "This match was not like the others."  
  
Andrew and Shannon crowded around them to keep the other boys from hearing the exchange. Jeff had told her once that Billy and Sean were two of her biggest fans but that they probably couldn't be trusted to keep anything low-key.  
  
"Meet us lata, then," Shannon said and she knew it was a command, not a request. She avoided his intense gaze.  
  
"Not tonight, Shannon."  
  
"Yes, t'night, Rio."  
  
She looked up at him then. His expression brooked no argument. She would meet them later or he would hound her on the phone for it. And he knew she'd still call him. He was aware of what her word meant to her. She wondered how she'd let herself lose control of that friendship. Looking to Jeff for support she found none. His sharp look suddenly mirrored Shannon's. Damn, she sighed looking back at Shannon, now he's influenced Jeff, too.  
  
"Where?" she finally asked.  
  
"At Jeff an' Drew's hotel," he said still watching her. "Holiday Inn, room 510. We'll b' th' only three there."  
  
Rio gave a short nod and continued up the ramp, turning at the top to give a bow before disappearing into the back.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Henry was watching from his office in the back. He grimaced when Rio won, but knew that it only sealed her fate. A female champion, he sighed. This would no doubt be viewed as an embarrassment in his circle of friends and fellow fight club owners. Still, the people were loving her at the moment and paid well to see her. He would take advantage and line his pockets while he could. After he was satisfied, she would be taken care of.  
  
He watched the monitor as the camera caught her being stopped briefly by those WWE fighters who came to the show. Curious, he thought. This wasn't the first time they'd come to see her, either. He wondered how close she was to them then decided it made no difference. They couldn't save her now.  
  
The door opened and a dark figure entered the room without much sound. Henry barely glanced over his shoulder as the man approached him.  
  
"Give it a few days for the furor to die down then take care of him," Henry said in a low voice. "No mess either."  
  
The figure nodded as he too watched the monitor with interest. 


	22. Shannon makes a move

Title: The Road Less Traveled (22/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis: In this chapter: Shannon finally gets to the point with Rio. How can she avoid him now?  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have heard the requests! As soon as I clean up the original Rio stories (I think my writing has evolved some over the past year) I will post them in the Original Fiction section and will let you all know that they are there.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rio opened her gear bag and pulled out her vibrating phone as she slipped into the lobby of the Holiday Inn.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Congratulations, Sweet One!" Sven exclaimed on the other end of the line. "How does it feel to be champion at last?"  
  
"It feels okay," Rio said half-heartedly.  
  
"What is wrong?" he asked in his light Scandinavian accent.  
  
"I do not feel comfortable about what I had to do tonight," she explained. "As far as I know, Fury did not deserve to have his career ended."  
  
"Do you think if he were the victor he would worry about you right now?"  
  
"No," she conceded. "But that does not make it easier for me to live with."  
  
"We warned you when you first started there what you would be facing," he sighed. "I am sorry you are having trouble with it, but it is the nature of the sport you have chosen."  
  
"I know, Sven."  
  
"In any case, you have given your employer something to be ashamed of."  
  
"Not that it is much consolation," she said. "He did not even congratulate me as I left tonight. He only said that I would fight less often now. I guess he tired of seeing me with the title belt already."  
  
"I do not trust him any more than Justin does. But we have observed that he has showcased fewer champion matches lately. We think he is trying to build up interest in some of the lower fighters."  
  
"Now that I am in the higher ranks, I rarely see the lower level fighters anyway."  
  
"That is not a bad thing," Sven said, clearly amused. Rio chose not to question him further as she knew Shannon, Jeff and Andrew were waiting impatiently upstairs.  
  
"I assume you know where I am."  
  
"Yes," he answered. "Are you sure you should be seeing your friends tonight? They seem to be trying to get close to you."  
  
"I was trying to avoid it but Shannon is difficult to dodge."  
  
"You could just drop them altogether," he recommended.  
  
Rio couldn't explain the sudden pang she felt at Sven's suggestion. She just knew that it wasn't an option for her anymore, as the guys had become too important to her.  
  
"I do not mind their getting close to me," she simply stated. "It feels good to have friends again."  
  
"And we are not your friends?"  
  
"No, you two are my family."  
  
"That is very good to hear, Sweet One," Sven said and she could hear the smile in his voice. "We will call you again soon."  
  
Rio heard the call disconnect as she pressed the elevator button.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Where is she?" Andrew muttered as he paced his hotel room.  
  
"She'll sho'," Shannon assured him.  
  
They had told Rio to meet them in Andrew's room to avoid the possibility of her bumping into Shane and Matt. Shannon sat in a chair by the door and Jeff sprawled himself across Andrew's bed, which would normally have annoyed the larger man to no end if he wasn't currently pacing a hole into the rug waiting for the small silver woman. He wasn't quite sure what he would say to her when she did, but he was very anxious to see her. She didn't look happy with tonight's title match and he was certain she shouldn't be alone like she wanted to be.  
  
He turned and caught sight of Shannon who was casually playing with his watchband. Andrew didn't know what to make of the smaller man's new relationship with Rio, but he had to admit that Shannon definitely had some influence over her. It was as if he instinctively knew what made her tick and used the information to coerce her into doing things such as meeting them tonight. As much as he was uncomfortable with Shannon's increasingly possessive attitude toward her, there were times when he felt grateful for it.  
  
A small knock sounded on the door and Shannon quickly rose and opened it, pulling Rio into the room. Once inside, Andrew noted, the smaller wrestler did not release her as she dropped her bag onto the floor. Jeff immediately bounced off the bed and started toward her.  
  
"How ya doin', Ri?" he asked excitedly, pulling her away from an annoyed Shannon and hugging her tightly.  
  
"I am fine, Jeff," she answered, amazingly allowing the contact and even leaning into him. "I have missed you all."  
  
"Coulda fooled me," Shannon retorted. "Ya tried like hell t' keep away."  
  
Rio raised one golden eyebrow up at him, but said nothing. She slowly pulled away from Jeff and went over to hug Andrew briefly, who recovered from his surprise in time to clasp his arms around her. When she released him, Jeff grabbed her around the waist and tugged her down onto the bed with him sitting back and holding her close. Shannon glared at his friend darkly before dropping heavily onto the bed next to them and Andrew pulled the chair close, sharing a smile with Jeff over the young man's irritation.  
  
"I really am glad to see you, you know," she said finally, looking at Shannon as she spoke.  
  
"Ya sure now?" he responded.  
  
"I am sure," she said. "I am just used to being alone after such events as tonight."  
  
"When are ya gonna un'erstand ya not alone anymo'?" Shannon sighed in exasperation.  
  
Rio regarded him for a long moment before responding. "I do not know."  
  
"Well we'll help you in anyway we can," Andrew smiled, patting her knee. "We plan to always be here for you."  
  
Rio turned a sad look on him but said nothing. Andrew stared at her in confusion.  
  
"Oh no ya don'," Shannon said, turning her head back to him with a finger under her chin. "I don' wanna hear anymo' 'bout us leavin' ya like everyone else."  
  
"Wha's this?" Jeff asked, his voice laced with undisguised concern.  
  
"She tol' me everyone she's eva cared 'bout has eitha left o' been taken from 'er," Shannon explained, his eyes never leaving Rio's silver face. "She said we'll probally do th' same."  
  
"Oh no we won'!" Jeff asserted, with Andrew nodding in agreement. "this is fo' life, Ri. Yo' no' alone anymo'."  
  
"That's right," Andrew grinned. "Now how do you want to celebrate your title win?"  
  
Rio looked around to all of her friends, shaking her head. "This is how I want to celebrate, talking with you," she said. "I have not had a chance to be with all of you since the Indy show, and that did not go over very well with everyone present."  
  
At the mention of Matt Andrew heaved a sigh. He was mad as hell at the older Hardy for demanding that Rio never call Jeff again and for making her feel that she was a disease. If Shannon hadn't browbeat her into keeping in touch with him and emailing Jeff, none of them would have ever seen them again.  
  
"Do not be angry with Matt, Andrew," she said softly touching his arm with her gloved hand. "He was only trying to protect his brother."  
  
"I can take care o' m'self," Jeff growled tightening his grip on her as if Matt were there trying to pull her away from him. "An' YOU are no' a disease!"  
  
With that said, he placed a small kiss on the side of her head and Andrew watched Shannon's eyes widen then narrow into slits. He looked at Jeff who was grinning broadly. Andrew smiled back, enjoying Shannon's discomfort.  
  
Rio seemed oblivious to the exchange and glanced over at Andrew. "So I have heard you are having some trouble with the creative team over your hairstyle?"  
  
Shannon and Jeff burst out laughing as Andrew's face reddened.  
  
"Yeah," he said. "They wanted me and Jay to chop all our hair off so we'd all look alike. We didn't want to do it, so they split us all up and have us two jobbing while they push Lance and Regal."  
  
"They changed your storyline because you did not want to shave your head?"  
  
"That's about it."  
  
"Would it not help your show more if they just made a more concerted effort to concentrate on plots?"  
  
"Tell them that."  
  
"I do not wish to waste my breath on a bunch of two year olds," Rio replied. "Too bad the Smackdown head writer cannot just stage a coup."  
  
Shannon chuckled. "Ya like our sho' betta, Rio?"  
  
"I like both shows," Rio said. "But you can see the cohesiveness of the Smackdown creative staff. Sorry Jeff and Andrew."  
  
They just shrugged. Suddenly Jeff's phone rang and he reached down to his waistband to retrieve it. Shannon frowned further, seeing Jeff stealthily cop a feel from Rio, who again seemed oblivious.  
  
"'Lo?" Jeff said into the phone, grinning again at Shannon.  
  
Andrew watched Jeff's expression darken as he listened into the phone. Whoever was on the other line it was clear the younger Hardy hadn't wanted to talk to them.  
  
"Yeah, we can talk t'night, Matt," Jeff finally said.  
  
Andrew understood now why Jeff was upset. He'd told the large Canadian all about his last conversation with his brother and Andrew agreed with him that distance was probably better at this point. He was also pissed as hell at what Matt had said to Rio and didn't quite trust his own actions if he should meet the dark haired man alone again so soon.  
  
"I'm wit' Drew right now," Jeff said. "No, don' come up. I'll come down. Matt? Matt? Shit!"  
  
He hung up the phone and sighed meeting Andrew's quizzical glance. "'E's on 'is way up here. 'Pparently 'e an' Shane got back a while ago an' Shane fell asleep."  
  
"Probally drunk," Shannon nodded, grabbing Rio's hand. "C'mon, li'l girl, tha's our cue."  
  
Rio reluctantly rose from Jeff's personal space and hugged him then turned and hugged Andrew. She walked over to her bag and hefted onto her shoulder but Shannon plucked it right off and settled it on his own, taking her hand once again.  
  
"Bye guys," he said happily opening the door and ushering her into the hallway. "I'll call ya t'morra."  
  
Andrew caught Jeff's amused smirk and smiled. This was getting pretty interesting.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Slow down," Rio complained. "I am still winded from my match."  
  
Shannon glanced over his shoulder and smiled at the woman he held in tow. Alone at least, he thought triumphantly. He would have to do something nice for Matt.  
  
"Y'ok?"  
  
"Yes, but I think I should go now."  
  
"No' yet," he said frowning, tugging her over to the rental car he had parked on a side street away from the hotel. "I wanna talk t'ya."  
  
"Can this not wait until our next phone call?"  
  
"No."  
  
He unlocked the passenger's door and ushered her inside, then went around to the driver's side and got in quickly.  
  
"Why're ya not happy wit' th' win?" he asked, watching her intently.  
  
Seemingly uncomfortable with his ability to see into her, she looked away.  
  
"I do not having to hurt people who do nothing to deserve it."  
  
"'Ed'a done it t' YOU."  
  
"That does not make me feel any better."  
  
"Look a' me," he commanded quietly.  
  
She slowly complied with his demand.  
  
"Yaw no' LIKE them othas," he said softly, touching her silver cheek. "Stop thinkin' ya are."  
  
She shrugged but said nothing, not breaking eye contact. He took this as a positive sign.  
  
"Yaw gonna keep callin' me as long as I tell ya to, right?" he asked.  
  
She furrowed her forehead in confusion, but nodded.  
  
"Good," he said just before he took her lips in a breathtaking kiss that stunned them both. She gasped in surprise and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth and taste her. Finally, he thought as he deepened the kiss. 


	23. This is what I want to say

Title: The Road Less Traveled (23/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis: In this chapter: Matt and Jeff try to work their issues out. Justin and Sven dig up info on Henry. Shannon has Rio right where he wants her.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am working on getting the original Rio stories up. Really I am! I'm sorry I have to take a short sabbatical after this chapter, but I will be back some time next week and raring to go! In the mean time, please let me know what you think!  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Good t' see ya, Jeff," Matt said when he entered Andrew's room.  
  
"Yeah, you, too."  
  
Andrew picked up his carry-on bag, which we threw some clothes into while waiting for Matt to get to the room and headed for the door, holding out his hand for Jeff's room key.  
  
"Ya don' hafta leave, Drew," Matt said.  
  
"It's okay," Andrew answered, trading keys with Jeff then ruffling the younger Hardy's neon green hair. "The leprechaun and I decided to switch tonight. Just imagine the look on Shane's face tomorrow morning when he wakes up with that hangover next to me."  
  
All three laughed at the thought as Andrew walked out the door.  
  
"So, whatcha been up to?" Matt asked in looking uncomfortable.  
  
Jeff watched his brother with a mixture of sadness and amusement. Matt seldom showed this side of himself to his brother, preferring to be the strong one.  
  
"Nuthin'," Jeff said at last. "How ya been?"  
  
"Good," Matt said as he ran his hands over the top of his head.  
  
"This isn' right, ya kno'."  
  
"I kno'."  
  
"We're still brothas," Jeff went on. "I'm mad atcha, but I don' wanna let this cause a rift. Ya kno?"  
  
"I kno'," Matt answered, holding his arms open. Jeff accepted the hug quietly, knowing they still had a ways to go before things were right, but they were on the path.  
  
"Stay ova t'night, Matty," he said, pulling out from the hug to look at his older brother. "We'll watch TV an' talk. Jus' like ol' times."  
  
"Ol' times weren' THAT long ago," Matt chuckled. "Okay, bro, I'll stay. Jus' lemme call Shan in case 'e worries."  
  
Matt pulled out his phone completely missing Jeff's amused look.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Shannon had one arm wrapped around Rio's small waist and the other tangled in her golden wig. Good thing I have it secured with a tight rubber cap and glue, or he would have accidentally pulled it off by now, she thought. She had tried to pull away from him but found her body unwilling to follow orders. His teeth were gently nibbling at the corner of her ear.  
  
"Shannon," she whispered. "We should not be doing this."  
  
"Why not?" he breathed not stopping. "Ya knew this was comin'."  
  
"I did not," she asserted, pushing unsuccessfully at his shoulders. What is the matter with me, she mused, I have annihilated men twice his size and strength. She knew that she could never hurt him, though. She just wished he didn't know it as well.  
  
"Ya did," he countered, lifting his head to look down into her mirrored glasses. She felt as if he could see right through them. "I neva made a secret o' how I felt."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?" he asked. "Why do I wan' ya? O' why d'ya wan' me?"  
  
Rio's heart was pounding in her chest. Suddenly Ben's face flashed into her mind and she couldn't hold back the tear that slipped silently down her cheek. Before she could pull away, Shannon tightened his arm around her waist and used his other hand to wipe the tear away. He looked at her searchingly before leaning down to kiss her mouth softly once more.  
  
"I kno', yo' no' ready fo' mo' than this right now," he said quietly. "Bu' I need ta hol' ya fo' a while. I promise tha's all I'll ask o' you."  
  
Before she could respond, his phone rang. "Damn phones," he muttered, using his free hand to answer it. "'Lo?"  
  
Rio watched his face as he spoke to the caller for a moment. He listened to what was being said but never took his attention off of her for a second, as if he feared she would disappear if he let go.  
  
"All night?" he asked finally. "Tha's cool wit' me. Thanks fo' callin' so I didn' sen' out an APB. Bye, Matt."  
  
She squirmed beneath him when she heard who he was talking to.  
  
"Hey now," he said stilling her with a kiss to her forehead. "'E's no' comin' back t' th' room t'night."  
  
"He is going to stay with Jeff and patch things up?" Rio asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah," he said, still watching her closely. "Wha's up witchew an' 'im anyway?"  
  
She looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Wichew an' Jeff," he asked in a deceptively soft tone that she knew was meant to lull her into a false sense of safety. She was beginning to recognize his moods.  
  
"There is nothing 'up' with me and Jeff," she answered. "Just as there nothing 'up' with me and Andrew. They are my friends."  
  
"An' what am I?" he asked casually, stroking her cheek.  
  
Rio paused, uncertain. "I do not know," she whispered.  
  
He smiled down at her enigmatically. "Tha's an improvement." He took her lips again in another soul-stealing kiss that curled her toes and rocked her to the core. This man is very, very dangerous, she thought losing herself in the moment. She had promised herself she would be careful around him, but she now knew it was too late to escape him. He broke this kiss and locked eyes with her again.  
  
"We're goin' back ta my room," he said simply. He nodded his head 'yes' when she began to struggle and shake her head 'no'. "Yes, we are. I promised ya I would only hol' ya t'night an' I meant it. Ya cain' blame me fo' the kissin' tho'," he laughed.  
  
Rio sighed knowing he would have his way . . . again. But she was determined to let it go no further than that. She would leave him before he woke and she would never let herself be alone with him again, she promised herself. Oh, God, she had to keep that promise.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
The two men worked on their computers in silence, gathering as much information on one Henry Bender, and his various associations, as they could. Information lead to knowledge, and knowledge was power, they believed. And this particular man posed a threat to someone very dear to them. His life would be very thoroughly dissected and examined. There would be no corner left undisturbed.  
  
"Look at this, Justin," the taller blonde man with the Scandinavian accent said to his companion, gesturing at his screen. "I have checked all of them for the last three years."  
  
The man with long dark hair frowned deeply at the information on the screen. "That can't be coincidence," he growled.  
  
Sven looked back at the lengthy list of names on the screen with a darkening expression. "I know."  
  
"He is doing something to get rid of them," Justin muttered. "He has to be. Most of them didn't have any potentially fatal injuries when they left the ring. They can't all have died of natural causes."  
  
"And now she is the champion," Sven stated worriedly. "It cannot happen to her."  
  
"I will kill him first," Justin said with cold eyes. "I don't give a damn what I promised her."  
  
"We will protect her," Sven said soothingly, placing his hand over Justin's.  
  
Justin looked back at his companion and let the chill leave his bones. Sven had the ability to calm him during his most vengeful moments. It was one of the things that drew them together to begin with. He was grateful to have found his soul mate, even if the relationship was still considered unconventional by many people's standards.  
  
He also knew that Sven was right in this case and that they would give Rio the edge the former champions didn't have.  
  
"I guess the first thing we have to do is determine Fury's whereabouts," he said softly. Sven nodded at him approvingly. If they could keep Fury alive, maybe they could figure out what Henry had planned for Rio before he could put it into action.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rio snuggled closer to Shannon in her sleep. He watched her lying in his arms in the bed, smiling. He couldn't believe his luck at having her here. He was puzzled about the nightmares that seemed to plague her, though. Such a strong fighter, and yet such a small woman; she was a paradox he intended to solve, no matter how long it took.  
  
He mulled over some of the things he'd learned about her in the last few days and realized he still knew precious little about her past. She'd been through some painful events, he was sure. It bothered him that she didn't feel she could share them with him. Although he'd known her for a very short time, Shannon felt he'd known her soul forever.  
  
She wasn't as tough on the inside as she was on the outside either, he'd decided. She'd taken what she'd had to do earlier very hard, as if she were betraying her ethics. Which sounded ridiculous to Shannon when he thought about it, considering that those with ethics usually didn't last very long in her sport. He'd been horrified at the violence he'd seen at that arena, but he knew she was just as affected by it. She was not like the other Warrior Series fighters and that was something that may be to her detriment eventually now that she was champion. He would have to find a way to induce her into leaving it before it was too late.  
  
"Shannon?" she asked suddenly.  
  
His attention was immediately drawn back to the present. "I thought ya were asleep," he chided her.  
  
"I cannot sleep when I know you are worrying about me."  
  
"How'dja kno' I was thinkin' 'boutcha?"  
  
"I can feel it," she said matter-of-factly. "Just like you can feel what I am thinking. It is quite frightening, actually."  
  
"Why's tha'?"  
  
"I have never known such an experience."  
  
Shannon was afraid to ask his next question, but he knew he couldn't rest until he did. "No' even wit' yo' husband?"  
  
Rio stiffened slightly beneath him but didn't pull away. Shannon felt relief that he hadn't sent her scurrying from the room.  
  
"No," she said slowly, turning over to look at him in the darkness. "Not even with him."  
  
"Are ya eva gonna be able t' tell me wha' happened?"  
  
She shrugged, not saying anything.  
  
"Well, I'll keep on ya till ya trust me, then."  
  
"I do trust you."  
  
"I don' think ya do."  
  
"Am I not allowing you to touch me?"  
  
"Ya 'llowed Drew an' Jeff t' touch ya, too," he pointed out, jealousy gnawing at his insides.  
  
"Yes, but it is your bed I am in right now," she said. "I would not be anywhere near you, promise or not, if I did not trust you completely, Shannon."  
  
His heart warmed immediately, knowing she spoke the truth. This was not a woman who let just anyone into her life and she'd let him barrel in and take over.  
  
"As long as mine is th' only bed ya share," he said half-teasingly.  
  
She grinned widely, her white teeth sparkling. At least he'd finally convinced her to remove the golden tooth covers, pointing out they couldn't be comfortable. He was determined to get to the woman beneath the mask one piece at a time if necessary.  
  
"That is by far the easiest promise you have asked me to make," she replied.  
  
"Tha' a joke?" he asked in astonishment. "From th' eva serious Rio?"  
  
She laughed. "Maybe."  
  
He kissed her again and held her closer. "Wha' am I gonna do witchew, li'l girl?"  
  
He felt her shiver slightly in his arms and knew it wasn't from fear. Good, he said to himself, it's about time she started feeling the same things I'm going though.  
  
"I do not know," she answered him softly, kissing his cheek.  
  
Now he had her kissing him. Things were definitely progressing, he smiled into her hair. Too bad, Jeff! 


	24. Matt's second thoughts

Title: The Road Less Traveled (24/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis: At last! A new installment! In this chapter: Matt has second thoughts about how he treated Rio. Sven and Justin grab Fury from Henry's men.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am working on Rio's first stories. Please bear with me.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rio woke with a small start, feeling someone's arms around her. At first she was unsure of her surroundings, but then the events of the previous evening with Shannon came back to her. Light streamed through the hotel window indicating that morning had arrived. She'd meant to leave his bed before he woke but, judging from his movements behind her, she could tell that was now impossible. Slowly she turned to face him and found herself looking into his thoughtful green gaze.  
  
"Mornin', baby."  
  
"Good morning," she answered.  
  
"Ya slept okay?"  
  
She took a moment to try to remember if she'd had anymore of the nightmares, which had bothered her when she'd first drifted off to sleep. Realizing she'd had none, she knew it was because of Shannon's close proximity. He was definitely having a strong effect on her.  
  
"Yes, I believe that I did. How did you sleep?"  
  
"Betta than usual," he smiled.  
  
Dangerous, she thought quietly. "I must go soon before Matt comes back."  
  
Shannon nodded, frowning. "But we'll do this again soon," he stated emphatically.  
  
"Maybe," Rio found herself saying. She knew she should refuse him firmly and be on her way but she just didn't seem to want to do that.  
  
"No maybes about it," he said still frowning.  
  
Rio sighed, breathing in more of his scent. She could get very comfortable in his arms, but knew it would be selfish of her to pursue this relationship further. She had a goal to accomplish. After that she could put this fighting club behind her for good and try to reassemble the pieces of a normal life. Perhaps then she could catch up with him . . . assuming he still wanted her. Rio felt a sadness she couldn't explain at that last thought. She should be concentrating on her task.  
  
"We shall see," she said, kissing his cheek and getting up from the bed. Shannon followed her closely.  
  
"We are no' goin' back t' square one, li'l girl!" He clutched her arm and turned her to face him. "As far as we're concerned, and yes there is a 'we' in this, we're t'getha."  
  
She was shocked speechless at his sudden ferocity.  
  
"Ya hafta kno' wha' I'm feelin', Rio," he said pulling her closer. "I kno' yo' feelin' it, too. Ya wouldn't 'ave come 'ere wit' me othawise."  
  
"I cannot let you get hurt because of me, Shannon," she said pleadingly. "I cannot live with causing another death."  
  
Shannon hugged her tightly trying to stop her tremors. She knew he would continue to push the issue of their relationship, but not now, and she felt relieved that she would be able to sidestep it temporarily so that she could examine her own feelings privately. She found she was unable to think logically around this man and distance was needed. Sighing again, she wrapped her arms around his waist and gave into the contact. Shannon kissed the side of her head and tightened his hold.  
  
"Ya kno' I'm 'xpectin' ya t' call mo' often now, right?"  
  
Rio nodded, figuring that was a given.  
  
"Ev'ry night," Shannon added looking down at her possessively.  
  
"Every night?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"No buts," he said in a tone that left no room for discussion. "Yo' callin' me ev'ry night, Rio. Period."  
  
She stared at him for a long while, trying to come up with an argument to sway him. Finding none that would change this particular stubborn man's mind, she merely nodded in resignation. Shannon smirked apparently pleased he'd won this battle. He gently kissed her lips again and released her, bending down to pick up her bag and walk her to the door.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Matt returned to the room he was sharing Shannon later than he'd planned. He and Jeff had stayed up nearly all night talking about everything. Everything except the little silver woman they'd fought over to begin with. He opened the door expecting to see his roommate sleeping in. Instead he found Shannon dressed and combing out his damp, long hair.  
  
"Yo' up early," he said, dropping his keys on the night table beside the unused bed and sitting down.  
  
Shannon grinned at him and plopped down onto the unmade bed, facing Matt. "How'd it go wit' Jeff?"  
  
"We're still workin' on it," Matt said, returning Shannon's smile. "But the good thin' is we are workin' on it."  
  
"Ya iron thin's out 'bout Rio then?"  
  
Matt's smile disappeared at the mention of her name. He still felt a pang of guilt over his conversation with her, even though he would do it again if he felt he had to, to protect his brother.  
  
"We didn' discuss 'er."  
  
"I see," Shannon said letting his own smile fade.  
  
"I'm not gonna apologize fo' tryin' t' keep 'im safe, Shan."  
  
"Rio would neva 'urt 'im, Matt," the smaller man said quietly.  
  
"An' ya kno' this how?"  
  
"She came t' save 'is best frien' at considerable risk t' 'erself," Shannon pointed out. "Ya eva wonder what woulda happened if she neva came there?"  
  
"We woulda fought 'em ourselves," Matt said.  
  
"We mighta lost."  
  
"Four o' us, 'gainst two o' them?" Matt asked disgustedly.  
  
"Who says Drew woulda been there at all?"  
  
Matt hadn't thought of that. Rio's connection with Andrew had forged his friendship with Jeff. And if she hadn't told Jeff what she'd heard, Shannon might not have had any back up there at all. Matt had been so focused on her relationship with his brother he'd overlooked some of the facts before him. Damn. Now he felt even guiltier and he hated feeling guilty. But try as he might to hold onto his anger, he couldn't do it. She'd saved Shannon's career at the very least, possibly even his life, and all Matt had done was try and convict her for what he thought she was.  
  
"Neva thought o' it tha' way," he said to the younger man facing him.  
  
"Yeah, I kno'," Shannon said gently.  
  
"Why didn'tcha get mad a' me like Jeff?"  
  
"Who says I'm not mad atcha?"  
  
"Yo' still wit' me."  
  
"Would leavin' ya have solved anythin'?"  
  
Matt threw a pillow at him. "Yo' too young t' be tha' smart."  
  
Shannon grinned, letting the pillow hit him on the shoulder and fall onto the bed beside him. "Ya should apologize t' 'er."  
  
Matt knew he probably looked as confused as he felt. "An' 'ow am I supposed t' do that?"  
  
"I could letcha speak t' 'er nex' time she calls me," Shannon said without batting an eye.  
  
"She calls YOU now?"  
  
"Don' go getting' mad atter fo' that now," Shannon said testily. "I made 'er promise t' call me afta ya spoke t' 'er. Ya really shook 'er up an' I was vera worried 'bout 'er."  
  
"Fo' such an amazin' fighter, she 'as a lot of guys worried 'bout 'er," Matt groused.  
  
"Ya eva see a human time bomb?"  
  
Matt stilled, instantly knowing what Shannon meant. He was suddenly very afraid that he'd been the one to light the silver fuse. "Ya think she'll talk t' me if ya ask 'er to?"  
  
Shannon nodded thoughtfully. "This time, tho', ya betta be nice t' 'er, o' I WILL leave ya."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rio finished cleaning off the silver paint and put her gear away. She stretched into her exercises stiffly, working out the kinks leftover from her match. She was just getting warmed up when her phone rang. She reached for it, irked at the disturbance.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Quick Silver," Henry's voice purred into her ear. "Congratulations. I didn't get a chance to really talk to you last night."  
  
"Hello, Henry," Rio said, careful to keep the scorn from her voice. "Thank you."  
  
"Like I said last night, you won't have as many matches because the ones you will have will be more brutal than the usual ones."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"You're up to the challenges, I presume?"  
  
"Henry, not to be offensive, but you did see me actually win that belt, correct?"  
  
She heard a chuckle from the phone and frowned deeply, despising this man more every time she found herself dealing with him directly. She knew that she would be doing so more often now that she was champion.  
  
"I did," he said finally. "You were most impressive."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your first title defense won't be for another two weeks."  
  
"That long?"  
  
"I find that it helps to build interest if I make the fans wait."  
  
"But you gave me a match the night after Fury defended the belt."  
  
"Yes," Henry admitted nonchalantly. "That was an oddity. But your fight with Sinbad and Grendel impressed me greatly and I wanted to reward you right away."  
  
Rio's frown deepened as she chose not to buy that story, but she said nothing.  
  
"Anyway, I just wanted to let you know I'd be calling you from now on directly.  
  
"Thank you," she replied.  
  
"Okay, Rio," Henry said. "You can call me if you have any questions or concerns."  
  
"I will," Rio assured him before severing the connection.  
  
Something was definitely not right with this, she mused.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Henry smiled as he heard the click. He replaced the receiver and steepled his hands, resting his elbows on the desk in front of him. He had decided to allow her three title defenses before taking care of his new champion. Assuming she lasted that long, that is.  
  
He looked up to see the familiar dark figure enter the room.  
  
"Did you take care of Fury?"  
  
"He wasn't there."  
  
Henry's smile disappeared immediately. "What do you mean he wasn't there?!?!"  
  
"We went to the hospital and he wasn't there."  
  
"Where the hell is he?"  
  
"I thought you would know," the imposing figure replied. "That's why I came back here."  
  
Henry felt a rare tremor of fear surge through him. He hated loose ends and was hoping this one would be as easy to tie up as the others. Evidently Fury had other plans.  
  
"FIND him," Henry hissed.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Sven looked at the broken man lying on the bed in the room in the basement. Without the mask and tights, he could see every scar on Fury's body, and they were numerous. He silently praised himself and Justin for training their little ward so well that she'd thus far avoided acquiring such a collection of wounds. The young man in the bed had not stirred once since they'd brought him in, a testament to the amount of sedatives the hospital had given him. Sven had decided to wait until the man woke before administering any more narcotics.  
  
He glanced down at the chart in his hands, reading the doctor's notes. He recognized the wounds that Rio had been responsible for giving the former champion, but there was one slash wound in the abdominal area for which the fight could not account. Sven had seen Fury's last two matches and knew the cut had been a result of these fights. It looked too fresh, anyway.  
  
"How is our new guest doing?" Justin asked from the doorway.  
  
Sven looked up, meeting his companion's gaze thoughtfully. "He has not come to yet."  
  
"What's troubling you?"  
  
"He has an abdominal wound left by a knife."  
  
Justin waited patiently for Sven to continue.  
  
"Rio did not cause it and it is too new to have come from his other matches."  
  
Justin's eyes widened slightly but his face remained stoic. "I wonder why he not awakened yet."  
  
"I wonder why, too," Sven agreed. 


	25. Jeff's back!

Title: The Road Less Traveled (25/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis: In this chapter: Matt tries to apologize to Rio. Shannon maneuvers her into another risky situation. Sven zeros in on Fury's problem.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am working on Rio's first stories. Please bear with me.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Shannon and Matt went directly back to their room after the show to be sure they had enough privacy when Rio called. Matt was a little on edge not knowing how she would react to his wanting to speak with her. Shannon, on the other hand, seemed quite confident that she would be willing to talk to his friend.  
  
"Ya sure she'll be okay wit' this?" Matt asked for the third time.  
  
Shannon rolled his eyes but kept the sarcasm out of his answer. "I kno' she'll talk t' ya if I ask 'er to."  
  
The younger man's cell phone rang softly shortly thereafter and Matt could only watch him answer it, hopeful that Shannon was right.  
  
"Hey, li'l girl," Shannon said smiling. Matt quirked a questioning eyebrow at him but got only a small shrug in response. "How ya doin'?"  
  
Matt glanced at the wall beside the bed he was sitting on listening to Shannon's side of the conversation and wondering just how far this relationship had gone. He knew his friend wouldn't tolerate any interference so he wisely chose to bide his time and observe.  
  
"Listen, Rio," Shannon began carefully, "I got someone here who wants t' talk t' ya."  
  
Matt looked back over to Shannon hopefully.  
  
"No, i's no' Jeff," he said into the phone. "I's Matt."  
  
"Really, 'e wants t' talk t' ya." There was a long period of silence as Shannon listened to whatever Rio was saying. "I's no' gonna be bad."  
  
Matt's hopes were beginning to slide as he saw Shannon's frown. But the young man remained undaunted in this task. "Please, baby," he purred softly. "Talk t' 'im fo' me." Apparently that did it as Shannon suddenly smiled and handed Matt his phone. He took it nervously and held it to his ear.  
  
"Rio?"  
  
"Yes, Matt," she said warily. "What can I do for you now?"  
  
Matt cringed slightly, remembering how he treated her during their last conversation. He didn't know how to go about apologizing for being such an ass, but he knew he had to try.  
  
"I's what I should be doin' fo' you," he said. Not knowing any other way to proceed, he decided to take a direct approach. "I'm sorry fo' wha' I said t' ya las' time we talked."  
  
He stopped speaking and waited for her to reply with accusations or obscenities, but all he heard was her quiet breathing.  
  
"I really am sorry," he said trying to coax a response. He noticed Shannon watching him intently also waiting for Rio's reaction.  
  
"I do not know why you are apologizing for saying what you feel," she said at last.  
  
"I's no' how I feel," Matt insisted.  
  
"It was that night."  
  
Matt took a deep breath and let it out slowly searching for a way to make her understand why he'd said things he didn't really mean. He was beginning to see what Jeff meant about her taking things literally and very personally. According to Shannon, the only reason she called him that night was because she'd promised him she would. He admitted to himself that were the situation reversed, he probably would not have made a call he knew would end so badly.  
  
"I said those thin's because I was desperate t' keep Jeff safe from ya," Matt said. "I didn' kno' ya as a person an' was only thinkin' o' him."  
  
"You were not wrong."  
  
Matt didn't know what to say to that so he remained quiet hoping she would continue.  
  
"I am not a good person and am certainly someone you should be worried about your brother being exposed to."  
  
"Yo' not," Matt said. "Rio, I kno' ya saved Shannon's life tha' day. We couldnta done it wit'outcha."  
  
"Be that as it may," she said sadly, "I am still part of that world and the only thing that saved any of you that day is my violent side. The part of me I have little control over. You have cause for concern, Matt. You all deserve to remain untouched by what I am."  
  
"I don' think so," he answered. "No' anymo'."  
  
"I know Shannon has put these doubts in your mind, Matt. He has been trying to do the same to me. Trust me on this point. I know what I am and what I am not."  
  
"I don' think ya do," he argued. "I was way outta line, 'specially wit' what I said 'bout yo' family."  
  
Rio gasped softly, but remained calm. "Not necessarily."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I am the common denominator in their deaths," she went on. "If I were not a part of his life, my husband would still be alive. I am to blame, however indirectly."  
  
"Ya had a husband?" Matt saw Shannon's stare sharpen considerably. "When? How did 'e die?"  
  
"I do not wish to talk about it," she said flatly. "Suffice it to say that if he had never known me, he would not have died."  
  
"I'm sure tha's no' true."  
  
"It does not matter," she said. "It is true as far as I am concerned."  
  
"Look, Rio, I am vera sorry," Matt continued. "An' I do wantcha t' call Jeff again."  
  
"That is not a good idea."  
  
"It is," Matt asserted. "'E's no' happy wit' th' situation, an' so therefo' neitha am I."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because 'e's hurtin' wit' outcha, an' because yo' hurtin', too." Matt saw Shannon nod approvingly. Apparently he knew Matt was on the right track, using Jeff as a catalyst.  
  
"This is too much of a change for you, Matt Hardy," she said. "I do not know why you have reconsidered your position, but I ask you to think on it again. You should also be trying to convince Shannon to stop talking to me."  
  
Now Matt was growing concerned. "I don' think Shannon would 'ppreciate tha' too much."  
  
"What?" Shannon asked. Matt waved him off and went back to his conversation.  
  
"He appreciates nothing he does not agree with," she conceded. "Still, it is for his own good."  
  
"An' what 'bout yo' own good?"  
  
"I can take care of myself," she sighed audibly. "Why does everybody feel the desire to tell me what is good for me? Even you, who could not stand the sight of me a short while ago."  
  
"'Cause yo' not actin' like ya care 'bout yo'self," Matt charged. "An' I can tell ya tha' no way is Shanny eva lettin' ya outta yo' promise."  
  
"DAMN right!" Shannon shouted.  
  
"Typical," Rio muttered.  
  
"Look, ya need t' call Jeff," Matt said.  
  
"I do not know," Rio said after some silence.  
  
"I do," Matt said firmly. "I wan' a promise."  
  
"What?" she asked in obvious surprise. "Why?"  
  
"Because yo' word is bindin', an' I wan' t' make sure ya do this fo' me."  
  
There was a long moment where Rio was evidently deliberating the new promise Matt asked of her. He silently waited, hoping to get an agreement out of her. At least then he could say he made it up to his brother..  
  
"I will call him later," she said finally. "You have been taking lessons from Shannon, have you not?"  
  
Matt smiled for the first time in what seemed like hours. "Maybe."  
  
"No maybes about it," she replied. "He is the only one from whom you could have learned that."  
  
"I hope we can talk 'gain sometime."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ya don' kno' it, girl, but yo' fascinatin'."  
  
Rio choked out a small laugh. "You have got to be joking."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Sven looked in on Fury every two hours during the night and again early the next morning. There was still no change in his condition and he had not moved at all. He had drawn some blood from the young man the night before and sent it off to a nearby lab for chemical analysis. He looked at his watch and noted that the results should be available soon. Considering the doctor's notes, he knew the man had not been given enough sedatives to explain his current state.  
  
"How is the patient, Dr. Sven?" Justin asked as he pushed open the door.  
  
"Unchanged," he answered worriedly. He turned to meet Justin's speculative gaze. "I suspect an as-yet-unknown toxin is involved and have sent his blood for analysis."  
  
Justin nodded turning to look at the pale prizefighter in the bed. "We have to figure this out quickly, Sven. Every minute she's in that club, she's in danger."  
  
"Do you think I am unaware?"  
  
Justin turned to look at his companion again. "You know I did not mean it that way."  
  
Sven held up a hand to placate Justin. "I know. I am just tired," he said. "And very worried."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Jeff was dozing on his hotel room bed when his cell phone rang waking him. He rubbed his eyes slowly blinking to focus.  
  
"Ya gonna git that?" Shane squawked in irritation from the other bed. He raised his green tinted head to glare playfully at his purple-haired friend.  
  
"Ain' MY fault ya got anotha hangover," Jeff laughed, grabbing the phone. "'Lo?"  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
"Omygod, Ri!" Jeff exclaimed, jumping up.  
  
Shane scrunched up his face and looked up at the bouncing Hardy Boy. "Ri?"  
  
Jeff told the caller to hold on and turned to Shane. "I's my frien', Rio."  
  
"Aren' ya not supposed t' be talkin' t' 'er?"  
  
"Bite me, Shane," Jeff said and turned back to his call. "How's it goin', Ri?"  
  
"Not so bad. And you?"  
  
"Betta, now. What made ya break yo' promise to Matt."  
  
"Matt."  
  
"Come 'gain?"  
  
"Matt made me break my promise not call you."  
  
Jeff shook his head in to clear the confusion. "When didja speak t' my brotha?"  
  
"Earlier tonight."  
  
"Why'dja call 'im?"  
  
"I did not call him, I called Shannon," Rio said. "He said that Matt wanted to speak with me."  
  
"Why?" he asked as a knock sounded on the door.  
  
"That is what I asked, but he would insist that it would not bad. Next thing I knew, your brother was apologizing for our last conversation and making me promise to call you again."  
  
"Well, I'm glad," Jeff grinned, opening the door for Andrew and mouthing 'Rio' to the tall Canadian. Andrew's eyes opened excitedly and he gestured to the phone. "Hol' on a minute, Ri."  
  
Andrew clutched the phone Jeff handed him close to his ear. "Hey, Rio?"  
  
Jeff watched Andrew contentedly. He was going to have to call his brother later to thank him.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Sven read the fax from the lab in confusion. Metaldehyde? Where could Fury have been exposed to that particular toxin?  
  
"Justin?" he called out. The darker man appeared a moment later.  
  
"Take a look at this," Sven said handing him the sheet.  
  
"Metaldehyde?" Justin's eyes scanned the sheet briefly looking questioningly at his companion. "What is it?"  
  
"It is used to bait slugs and snails to control their population in agricultural communities."  
  
"How did Fury get it into his blood?"  
  
"Good question."  
  
"How can we help him?"  
  
Sven shook his head sadly as he set up an IV next to Fury's bed. "I do not know if we can. I will start him on diazepam."  
  
"Do you think it was introduced through the stab wound?"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"We have to warn her."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rio called Shannon as soon as she hung up with Jeff and Andrew.  
  
"There ya are."  
  
"I called you back as soon as I was finished," she admonished. "I said that is what I would do."  
  
"I kno', I kno'," he answered sheepishly. "Cain' blame me fo' bein' anxious."  
  
"Yes, I can. Where is Matt?"  
  
"Asleep inside."  
  
"How did you get him to change his mind about me?"  
  
"I jus' waited fo' 'im t' calm down an' pointed out th' facts."  
  
Rio assumed a skeptical pose and waited for him to continue.  
  
"I swear," he sounded offended. "I didn' DO anythin' else."  
  
"Very well," she sighed. "Jeff seemed pleased that his brother will not keep me from calling him and Andrew. I am still not sure it is the best idea."  
  
"Yo' neva sure," he laughed. "Where ya gonna be this weekend?"  
  
"Training, why?"  
  
"Amy's joinin' Matt, an' I'm roomin' alone."  
  
"And?" Rio asked nervously, suspecting Shannon's next statement.  
  
"Yo' gonna be my roommate."  
  
"Oh no, I am not!" she exclaimed and heard his soft laughter echoing through the phone line.  
  
"I 'ave ya scared stiff, huh?"  
  
Rio's mouth hung open. This went beyond daring, she decided. It was downright insulting. How could he assume she would just willingly capitulate to this demand?  
  
"I do not think that has anything to do with it," she hissed. "And for your information, I am not afraid of you. Why would you think I would agree to this?"  
  
"Ya kno' why."  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Ya do," he said firmly. "I tol' ya we're no' goin' backward."  
  
"And I indicated that we are not going forward."  
  
"Yo' fears are unfounded. Please, li'l girl? Don' make me beg. It ain' pretty."  
  
"I am NOT going to spend the night with you," she said unmoved by his cute act. "I have promised myself that I would not do that again. It is too hazardous . . . for both of us."  
  
"How d'ya figure," he asked in a low, dangerous voice she hadn't heard before.  
  
She sighed again, weighing her words carefully. "I cannot live with myself if anything happens to you, Shannon. You have come to mean too much to me recently."  
  
"I can take care o' myself."  
  
"That is not always true," she reminded him. "And not completely what I meant."  
  
"Yo' NOT dangerous t' me, baby."  
  
"I am."  
  
"No," he insisted. "Look, please jus' meet me in th' room nex' weekend. We can talk 'bout ya stayin' when ya git here."  
  
"Now I know THAT is a bad idea."  
  
"Please, baby?" he pleaded. "Promise me?"  
  
Rio knew she would be crossing a line if she agreed to meet him. She had to refuse him, no matter what she wanted to do. She had to put her foot down now, before it was too late.  
  
"Okay," she said, shocking herself most of all. WHAT, she thought. What the hell did I just say?  
  
"Beautiful," he whispered into her ear. 


	26. Shannon gets his way

Title: The Road Less Traveled (26/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis: In this chapter: Shannon makes sure Rio understands exactly where he's coming from.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I swear, I'm working on Rio's first stories. You want to see how this one ends, don't you? Please bear with me.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Fury's condition had remained grim for a few days, then improved slightly as the young man's eyes fluttered open for a few seconds. Sven seemed mildly pleased with the progress but Justin couldn't be sure how his partner truly felt about Fury's chances. He could only hope for Rio's sake that they'd begun treatment in time.  
  
Finally deciding she needed to be told, Justin dialed Rio's number quickly.  
  
"Yes?" she answered her phone breathlessly. Justin smiled fondly, realizing he'd probably interrupted her training.  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
"Justin," she greeted him amiably. "I am fine. How are you?"  
  
"We are well," he said slowly. "I wish your friend Fury were better, though."  
  
"Fury?" she asked in confusion. "What is wrong with him?"  
  
He tried to gauge her reaction before continuing, knowing she would not be completely surprised at the situation but that she would view the incident as related to her in some way. He looked over his shoulder as Sven entered the room quietly and sat down in a chair nearby.  
  
"We found Fury in a hospital not far from the city in which your championship match took place," Justin began. "He was unresponsive - almost comatose."  
  
"I did this to him?" she asked in horror.  
  
"No, Small One. You did not."  
  
"Then how?"  
  
"We suspect Henry, but do not know how yet."  
  
"Do you know what caused it?"  
  
"A poison called Metaldehyde," he answered wearily. "We think it was administered through a stab wound in his abdomen. It happened well after the match, Rio."  
  
He heard her sigh on the other end of the line, taking all of this in. Finally she spoke again. "There is more you have not said yet."  
  
Justin smiled again. She had always been so perceptive when she lived with them. He knew it was one of her most valuable assets.  
  
"None of the former champions for the last three years is alive."  
  
Another silent moment passed before she answered. "Not one?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but no."  
  
"Henry is killing them," she said with definiteness.  
  
"That is what we suspect, too," Justin said. "We want you to be very careful during your next few matches. He would not try anything right away, but he will try something eventually."  
  
"I understand."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
A few days later, Matt trudged up the steps to Jeff's house to talk to his brother before they both left on separate planes to different cities. He was glad he and Jeff were on good terms again because he always missed his brother sorely when they fought. But he was determined to stay close to Shannon as well feeling like the younger man really had become his blood since they'd been spending so much time together.  
  
As soon as he knocked Jeff's dog came running to the screen door, announcing Matt's presence. Jeff peeked down the hallway and laughed as he saw his brother scowl down at the excited canine.  
  
"He really likes ya," he assured Matt, who remained skeptical.  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"Ya all set t' go," Jeff asked as he held the dog back so Matt could get inside the door.  
  
"Yep. Ya ridin' wit us?"  
  
"Hoped to," Jeff replied. "That okay?"  
  
"Sure. Shanny and Sane left this mornin', so i's just you, me an' Amy."  
  
"She excited t' be on th' road witchew again?"  
  
"As eva," Matt grinned. He grabbed his brother's suitcase and began to drag it out to his car, leaving Jeff to lock up the house.  
  
"Hey," Jeff said and Matt turned back to him. "Thanks again fo' givin' Rio back t' me."  
  
"Quit thankin' me," he answered in a mock surly voice. "Jus' fix 'er attitude problem."  
  
"Oh, we're tryin'." Jeff laughed.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Shannon checked into his hotel room and retreated right into it, waiting for Rio to arrive as promised. Looking around the room to make sure it was acceptable, he was determined to make her stay with him tonight. Not wanting any interruptions, he'd made certain to check into a hotel a bit further from the arena than usual and he'd turned his phone off. This last move was also to ensure that Rio couldn't call him with any excuses.  
  
He heard a gentle knock on the door and smiled as we went to open it. There she stood in her silver paint and all. He was chagrined that she had decided to stay in costume but knew it would take time to get her to reveal herself. He would try to be more patient now that he had her here.  
  
"Hey, baby, c'mon in."  
  
She warily stepped over the threshold and into the room. Once she'd cleared the entrance he closed the door with an air of finality that made her glance nervously over her shoulder. He smiled again and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.  
  
"Shannon?" she queried. "I did tell you I would not be staying tonight."  
  
"Ya did," he agreed nuzzling her silver painted neck. "Butcha are."  
  
"I am not," she asserted beginning to struggle. He turned her in his arms and covered her lips with his mouth, devouring her arguments. His hands traveled all over her body, memorizing her various lean curves. He deepened the kiss, quickly slipping his tongue into her mouth to explore its sweet depths. Finally breaking the kiss some moments later, he locked his eyes onto her mirrored glasses wishing he could convince her to remove them. But that would take time and a whole lot of trust.  
  
"Yo' stayin', li'l girl," he said huskily. "I cain' take no fo' an answa anymo'. I's killin' me."  
  
She stared at him for another long moment and Shannon knew she was attempting to marshal her emotions so she could flee. Not about to let that happen, he pulled her in close again for another mind-blowing kiss that had her leaning into him for support. Suddenly, he realized her arms had stolen around his neck and she was kissing him back with equal measure. Elation shot through him and he backed them up slowly to the bed. He wasn't waiting anymore. He would make her his tonight. NOW!  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rio couldn't seem to stop her heart from pounding almost out of her chest. She had a feeling Shannon had romantic plans but she didn't anticipate this reaction to him. She knew now the battle was lost before she'd even arrived there, as he seemed very set on having his way. She knew she could have stopped him at any point if she chose to, not just because she was a fighter but because he would not hurt her. But she couldn't bring herself to want to stop him.  
  
Shannon's hands roamed her body paying particular attention to her chest. He'd removed her light jacket and dropped it on the floor beside the bed they now stood next to. His hands were working on the sports bra, which was all that remained between them and her breasts. He slid his fingers beneath the fabric and pulled it over her head returning his attention to her skin as soon as the garment was free.  
  
"So ya don' paint EV'RY body part, huh?"  
  
"Do you have any idea what a process it is to get this stuff off of me?" Rio was glad to have worn her latex mask as Shannon would have seen her face turn beet red just then. "I leave my most sensitive areas free of it."  
  
"I bet," he laughed throatily as he bent to kiss one of her nipples and lave it with his tongue.  
  
Rio felt a sudden, familiar warmth pool deep within her that she hadn't felt for quite some time. Strangely, she did not find herself dwelling upon her past at the moment. She gave in to her emotions and kicked off her boots, deciding not to fight him anymore tonight.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Shannon felt Rio's resistance diminish as he eased her back onto the bed. He was happy he wouldn't have to battle with her anymore on this as she became a very willing participant. He made no move to remove her wig or glasses, however, as he feared that would spoil the mood. He wanted nothing to spoil this night. He leaned over her sucking her other nipple deep into his mouth, while stealthily pulling off her tights. She was so enthralled with his mouth she took little notice of his hands.  
  
When she lay naked beneath him he looked down at her body and smiled. "Beautiful," he whispered. He noticed her tense a little and kissed her belly to relax her. He then eased himself back up to remove his own clothes, quickly laying back on top of her when he was done. He looked into her glasses again, imagining her eyes locking with his own.  
  
"I'm clean," he said, already guessing she was as well. He doubted she'd been with any other man since her husband.  
  
"Me too," she barely breathed.  
  
He said no more, laying between her legs and positioning himself at her wet and ready entrance. She gave no resistance, even helping him find his place. He was praying he could hold on long enough to bring her over the edge with him.  
  
"If yo' eyes are closed, open 'em," he commanded softly, kissing her lips briefly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
He pushed himself slowly into her as he gritted out "'Cause I wan' ya t' watch me as I make ya MINE!" With that he drove his shaft completely inside her sheath and swallowed her sharp gasp.  
  
"Shannon!" she cried as her body adjusted to the sweet invasion. She was breathing heavily and shaking with need.  
  
"I'm right 'ere witchew, baby," he said staring into her glasses. How he wished he could see her right now. He kept promising himself he would if he was patient. Christ, what man had this much patience?  
  
She trembled slightly as he shifted his weight. Then he began to pull out and push into her in a rhythmic motion.  
  
"Tha's it," he cooed. "Tha's my girl."  
  
"Sh-shannon," she stammered, losing her Russian accent. "Please."  
  
He kept his concentration on his increasing movements, but noted the change happily. "C'mon, baby. Come with me. Ya kno' ya wanna." The more control she lost, the more he gained. It wasn't that he wanted to control her completely. He just wanted to be sure she knew whose she was.  
  
"SHANNON!" Rio screamed, quickly losing control.  
  
"Tha's it! I'm coming witchew!" Shannon pumped harder and faster, finally shouting his release into her mouth as she screamed hers. He felt their heartbeats quicken together. They became one pulsating creature for a few long seconds. As his breath returned, Shannon lifted his sweat-soaked head to look down at her, touching her forehead with his own.  
  
"Ya belong t' me now, baby," he said with a fire in his eyes. "No one else."  
  
She stared up at him again for a long time, seeming to collect her thoughts. "I do not deserve to belong to you, Shannon," she said, Russian accent firmly back in place.  
  
"I don' agree wit' that," he said. "But anyway, ya do now. There's no changin' it."  
  
He moved off of her and pulled her in close so that they could fall asleep in each other's arms, entwining their legs so that she'd stay put.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
As she heard Shannon's breathing even out Rio snuggled closer to him. She knew she was his now, but she didn't think it was necessarily a good thing for him. 


	27. The shit hits the fan

Title: The Road Less Traveled (27/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis: A review came in! Thanks! In this chapter: Jeff and Andrew find out about Shannon and Rio. Jeff tells Matt in the hopes that he can do something.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I swear, I'm working on Rio's first stories. You want to see how this one ends, don't you? Please bear with me.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Shannon woke up still wrapped around a sleeping Rio. He pulled the covers higher over them and smiled, gently pushing some golden strands of hair back from her face. He wondered how she could sleep with those glasses on. Rio stirred as she also awakened.  
  
"Mornin', baby," he whispered softly, kissing her neck.  
  
She took a second to reorient herself before turning to him timidly. Although he couldn't see the look in her eyes, he could imagine her trepidation. She was still not used to waking up with someone beside her and he knew it would take some time before she was.  
  
"Hello, Shannon."  
  
"Y'all right?"  
  
She nodded looking away from his penetrating gaze. He knew she was also not used to being watched so carefully. As if it had been a while since anyone cared enough about her reactions to try to gauge what she was feeling. Sighing, he sat up and pulled her into a tight embrace, letting his warmth seep into her.  
  
"I kno' this'll take some gittin' used to," he said into her ear. "But ya will git used t' it."  
  
"I still do not think this is a good idea."  
  
"I kno'. Butcha got no mo' choice," he said softly yet firmly. "I promise I won' hurtcha."  
  
"It is not me I am worried about."  
  
"Well, stop worryin' 'bout me," he grinned looking down at her. "I 'ave what I want."  
  
Rio looked stoically resigned to the situation. She kissed him and reached a silver painted hand up to stroke his cheek. "I cannot let anything happen to you, Shannon."  
  
"No' tha' anythin's gonna happen," he answered tentatively, "but why?"  
  
"I cannot live with it."  
  
Shannon felt the need to hear the reasons behind her desperate vow. "Bu' why?"  
  
She seemed to struggle inwardly with herself, not wanting to admit her motives. Whether it was an admission to him or to herself was debatable.  
  
"I just cannot."  
  
He let the matter drop for now, not wanting to spook her. But he promised himself he would get her to admit her feelings for him someday soon. He would have to wait for the right time, though.  
  
"Ya kno' I'm gonna wanna room witchew again soon, right."  
  
Rio gave him a look that clearly said 'no kidding'. He smiled at her again and kissed the tip of her latex encased nose.  
  
"An' hopefully nex' time, yo' gonna fo'go that whole costume thin'."  
  
"Not likely," she replied with a smile.  
  
"Well at least ya lef' them tooth covas a'home."  
  
She laughed and shook her head. "They are in my jacket pocket."  
  
Shannon wrinkled his nose but his cell phone rang before he could say anything.  
  
"'Lo?"  
  
"Hey, Shanny!" Jeff greeted him. "How's it hangin'?"  
  
His friend always did have great timing, Shannon thought. He was curious as to what Rio's reaction was going to be when she heard who was calling him. He turned to look her straight in the glasses as he answered the caller.  
  
"Hangin fine, Jeff. How 'boutchew?"  
  
Her head quirked to the side for a moment and she seemed to pull the sheet up closer around her to cover herself. He didn't know why this annoyed him, but it did.  
  
"I'm cool," Jeff said into his ear. "Not that it isn' great t' talk t'ya but ya hear from Rio lately?"  
  
"Oh yeah," he answered. "Hol' on."  
  
"Why?" Jeff asked in bewilderment. Shannon just smiled as he handed Rio the phone.  
  
"No," she whispered.  
  
"Take it," he ordered loud enough to be certain Jeff heard. Rio muttered what he assumed to be a Russian obscenity and took the phone.  
  
"Hello, Jeff." She listened into the receiver for a few seconds as Shannon watched her. He knew that she would answer truthfully whatever questions his best friend asked. Although Rio may try to be evasive when put on the spot, she never lied.  
  
"I spent the night with him," she said quietly.  
  
There was another moment where Shannon presumed Jeff was hitting the roof. He knew that the younger Hardy would definitely not like this latest development. As much as he loved his friend, Shannon didn't care.  
  
"Um . . . it actually is what it sounds like," she went on, visibly uncomfortable with the conversation. "I am fine. Really."  
  
She frowned deeply after another moment and handed the phone back to Shannon who took it with a perverse sense of satisfaction. "Yeah?"  
  
"What the HELL d'ya think yo' doin'?" Jeff exploded into his ear. He could hear another low voice muttering darkly near Jeff.  
  
"Wha's Drew doin' witchew this early?"  
  
"Don' try t' change th' subject!"  
  
"Answa me, an' maybe I'll answa you," Shannon replied not phased by his friend's reaction. He pulled Rio close to him and rubbed her lower back while he spoke to the dare devil he grew up with.  
  
"Drew an' I are roomin' t'getha since Shane wan'ed t' room wit' Glenn fo' a while," Jeff growled. "Now why didja sleep wit' Ri?"  
  
"I's not obvious enough fo' ya?"  
  
Jeff sighed loudly, clearly attempting to hold on to the small bit of sanity he had left in him this morning. Shannon knew that Jeff would be very pissed off when he found out. However, he wanted Jeff and Andrew to know that Rio wasn't available to them for anything but friendship.  
  
"Shan, don' push me," Jeff said softly. "What're ya up to?"  
  
"Th' usual," Shannon replied dangerously. "Protectin' wha's mine."  
  
"She wasn' yo's," Jeff answered in the same tone.  
  
"Th' minute she saved me, she was mine," Shannon said. "Sorry if ya wan'ed 'er."  
  
Rio flinched beneath his hand and he moved it around her waist to still her. The last thing he wanted to do was make her feel like she was getting between the two friends. He knew she would try to use it as justification for leaving him, and damned if he'd let that happen.  
  
"I only wan'ed t' help 'er," Jeff said flatly. "She's no' ready fo' a relationship."  
  
"Ready o' not, she's in one."  
  
There was another stretch of silence as Jeff considered his options. Shannon knew he would come to the same conclusions that she would leave them if they weren't careful.  
  
"Put 'er back on th' phone," Jeff grumbled.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Jeff gripped the receiver tightly as he waited for his so-called best friend to comply with his request. Andrew paced the floor in front of him looking like he was ready to kill the small blond wrestler. Luckily for Shannon, he was hundreds of miles away, or Andrew might have done just that. And Jeff was no longer sure he'd stop the large Canadian.  
  
"Yes?" Rio asked nervously.  
  
"Ri, baby, are ya sure yo' okay?"  
  
"I really am fine, Jeff," she said almost pleadingly. "Shannon did nothing to me that I did not want."  
  
Jeff found his mouth hanging open in astonishment. He knew she was capable of defending herself against any would-be attackers, but he also knew she was not seeking any more attachments in her life. How Shannon had managed to pull off this coup was a mystery. But the purple-headed Hardy knew that this was her decision, too. He would respect it . . . well, for now anyway. He couldn't risk allowing her to pull away from them at this point. Apparently, Shannon knew this too. He was going to kick his ass for this later, though.  
  
"Look, ya don' hafta try t' preserve my friendship wit' 'im," he said. "I kno' 'ow 'e can git when 'e's inna relationship. 'E's kinda possessive."  
  
"You think?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
Jeff laughed in spite of himself. Andrew had stopped pacing to glare down at him, probably seeing Shannon in his place. He knew he was going to have a hard time with the huge man, so he did the only thing he could think of to diffuse him.  
  
"Ri, Drew wan'sa talk t' ya."  
  
Andrew's eyes widened in surprise, but he eagerly grabbed the phone. "Rio?"  
  
Jeff watched as Andrew listened to Rio for a few moments, his scowl slowly easing into a smile. Jeff would make sure his friend understood the ramifications of doing anything major to Shannon for this, so that Rio wouldn't try to drop away from them.  
  
An idea suddenly occurred to him. He needed to call Matt.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rio clicked the 'off' button when Jeff said that he didn't need to talk to Shannon again. She was afraid that she was getting between their friendship, but Jeff had insisted he wasn't angry, just concerned. She remained uncertain.  
  
"Y'ok?"  
  
She turned in Shannon's arms to face him, not wanting to leave the warmth of his bed just yet. He was such a beautiful man she wondered how he could come to care for her.  
  
"I am fine," she said snuggling into his chest. She could feel the rumble of his chuckle against her cheek.  
  
"We're gonna be okay, li'l girl," he whispered, pulling them both back down into the bed. "You'll see."  
  
Rio stopped thinking at all as his hands squeezed her ass and pressed her crotch against his newly formed erection.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Jeff held his phone back up to his ear hoping he wasn't waking his brother. Matt could be a real grouch when he was disturbed. Especially when he and Amy were traveling together.  
  
"Yeah?" a sleepy, grumpy voice answered.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Jeff? What th' hell are ya doin' wakin' me up?"  
  
"Sorry, man," he said. "Somethin' int'restin' happened las' night."  
  
"What?" Matt yawned, apparently realizing that the only way he was going to get Jeff off the phone would be to allow him to finish.  
  
"Shanny slept wit' Rio."  
  
"WHAT?!" Matt screeched.  
  
"What happened?" Jeff heard a groggy-sounding Amy ask Matt.  
  
"Nuthin', babe," Matt answered. "Go back t' sleep."  
  
Jeff heard ruffling sounds coming from the phone and knew Matt was getting up to continue his conversation either on the balcony or in the bathroom so as not to disturb his girlfriend again. The sound of a sliding door indicated the balcony.  
  
"How didja fin' this out?" Matt demanded.  
  
"I called him this mornin' an' 'e 'ad th' gall t' hand 'er th' phone."  
  
"Jesus," Matt muttered.  
  
"Don' go blamin' 'er, Matt," Jeff growled. "I tol' ya 'ow 'e is."  
  
"I wasn' blamin' 'er this time," Matt replied. "She ain' ready fo' a relationship. 'Specially wit' 'im. 'E's gonna scare the shit outta 'er."  
  
"Tha's why I called ya."  
  
"Why ya trustin' me withis?" Matt asked. "I's no' like I been th' mos' trustworthy guy where she's concerned."  
  
Jeff had to admit that his brother had a point. After all, he knew Matt still had major reservations about Rio. He'd said that he made her call Jeff because Shannon said she was like a ticking bomb, ready to go off. But Jeff also knew his brother well, and Matt would object to this new development not because of any danger she posed. Matt would worry more about the risks to her emotional state.  
  
"Yeah, butcha worth anotha chance."  
  
"What can I do?" Matt sighed. "'E won' listen t' me. See, 'e even waited till I was outta 'is way befo' doin' this."  
  
"She may listen t' ya."  
  
"Why would she? I 'urt 'er most o' all," he answered Jeff. "Anyway, she neva calls me."  
  
"She will if I asker to."  
  
"Dontcha think i's a little late? 'E's already got 'er."  
  
Jeff's face pinched maliciously for a moment. He hated being reminded of that little fact. Pausing to collect himself, he took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm worried 'bout 'er, Matt," he said. "She's got tha' title defense comin' up soon, an' you've seen 'ow tha' place is. She cain' be distracted an' still win."  
  
Matt breathed lightly into the phone as he considered his brother's request. Jeff waited patiently for an answer, hoping he didn't make Matt suspicious of his true motives.  
  
"All right," Matt said finally. "'Aver call me late t'night. Ames is goin' out wit' some o' th' girls, an' I don' wanner t' ask me 'bout this."  
  
"Thanks, bro," Jeff grinned. 


	28. The aftermath

Title: The Road Less Traveled (28/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis: In this chapter: Matt wants to be friends? Jeff confronts Shannon and issues a challenge. Rio faces her true feelings for Shannon.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I swear, I'm working on Rio's first stories. You want to see how this one ends, don't you? Please bear with me.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rio stood outside Matt's hotel room wondering if she shouldn't just walk away. Jeff had first asked her to call his brother but then he said she might as well visit Matt instead since she was in the same town. Jeff also made her promise not to tell Shannon where she was going because he might not like that she was meeting with someone who had so vehemently disliked her a short time ago. But Rio suspected the younger Hardy knew that Shannon would have wanted to be there when she spoke to Matt. She also knew that Jeff was very unhappy about her relationship with his best friend. The only question was why. She looked up at the door again and knocked. It opened quickly revealing her determined looking dark haired nemesis. He stepped back and gestured her into his room closing the door behind him.  
  
"Amy jus' lef' a little while ago," he said leaning back against the door and studying her carefully. "We got some time."  
  
"This will take long then?" Rio asked. Matt shrugged. She wondered briefly if he was blocking the exit to keep her from fleeing. That would not make sense though as she promised Jeff she would hear his brother out. She thought Matt knew she would never break her word. "Are you afraid I will run from you?"  
  
His eyes seemed to be trying to pierce through her glasses for a moment. "I dunno," he said at last. "We haven' been frien's long."  
  
"We are friends?"  
  
"Mos' definitely, Miss Rio," he smirked, making her suddenly uncomfortable. "Wha's yo' name, anyway?"  
  
"Why does everyone ask me that?" she snorted. "No matter what it used to be, I go by 'Rio' now. That is all."  
  
"Yo' real name is yo' real identity," Matt said gently. "Tha's th' girl I wanna uncova."  
  
"She is dead," Rio replied, beginning to become annoyed. "'Rio' is all that remains of her."  
  
"I don' think so," he said thoughtfully. "Bu' we'll leave it at that . . . fo' now."  
  
"I am beginning to hate that phrase."  
  
Matt smirked again, making Rio feel extremely uneasy.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Shannon paced his hotel room floor wondering where his new girlfriend was. The show had ended a while ago and he was hoping she'd be there when he got back. She'd left her jacket and gear bag, though, so he knew she intended to see him again. This made him feel somewhat more relaxed about the situation. But he would only be truly happy when she removed her mask. He resolved to remain patient with her, as he knew that was the only way to earn her trust.  
  
Looking down at the gear bag, Shannon felt an almost overwhelming urge to pick through its contents for any clues about her. He knew she would feel betrayed if he did so, however, so he left it where it lay and turned on the television. He was trying to engross himself in a mystery when he heard a tap on the door. Smiling he got up and opened it, only to look up into Jeff's glowering face.  
  
"We gotta talk, li'l bro."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Matt kept his body planted in front of the door barring any retreat Rio might be planning. He thought it wouldn't take her long to decide this was too uncomfortable and she should remove herself from his room. Jeff warned him that she was very evasive and didn't welcome probing into her past. And that was exactly what Matt planned to do: probe. He watched her move about the room like a skittish colt, always moving never making eye contact. This wasn't going to be easy, he decided.  
  
"Why dontcha 'ave a seat?" he suggested, motioning to the bed nearest him. She looked at him briefly then at the bed. For a short stretch of time he thought she would refuse, but finally she walked over to it and sat down. He pulled the chair over from the desk and placed it in front of her, still effectively blocking her exit. He sat down on it and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and folding his hands.  
  
"This looks like it is to be a serious conversation," she said ominously.  
  
"It is," he nodded. "Bu' not a bad one."  
  
She lifted one shoulder slightly and waited for him to continue.  
  
"I wanna kno' mo' 'boutcha," he started. "I misjudged ya when we first met."  
  
"You did not."  
  
"I did," he said, locking eyes with her and maintaining the gaze. Jeff had told him that if he did this she would be less likely to look away from him. He waited for her to answer him.  
  
"There is nothing about me I wish to discuss," she said evenly. "I try to forget my past, not relive it."  
  
"Tha's no' always good t' do."  
  
"What about you?" Rio asked, surprising him. "Tell me about your life and maybe then I will tell you something about mine."  
  
"Wha's t' tell? I'll answa anythin' ya ask me."  
  
She suddenly looked uneasy, as if she hadn't expected him to call her bluff. She must still think I hate her, he thought ruefully.  
  
"Le's start wit' significant othas," he prodded. "Amy an' I are serious. How 'bout you an' Shannon?"  
  
"Jeff has told you about that?"  
  
Matt nodded slowly, careful to maintain eye contact. She seemed to tense up more the longer he did so, which he took as a good sign. Getting into her head meant getting under her skin, and Matt was glad Jeff had given him several pointers on how to do so.  
  
"I do not know why Shannon is pursuing me," she sighed, looking down at her hands in shame. "I have told him not to and I did not intend for last night to happen."  
  
Matt knew she was attempting to apologize to him for getting together with Shannon, believing that he blamed her for what had happened and he experienced more guilt pangs for what he'd done to her to make her feel this dejected. He reached out one hand and tipped her silver face back up to look at him again.  
  
"I don' blame ya fo' what happened las' night," he said as gently as he could. "'E's been afta you since the Indy sho'. I don' think there's anythin' we coulda done t' stop 'im."  
  
She looked somewhat surprised at his kind tone. "But you know it is dangerous for us to be together."  
  
Matt nodded, still holding her chin. "Bu' not because yo' gonna 'urt 'im." She adopted a very confused look now waiting for him to continue. "I'm afraid 'e's gonna 'urt you, 'oweva unintentionally."  
  
"Shannon will not hurt me," Rio said emphatically, not making any attempt to move out of Matt's hold. He knew she would have no trouble overpowering him if she chose to do so, but he felt confident that she would not fight him if she didn't feel physically threatened. He wondered why he hadn't noticed this about her before. "He has assured me himself that he will not do so."  
  
"When yo' in th' ring, ya need t' concentrate only on yo' opponent, correct?" he asked, finally putting his hand down. She nodded at him. "Can ya still do that?"  
  
"When I am in the ring everything else ceases to exist except that man across from me," she said sadly. "I find it hard not to concentrate on the fight as the urge to do violence overtakes me." She paused and looked down again. Matt immediately pulled her face back up to him. "It is why you are right about what I am."  
  
"No, Rio, i's not," he said with a conviction he hadn't known he had for her. "Yo' not like I thought. Ya don' belong there t' begin with."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Ya don't!" he said grimacing. "An' I'm sorry I helped put tha' thought in yo' head."  
  
"It was there long before I met you, Matt Hardy."  
  
"Well it doesn' belong there," he answered pulling his hand away once more. "I'm jus' worried Shannon's gonna sidetrack ya from whatcha gotta do t' defend yo'self."  
  
"He is distracting, is he not?" she laughed causing Matt to smile with her. He found that he liked it when she laughed and had a feeling she didn't do so often. Perhaps Shannon wasn't a bad influence after all.  
  
"You gonna keep seein' 'im then?"  
  
"What choice do I have?" she asked honestly. "He will not release me anyway."  
  
"An' ya care fo' 'im too much t' jus' leave 'im, huh?"  
  
Her mouth dropped and she quickly looked away again. This time Matt waited for her to look back up before continuing. It took some time though, as she was clearly shy about the subject and flabbergasted that Matt had perceived the truth so easily. When she looked up again he smiled at her.  
  
"I's okay, ya kno'," he said. "'E is oneovakind."  
  
She gave him a small smile.  
  
"An' I think 'e might be good fo' ya, too."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Go ahead, Jeff," Shannon said through gritted teeth. "Hit me!"  
  
Jeff couldn't believe it was coming to this. Shannon was his best friend. They'd been through everything together growing up. Everything. They'd always sworn they'd be there for each other no matter what.  
  
"I'm no' hittin' ya, Shanny," he said closing the door behind him. "I jus' wanna talk."  
  
"Ya flew all this way jus'ta talk?" Shannon asked incredulously. "I don' buy it. Where's Drew, anyway? I thought 'e'd be here witchew, holdin' me down."  
  
"I lef' 'im outta this, seein' as he wantsa kill ya."  
  
"It won' maker any less MINE!"  
  
"Tha's debatable," Jeff returned. "But yo' still my brotha an' I cain' let 'im 'urtcha."  
  
"So yo' fixin' ta do it yo'self?"  
  
"Nope," he said. "That'll maker leave me, too."  
  
"Nice t' kno' yo' priorities are in orda."  
  
Jeff regarded his friend with a mixture of rage and sadness. He hadn't known how he came to feel so much for Rio that it overshadowed his friendship. But he couldn't let Shannon have her without a fight of some sort, though not a physical one.  
  
"Ya knew I care fo' 'er, Shanny," he said. "'Ow couldja do it t' me?"  
  
"Do it t' YOU?" Shannon returned more furious than before. "'Ow couldja do it t' ME?!"  
  
Jeff shook his head to clear it, confused. He couldn't understand why his friend was suddenly so enraged.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Ya kno' I love 'er, Jeff," Shannon snorted. "Ya knew it befo' I did."  
  
"I figured ya had a crush, Shannon," Jeff yelled. "Ya knew I really love 'er."  
  
"Yo' in love ev'ryday, bro," he answered Jeff. "From th' cute stewardess who gives ya an extra pillow on th' plane t' th' lady paramedic who checks ya out afta th' sho'! Yo' romantic attention span is shorter than my pinkie."  
  
"This is DIFFERENT!"  
  
"I, on th' otha hand," Shannon went on undaunted, "neva fall wit'outa reason. Rio's tha' reason, Jeff. I cain' giver up."  
  
"Neitha can I."  
  
"She knows she belongs t' me," Shannon warned darkly. "She won' leave me fo' you."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
Shannon balled his hands into fists and scowled at Jeff. The Hardy Boy no longer cared if he was risking his little brother. After all, Shannon appeared to stop caring about their friendship. This was going to be a battle and Rio was the prize.  
  
"I won' letcha near 'er."  
  
"If ya try an' stop me, we'll both lose 'er."  
  
"Yo' right," Shannon's face turned instantly from a mask of rage to a look of serenity. "Bu' then, she'd neva letcha touch 'er now that' she's mine."  
  
"What're you talkin' 'bout now?" Jeff furrowed his brow, perplexed at this new train of thought.  
  
"One thin' I kno' about MY baby," Shannon said grinning like a Cheshire cat, "is that when she mates, i's a permanent thin'."  
  
Jeff suddenly knew what the phrase 'seeing red' meant. He clenched his hands at his sides to keep from hitting Shannon scared the younger man was right. Stalking to the door he looked over at his friend before opening it. "I guess we're gonna see 'bout that." He slammed the door behind him.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"One otha thin' befo' ya go," Matt said as he and Rio stood.  
  
"What is that?" She looked at him expectantly still surprised her meeting with him had gone so well.  
  
"Jeff's gonna be a bit ova problem."  
  
"Jeff," Rio asked. "What about him?"  
  
"I think 'e thinks 'e's in love witchew."  
  
"What?!" She was shocked. "What makes you believe this?"  
  
""E flew off th' handle when 'e found out," Matt said shrugging. "'E called me right away. I suspect 'e wan'ed us t' meet face t' face fo' mo' than one reason."  
  
"What do you think his reasons were?" she asked with a foreboding feeling.  
  
Matt held up a hand ticking off one finger. "One, so tha' we git along, 'cause 'e thinks we'll be spendin' time t'getha at some point."  
  
Rio raised an eyebrow but said nothing.  
  
"An' two," Matt raised another finger, "'e's probally downstairs yelling at Shan right now."  
  
Rio raised a matching eyebrow to the first, reaching for the door. Matt grasped her hand. "'E won' 'urt 'im, Rio," Matt told her gently. "An' Shan can take care o' 'imself."  
  
"I should not come between any of you," she gasped. "This is all wrong."  
  
Matt shook his head in sympathy. "Ya cain' leave Shan ova this, sweetheart."  
  
Rio stared at him in disbelief at the endearment. He just smiled back at her innocently.  
  
"You enjoy confusing me, do you not?"  
  
"Love th' hell outta it," Matt said smoothly. "But I also mean it. Shanny can handle Jeff, an' if ya leave 'im now they'll neva git their friendship back. Plus, you cain' go on wit'out 'im now. Ya love 'im, Rio. Ya neva woulda let 'im near ya if ya didn'."  
  
"Do you think Jeff would like it if he heard you trying to convince me to stay with Shannon?"  
  
"Mos' definitely not," Matt agreed. "But if I thought you were meant fo' Jeff, I'd 'ave said so. Ya love Shannon. Shannon loves you. Wha's th' problem?"  
  
"The problem is that I am an extremely dangerous fighter in a violent world," she said exasperated. "I have also had an imperfect track record when it comes to the people I love, Matt. They end up dead." She shuddered.  
  
Surprising her yet again, Matt pulled her into an embrace and stroked her golden hair. "Tha's not true. An' ya kno' Shan'll say th' same."  
  
"Nothing can happen to him, Matt," she whispered. "I could not bear it if anything did."  
  
"Shh, girlie," he said. "I's gonna be okay. I'll make sure nothin' happens t' 'im."  
  
Rio sniffled and pulled back to look up at him. "Why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
Matt smiled again and rubbed her neck before stepping back. "Because yo' worth it."  
  
She cocked her head to the side and sighed. "Thank you, Matt."  
  
"Keep in touch."  
  
"I will," she said and walked though the door, closing it softly behind her. She stepped down the hall and found herself in Jeff's path.  
  
"Hey, baby," he said smiling.  
  
Rio was suddenly wary of him and didn't like the feeling. This man had been such a good friend to her that she hated to have anything ruin it. She hoped he didn't do something to make her want to distance herself from him.  
  
"Hello, Jeff. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came t' make sure yo' okay," he said approaching her and pulling her into his arms. She stood there stiffly at first and then hugged him back.  
  
"I keep telling you I am fine."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
He looked down into her eyes penetratingly, trying to assess her reaction to his presence. She seemed to be nervous around him now. Damned Shannon.  
  
"I jus' wan'ed t' make sure," he said reassuringly. "Yo' vera important t' me."  
  
Rio nodded as she tried to pull free from him. He wouldn't let her, though. Instead he bent his head and gently touched her lips with his own. The kiss was one he would give a female relative, as he didn't want to scare her off and a romantic kiss right now would do that. He also knew Andrew would be pissed if he found out Jeff was making a move on her. He wasn't sure what the large Canadian felt for Rio, but protective was definitely one of the emotions.  
  
"Jeff," she breathed. "Please . . ."  
  
"Please what, baby?"  
  
"Please do not make me choose between you and Shannon," she pleaded.  
  
As disappointed as he was with that, Jeff knew he couldn't expect miracles overnight. He would have to work on her slowly. That was okay with him, though. She was definitely worth the wait.  
  
"I won' make ya choose," he said, squeezing her one more time before releasing her. "I jus' wanna make sure yo' okay an' still my frien'."  
  
"Always," she smiled.  
  
"Good," he said relieved. He went to move down the hall to Matt's room. "I'll check in wit' Matt befo' I go. Call me later."  
  
She nodded and waved at him.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Shannon pounced on Rio as she walked through the door.  
  
"Where've ya been?" he asked as he clutched her close.  
  
"Matt wanted to speak with me."  
  
He thought he was going to explode but kept himself calm as he spoke with her. "Matt?"  
  
"Yes," she said. "He wanted to apologize in person for our past conversations and let me know that he knew about us."  
  
"What about it?" Shannon watched her very carefully for any sign that the elder Harder had been trying to coerce her into leaving him. Jeff had probably put Matt up to this.  
  
"He thinks you are good for me and that I should not let anything get in the way of our relationship."  
  
Shannon was astonished to hear that. Matt was backing him up against Jeff's wishes and told Rio to boot. Apparently Matt meant it when he said Shannon was his baby brother now. He was pleased as hell about it, too. He'd always idolized Matt when he was a kid.  
  
"Ya weren' plannin' on tryin' t' leave me, were ya?"  
  
Rio shook her head and clung back to him, burying her face in his chest. "No, Shannon. I know we are together now."  
  
Shannon grinned widely and closed his arms around her. 


	29. Daddies know best

Title: The Road Less Traveled (29/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis: In this chapter: Sven finds out about Shannon. And Shannon finds out about Fury's injuries. How will Rio keep both of them calm?  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I swear, I'm working on Rio's first stories. You want to see how this one ends, don't you? Please bear with me.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rio's phone rang in the middle of the night. She squirmed against Shannon trying to reach over him to the nightstand from where the offending noise emanated. His arms clamped around her waist and he sleepily attacked her ear tenderly with his teeth. She giggled quietly and clasped the phone bringing it back with her.  
  
"I have to answer the phone, Shannon," she protested mockingly. "You can molest me after."  
  
"Deal," he laughed. "Who's callin' ya at this hour anyway?"  
  
"Probably Justin or Sven," she replied, knowing it would produce another avalanche of questions from her possessive lover.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The men who trained me."  
  
Shannon stiffened and tightened his arms around her. She could feel his mind slam into motion as he waited for her to answer the ringing phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sweet One!" Sven greeted her. "Why did it take you so long to answer the phone?"  
  
Rio blushed to the roots of her hair, not knowing how to tell her 'fathers' about her new relationship. How would they take it? Probably cautiously, as they did everything else that affected her. She knew they would find out about it sooner or later. Okay, sooner rather than later. It would definitely be better if she told them herself. But here and now? With Shannon listening to every word she said? It seemed as though there would be no choice in the matter. She was glad she was speaking to Sven first as he seemed more approachable than Justin.  
  
"I am with Shannon, Sven." As Shannon was nuzzling her neck at the time she could feel his lips curve into a smile.  
  
"You are with Shannon?" Sven asked casually . . . too casually. "As in WITH Shannon."  
  
"Yes," Rio answered.  
  
"Do you think that is a good idea?"  
  
"Not necessarily," she admitted. "But it is done now and we are together."  
  
Sven silently assimilated this information while Rio waited, hoping that she could explain this situation to his satisfaction, as Sven could be as unforgiving as Justin when it came to her welfare. She'd always wondered why neither man had started a family sooner as they both so easily took to the protective fatherly role.  
  
"He forced this relationship on you?" Sven finally asked tightly.  
  
"Absolutely not," Rio said emphatically. "I wanted it . . . I wanted him."  
  
Shannon raised his head to look down at her in the darkness. She could barely make out his shadowy features in the night. He wore an expression that was partly possessive and partly grateful, she assumed, for her defending him. She smiled lightly at him and caressed his jaw line.  
  
"You wanted him?"  
  
"I know you are surprised as I have not displayed interest in anyone for as long as you two have known me," Rio said softly, noting that Shannon was watching her very carefully as she spoke. "I believe, however, that you always have a great deal of respect for my decisions and will not interfere as long as you see that I am unharmed."  
  
"You always know how to diffuse me, do you not Sweet One," Sven said with a smile in his voice. "May I speak with him?"  
  
"I do not feel that is necessary," Rio replied quickly, unsure of what would be said between the two men. "He is a good man, Sven."  
  
"I will not say or do anything harmful to him, sweet," he assured her. "I just want to 'meet' the man who has captured your interest."  
  
"Wha's goin' on?" Shannon asked her perplexed.  
  
"He would like to have a word with you."  
  
He stared back at her with an unreadable expression then held his hand out for her phone. "You are sure?" she mouthed to him, and he nodded. She slowly handed him the receiver.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Sven gripped the phone waiting for Shannon to come on. Justin had gone out to the store a short time ago and Sven was grateful for that, as the other man would no doubt respond fearfully to this new development. Rio was a very unstable creature and both of them knew that when the time came for her to embark on a relationship she would be extremely vulnerable to the man she chose. He'd had a hunch that it would be with one of her new friends as she was spending more and more time communicating with them. He'd assumed it would have been Jeff, though, as he seemed to be the one with whom she had the longest discussions. But then she'd been calling Shannon most frequently lately, so Sven hadn't been taken completely off guard.  
  
"'Lo?"  
  
"You are Shannon then?" Sven asked without preamble. He needed to assess the young man objectively before he passed judgment, as he would be the one explaining the circumstances to Justin.  
  
"Tha's me."  
  
"You are aware that Rio has two very protective guardians watching out for her?"  
  
"Vaguely," came the reply. "She isn' vera forthcomin' 'bout 'er past."  
  
"Yes," Sven said evenly. "We trained her to be that way."  
  
"She's no' a dog," Shannon said hotly.  
  
The Scandinavian man smiled at the outburst. It was good that Shannon was so quick to defend their small charge. It meant he had actual feelings for her.  
  
"I never said that she was."  
  
"Ya talk about 'er like she is," the young man growled. "I don' like it."  
  
"We have known her far longer and far better than you," Sven goaded him. "Do not presume that we do not care for her because of how we talk about her. She knows us well. She is aware of our feelings."  
  
"Why'dja dump 'er afta ya trained 'er then?"  
  
Sven arched an eyebrow at how much the man knew about Rio. To his knowledge she'd never divulged such personal information before to anyone other than himself and Justin. The relationship had progressed quickly.  
  
"She had unfinished business with the world," he said evasively. "We fully intend to bring her back to us when she has done what she set out to do."  
  
"Sorry t' change yo' plans," Shannon said in a dangerous tone. "I'm no' lettin' 'er go. Eva."  
  
"You would have little choice in the matter, my friend. We do not take any chances with her. She is family to us."  
  
"I kno' that, but she belongs t' me now."  
  
"Now who is treating her like a dog?" Sven asked in a tone that surpassed Shannon's in danger. "She was hurt much too severely for us to allow anyone to take her away from us. We will not stand for it. Justin, in particular, will see to it that she remains with us."  
  
"I cain' letter go, man. I care fo' 'er too much."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"I'm not out ta hurt 'er. She's safe wit' me."  
  
"Is she now?" Sven returned. "You do not mind becoming her Achilles' heel then, do you?"  
  
"Wha's that supposed ta mean?"  
  
"I know that you have learned little of her past and I cannot break that trust with her," Sven said coolly. "But suffice it to say Rio cannot handle anything bad happening to her significant other again. She's already lived through it once. If you continue to try to attend her fights, Henry will sense the relationship like a shark smells blood and use it to take her down. Should anything at all happen to you, even if she is not physically injured, she will be destroyed."  
  
The young wrestler contemplated this information carefully before speaking. Sven admired the man's loyalty to Rio. It seemed the new relationship was not built on any shallow infatuation.  
  
"I git it," Shannon said finally. "But I won' quit bein' wit' 'er, sir. I cain' giver up."  
  
"As long as you put her safety first you have nothing to fear from us," the older man assured him. "Please return the phone to Rio."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Shannon handed the phone back to Rio and snuggled in close to her as she spoke with her 'father' again. He didn't know what to make of the man he'd just spoken with and felt he was treading on very thin ice as it was. He also didn't learn anything radically new about her other than that she wouldn't be able to survive losing him. He knew it was selfish to be warmed by that dire statement but he couldn't help it. It meant that she cared more for him than she was willing to let on.  
  
"I told you I am fine, Sven. Now tell me about Fury."  
  
Shannon's ears perked at the sound of the former Warrior Series champ's name. What did her trainers have to do with Fury?  
  
"Does he recall anything about the attack?"  
  
Shannon moved in closer to Rio to try to hear what Sven might be saying but the phone was on her other side and she was too deep into the conversation to notice his expression.  
  
"Do you think he will be able to walk again?" Rio asked anxiously, furrowing her brow. Shannon watched as she listened intently.  
  
"You will call me if you two find out anything further about that, yes?" she said then smiled. "I realize you are not new at this. Good bye, Sven."  
  
Shannon turned her back to face him as soon as she set the phone back on the nightstand. He looked at her for a long moment before pulling her in for a deep kiss and a tight embrace. After, he raised himself up so he could look down at her.  
  
"Why do they 'ave Fury?"  
  
She shifted uncomfortably beneath him but his body weight pinned her to the bed so that she was confined to the spot she was in. He wanted to make sure he had her complete attention.  
  
"They found him in a hospital after the championship. He was in a comatose state that they could not blame on his injuries from the match."  
  
"Wha'd they fin'?" Shannon asked keeping his tone neutral. He knew Rio was very loyal to the two men who trained her and would take big exception to any accusations he launched.  
  
"They ran a blood test and found a toxin that should not have been there," she licked her lips nervously. "They are treating him and hoping he can shed some light on how it got there."  
  
"They suspect tha' bastahd Henry, don' they?" he grunted.  
  
She said nothing but nodded.  
  
"Ya hafta leave that place, baby. I's no good fo' ya."  
  
"Not yet, Shannon," she protested. "I am not finished yet."  
  
"Tha's what I'm afraid of," he said. "When yo' finished, ya'll be really finished."  
  
"I am cautious," she said. "And Justin and Sven never miss a match. They will protect me."  
  
Shannon felt her shiver in frustration beneath him and knew that she was reacting to his heavy-handed approach to the problem. He was afraid that if he pushed this issue, which seemed to be of extreme importance to her, he might push her to disappear. She would not hesitate to go ahead with her plans regardless of his arguing.  
  
"Jus' promise me ya'll be even mo' careful," he said stroking her breast languidly. "I couldn' take it if anythin' bad happened t' you eitha."  
  
Her face softened and she nodded slowly, pulling him down into another kiss. He felt his body react to her immediately and felt the need to again imprint himself into her memory. Maybe then he could convince her to leave the Series. 


	30. Henry's dilemma

Title: The Road Less Traveled (30/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis: Thanks for the review! In this chapter: Justin has a huge problem with Shannon. Matt delves into Rio's psyche. Fury wakes up. And Henry gets an offer he can't refuse.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Status quo on the first Rio stories. They're coming. I've gotten a few feedbacks on Shannon's behavior in the story. He is being pretty possessive. It will be explained why in later chapters. I'd just like to say that I don't know how Shannon is in real life and I've never met him. (In fact, on the slim chance he ever reads this: Please accept my apologies if you find this offensive.) This portrayal is fictional and not meant in any way to represent the real Shannon Moore's personality.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Justin walked into the living room and set his small bag down. He looked over to Sven who sat in front of the fire contemplating something deeply.  
  
"What is wrong?" he asked the blonde man, who looked up as if slightly startled by his companion's sudden presence.  
  
"Nothing, really," Sven smiled. "Just an interesting new twist in our young ward's life."  
  
"Rio?" Justin queried. "She is okay, is she not?"  
  
"Oh, yes."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"You may want to sit down for this," Sven began carefully and Justin complied with a frown. "It seems Rio has formed an attachment."  
  
"What kind of attachment?" Justin demanded in an icy tone. "Another friendship?"  
  
"Um, no."  
  
Justin's eyes narrowed, as he quickly grasped what Sven was saying, dreading the conclusion he reached. "She has formed a bond?" Sven nodded, watching him carefully. "It is that Hardy boy, is it not? The wild one."  
  
"No," Sven said softly. "It is Shannon."  
  
"The one she saved?" Justin raised a derisive eyebrow. "I thought he was angry with her."  
  
"Apparently not. He has decided he wants her."  
  
"Well, we will just have to assist him in un-deciding then."  
  
"We cannot interfere, my heart."  
  
"The HELL we cannot," the dark-haired man growled. "She is not ready for a relationship. Particularly with someone who just DECIDED he wanted her!"  
  
"I have spoken with her," Sven said patiently. "She has made it plain that she wishes us to respect her decision on this matter. We do not want to seem too heavy-handed in this, Justin. It is how we pushed her away to begin with. At least emotionally."  
  
"We saved her life. TWICE!" Justin exploded uncharacteristically, leaping to feet and prowling the room.  
  
"Yes, but he has brought her BACK to life."  
  
Justin stopped and looked at Sven pleadingly. "We cannot let harm come to her over this, Sven."  
  
"I have spoken with him," Sven assured his mate. "I believe the situation is under control for the moment. We will monitor it closely, however."  
  
"You can be sure that I will do just that."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
A few days later, Rio stretched into her exercises slowly. She'd been training more intensely than ever recently and since her first title defense was coming in two days, she wanted to be sure to use the time constructively. She looked around the gym uncertainly, not used to training in an actual facility. Shannon and Matt were working out on the weight equipment nearby surreptitiously glancing at her every now and again to be sure she hadn't skipped out on them. She looked down at her bare arms and felt, well, naked. She'd never taken off her silver paint in front of anyone before and marveled at the new experience. Shannon and Matt had argued that the constant coverage couldn't be healthy and she'd eventually given in. She'd drawn the line at her latex mask, wig and glasses, though.  
  
"Ya okay there, yoga girl?" Matt asked with a smirk.  
  
"Do not knock it," she returned. "Learning these motions has been the cornerstone of my ring strategy."  
  
"Don'tcha need t' work th' muscles, too?"  
  
Rio pulled out of her last warm up move and straightened before she answered him. "I work them every morning usually."  
  
"I neva see ya do," Shannon smiled.  
  
"I have had to adjust my routine to accommodate certain distractions," she replied sweetly. "I have been working them in the afternoons or evenings lately, while we are apart."  
  
"Why? Are ya 'fraid I'll let out yo' secrets?"  
  
She grinned at him widely as she leaned into her more athletic moves. "No, I am not," she said. "I just prefer to do them alone. I have always been that way since I began training with Justin and Sven."  
  
At the mention of their names, Shannon scowled deeply. She knew he was still uneasy with her 'family' and that he was concerned they would try to separate them. She looked at Matt who was watching her from one of the machines as he began to work his upper arms. He was speculative about her training and appeared to be seeking a way to ask her about it without offending her. In fact, he had been very cunning in his efforts to get closer to her without raising her suspicions. She found it amusing that he thought she wouldn't notice.  
  
"You can ask, Matt," she said reassuringly and earning a surprised look from the elder Hardy boy. "I will answer your queries as completely as I can." She heard Shannon's snicker at her statement and knew he was as amused as she.  
  
"I jus' wondered how ya always kno' when yo' opponents are behind ya, no matta what," Matt said carefully.  
  
"You are referring to my ability to sense their whereabouts," she stated smoothly and he nodded. "It is easy, really, when you take all of the factors into consideration."  
  
"Wha' factas?" Shannon asked, intrigued.  
  
"Well, it is a combination of senses. Not all five, mind you. I prefer NOT to taste them, after all," she grinned as she stretched into another position. Matt and Shannon chuckled as they listened. "I always stop to feel the wind about me. No matter how quick they are, they always make some breeze that lets me know where they are."  
  
"You can feel th' breeze with ev'rythin' tha's goin' on?" Matt asked.  
  
"Absolutely," she said. "When one practices, one can feel the slightest breeze virtually anywhere."  
  
"So i's all in th' breeze then," Shannon concluded.  
  
"Not quite," Rio went one moving into another position. "There is also the sound they make."  
  
"What if yo' opponent makes no soun'?" Matt asked completely enthralled with the topic now.  
  
"There is always a sound," she replied. "It may be hard to discern, but it is always there. Maybe it is a small 'swoosh' or a fluttering noise, but it exists."  
  
"So i's a combination o' wind an' soun'?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Do not forget smell," she reminded him.  
  
"Smell?" both men said in unison, as if the idea repelled them.  
  
"Yes, smell," she laughed. "Depending upon what they have eaten, the smell could be discreet or strong. Most of my opponents have a strong smell, being the fatty meat-eating carnivores that they are. Especially Sasquatch. I do not even want to know the state of the roadkill he consumed," she shuddered delicately.  
  
Both men looked fascinated and appalled at the same time. "So ya don' hafta see 'em to . . . well, 'see' 'em," Matt concluded.  
  
"That is correct," she said happy that he understood. "Sven was quite adept at training me to use my senses well. So far, no opponent has been able to sneak up on me in the ring. Even when I am facing two of them."  
  
Matt smiled, evidently remembering the first time he'd seen her fight. "It was incredible t' behold." She shrugged at him modestly.  
  
"I wish ya'd stop fightin', tho'," Shannon said sadly. "Henry's a slippery bastahd an' I'm vera worried 'boutchew."  
  
Rio finished her cool down stretches and walked over to him, putting her arms about his waist. "I know that you are, Shannon," she sighed. "But I have to finish this."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It is important that I earn this money on my own and settle my accounts," she explained. "After that, I will 'disappear' from the Series forever and we can get on with our lives."  
  
"I 'ssume ya mean 'our life' . . . as in t'getha," he said with finality.  
  
Rio looked over his shoulder to see Matt smirking at them again. "What else would I mean?" she asked enigmatically.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Henry looked over his books in his office, hoping not to be disturbed. He was still reeling from Fury's disappearance, hating to have such a loose end running, well, loose. If the former champion survived and was able to tell health authorities what had happened to him, Henry's business would be in serious jeopardy. He should have had his men just shoot the redheaded fighter. And what should be done about the current champion? He contemplated Rio carefully. If he got rid of her now, he would raise more eyebrows. But if he kept her too long she would undoubtedly screw up his plans. He decided to stay on schedule with his plot to get rid of her, though he may choose an alternate tool to do so. His current group of favorite fighters has proven ineffective against her in the past. A knock sounded, breaking him from his thoughts.  
  
"Come in," he growled glaring at the door. It opened to reveal a dark haired man in a skintight black leather one-piece leotard with a matching mask, accented with golden embroidery. The man was lean and lithe with a lethal air about him. It was why Henry chose to call him Phantom.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Henry asked warily. He was glad this particular fighter was amenable to his schemes, as he would hate to be on the receiving end of an attack from the dark warrior.  
  
"It is what I can do for you," the man answered in a tone as smooth as silk.  
  
Henry raised his eyebrows questioningly, saying nothing. He knew it was better to let the other do the speaking for him. It helped to keep the pecking order intact.  
  
"I can assist you with your problem."  
  
"And which problem might that be?" he asked the fighter.  
  
"The problem with your current champion," the dark man said. "I think I know how to get to her . . . when you are ready to be rid of her."  
  
"Do tell," Henry encouraged gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.  
  
The dark man shook his head and remained standing motionless. "This will not take long."  
  
"All right," Henry said. "Tell me what you know."  
  
"She is not invulnerable anymore. She has a weak point."  
  
"Does she now?" Henry was captivated. "What is it?"  
  
"It isn't a what," the man revealed in a lower tone. "It's a who."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Fury woke with a huge headache and wondered if he was dead yet. He looked around the room and noticed he wasn't in the hospital anymore. He glanced to the doorway and saw a tall man with long blonde hair regarding him quizzically.  
  
"So you are up," the man said in a foreign accent. "How do you feel?"  
  
Fury didn't know what to make of this man and his current situation. Was he another one of Henry's goons sent to kill him? No, that didn't make any sense. Why would he still be alive if that was the case. Still, how could he trust a stranger in his present state of health. Then again, how could he not?  
  
"I'm not exactly sure," the fighter answered slowly.  
  
The man chuckled and entered the room to check the IV attached to Fury's arm. "I understand," he said. "You are surprised to still be alive, are you not?"  
  
Fury just nodded noncommittally, watching the man's every move.  
  
"I am not here to do you any harm," the man said assessing his patient's thoughts accurately. "I want to help you.?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You are in a position to help a dear friend of mine." 


	31. Come into my parlor, said the spider to ...

Title: The Road Less Traveled (31/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis: Review! Yay! In this chapter: Rio makes her first title defense. Jeff plots to take her away from Shannon. Justin can't stop worrying about her.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Status quo on the first Rio stories. They're coming. I've gotten a few feedbacks on Shannon's behavior in the story. He is being pretty possessive. It will be explained why in later chapters. I'd just like to say that I don't know how Shannon is in real life and I've never met him. (In fact, on the slim chance he ever reads this: Please accept my apologies if you find this offensive.) This portrayal is fictional and not meant in any way to represent the real Shannon Moore's personality.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rio waited patiently in the ring for her opponent to arrive. She was ready for her first title defense and hoped the fighter was as well. She looked around the audience not seeing anybody familiar and sighed with relief. She had asked Shannon not to come tonight and, surprisingly, he had agreed without arguing. She assured that she would return to him later that night and he'd said that she'd better or he was coming after her. That had made her smile, not to mention the smirk on Matt's face as he vowed to help his friend look for her. It was strange but nice to have someone care for her again.  
  
Suddenly a metal song hit the loudspeakers and a large blonde man in neon green tights and yellow mask came charging into the ring. She was ready for him, slipping quite easily into her fighting mode. She flipped out of his way and pulled him down with her. It was strange to adjust to fighting with the large gold belt around her waist, but she was determined to fight like a true Warrior Series champion. Like her match with Fury, there was no communication, just action. She had never seen this competitor in the ring before and knew she would have a tougher time anticipating his moves because of it.  
  
The man rolled back to a standing position in front of one of the turnbuckles. Rio rolled out of the ring, grabbed that turnbuckle's bar and spun her self around it, knocking him off of his feet. She then flipped her legs up onto the top of it and swung her body up to a standing position, readying herself to pounce. She leaped onto him and made sure to land on his ribs, cracking one. Flipping off of him, she raised her hands to the roaring crowd. Her opponent lay curled up in front of her, grasping his ribs.  
  
Rio regarded him sadly as he writhed around at her feet. What had become of whom she used be anyway? Tara would recoil before killing a spider. She never would have condoned fighting in such a sport. Rio shook her head to clear it of the young New England woman. She couldn't afford the distraction now, and that was why she wanted Shannon to stay away. She flipped back just in time to miss her opponent's blow as he kicked out a boot towards her. He pulled himself to his feet and assumed an unsteady attack position. Rio frowned deeply and followed suite. He advanced on her and she sidestepped him, roundhouse kicking him in his injured rib. He dropped to his knees. She then twisted his arm to dislocate it and backhand slapped him. He went down quickly and stayed down.  
  
The crowd leapt to its collective feet and screamed their approval. Rio stood back and watched as the medics came down to attend the young man she didn't even know. She sighed to herself then turned to the audience to lean into her customary bow before walking back up the ramp.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Jeff was humming to himself as he flipped through the television channels. Andrew was reading a magazine on the next bed. Jeff still hadn't told his Canadian friend about his plans to pry Rio away from Shannon. He didn't want to piss the larger man off, seeing as he was one of his few remaining friends. Matt wasn't receptive to the plot, pointing out that Rio had a right to see who she wanted when she wanted. But Jeff felt that her new relationship wasn't entirely her decision and therefore turnabout was fair play.  
  
Andrew's ringing cell phone broke both men's concentration. The blonde wrestler frowned slightly as picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he said, probably fearing it would be Kim again. The younger Hardy had offered to help Andrew out with his problem but it was politely declined. The big man was undoubtedly wary of Jeff's schemes. "Rio! How goes it?"  
  
Jeff clicked of the television and looked over at the other bed in rapt attention. He fully intended to wrestle that phone from his friend if he had to. It had been two days since he'd spoken with her and he was not taking kindly to Shannon's obvious interference.  
  
"So you annihilated another one, huh?" Andrew laughed. "Stop sounding sad about it. He was going to do it to you if you didn't get him first." He paused for a moment listening to what she was saying. "No, I don't think that," he appeared to be arguing with her now. "You aren't a bad person for defending yourself. I don't care if he didn't do anything to you before, he was going to do it to you tonight."  
  
He looked over to Jeff in exasperation and the Carolinian didn't hesitate, holding his hand out for the phone. Andrew told Rio to hold on and handed it over, apparently trusting his friend to give it back before she hung up.  
  
"Hey, Ri," Jeff greeted her happily. He was hoping to keep his tone light so as not to scare her off. "How's it shakin'?"  
  
"Hello, Jeff," she said in a small voice. "I am well, thank you. And you?"  
  
"Betta now. Ya don' call me anymo'," he pouted and smiled when he heard her laugh.  
  
"I call you as often as I used to," she protested. "You are just insatiable."  
  
"Tha' I am," he nodded. "Wha's this I'm hearin' 'boutchew feelin' bad 'boutcho' win?"  
  
She sighed into the phone before she answered him. "You know how I hate hurting those who have done me no harm in the past," she said. "I did not even know the young man's name tonight and I am fearing that I may have ended his career."  
  
"Wha'dja do ta him?"  
  
"I broke at least one rib and dislocated his shoulder for sure. I may have given him a slight concussion as well, but I do not know."  
  
"Non' o' tha' is career ending, baby," he said reassuringly, locking eyes with Andrew as he spoke. He was being careful not to alert the other man's suspicions, as well as Rio's. "'E's probally already outta th' hospital."  
  
"I guess," she said dejectedly.  
  
"Wha's Shanny say 'bout it?" he asked deliberately keeping his tone light.  
  
"I am not back at the hotel," she explained. "Matt and Shannon do not know yet."  
  
Jeff felt a small kind of euphoria knowing that she'd called Andrew and him before seeing Shannon and Matt. He was still surprised at how close Matt was trying to get to her these days seeing as he was her biggest nemesis not long ago. Matt had told Jeff he'd been neglecting to look into her true self before, being blinded by his anger. And now that he was getting to know her, he was fascinated. Jeff didn't mind, knowing that Matt wasn't a threat. He just wished his brother would take his side in this battle with Shannon.  
  
"Well, I bet 'e'll tell ya th' same thin'," he replied benignly. Drew was still pissed at Shannon, so he was staring at the wall and muttering to himself now. Jeff gave him an amused look.  
  
"I suppose," she said. "Are you and Andrew all right, Jeff?"  
  
"Sure," he said. "Why wouldn' we be?"  
  
"I do not know," she said. "I just wanted to be certain."  
  
"Well, ya can be mo' certain if ya see us," he coaxed. "I's not like Drew an' I git ta see ya as often as Matt an' Shan." He noticed Andrew giving him a thoughtful look and knew he needed to avoid coming off as too pushy. "If ya wanna, that is."  
  
"I do not know what Shannon's schedule is like," she hedged.  
  
"Wha's 'e gotta do wit' that? We can always see ya this weekend at th' pay per view."  
  
Rio was silently considering his idea. He could feel her hesitation through the line and knew she wanted to visit with him but wasn't sure what Shannon would do.  
  
"Matt an' Shan'll be there, too, baby," he said. "'E won' git mad." He saw Andrew's face twist in annoyance and knew the big man agreed with the idea so he could have a word with Shannon. That would fit nicely into Jeff's plans, as he would have Rio to himself for a while.  
  
"I suppose that would be fine," she said slowly. "I will not be able to attend the show, though."  
  
"Didn' 'xpect ya to," he grinned. "'Ere's Drew back."  
  
He handed the receiver back Andrew and listened quietly to the rest of the conversation. He could tell that his friend was excited at the prospect of seeing Rio again, even though he would be spending much of his time threatening Shannon. This was going to be cool.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Have you learned much from our new friend?" Justin asked when Sven walked into the study.  
  
"He remembers little right now," the blonde man said. "But I expect he will come up with more details as he recovers."  
  
"We may not have that much time," Justin grimaced, his concern for Rio growing. He was keeping a sharp eye on Henry but knew the man was a slippery bastard. "Maybe we should just eliminate him altogether,."  
  
"Do you think Rio would approve of that?" Sven scowled at him. "I think we have no choice but to wait it out."  
  
"Normally I might agree," Justin returned. "But her new relationship troubles me. You saw her pause as well as I did last night. I think her concentration has been compromised."  
  
"That may be true," Sven said grimly. "But she will not welcome such an interference now when she is so close to completing her goal. I do not wish to upset her at this juncture. We have warned her of Henry's use of poison and she is careful not to let any knives knick her. I believe she is safe enough for the short term."  
  
"I wish I shared your confidence, dear one," Justin sighed. "I do not like her having any weaknesses while she is apart from us."  
  
"I like it no better than you."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Shannon pulled Rio toward him when she entered the room. He buried his nose in her neck and immediately began to strip her.  
  
"Do you not think it would be better if I were to shower first?" she laughed.  
  
"Maybe," he smiled. "I been worried 'boutchew since ya left."  
  
"I know," she said. "I do not mean to cause you concern."  
  
"Ya cain' help it, baby," he said kissing her gently. "I worry 'cause I care."  
  
"I know."  
  
She reluctantly stepped out of his embrace, removed her title belt and into the bathroom. He prowled the room until she would come back from showering and removing the silver paint. He plopped down on the bed and stared at the bathroom door. He'd spent the better part of the night trying to keep from following her to the small arena for her match, remembering Sven's warning about being her weakness. He didn't want to make matters any more dangerous for her than they already were. Matt had told him he'd made the right decision.  
  
Finally the door opened and she came back to him clean and paint-free, her pale skin glowing. He wished she would get comfortable enough to get rid of the mask, though.  
  
"I spoke to Jeff and Andrew earlier," she said.  
  
His mood plummeted. Great, he thought, now Jeff's plotted something.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I called Andrew to let him know how my defense went," she said watching him to gauge his reaction. "I thought you said you did not mind if I kept in touch with my friends."  
  
Shannon narrowed his eyes as he looked away. He'd only told her that so he wouldn't push her away. Matt said he'd warned her about Jeff's 'feeling' for her. She knew what the dare devil was after. At least she should know. But any outburst from him now would seem like the rantings of a jealous boyfriend."  
  
"I don' really mind," he said.  
  
"Jeff said I would see them at the pay per view this weekend."  
  
"I wasn' plannin' ta go since I'm no' scheduled," Shannon said hopefully.  
  
"But Matt is," Rio countered. "You should be there to support him."  
  
It was no use fighting about it, Shannon knew. He would just have to capitulate and watch her like a hawk.  
  
"Yo' right," he smiled as he pulled her onto the bed beside him and laid her back so he could look down at her. "We'll go." 


	32. Look out, Shannon!

Title: The Road Less Traveled (32/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis:  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Status quo on the first Rio stories. They're coming. I've gotten a few feedbacks on Shannon's behavior in the story. He is being pretty possessive. It will be explained why in later chapters. Also, I've heard about Jeff's behavior. I'd just like to take this opportunity to say that I don't know how Shannon or Jeff are in real life and I've never met either of them. (In fact, on the slim chance they ever read this: Please accept my apologies if you find this offensive.) This portrayal is fictional and not meant in any way to represent the real personalities of Shannon Moore or Jeff Hardy.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Sven was pleased with Fury's progress. The young fighter was beginning to find it easier to control his muscles and would hopefully be walking again soon. The poison would not leave permanent damage. Still, it troubled Sven that Rio was involved in such a club.  
  
"Do you think I'll be out of this bed any time soon?" the redheaded man broke into his thoughts.  
  
"That is up to you," Sven smiled, clearing away the tray of food Fury had consumed earlier. "Are you ready to talk some more?"  
  
The man looked away from his caretaker, obviously not used to depending on others. Sven could relate to this wariness as he'd gone through this with Rio during her first days with them. Trust wasn't always merely given but sometimes must be built. It appeared as if Fury had been a loner for much of his life and dealt rarely with others.  
  
"My name is Todd," he said softly, still staring at his blanket.  
  
The Scandinavian man smiled. It was a place to start. "My name is Sven," he returned. "And the other man you see with me occasionally is Justin."  
  
"You still haven't told me why I'm here," the young man said glancing back at Sven.  
  
"We wanted to save you so that you could help us save our friend."  
  
"Rio."  
  
"You know that we are connected to her?"  
  
Fury looked down again apparently afraid he would anger his saviors by saying anything derogatory about the small silver woman.  
  
"We saved her, too," Sven said, causing a startled look to be cast his way. He merely nodded. "It is true, we took her in as well. We also trained her to fight like that."  
  
"No wonder she's unstoppable."  
  
"I would not go that far, but she can take care of herself physically in a fair fight."  
  
"Henry hates her," the young man said. "He's going to try to kill her eventually, just like he did to me. He'll send them after her."  
  
"Ah, so it was more than one man who attacked you, then," Sven replied. At the fighter's slight blush, he knew he was correct. "I can only help you if you allow me to do so, Fury."  
  
"Todd," the young fighter answered. "Please call me Todd."  
  
Sven smiled and pulled a chair closer to the bed.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Matt!" Shane laughed, pulling his best friend into a hug in the hotel lobby.  
  
Jeff watched from behind them grinning. This also fit neatly into his plan. Matt would be occupied with Shane and Amy, and Shannon was about to have a close encounter of the Canadian kind. He would have unlimited private access to Rio for most of the day.  
  
"Hey, bro!" Matt said, grabbing Jeff around the waist and lifting him a few inches off the ground. "How's it goin'?"  
  
"Fine, Matt," Jeff chuckled. "How's it goin' witchew?"  
  
"Cain' complain," he answered setting his brother down. "Shan an' Rio should be here any minute. Don' cause trouble."  
  
"Who said he'd be the one causing trouble," Andrew groused walking up behind Jeff.  
  
"You eitha, big stuff," Matt glared. "She's goin' through enough."  
  
"We know," Andrew replied stonily. "We do still talk to her once in a while."  
  
"Ya jealous o' MY friendship witter now?" Matt snorted. "Tha's pretty funny."  
  
"Mmm," the Canadian said flatly. "Isn't it though? It's pretty interesting how close you're getting to her considering you hated her guts a month ago, Matt."  
  
"Thin's change, Drew. An' now I don' take kindly to anyone upsettin' 'er unnecessarily. I's no' good fo' 'er concentration in th' ring."  
  
Andrew regarded the elder Hardy boy like an interesting foreign specimen. The chilling look he sent Matt would have frozen Jeff solid were he the one on the receiving end. But his older brother wasn't backing down, a testament to the loyalty he felt towards Shannon and Rio. It only served to piss Jeff off even more.  
  
"Drew an' I don' wanna cause trouble, Matt," he said. "We're th' firs' frien's she had here, an' we'll always put 'er bes' interests first."  
  
Matt switched his gaze to his blue haired brother suspiciously. Jeff knew Matt would be more difficult to deal with than Andrew, as he was aware of his brother's affections for his best friend's girlfriend. Matt leaned in close to Jeff and surveyed him carefully.  
  
"Ya betta think carefully then," he whispered menacingly, "befo' you do anythin' impulsive."  
  
"Hey, I thought you, Amy an' I were hangin' out today befo' th' sho'," Shane pouted, obviously attempting to break up another Hardy blowout.  
  
"We are," Matt said not taking his eyes off his brother. "Ya wanna join us, Jeff?"  
  
"No thanks, man," Jeff smiled innocently. "I haven' seen Shanny inna while, an' it'll be nice ta see Ri again."  
  
Matt's jaw tightened as he stared his brother down. He leaned in even closer to speak in Jeff's ear. "If ya do anythin' t' upsetter Imma show YOU how I'M grown." Then he pushed away from Jeff and walked away with Shane.  
  
Andrew looked at Jeff worriedly after watching Matt stalk off. "What was that about, Blue?"  
  
"Nuthin'. Look, there they are!"  
  
They both watched as Shannon and Rio walked into the lobby and over to them.  
  
"Ri!" Jeff squealed, pulling her to him. Shannon gave his friend a defiant stare as he clasped Rio's forearm in a death grip.  
  
"Hello Jeff," she breathed into his ear and he melted into her.  
  
"Tha's enough," Shannon growled.  
  
"You get to hold her all the time," Andrew said. "We never do. Leave him alone."  
  
Shannon turned an icy stare to the other wrestler but said nothing, allowing Jeff to continue to hold her until Andrew cut in. Shannon had to release her arm at that point as the large man picked her up in a bear hug and swung her around. Jeff, meanwhile, gave Shannon a superior look that the smaller man didn't trust.  
  
"Listen, honey, I'll catch up with you soon," Andrew said, clutching her close one last time before putting her down. "I have something to discuss with Shannon here."  
  
Rio assumed an uncomfortable air and looked at Shannon nervously. "I do not think that is a good idea," she said licking her lips, not knowing how crazy she was making Jeff who stood transfixed. "Shannon and I were going to check in and relax for a while as it was quite a journey."  
  
"Shannon and I are friends, right kiddo?" Andrew asked, grabbing Shannon in a headlock and rubbing his knuckles into his hair.  
  
"Oh yeah," Shannon grumbled sarcastically. "Real good frien's. Now lemme go, ya big ox!"  
  
"In a bit," Andrew winked at Jeff and led Shannon away. Rio stood by in frustration, staring after them.  
  
'Alone at last,' Jeff thought, lacing his fingers into hers and leading her to the elevator.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Henry was feeling more his optimistic self these days. His short conversation with Phantom had definitely been productive. So, Rio has a group of friends, does she? And she has a boyfriend, too. It would make things much easier for his men when the time came to dispatch her from this lifetime. Henry didn't feel one qualm about doing so, either. She'd been a major thorn in his side since she'd turned up in his club and it would be nice to get things back to normal.  
  
True, Fury's location was still in question, but Henry was confident that the man was probably dead by now. No authorities had come looking for him and it had been some time since the fighter had disappeared.  
  
Yes, it appeared as if all was well on all fronts now, he smiled.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Lemme go already, Drew!" Shannon growled. Andrew opened the hotel room door and threw the smaller man inside letting it shut behind them.  
  
"Now we can talk," Andrew said blocking the door so that Shannon would have to get through him to leave. "I have so much I want to say."  
  
Shannon glared at him again, obviously feeling trapped. The Canadian man gave him a feral smile as he contemplated his prey.  
  
"Yo' mad 'cause I'm attached t' 'er, aren'tcha?"  
  
Andrew raised a brow sardonically and crossed his arms over his chest. "That's a place to begin."  
  
"Jeff putcha upta this?"  
  
"I put me up to this," the large man barked. "Jeff only helped set up the opportunity."  
  
"So ya ratha she be wit'im then?"  
  
"What?" Andrew said. "No, I'd rather she be with no one actually."  
  
"No' even you?"  
  
"I'm her friend," the large wrestler insisted. "More like a brother to her, really. I don't want to see her hurt and I don't want to see her used."  
  
"I'm no' plannin' ta do eitha o' those thin's," Shannon said sincerely. "I really do lover, Drew. Jus' like I tol' Jeff."  
  
"You told Jeff that?" Andrew asked and Shannon nodded. "He didn't tell me that. He said you weren't listening to reason and that you were obsessed with 'possessing' her."  
  
"Well, I do think o' 'er as mine," Shannon said firmly. "Bu' she doesn' believe I'm obsessed. Don'tcha think she woulda laid me flat a long time ago?"  
  
"You have a point there," the Canadian grinned. "But that doesn't excuse the way you went about getting her."  
  
Shannon looked nonplussed. "Yo' kiddin', right?" Andrew shook his head. "She coulda kicked my ass so many times tha' night and thereafta. She wanted t' be wit' me, Drew. She even tol' that t' th' men who trained her when they called. Wit' a woman like Rio, ya hafta take th' initiative o' she'll neva be yo's."  
  
Andrew was seeing the logic behind Shannon's reasoning but he still didn't like it. He'd always treated his girlfriends as equals with respect for their wishes. "That whole 'no means no' theory means nothing to you then, huh?"  
  
Shannon raised and dropped his arms in exasperation. "Tha's NOT how it went," he sighed. "She neva tol' me ta stop at all, Drew. No' once. She wan'ed ta be mine."  
  
"See, now there's another thing that makes me uncomfortable," Andrew said still leaning against the door. "You're always calling her 'yours' and treating her like property."  
  
Shannon shook his head in dismay again. Andrew watched him accusingly, unwilling to let go of the anger he'd been holding in for so long.  
  
"I don' kno' much aboutter past yet, bu' I can tell ya one thing," he looked over at his would-be attacker solemnly. Andrew waited expectantly for him to continue. "She's neva really belonged ta anyone befo' 'cept 'er husband. An' when he died she almost went withim. She didn' tell me, bu' from th' conversation I had wither guardian, I surmised it."  
  
"You spoke to one of them?"  
  
"Yeah," Shannon continued. "He tol' me she cain' handle losin' anotha mate. He also said he an' the otha trainer would be watchin' us an' as long as I keep her safety first I 'ave nothin' ta fear from them. I teller an' ev'ryone else she's mine 'cause I wanner ta kno' she does belong somewhere an' ta someone who cares aboutter."  
  
Andrew couldn't stay mad at the smaller wrestler anymore. He knew that Rio probably did want to stay with him or she would have extracted herself from him by now. He also suspected Jeff had other motives for setting up his best friend. Apparently Shannon read his mind.  
  
"Yeah, I'm wonderin' wha' he's up to, too," the Southern man said. 


	33. Stand back, boys! Rio's pissed!

Title: The Road Less Traveled (33/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis: And another review! Thank you, Kittie! In this chapter: Jeff learns more about Rio's past while Shannon and Andrew look for them. Jeff and Shannon square off and Rio's had enough. Now she's really pissed.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Status quo on the first Rio stories. They're coming. I've gotten a few feedbacks on Shannon's behavior in the story. He is being pretty possessive. It will be explained why in later chapters. Also, I've heard about Jeff's behavior. I'd just like to take this opportunity to say that I don't know how Shannon or Jeff are in real life and I've never met either of them. (In fact, on the slim chance they ever read this: Please accept my apologies if you find this offensive.) This portrayal is fictional and not meant in any way to represent the real personalities of Shannon Moore or Jeff Hardy.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Jeff, I think I should be waiting for Shannon downstairs," Rio panted running to keep up with the blue haired wrestler who was pulling her behind him.  
  
"C'mon, Ri," Jeff said over his shoulder. "I neva git t' spend any time witchew now tha' yo' t'getha withim. No offense, bu' I think th' way 'e monopolizes you is really unfair."  
  
Rio frowned knowing Jeff had ulterior motives for saying the things he did about the man he grew up with. She wasn't happy with the rift between the two men, but Matt continued to reassure her that it was only temporary and that Shannon would not forgive Jeff if she left him over it. So she intended to let Jeff spend some time with her until Shannon and Andrew was finished. She just preferred if they would spend that time in a public place. She trusted Jeff with her life but Matt had warned her he might play games to get her away from Shannon. And this sure smelled like game to her.  
  
"Can we at least spend our time in the bar then?" she asked. "Or the coffee shop? I am a bit hungry now. We have not eaten since breakfast."  
  
Jeff stopped in front of the elevator and gave her a considering gaze. She gave him her most earnest smile hoping her plan would work so that she wouldn't have to reject his advances on her, which she was sure he would only make in private, away from Andrew. She knew the large Canadian felt protective of her and that Jeff would want to avoid any confrontation with him.  
  
"Yo' hungry, baby?"  
  
She nodded mutely praying she could find something on the menu that she could eat so that he didn't suspect her of avoiding being alone with him.  
  
"Well, then I betta git ya somethin'," he grinned. "I thought Shanny would at least keep ya fed."  
  
"I can take care of myself, thank you very much," she said indignantly as he led her to the coffee shop's lobby entrance. "He did not keep me from eating. The bus had no stops."  
  
"Bus?" Jeff exclaimed, as they were led to a nearby booth by the hostess. "Why'dja take a bus?"  
  
"Shannon refused to travel without me and I cannot travel on US airlines in my mask and paint."  
  
Jeff looked at her stunned. "Ya travel like that?" he finally asked. "Ev'rywhere?"  
  
"No," she said squirming in her seat as she plucked open her menu and perused its meager offering of selections. "But while I am traveling with Shannon and your brother I wear the mask."  
  
"Why?" he asked. She could feel his gaze burning into her. "Don'tcha trus' 'em?"  
  
"It is not that," she sighed. "I just have not let anyone I interface with see my face since I have started fighting."  
  
"Why?" he asked again.  
  
Rio looked up from her menu locking her mirrored stare with his green eyes. She considered avoiding his question altogether but dismissed the thought. In spite of his recent behavior, Jeff was her closest friend out of everyone. As sweet as they were, Andrew and Matt had become overprotective to her and Shannon, as much as he showed her how he cared for her, still could not replace the young Hardy in her life. Rio thought of the high flyer as a brother and friend and it was rare to feel that close to someone one was not raised with. Jeff had a right to ask these questions and she would not deny him the information. But, how to phrase the answer was the tricky part.  
  
"I have for so long tried to bury the woman I used to be," she began slowly. "Without the make up, I do not feel like Rio, and that makes me feel vulnerable."  
  
Jeff nodded silently, accepting her answer. This is what made him her brother. He tried to understand her answers to his questions without pushing her further.  
  
The waitress approached the table to take their orders. Rio snapped her menu open again to take one last look before entering her order.  
  
"I will have the steamed vegetable platter with some steamed chicken over it, if that is possible," she said smiling. "Oh, and please ask the cook not to use any sauces or butter."  
  
The waitress nodded as she jotted down the order. "Anything to drink, hon?"  
  
"Some bottled water, please."  
  
Jeff looked at her sideways. "Steamed chicken?"  
  
Rio just shrugged and smiled as the waitress turned to him.  
  
"A double cheeseburger deluxe wit' a side orda o' onion rings," he announced proudly. "An' a vera large Coke, too, please."  
  
The waitress nodded again and collected the menus.  
  
"You eat so large before your shows," she laughed. "It is a wonder you do not explode during your Swanton Bombs."  
  
"Wha's wit'th' steamed food, baby?" he sot back. "I thoughtcha said you were hungry?"  
  
"I am," she said. "This is how I eat. Protein and vegetables keep my energy at the appropriate levels so that I can get the optimum performance out of my body."  
  
"Part o' yo' trainin'?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Justin taught me how to eat properly once I began working out."  
  
"Can I ask ya somethin'?"  
  
"As if my answering you negatively would stop you, Jeff Hardy."  
  
"Yeah, well anyway," he grinned then turned serious. "How'd they save ya?"  
  
Rio looked down at her napkin for a moment. She'd known he want answers eventually. Not even Jeff Hardy could be that patient.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ri," he said after a while. "Nevamind."  
  
"No," she said. "It is okay. I knew we would have this discussion at some point. It is just difficult for me to talk about."  
  
"Ya don' hafta."  
  
"You are my friend, are you not?" He nodded vigorously. "Then you deserve to know these things about me if I say you do."  
  
She waited for the waitress to finish serving their drinks before she looked back up at him. "After my husband was attacked . . ."  
  
"Attacked?"  
  
Rio nodded slowly. "Yes. That is how he came to be in the hospital in the first place. After he was attacked and in the intensive care unit, I was at the hospital with him. At that point I was told his brain was dead and he would not regain consciousness," her voice cracked and she took some time to breathe deeply before continuing. "I had stepped away from his bedside to go to the bathroom . . . and . . . and."  
  
Jeff reached across the table to squeeze her hand. She looked back up at him again. "I was attacked on my way back from the bathroom. I was beaten very badly and do not remember much. All that I know was that a man that I later knew as Justin pulled one of my attackers off of me and that the man was lying on the floor a few moments later. The other man had escaped. Justin had alerted the hospital staff and I was admitted immediately."  
  
Jeff stroked her hand sadly as he listened intently. Rio breathed deeply again to calm her emotions. The waitress came with their food and they ate quietly for a while as Jeff assimilated what she'd told him.  
  
"There's mo' t' it, isn' there?" he finally asked her. She nodded silently at him picking at her food. She knew she would have to eat a significant portion to appease him for not letting him take her upstairs so she concentrated heavily on the plate in front of her.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Shannon raced back to the lobby as soon as Andrew, who was hot on his heels, opened the door. They both wanted answers from Jeff, though Shannon was more pissed than the Canadian. When they reached the lobby they looked around at everyone milling about. A lot of their wrestling cohorts were there, some in costume. It was amazing how easily the staff accepted their flamboyant presence without a second glance. Andrew spotted the couple first through the doorway of the coffee shop. Shannon breathed a sigh of relief. He knew Rio wouldn't allow Jeff to do any thing crazy, but he was scared the Hardy boy had convinced her to go up to his room with him.  
  
They walked into the restaurant and sat down in the booth where the two were eating. Shannon made sure he was next to Rio and reached across the table to snag some of Jeff's fries. Andrew did the same, watching Jeff warily.  
  
"You two have a nice chat?" the large man asked putting a friendly arm around Jeff's shoulders. Jeff glowered at him quietly.  
  
"Yes," Rio replied. "As a matter of fact we did."  
  
"So ev'rythin's cool?" Shannon cut in.  
  
"Why wouldn' it be?" Jeff snorted, clearly annoyed at being thwarted.  
  
Before either of the newcomers could answer the waitress approached the table with two menus for them. Rio smiled at Shannon encouragingly so he took the booklet and looked it over. He and Andrew placed orders for sandwiches and Cokes.  
  
"This is so nice," Rio said when the waitress left to get the new orders. "All three of my closest friends are together again."  
  
"Yeah," Shannon said. "Great."  
  
She frowned at him apparently having had enough of the awkwardness.  
  
"I want you all to get along again," she admonished angrily. "I cannot stand to have you all fighting, especially over me."  
  
"We're no' fightin'," Jeff said, but Rio wasn't fooled.  
  
"You are," she looked at him. "Do you think I do not see it? And now you have Andrew fighting as well. I will not have it."  
  
Shannon locked eyes with Jeff silently communicating his irritation with him. Jeff's expression was identical, but they knew they had to call a temporary truth or risk annoying her even more. And nobody wanted to deal with a pissed off Rio.  
  
"I'm sorry, honey," Andrew said. "We won't fight anymore."  
  
"I mean it, Andrew," she said softly. "I know you think Jeff had some diabolical plan today and that you are eager to speak with him alone just as you were with Shannon earlier. I will have no more of this nonsense."  
  
The large Canadian stared at her thoughtfully while Shannon looked on. "Okay," he finally answered. "You're the boss."  
  
"Well, I believe THAT will be a welcome change," she grunted and all of the men at the table guffawed hysterically.  
  
"We runnin' ya ragged, baby?" Shannon gritted out between barks of laughter.  
  
"Just a little," she huffed.  
  
"I fo' one promise ta stop doin' that," Jeff vowed crossing his heart. Shannon stopped laughing and gave him another patented icy glare, which Jeff merely grinned at.  
  
"Me, too," Andrew added.  
  
Rio looked expectantly at Shannon who shook his head at her. "No way I'm promisin' THAT," he said. "Ya'll 'ave me wrapped aroun' tha' finga o' yo's in no time!"  
  
She smiled sweetly at him and popped a carrot in her mouth, chewing slowly and swallowing before speaking. "That, too, would be a welcome change."  
  
Shannon looked up in time to catch Jeff's amused grin. 


	34. After the pay per view

Title: The Road Less Traveled (34/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis: In this chapter: Henry plots to kill Rio while Justin and Sven strive to save her. Shannon makes a startling revelation known.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Status quo on the first Rio stories. They're coming. I've gotten a few feedbacks on Shannon's behavior in the story. He is being pretty possessive. It will be explained why in later chapters. Also, I've heard about Jeff's behavior. I'd just like to take this opportunity to say that I don't know how Shannon or Jeff are in real life and I've never met either of them. (In fact, on the slim chance they ever read this: Please accept my apologies if you find this offensive.) This portrayal is fictional and not meant in any way to represent the real personalities of Shannon Moore or Jeff Hardy.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Henry smiled slyly at his new favorite as he walked into the office. He'd sent Phantom to gather more information on Rio's band of friends and the man had come back with some startling insight. Apparently the silver woman had become close with quite an assortment of WWE superstars, fitting very nicely into Henry's strategy of bringing more attention to his fight club. Many of the club competitors had expressed some surprise in their boss's decision to remain in the states for so long a period of time. They didn't know he'd planned it that way to capitalize on Vince McMahon's organization and garner a more broad audience base.  
  
"She is with all of them right now," Phantom said without preamble. "I've seen her at the hotel with the younger Hardy, Shannon Moore and a guy who goes by the name of Test."  
  
He contemplated Phantom's statement carefully, turning it over slowly in his mind. He knew it was too soon to do anything to Rio and her friends right now, as it might raise the WWE defenses earlier than he was prepared to deal with. It would also alert the silver fighter's senses and probably send her scurrying to the wrestling owner to warn him. Damned women can never keep their mouths shut. He'd be very happy when he was finally rid of this one.  
  
"And which one is her paramour?" Henry asked disgustedly.  
  
"At first I thought it would be Hardy, but it looks like the small blonde wrestler now," Phantom answered curving his mouth into a conniving little grin. "Shannon."  
  
"Figures . . . a girl's name," Henry spat. "I'll bet she protects him at night. She fights like a man."  
  
"So I've seen."  
  
"Think you could take her?"  
  
"I know I could," Phantom shot back. "But we both know how unfulfilling it is to be the Series Champion, don't we . . . boss?"  
  
"That we do, my friend," he replied. "That we do. So, who do you think I should pit against her when it's time for her illustrious career to end?"  
  
The dark man bowed his head in thought for a moment. "Well, Goliath knows what the champion's fate will inevitably be, so he's out."  
  
Henry nodded his agreement. He wouldn't have minded sacrificing Gol for a minute if he thought he could get away with it, but the big fighter wasn't as stupid as he looked.  
  
"I would opt for Sasquatch," Phantom offered. "He has been working with the single intent of coming back to demolish her and he has no idea what you do to your champions when you're through with them."  
  
"But he was so ineffective against her the first time!" Henry protested. "Do you think the crowd will believe that win?"  
  
"That was in another country and with a different audience," Phantom grinned evilly at his boss. "And Sasquatch hates her so much now he'll do anything you tell him to do to get rid of her. Goliath can teach him how to wield a knife in the ring."  
  
"But do I dare use the poison on her? Fury's still unaccounted for."  
  
"He cannot defeat her without it," the dark warrior pointed out. "And as for the former champion . . ." He reached into the pocket of his leather attire and pulled out a bloody silver pendant on an equally filthy chain and slapped it on the desk in front of Henry who looked at it in wonder.  
  
"It's Fury's," Phantom confirmed. "I found it on the docks near the hospital he was staying in when he disappeared." He gave Henry another sadistic smile. "I think he lost it when he tried to escape your people. It's my belief he will wash up at some point."  
  
"Very nice," Henry said astounded at the turn of events. "Very nice, indeed, my friend. You were the best idea I've had in some time."  
  
"Thank you," Phantom's look was benign. "I aim to please."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Tha' match was awesome!" Jeff exclaimed in Shannon and Rio's hotel room after the pay per view was over. "Didja see Matt suplex him?"  
  
"I saw," Shannon said impatiently, knowing Jeff would probably hang around for as long as possible just to piss him off. He looked at his girlfriend in misery but she only smiled.  
  
"He should be here soon," the blue haired Hardy went on, oblivious to the exchange. "He said he an' Ames were comin' ova fo' a while."  
  
"Amy, too?" Rio frowned standing up from her perch on the edge of the bed. "I have never officially met her. Maybe I should go."  
  
Shannon grasped her arm and pulled her back down beside him, earning him a malicious look from Jeff. He merely smiled at his friend in response as he caressed his girlfriend's arm. "Don'tcha think Matt's already 'xplained wha's goin' on t' 'er?"  
  
She shrugged not looking up to meet his eyes. Shannon knew she was still quite timid around people she didn't know and it would take more than one meeting for her to feel comfortable around Amy.  
  
"She already likes ya anyway," Jeff assured her, kneeling down beside her. "We talk aboutchew all th' time."  
  
"Why?" she asked looking up at him, much to Shannon's eternal annoyance.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Shannon added.  
  
"'Sides Drew, who else can I talk aboutchew with?"  
  
"Hey!" Andrew complained from the chair in front of the television. "I'm right here, you know!"  
  
"I didn' mean anythin' bad by it, man," Jeff placated the large blonde. "I jus' meant tha' Amy an' I are close an' she knows about Rio, too, onna 'count o' Matt. S'only natural I talk aboutter wit' Ames."  
  
Andrew raised an eyebrow in irritation and went back to watching his program. Shannon shook his head at the spectacle. It looked like it would be a while until he had his silver painted girlfriend to himself again. He took hold of her hand and entwined their fingers while Jeff remained crouched beside her. She focused all of her attention on their mutual friend, which only annoyed Shannon more. He intended to talk about that with her later.  
  
"Why does she like me, though?" she asked Jeff, perplexed. "I am not used to having such a large fan base."  
  
"Yo' ev'rythin' she strives t' be known as," Jeff explained, smiling warmly at her as he held her other hand. Shannon began to feel his face flush red in growing anger. "She was vera 'mpressed witchew when we all wenta see ya."  
  
"That night was nothing special."  
  
"Maybe notta you," he countered. "Bu' ta us, i' was."  
  
"I wish I'd been there," Shannon groused. "I mighta been if some people didn' keep me in th' dark!"  
  
Jeff looked up to send him a scathing look. "Ya weren' even in dangia then, Shanny," he returned. "Neitha Matt nor I even knew Rio at tha' point!"  
  
"Sorry," Shannon answered chagrined. He'd forgotten about the little timing aspect of if. He felt Rio squeeze his hand and looked over at her. She was watching him carefully, no longer concentrating on Jeff. Shannon smiled, appeased for now. A knock sounded on the door, grabbing everyone's attention and Jeff reluctantly rose to answer it, leaving Shannon with the opportunity to slide closer to Rio and wrap his arms around her. When Jeff returned with Shane, Amy and Matt he scowled at his friend.  
  
"Hey, kiddo!" Matt greeted Rio pulling her out of Shannon's arms and into a hug. Jeff laughed happily at Shannon's grimace.  
  
"I heard you had another stellar performance," the small silver women said as she hugged him back.  
  
"I like ta think so," he chuckled releasing her. He turned to the tall striking redhead next to him. "This is my girlfriend, Amy."  
  
"Matt, we met, y'know," Amy joked, shaking Rio's hand.  
  
"Yeah, but ya didn' really git ta say anythin' then."  
  
"Oh right," Amy nodded. "Like thank you for saving my neck . . . literally."  
  
"Do not be concerned about that," Rio waved it off modestly. "How are you feeling, by the way?"  
  
"Should be back on schedule," the tall woman smiled.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Hey, no one's introduced me!" Shane growled and Shannon laughed at his green haired pal.  
  
"Rio," Shannon began, "this is Shane. Shane, Rio. MY girlfriend." He stole a glance at a very pissed off Jeff who had stealthily snuck his arm around Rio's waist. She did nothing to extricate herself, though, but Shannon was no longer worried about her lack of action. He knew she'd still be here when Jeff left, and that put a small grin on his face.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Sven looked in on Todd one last time before heading to sleep. When he walked into the room he saw his mate already in bed waiting for him.  
  
"How is his therapy progressing?" Justin queried.  
  
"Much better than I had originally hoped it would be," the blonde replied changing into a pair of sweat pants and removing his shirt. "I suppose it helps that he was in such good physical condition when it happened."  
  
"Do you think his attackers are still looking for him?"  
  
"No," Sven said confidently. "I think they will believe he is dead since he has not resurfaced by now. They are not very smart anyway. If Henry thought he was still alive we would have a problem. But since he does not . . ." he trailed off smiling at his companion. "I do not think Todd needs to worry about being chased anymore as long as he is with us."  
  
Justin was quiet for a long moment, apparently contemplating something troubling to him. Sven could only guess that it had to do with their young charge. Justin never said anything directly but Sven knew he'd grown very close to Rio. She was more family to either of them than any of their forgotten blood relatives.  
  
"It reminds me of when she came to be with us," he finally said looking up at Sven sadly. "He has reacted in much the same manner as she did."  
  
"That has not escaped me, my heart," Sven said turning off the light, getting under the covers and snuggling up to Justin. "Are you worried she will feel as if she's been replaced?"  
  
"I had thought of that," Justin admitted. "I hope she does not think we would do that to her."  
  
"She would not think that," Sven assured him. "She knows how we care for her."  
  
"I hope that she does," the other man replied with a sigh. "I am truly worried about her welfare this time, Sven. Henry hates her so much and I know he is planning something to kill her."  
  
"But we will be there to thwart his plans," the blonde said with confidence. "He will not take her away from us. I promise you."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Ya ready fo' bed?" Shannon asked Rio, pouncing on her as she returned from washing the paint off her skin. She laughed at his eagerness, knowing Jeff's antics only served to goad Shannon into proving to her once again that she was his. Rio didn't mind anymore. She loved it when Shannon made love to her.  
  
"Yes, I am," she answered letting him push her back onto the mattress and crawl on top of her. He looked down at her seriously before pressing a kiss to her lips.  
  
"I love you," he said simply, looking deep into her mirrored glasses. A shudder went through her at the words. Her mouth fell open and she stilled immediately. "Ya don' hafta say anythin'" he smiled. "I jus' needed ta tell ya."  
  
Then he took her lips in another of his soul-stealing kisses and she could only concentrate on his body as he took her. 


	35. My sacrifice

Title: The Road Less Traveled (35/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis: In this chapter: Rio finds out that destiny is impossible to escape.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Status quo on the first Rio stories. They're coming. I've gotten a few feedbacks on Shannon's behavior in the story. He is being pretty possessive. It will be explained why in later chapters. Also, I've heard about Jeff's behavior. I'd just like to take this opportunity to say that I don't know how Shannon or Jeff are in real life and I've never met either of them. (In fact, on the slim chance they ever read this: Please accept my apologies if you find this offensive.) This portrayal is fictional and not meant in any way to represent the real personalities of Shannon Moore or Jeff Hardy.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rio picked up her gear bag and prepared to head out to her third and final title defense. Shannon said he'd wanted to come to this one but Rio insisted that he stay behind again citing the need for her ability to concentrate on her opponent as the main reason. He stood by the door with his usual frown, and she smiled at him.  
  
"Do not be so dour, Shannon. I always return to celebrate with you."  
  
"I jus' hate no' bein' there."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Matt's goin', though. So at leas' someone's aroun' t' keep an eye on you."  
  
Her smile vanished. "Why is he going? Did you ask him to?"  
  
"Nah," he replied. "'E tol' me 'e was. An' I'm no' gonna try an' stop 'im eitha. Ya need a keepa."  
  
"I am perfectly able to take care of myself," she complained. "Have I not vanquished everyone I have been put against?"  
  
"Tha' don' matta. I feel betta knowin' 'e'll be there. When ya gonna leave it anyway?"  
  
"Actually, I have now earned more than enough to finish paying my debts. I will be leaving the Series very soon."  
  
"About time! Now gimme a kiss, li'l girl."  
  
He pulled her to him and covered her lips in a deep kiss, holding her tightly against him.  
  
"Ya sure ya gotta go now?" he asked lightly pecking at her neck. "Ya got some time, don'tcha?"  
  
"I am sorry, Shannon. I have to go," she laughed pulling reluctantly away from him and settling the strap of her bag more securely on her shoulder. He gave her a pout and touched her lips again lightly with his own.  
  
"I love you, baby," he whispered.  
  
"I know," she answered uncomfortably.  
  
"Ya'll git used t' it," he grinned confidently. "An' ya'll even feel comfortable enough ta tell it' back t' me someday."  
  
She touched his cheek with a silver painted hand and turned to leave. She had to meet Sven soon and he would not like it if she kept him waiting.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Henry paced backstage before his leather-clad ally. Tonight was the night he took care of his Rio dilemma. Sasquatch was in a back room with Goliath learning the fine art of spearing an opponent with a poison-dipped knife.  
  
"She was easily able to avoid Goliath's blades before," Henry insisted. Phantom shook his head almost imperceptibly.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"There you are, Sven!"  
  
The tall blonde turned around just in time to prepare himself for Rio as she laughingly launched herself into his arms. It felt good to have her there again and he held her tightly.  
  
"Sweet One!" he chuckled. "How are you?"  
  
"I am better now that you are here!" she exclaimed. "But where is Justin?"  
  
"He will be here later," he answered enigmatically. "And now we need to prepare for your match."  
  
"Prepare?" she asked, clearly perplexed. "Is this different than the other?"  
  
"Much," he said furrowing his brow.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Sasquatch carefully sheathed the knife and strapped it into his boot. Its twin was already strapped onto his other ankle, waiting for use. He looked up at Goliath and grinned evilly.  
  
"I appreciate this, man," he said gratefully to the still-limping warrior.  
  
"You can pay me back by finishing her off," the other replied. "Get her for all the pain we've both been through."  
  
"Oh, you can bank on that!"  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rio stretched into her warm up exercises in the back, loosening her muscles. The modifications Sven had made to her gear before felt strange to her, but she would compensate for it. The main thing, she was told, was to prevent the blade from piercing the skin. She leaned into another position hearing the slight squish of Sven's additions, as voices approached the crates that hid her.  
  
"What if she avoids the knives again?" Henry asked impatiently. "I want her finished tonight!"  
  
"She will be," soothed a deep voice with a soft French lilt. "Two of her friends are in the front row. If she somehow escapes, I will use one of them for bait."  
  
Rio's blood went cold as she thought of Matt.  
  
"I'm not ready to involve the WWE people yet, Phantom."  
  
"They came here of their own accord," the voice said bluntly. "If something should happen to them, it isn't the Warrior Series' fault."  
  
"Hmph," Henry grunted seemingly unconvinced.  
  
"I will take the young Hardy out first," the mysterious man went on. "Everybody knows he's not too stable. No one, not even Vince McMahon himself, would assume he was a target."  
  
Jeff! Rio's mind was screaming as she sat motionless behind the crates.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Jeff, wha' th' hell are ya doin' here?" Matt growled when he saw his brother take a seat beside him the front row.  
  
"I could ask ya th' same," the purple-haired dare devil returned.  
  
"I haven' seen 'er fight since th' firs' time," Matt said grudgingly. "You 'ave."  
  
"Well, now we can watch 'er t'getha," Jeff smiled.  
  
"Ya didn' tell Ames you were comin' 'ere, didja?"  
  
"Nah," the younger Hardy assured him. "She'da wanted t' come, an' I didn' wantta wait fo' 'er. Should we caller?"  
  
"Hell no," Matt smirked. "I wouldn' be able t' keep my eye on Rio if my baby was here."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rio paced nervously backstage waiting for her music. She went to her private corner where she and Sven had stashed her equipment earlier and pulled out her cell phone from her bag. Dialing Shannon's number she waited in uncharacteristic impatience for him to answer.  
  
"'Lo?" he finally said on the line.  
  
"Shannon," she breathed.  
  
"Baby?" he said worriedly. "Wha's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," she said sadly. "I just wanted to hear your voice."  
  
"Miss me tha' much," he joked.  
  
"Yes," she replied. "Shannon . . ."  
  
"Wha's wrong, li'l girl?" he asked again. "Yo' beginnin' t' worra me."  
  
"I just wanted to say that I love you, too."  
  
"I . . . uh . . . now I KNOW somethin's wrong."  
  
"Nothing is wrong, Shannon," she assured him earnestly. "I just wanted to tell you that. I have been thinking about our conversation earlier and you are right. I do have feelings that I have been trying to ignore. I wanted to tell you about them."  
  
"Now? Befo' ya go fight?"  
  
"Why not?" she chuckled. "You do not like surprises?"  
  
"I's no' that."  
  
"I must go now, Shannon. My match is about to be called."  
  
"Alrigh' baby, but lata, we talk."  
  
"Agreed," she sighed."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Shannon. Good bye."  
  
"Fo' now," he said before clicking off the line.  
  
A tear escaped her eye as she replaced the phone in the bag. She knew she'd be facing Sasquatch tonight and that he would do everything in his power to repay her for their last match. She also knew she would have to let him believe he'd finished her off, but she intended to go out a winner at least. He would not leave the ring with her belt. Her nerves were frayed because Jeff and Matt sat in the front row, vulnerable to Henry and his henchmen. She had to protect Jeff at all costs. He was her brother as far as she was concerned and he did not deserve to be harmed by the world she'd chosen to live in.  
  
Suddenly she saw Jack motion her to the ramp and she took her place, ready to face the destiny fate had in store for her. Her music hit and she automatically trotted down to the ring to face the behemoth. He glared at her maliciously from the center of the ring and she grinned, albeit uncertainly. She circled the ring slowly and looked into Jeff's eyes as he watched from his seat next to Matt, smiling at her encouragingly. At all costs, she vowed to him silently turning her attention back to the ring. She flipped inside and faced her executioner.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"She seems uneasy tonight," Sven said to Justin into the phone. "I have never seen her this hesitant."  
  
"Her friends are here," the calm voice replied. "She is undoubtedly worried for their welfare."  
  
"Do you think she suspects Henry of targeting them?"  
  
"Yes," Justin said. "And as well she should. He will stop at nothing to gain popularity for the Series. The WWE superstars would fit very nicely in with those plans."  
  
"I just hope she keeps to our plan."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"At last we meet again, Quick Silver."  
  
The silver fighter said nothing, pacing a few feet away from her challenger. She looked over at Jeff and Matt every so often to reassure herself that they were okay. This was going to become most unpleasant. She had to focus on Sven's instructions.  
  
"No small talk for me, then?"  
  
"You have been hanging around with Beelz during your vacation, have you not?" she finally said disgustedly.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"You never used to be THIS chatty," she replied dropping suddenly and taking him with her.  
  
She flipped and kicked him for the next ten minutes or so, being careful not injure him too severely. She wanted to win the match but she needed to make it look like he had injured her severely in the meantime. The big warrior fought back and seemed surprised when a couple of punches connected. Rio smiled grimly as she set him up for a roundhouse kick, purposely missing his ribs and connecting with his hip lighter than she normally would. Jeff was shouting from his chair and Matt looked very concerned.  
  
Sasquatch crouched low and pulled the knives out from his boots. Rio wriggled her fingers in anticipation. This was it. She had to let one of the knives puncture the plastic blood bag taped to her left thigh but keep it from breaking her skin. She sent a silent prayer up to Ben in the heavens to watch over her as she waited for the throw.  
  
The first one was aimed at her chest and she had to stop it cold. The next flew to her leg and she turned slightly to let it hit the bag. It had gone a little too far and she felt a prick. Shit! She pulled the bloody knife out and dropped it. Giving her prey a feral grin, she charged him, spearing him down to the mat. She then stood back up slightly unsteadily and brought her foot down on his rib cage and twisted his ankle, dislocating his hip in the process. He pounded the mat ferociously to stop the attack. She looked over at Matt and Jeff who were staring at her horrified. The medics came for Sasquatch and Rio bowed to the audience almost falling forward as she did so. She put a bloody hand on her belt as she shakily left the ring and ran up the ramp.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"We gotta find 'er, Matt," Jeff shrieked in the parking lot. "She's hurt real bad!"  
  
Matt knew his brother would go into a case of hysterics if he didn't take charge of the situation. He grabbed the younger man's shoulders and shook him with force. "Ya'll be no good t'er like this!"  
  
Jeff sniffled slightly but stopped quivering. He nodded solemnly as he pulled away from his brother.  
  
"Good," Matt said. "Now you go tha' way an' I'll check ova there," he said pointing behind him.  
  
Apparently happy to have someone else in charge, Jeff nodded readily and ran to cover his allotted area. Matt turned and ran into the bushes to the surrounding woods area. It seemed like a perfect hiding place to him. He'd been looking for about ten minutes when he came upon her leaning against a tree breathing erratically.  
  
"Rio, sweetheart," he whispered pulling her into a hug. She looked up slowly and pulled her glasses off. He was surprised to find himself looking into crystal clear deep blue eyes. It made a startling contrast to the silver paint.  
  
"Matt," she said shivering. "I cannot stay."  
  
Her Russian accent was faltering and Matt heard the New England tones coming through. "Shhh," he soothed. "We're gonna gitcha to a docta."  
  
"No," she argued fighting to hold onto the Russian accent. "You cannot. I must not stay with you. It will put you in great danger."  
  
"Whatdya mean?" he asked looking deeply into her eyes. He could tell she was frightened for him, for all of them. He could also see that she blamed herself for it.  
  
"Henry wants me dead. He knows you are my friends and will be watching you all," she said between cringes of pain. "If I stay with you, even without the disguise, he will know it and come after me through you. He had planned to tonight."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Yes," she said lowering her head in guilt. "I heard him earlier. He had planned to have Jeff attacked if I escaped Sasquatch tonight."  
  
"Tha's why ya let 'is hits connect, isn' it?"  
  
She nodded still clutching her wound.  
  
"Ya cain' leave us, sweetheart. 'E'll win if ya do."  
  
She looked up into his eyes, steeling herself against her emotions. "If his winning means you all live, so be it. He wins." She reached up and kissed his cheek. "Please take care of them all for me. Especially Shannon. Tell him I meant what I said to him," she begged him.  
  
Matt's insides were turning to sludge. "Rio, please . . ."  
  
"Tara," she whispered as she pulled away from him and replaced her glasses. "My name was Tara." And with that she found one last burst of energy and fled, leaving him standing with tears in his eyes. He looked down and saw her blood staining his hands.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rio ran to the back of the parking lot until her energy deserted her. She leaned against the trunk of an old car trying to fight the poison, but it was too strong. Suddenly she felt a hand against her back holding her in place. Her sight was blurring but she could make out a hand with a key open the trunk and push her inside. Then there was nothing but blackness. 


	36. Telling Shannon

Title: The Road Less Traveled (36/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis: Thanks for the review! In this chapter: Matt and Jeff have to break the bad news to Shannon and Jeff seeks forgiveness.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I know I threw you all a curve ball in the last chapter, but trust me. It's for the good of the story. Try not to be too annoyed yet and see where I'm taking you. As always, I know nothing about the WWE superstars that appear in this story. The personalities used here are purely fiction and not meant in any way to represent the true natures of the individuals.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Matt found his way back to the parking lot frantically looking for Rio but she was too far ahead of him. Most of the cars had already departed and the lot was nearly empty. A distraught Jeff leaned against Matt's rental car looking around desperately. He caught sight of his brother and raced over to him.  
  
"Any luck a' all?" he asked Matt hopefully.  
  
Matt said nothing, only nodding and looking down at his bloodstained hands. Jeff followed his gaze.  
  
"Oh my God, Matt!" Jeff breathed taking them into his own hands to examine them. "Is it 'er blood? Where is she?"  
  
"She's gone."  
  
"NO!" Jeff shrieked, assuming Matt meant the worst.  
  
"No, no' dead!" Matt said grabbing his brother's shoulders and shaking him for the second time that night. "At least no' yet, but probally soon. She ran fro' me."  
  
"Why?" the younger man asked suspiciously. "Ya didn' maker feel bad again, didja?"  
  
"No!" Matt hissed, his annoyance growing. "I tried ta getter ova t' th' car so we could taker t' th' docta. She wouldn' go!"  
  
"Why the hell not?" Jeff demanded.  
  
Matt sighed knowing he couldn't tell his brother about the entire conversation he'd had with the small silver woman. Jeff would think he was personally responsible for her injuries and Matt knew that Rio wouldn't want him to feel that way. He decided to spread the guilt evenly so that Jeff would handle it better.  
  
"She said she ovaheard Henry threaten ta git t'er through all o' us an' she hadda leave," he told his younger brother who was watching him vigilantly, looking for any signs of misinformation. He knew Jeff would be hard to mislead but he had to try. "I tol' 'er tha' 'e wins if she leaves us bu' she said we were mo' important t' 'er. Then she ran. I was tryin' ta catch 'er when ya saw me."  
  
"We hafta fin' er!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Matt, I kno' ya no' fonda 'er . . ."  
  
"Stop righ' there," Matt warned dangerously. "She's my frien' too. I wanner back as much as you do, bro!"  
  
Jeff sniffled a few times and looked away. He was clearly having a difficult time with the circumstances. Matt gave him some room and leaned back up against the car. He was also worried about how he would break this news to Shannon. His foot kicked something and he looked down to see Rio's gear bag. He looked back up to Jeff questioningly.  
  
"I's 'ers," he answered Matt's unspoken question. "I foun' it inna corner in th' arena befo' I came back 'ere."  
  
"Whatta we do wit' it?"  
  
"I was gonna keep it fo' 'er."  
  
"Don'tcha think Shan'll wanna hol' onto it?"  
  
Jeff's face twisted angrily briefly then crumpled into a frowning mass. "Oh man," he whined more to himself than Matt. "'Ow can I thinka bein' pissed at 'im now? 'E's gonna be wrecked."  
  
Matt opened his arms and Jeff collapsed into them shuddering with tears.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Shannon waited impatiently on the bed in his hotel room. He was still bothered by Rio's phone call earlier and didn't know why she sounded so quietly fraught. It didn't mean that he wasn't delighted with her revelation. On the contrary, he was thrilled. He just didn't quite trust the timing. Rio wasn't given to whims before her matches. This much, he knew with certainty. He'd flipped through all the channels at least a dozen times in the last hour or so, looking at his watch often. Where was she? It wasn't like her to be this late.  
  
He was just about to call Matt to see if he knew her whereabouts when he heard a knock on the door. She must have lost her key, he decided smiling. He opened the door to find Matt and Jeff standing in the hallway looking as if something tragic had happened. He furrowed his brow, annoyed at finding Jeff in the vicinity at all, and stepped back to allow the two men access to the room. They entered and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Shanny . . ." Jeff said shakily.  
  
"Wha's wrong?" Shannon asked, a sick feeling developing in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Matt looked away with a tear forming in the corner of his eye. He looked down at a bag he held and slowly extended his hand to Shannon. It was Rio's gear bag.  
  
"Where is she?" he demanded looking at the bag like it was possessed of demons.  
  
"Shanny," Jeff said again reaching for him. Shannon stepped back but Jeff moved forward grabbing his best friend and holding him close. "I am so sorry."  
  
Shannon allowed Jeff to engulf him, missing his easy friendship. He pinned Matt with an icy stare over Jeff's shoulder, though and held the other man's gaze.  
  
"What happened," he asked in a slow dangerous tone. Matt looked uncomfortable and shifted his weight from one leg to the other. Jeff's low sobs were ringing in Shannon's ear and he knew the two were about to describe something earth shattering. He slowly rubbed Jeff's back and prepared himself for the worst.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Again no body?" Henry bellowed at his men from the office. "And no clean win either!"  
  
Goliath said nothing, merely looking at the wall behind Henry's head.  
  
"She's gone," Phantom pointed out in an uncharacteristically irritated tone. "Isn't that all that matters?"  
  
"If any health workers find her and do an autopsy, I'll be questioned," he answered. "The poison isn't traceless."  
  
"Well, at least you seem completely certain this one's dead," Phantom shot back. "You're not treating it like Fury's attack."  
  
"I made sure to use twice the amount of poison this time," Henry replied coldly. "I wanted to be absolutely sure she'd be finished forever."  
  
Silence descended upon the small office as each man turned that prospect over in his mind. Phantom stared Henry down just as coldly. This one's not going to back down, Henry thought glumly. Perhaps he hadn't been that good of an idea after all. Henry hated to feel inferior to anyone and this man made it plain that he did as well. Goliath finally broke the quiet.  
  
"She's gone boss, just like ya wanted," he said stretching out his healing legs. "That's all that matters. I doubt anyone will find her if we can't."  
  
"I wish I could share your sentiment," Henry scoffed. "And what do I do about the title?"  
  
"Well, Sasquatch can become the new champ, after he's healed," Goliath offered. "We could draw out the suspense until then and concoct a story explaining it. I don't think the fans will care as long as we keep giving them carnage matches in the mean time."  
  
"I believe that would work out well," Phantom added darkly. "And you could have an identical belt made in the interim to pass off as the original."  
  
Henry was skeptical that no one would notice a missing champion for such a long period of time. However, as he had no better options open to him right now, he would have to make due with the plan and hope nothing else went awry this time.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"She's no' dead," Shannon said firmly after hearing the boys out. "We 'ave a connection. I'd feel it if she died."  
  
Jeff sadly picked at the bedspread he was sitting on next to his best friend. He didn't want to believe she was dead either but he'd seen the blood she'd lost and knew that even if she'd had immediate medical attention, which she didn't, she probably wouldn't have survived. But he couldn't bring himself to hurt Shannon any more than he'd already done. He felt like he'd betrayed both his friends with his behavior and didn't know how he'd make it up, at least to Shannon. Rio was no longer around to console. Jeff's eyes blurred with tears as he absorbed that fact again.  
  
"Yo' awful quiet," Shannon said breaking into his thoughts.  
  
He looked up into his friend's brilliant green eyes, noting the tears that refused to be spilled. Shannon was everything to Jeff as far as friends go. They'd practically grown up together. Matt had always said if they'd been born brothers they probably couldn't have been closer. They'd vowed never to let anything, especially a women, come between them. It physically hurt Jeff to think about his recent behavior. He now knew the younger man truly loved Rio in a way Jeff couldn't touch.  
  
"I am so sorry for ev'rythin', Shanny," he said guiltily. "I neva shoulda treated ya like that."  
  
Shannon gave him a small smile and put a hand on his arm. "I kno' ya lover, too, Jeff. Jus' no' th' same."  
  
Matt sat in the chair leaning back most likely contemplating recent events. He'd washed his arms free of the blood but probably could still see it in his mind's eye. Jeff knew his brother felt a growing sense of loss as each minute ticked past and that he was holding something critical back from his final meeting with Rio. Jeff didn't know what that something was but he was determined to uncover it. Whatever the information, it was slowly eating away at Matt's psyche and Rio would hate feeling responsible for that.  
  
"Whatcha thinkin', big bro?" Shannon asked the dark haired Hardy, probably purposely using his old nickname for Jeff to break into Matt's somber mood.  
  
"Nothin'" Matt said shaking his head.  
  
"Don' lie t' us," Jeff persisted. "We ain' buyin' it."  
  
"I was jus' thinkin'," Matt sighed. "I once tol' 'er she was an infection tha' was dangerous t' all o' us. An' here we are now, th' ones she risked 'erself t' save."  
  
"Ironic, isn' it?" Jeff couldn't keep from saying. "Bu' I don' think Rio'd like it if she knew we were talkin' about 'er this way."  
  
"Tara," Matt whispered sadly.  
  
"What?" Shannon asked leaning closer to Matt to hear him better.  
  
"She tol' me 'er name was Tara," Matt said looking from one man to the other. "It was th' last thin' she said befo' she ran away fro' me."  
  
"Tara," Shannon said softly, rolling the name over his tongue. "Much betta. Tha's what I'll caller from now on, then. Tara."  
  
Jeff looked at the young blonde in misery. He knew it would be a very long period of time before Shannon accepted Rio . . . er, Tara's passing. He knew his friend well and was aware of what would happen. Shannon would cling to this hope for as long as he could. Eventually, as time passed, he would become despondent and uncommunicative. Jeff didn't know exactly how he was going to pull his friend out of that depression when the time came. He only knew that he would have to try. At least he would have Matt, Amy and Shane to help him. When he was able to get Matt out of his melancholy mood, that is. The only thing keeping Jeff from following suite was Rio's . . . no, Tara's wish to keep her world from touching him. He knew without doubt that if she knew her loss would destroy him she'd never be at peace. And she deserved to have peace . . . finally. 


	37. Of COURSE she's not dead!

Title: The Road Less Traveled (37/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis: Thanks for the review! In this chapter: Tara (the artist formerly known as Rio) recovers. Justin helps Shannon come up with a plan to get to her and keep her from running.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Did you really think I'd keep her dead? No way! She isn't finished yet. As always, I know nothing about the WWE superstars that appear in this story. The personalities used here are purely fiction and not meant in any way to represent the true natures of the individuals.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Todd stood over the other bed in silence, leaning on his crutches. He didn't know why he was being so careful not to wake the occupant, as she'd been unresponsive for the last two days. So this was her, he thought as he pushed a long lock of red hair out of his eyes. This was Rio under the mask. She appeared to be younger than he'd thought she'd be. She was little more than a girl, actually. Perhaps it was her lack of height.  
  
He peered closer at her, pulling a chair over to sit down. Her shoulder length dark blonde hair was still matted from the wig, which Sven had removed as soon as he'd had her stabilized. Soon thereafter, the Scandinavian man had washed all of the silver paint off, talking to her the whole time he'd tended to her. Todd had pretended to be asleep, trying to afford his caregiver some privacy. It was obvious she meant a great deal to the two men who'd saved him.  
  
Still, through all the ministrations, she'd remained completely unconscious. Todd had overheard Sven and Justin talking and knew that although she'd only endured a minor cut with the knife, Henry had used a much higher level of toxin and she was in very grave condition. Thankfully, they'd were able to treat her immediately so she would very likely recover completely and would be walking again on her own even sooner than he would. Todd was surprisingly relieved for her. He held no grudge against what she'd had to do in the ring. In fact, he was grateful to have met her, as she had been indirectly responsible for his salvation.  
  
He reached out a hand to touch the sleeping woman's cheek. Soft. Funny how he'd never thought of her as human before now. But that was the way it had to be when one lived in the Series world. Never make friends that you may end up having to take down later. He was hoping she'd wake up soon. He had a lot of epiphanies to share with his new little sister.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Shannon ran through his training and matches over the next month automatically. He'd gone through Rio's bag and had taken it home keeping it in his bedroom, ready for her return. It held very little clues to her identity. There was her silver body paint and an extra latex mask. But he'd removed her cell phone and carried with him. He'd even gone out and bought a charger for it so it would always be juiced. He didn't know why he'd done that as people rarely called themselves, but it made him feel more connected to her.  
  
"How's it going, man?" Rey Mysterio asked him as he walked back into the locker room after his match with Crash.  
  
"Okay," Shannon answered looking away.  
  
"You all right? You seem distracted."  
  
"Yeah," he said nodding and moving away before his friend could question him further. He liked Rey but he wasn't in the mood to discuss his problems.  
  
"Ya cain' bottle it up fo'eva, baby bro," Matt said walking into the back behind him.  
  
"I'm not," Shannon replied dully, stripping off his tights and retreating into the shower. Unfortunately for him, Matt was still there when he returned fifteen minutes later. "Don'tcha 'ave bigga fish ta fry tonight?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why ya botharin' me?"  
  
"'Cause yo' tryin' ta avoid me."  
  
"Nothin' personal, Matt," he said softly as he pulled out some clothes and started dressing. "I'm jus' no' feelin' too social."  
  
"I's 'cause I failed ya, isn' it?"  
  
Shannon looked up at Matt in shock. Was that what he really thought? That Shannon blamed him for what happened? He hadn't meant to make his friend feel that way. He just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Rio's disappearance was taking its toll on him and he didn't know how to handle it anymore.  
  
"Ya neva failed me!" he said, grabbing Matt's arm and forcing eye contact. "I neva, eva blamed ya fo' wha' happened. I was tryin' ta gitter ta quit fo' a while. You didn' cause this. That' bastahd Henry did!"  
  
"I feel like I failed 'er," Matt said quietly, wiping a tear from his eye. "I shoulda held onta 'er tighta. I shoulda carried 'er kickin' an' screamin' t' th' car if I hadda."  
  
"Be sensible, big bro," Shannon said in a soothing voice. "D'ya think ya coulda forced 'er inta doin' anythin'? Even injured she'da been able ta git away. I kno' 'ow strong she is, even tho' she neva used it against any o' us. She's a fighta."  
  
"She was."  
  
"Is," Shannon said vehemently. "She's no' dead. I can still feel 'er. I jus' don' kno' where ta fin' 'er."  
  
Matt looked skeptical but he didn't say anything.  
  
"I kno' ya said ya saw a lotta blood," the younger man said. "Bu' I can feel 'er in here." He put a hand over his chest and looked at Matt pointedly. "Cain' nobody argue withat."  
  
"Assumin' yo' right an' she is alive," his friend said, "she won' contact ya onna 'count o' Henry's threats against us."  
  
"I kno'," Shannon sighed, putting on his sweatshirt. "I kno' tha's wha's keepin' 'er away. She tol' me she loves me, Matt. A woman like tha' doesn' say those thin's lightly."  
  
"I kno'," Matt returned. "She tol' me ta tell ya she meant what she said. I guess she was referrin' ta that."  
  
Shannon smiled for the first time in a long while. "I won' give up onner, Matt. I cain'."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"She is refusing to eat?" Sven asked.  
  
"No," Justin sighed. "She just forgets to unless I am there to remind her."  
  
"How is her training progressing?"  
  
"Good," the dark haired man replied. "She is back to full strength. Todd is not too far behind. He seems to have sped up his recovery since she began training with him."  
  
"Interesting," Sven remarked. "I do believe he thinks of her like a sister."  
  
"She does bring out the protective instincts in those around her."  
  
"Unnecessarily so sometimes," the blonde man chuckled. "I think he has forgotten his match with her."  
  
"I do not think that is the case, dear heart," Justin smiled. "She reminds him with their training. He has gained so much in the way of balance and speed because of us. I hope he does not go back to that world though."  
  
"He will not," Sven smiled, knowing Justin was becoming almost as fond of the young man as he was of Rio. "He has told me he has never had a family before. He feels comfortable with us."  
  
"Another orphan," Justin said sadly, shaking his head.  
  
"Yes, but we have room for him, have we not?"  
  
"Who would have thought we would be raising two troubled children at our age," the other man replied. "We are not THAT much older than they."  
  
"They have never had anyone focus on their welfare like we have," Sven said taking his hand. "They have never been cared for by anyone who did not want something from them. I think that they will always be drawn to us for that reason."  
  
"I do not care what the reason is," Justin smiled. "So long as they know they are family, I am happy."  
  
"They are still in danger though," the Scandinavian man said troubled. "Henry will continue to be a problem as long their 'bodies' have not surfaced."  
  
"I will let nothing happen to our children, Sven," Justin said with cold eyes. "I do not care what I have promised her."  
  
"Yes, you do," the other man said kindly. "It is that promise that has saved you from the man you used to be."  
  
Justin smiled as he squeezed Sven's hand. "That and you."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Tara was still adjusting to her life after Rio. She brushed out her hair in front of the mirror in Justin and Sven's house. She had suggested to Sven earlier that she should go back to her own home at this point but he and Justin were adamant that she not be alone. They pointed out that Henry was probably still looking for her body, just as he was undoubtedly searching for Todd's.  
  
Todd. Now there was an interesting development. When she'd first awakened to see him standing over her she didn't recognize him. True, she'd never seen him without his mask, so it was understandable. He'd held no grudge against her for the injuries she'd caused him, even going so far as to thank her for playing a small role in saving him. Apparently Sven had adopted him in much the same manner as he did when she'd first come to live with them. She felt no jealousy, though. It was nice to know she had another brother.  
  
She felt another pang of pain as she thought about her WWE brothers who probably believed her to be dead. Although it was safer for them to think it, Tara couldn't help sinking into a great depression at the loss. She especially missed Shannon, who was never like a brother to her. She hoped Matt remembered to tell him that she meant what she'd said to him on the phone that last night she spoke to him.  
  
Yes, Rio may be dead, but Tara wasn't. And she would never get over losing Shannon.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"You have to let her go back to settle things," Todd said quietly to Justin after his training session was finished for the evening. He had been watching Tara fight off her depression for weeks now and knew something had to be done. "She needs some sort of closure."  
  
"She will come through this with us, Todd," the dark man said sternly. "She did before."  
  
"This is different, I think."  
  
"You were there, then? I do not remember you witnessing the event."  
  
Todd sighed knowing it would be difficult to explain to his benefactors. He knew that Tara needed to get through this on her own though. He'd spent long nights talking with her, prying into her mind to get at the reason and now that he had, he knew he had to do something about it.  
  
"Her mate is still alive this time," he said. "The only reason she refuses to go to him is because she feels like she'll ultimately destroy him. Don't you want her to find a way to be happy? Justin, she's never going to leave you but she does need him. He gave her life meaning."  
  
Justin stared at Todd for a long while and the younger man began to fidget uncomfortably, afraid he had caused a rift in his still-new relationship with the enigmatic man. But then the older man touched his shoulder and gently squeezed it.  
  
"You are too young to be so intelligent, Todd."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"You're letting me go back?" Tara asked as she watched Sven peel carrots over the sink. Justin sat at the table next to her, alongside Todd. Her New England accent was back in place as she spoke. "Just like that?"  
  
"You said it is what you want," Justin said. "I just think you should stay in your home for a while, until we have ascertained that Henry is no longer a threat."  
  
"I will," she said in bewilderment. "I just want to make sure all of Ben's bills are completely settled and the house is intact. You will take me back once I'm done, right?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"We will always take you back, Sweet One," Sven assured her. "You are part of this family."  
  
"Yes," Justin agreed covering her hand with his own.  
  
"Me, too?" Todd spoke up uncertainly. Tara turned to smile at him.  
  
"You, too, Not-So-Small One," Justin confirmed.  
  
"You'll have to work on his pet name," Tara laughed.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Shannon was lying back on his bed in his and Matt's hotel room staring at the darkened ceiling. He was still thinking about her and tracing the lines of her cell phone when it suddenly rang, shocking him. He stared at it for a moment then quickly clicked it on before the caller was lost. Matt, meanwhile, had turned on the light and watched Shannon in rapt attention.  
  
"He-hello?" he said into the phone warily.  
  
"Shannon, I presume," came a crisp, accentless voice.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"We have never spoken, but you did speak to my companion once."  
  
"Justin?"  
  
"It is nice to make your acquaintance," the stern voice returned icily.  
  
"Look, I kno' yo' probally blamin' me an' my frien's fo' what happened . . ." the younger man said rapidly.  
  
"I do no such thing."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"How can I blame you for something that has not happened?"  
  
"Uh," Shannon said in confusion, "again, huh?"  
  
"You know what I mean," Justin sighed audibly on the other end of the line.  
  
"Tara's no' dead!"  
  
"Of COURSE she is not dead," the man said in annoyance. "If she were, Henry would be, too."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Anxious, are we not?"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"It has been brought to my attention that the only reason she is keeping away from you is her irrational fear of bringing doom down upon you. I say 'irrational' because my mate and I are more than able to guarantee that what happened to her husband will never happen to her companion again."  
  
"I see," Shannon said locking eyes with a very eager Matt. "No' t' be ungrateful o' anythin' like tha', but where is she?"  
  
"I must admit I have had many reservations about you, Shannon," Justin went on as though Shannon hadn't repeated his question twice already. "I did not think you were at all the right man for her."  
  
"Wit' all due respect, sir, where is she?"  
  
"I will help you," Justin said. "Because I now see she cannot truly live without you. She is home right now."  
  
"Where is home?"  
  
"In Chelsea, a town just outside of Boston, Massachusetts," he answered. "You are scheduled to be there next week, are you not?"  
  
"Yeah, bu' I can git a flight out tonight," Shannon answered firmly.  
  
"That would not be advisable."  
  
"Why th' hell not?"  
  
"Because Henry is still watching you and I am planning a diversionary tactic to keep him and his henchmen occupied while you are collecting her."  
  
"Yo' damn right I mean t' collect 'er!" He looked over to Matt who was nodding determinedly. He knew the dark-haired Hardy boy would help make sure she didn't get away again. He could see the wheels already turning in Matt's mind.  
  
"Then I suggest you come up with a good enough threat to keep her," Justin retorted. "She can be very stubborn when her mind has been made up."  
  
"I kno'," Shannon sighed. "Bu' I cain' letter fears win, sir. I jus' cain'."  
  
"I know," Justin said in a softened tone. "I have an idea on how to help you. First, she will know you are coming to town and will not be able to keep from catching a glimpse of you to make sure you are healthy. This will put her at a disadvantage as she will be on your 'playing field' with your friends around."  
  
Shannon smiled at Matt while he listened to Justin outline a plan. One from which Tara would never escape. 


	38. No way out

Title: The Road Less Traveled (38/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis: Thanks for the review! In this chapter: Shannon and Matt enlist Rey Mysterio and Edge's help in trapping Tara. Shannon issues a powerful ultimatum.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: As always, I know nothing about the WWE superstars that appear in this story. The personalities used here are purely fiction and not meant in any way to represent the true natures of the individuals.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Tara didn't make it to the pre-show autograph session. It was just as well as seeing Shannon so close would probably have hurt too much. She decided to wait with a bunch of other wrestling fans near the parking area designated for the performers, deciding that it would be the best place for her to see how Shannon and Matt were and still hide. She doubted Shannon would recognize her if she walked by him, but Matt had looked into her eyes and he would remember them. They were a unique shade of blue.  
  
There were quite a number of fans waiting outside vying for the best spot to see and be seen by their favorite performers. Tara hung back and to the side to be less visible and to avoid attention. She craned her neck around a pole to see the door as she heard it creak open. Rey Mysterio was the first to exit, followed by his new tag team partner, Edge. A lot of the female fans waiting started cheering and screaming while snapping pictures. The wrestlers smiled and waved as they made their way over to the far area where Tara presumed their cars were parked. She paid them no mind when they left her sight.  
  
She looked back to the door and saw Torrie Wilson and Billy Kidman walking out with Nidia and Maven. They all waved and piled into a sedan, speeding off. The next to exit were John Cena and Tajiri, followed closely by Jamie Noble and Dawn Marie. They all spent a little time interacting with the fans before leaving in various vehicles. Little by little, more stars trickled out of the building.  
  
Then the door opened and Matt stepped through to a mixture of cheers and boos. Tara smiled and shook her head slightly, noting the cheesy grin and the hand signal Matt gave everyone. She was so glad he looked well. She'd been very worried about the look on his face when he'd last seen her. He'd believed that the blood was all hers and she was slowly bleeding to death. She felt horrible about the deception. Suddenly she noticed that Shannon had followed Matt out. Tara stopped breathing for a few seconds and just took in the sight of him. He'd lost a bit of weight and had dark circles under his eyes, but was otherwise healthy. She stared and stared at him, burning his image into her mind.  
  
"Yeah, she's got to be the one," she heard next to her in a low voice. She turned quickly, realizing she'd been so focused on Shannon that she'd tuned out everything else. Rey Mysterio regarded her with an inscrutable expression. Deciding she didn't want to cause a scene in front of all of these people, she backed away and into a muscular object behind her. Wincing she looked above her into a very tall, blonde man's eyes. He was looking down at her with a wry grin.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Edge asked, gripping Tara's upper arms.  
  
She jerked away and shot forward, only to be grabbed by someone from the side. She turned to confront her new assailant and looked into Shannon's piercing gaze. Matt stood just behind him ready to help subdue her. Edge and Rey had moved in behind her effectively cutting off any easy escape route.  
  
"Rio Angele," Rey whistled.  
  
"No' anymo'," Shannon hissed not taking his eyes off her. "She's Tara now. Nice t' see ya again, baby."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," she retorted icily.  
  
"Don' even try lyin' t' us," Matt snapped. "I been havin' nightmares about those eyes."  
  
She looked down in a huff and said nothing further.  
  
"I's gonna be like that, huh?" Shannon said with a laugh. "Fine, then. Matt, git th' car. We're leavin'."  
  
"We're still catching a ride with you guys, right?" Edge asked, securing Tara from behind with his massive frame.  
  
"'Ow else we gonna keeper in th' car till we git there?" Matt said over his shoulder.  
  
Tara stood still fuming over her own stupidity. Shannon tipped her head back up to him forcing her to make eye contact. He looked her over hungrily and held her chin tighter when she tried to look away.  
  
"I kno' yo' gonna try to git away th' first chance ya git," he said.  
  
Edge gave a low laugh behind her. She felt it rumble through him as he held her tightly against him so that Shannon could speak to her. Rey stood to her left watching her like a hawk. The fans took everything in with cheers, thinking this was part of a storyline or something. Tara ignored them, waiting for Shannon to continue.  
  
"Yo' gonna wanna hear what Matt an' I 'ave t' say befo' ya do that, tho'," he said caressing her cheek. "I's gonna change yo' mind radically."  
  
Before he could say anything else, Matt pulled up in a large SUV and Shannon pulled Tara into the back seat with Edge following closely behind. Rey walked around the front and got into the passenger seat.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
He had her. He had her! He finally had her! Shannon couldn't keep his eyes or his hands off of her now that she was with him. It was as if he had to constantly reassure himself that she was really there. That he wasn't just dreaming it. Shannon was determined to keep her with him, though. Nothing and nobody was going to pry her away from him again. His heart was racing with all that he wanted to say to her. But he'd wait until he had her alone.  
  
She sat stiffly between him and Adam looking forward, almost as if she were going to her own execution. He ran a hand through her straight dark blonde hair. It was so soft. So was her skin. He drank in the sight of her without her costume and smiled. She wouldn't look at him but he knew she saw him out of the corner of her eye. She'd reddened slightly at his smile. He looked up and caught Edge staring at her as well. A small possessive pang speared him for a moment, but it passed as he remembered that Adam was happily married, as was Rey.  
  
He looked forward and saw that Rey was also looking at her with interest. Tara paid them no attention, suddenly becoming very attentive to her fingernails.  
  
"They say you're almost as fast as me," Rey taunted softly. Shannon knew the smaller man meant no disrespect and was trying to draw her out. The ride to the hotel would be a long one and the normally masked man was curious.  
  
"Whatever," Tara responded noncommittally.  
  
He knew she was a Yankee from the few times when she let her Russian accent falter. He wasn't able to pinpoint the voice until now though. He liked it. It was gentle yet full of confidence.  
  
"I don't believe it either," Rey said with a cocky grin.  
  
Tara had apparently tired of his goading. "If you would like a demonstration, Rey Mysterio, I am sure it can be arranged easily enough," she hissed in full Rio character with flashing eyes he'd never had the chance to see before. Rey's grin widened, as did Adam's. Neither man had ever met Rio and both seemed quite taken with her.  
  
"S'enough," Shannon said with a smile of his own.  
  
"Please let me leave, Shannon," Tara turned to him pleadingly still using the Russian accent. "I do not want anything to happen to you."  
  
"Yo' stayin'," he said emphatically. "An' no' jus' fo' tonight."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"NO BUTS!" Matt yelled from the driver's seat, glaring at her through the rear view mirror. "Ya 'ave NO idea what yo' leavin' did ta us. All o' us! Yo' gonna listen ta what we gotta say. An' drop th' accent! We kno' yo' a yank! We wantcha anyway." This last line was delivered with the patented Matt Hardy grin.  
  
Tara, clearly surprised at Matt's outburst, fell glumly silent beside Shannon. He took her hand and held it tightly. No way was she getting out of this. She was his again.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
After they arrived at the hotel and Rey and Adam helped them escort Tara to their room without incident, Shannon pushed her through the door and shut it firmly behind him so that she was trapped between him and Matt. The taller man immediately grabbed her and swung her around.  
  
"I thought fo' sure you were dead," he said with tears forming. "Don' eva leave us again!"  
  
"I did what I had to do," Tara responded, but hugged him back with equal ferocity. "Besides, I almost was dead."  
  
Matt's blood ran cold for a moment. "What do you mean?" he demanded setting her down but not letting her go. He held her gaze as he waited for an answer, knowing full well she would try to side step the subject if he gave her any chance. She took a few deep breaths and finally spoke.  
  
"When Sven told me Henry planned to kill me that night, he said he and Justin had come up with a counter plan to make him think I was dead so I could get away," she said a bit shakily. "I didn't think he would attack you guys. When I heard what he planned I knew I was going to have to leave you all, too."  
  
Matt's heart was breaking for her as he listened. He looked up and met Shannon's stoic gaze. He could tell the younger man wasn't happy with what he was hearing either. Returning his eyes to Tara, he quietly urged her to continue.  
  
"I called Shannon to hear his voice one last time," she said, tears spilling. "I knew I couldn't put his life at risk any longer. When I fought Sasquatch, I knew the knives he would use would have been coated with the same poison they tried to kill Todd with."  
  
"Todd?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Fury," she said looking down. "His real name is Todd."  
  
"An' 'ow d'ya kno' this?" Shannon asked a bit possessively. Matt smiled softly and squeezed Tara's hands.  
  
"Because Sven and Justin adopted him, too," she said evenly. "He helped me recover just like they did. He's my brother now."  
  
"Anotha brotha?!" Shannon exploded. Tara smiled at Matt, who knew Shannon missed the exchange. "Why ya need so many?"  
  
"He and I share a lot in common, Shannon," she said turning to look at the blonde man. "But share no romantic interest whatsoever. I already told you why. I love you and that will never change."  
  
Shannon eyes shone brightly when he heard that. He quickly pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly before letting her go again and waiting for her to continue her story. She took a few seconds to collect herself.  
  
"Anyway," she said looking back at Matt to concentrate on what she was saying. Matt tried not to look as amused as he was. "The knives were coated in a higher level of poison so Henry could be quite sure I was dead. But Justin found me soon after I left you and hid me in the trunk of his car. He then got Sven to rush me back home where they began to detoxify my blood immediately. Since the wound was small and I stopped most of the poison from getting into me, I was able to recover fairly quickly."  
  
"Small wound?" Matt asked confused. "I saw th' amount o' blood ya lost. It was no small wound."  
  
"It was," she clarified. "The blood you saw wasn't mine. Sven taped a blood bag to my thigh so that Henry and his goons would think the knife went through."  
  
Matt felt a rush of relief go through him. He pulled her to him for another hug and held her tightly. "Yo' neva goin' anywhere without us eva again, ya kno' that?"  
  
"I can't stay with you!" she protested.  
  
"Like hell ya cain'!" Shannon said darkly. "If ya don' stay wit' me, I'm gonna go afta Henry myself!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Tara shrieked in Matt's ear. He laughed a little and let her pull away to face her boyfriend. She was all Rio at that moment. Shannon looked unimpressed.  
  
"Ya 'eard me," he said. "I mean ta leave 'ere an' go inta th' Series ta kill 'im."  
  
"You cannot do that," she said, Russian accent firmly in place. "He will kill you first."  
  
"We'll see," the blonde man responded.  
  
"Do not do that," she pleaded with him.  
  
"Don' leave me," he countered spearing her with his brilliant green gaze.  
  
She stared at him uncertainly for such a long time Matt was afraid she would run. He knew how desperately she wanted to avoid hurting Shannon and she believed that staying with him would put in great danger, not only from Henry but from her own terrible luck from her past. But Shannon was giving her no option.  
  
"I mean it, baby," he said softly. "Ya leave me eva again an' I'll do it."  
  
She finally nodded silently. And Matt knew she would never leave them again. 


	39. Jeff's plotting again

Title: The Road Less Traveled (39/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis: Thanks for the review! In this chapter: Jeff finds out Rio/Tara's still alive. Jeff and Andrew are planning something dangerous and keeping it from everyone else.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: As always, I know nothing about the WWE superstars that appear in this story. The personalities used here are purely fiction and not meant in any way to represent the true natures of the individuals.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Matt excused himself to go to the hotel bar with Rey and Adam, presumably to give Shannon some time alone with Tara. She watched him leave knowing Shannon was nowhere near through with her yet. He quietly simmered until the door closed behind his friend then turned to Tara triumphantly.  
  
""Lone a' last," he said huskily pulling her to him and tangling one of his hands in her hair. "I don' kno' whether ta make love ta ya o' yell atcha first. Whattya think I should do?"  
  
"Shannon . . .," she began.  
  
"Shhhh!" he admonished her. "Tha' was a rhetorical question. Since I like ta end thin's on a nice note, we'll start wit' th' yellin'."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"I said hush," he hissed bringing her face so close to his she could see the blood vessels in the whites of his eyes. She silently watched him, waiting for the tirade. But he only shook his head and sighed. She should have known yelling at her wasn't his style.  
  
"I cain' believe ya tried ta make us all think ya were dead," he said looking deeply into her eyes. "Ya couldn' even trust us enough ta git in touch wit' any o' us."  
  
"It wasn't a matter of trust!"  
  
"I' was," he insisted. "I kno' i' was. Ya neva took off yo' mask o' glasses 'cause ya didn' trus' me an' Matt. An' ya neva called ta let us kno' ya were alive 'cause ya didn' trust us."  
  
"No, that's wrong!" she protested. "I never removed my mask because it was the last barrier between you and the real me. And I knew if you believed I was alive you'd keep looking for me. And if Henry thought you knew where I was, he'd attack you. Do you think it was easy for me to keep away? I wanted to call you a thousand times a day. I thought Justin was going to lock me up for a while there."  
  
"Tha's pretty funny," he smiled.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"He's th' one who called me ta tell me 'ow ta fin' ya."  
  
"Justin?! Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. I kno' wha' th' other one sounds like an' wasn' 'im."  
  
"I wonder what made him change his mind."  
  
"Probally yo' new brotha," Shannon said massaging her scalp with one hand and pulling her body tightly against him with the other hand. "A thousand times a day, huh?"  
  
She nodded mutely lowering her eyes to his lips.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"C'mon, li'l girl," he coaxed her. "Say it. I wanna hear it again."  
  
She raised an eyebrow coyly but remained silent.  
  
He nibbled on her lower lip enticingly. "C'mon."  
  
"I love you, Shannon," she sighed leaning further into him. He smiled and slipped his tongue into her mouth.  
  
"Now I kno' ya do," he said. "I love you, too."  
  
He pushed her back to the nearest bed and laid her back on it. While she watched he quickly divested each of them of their clothing and covered her with his body. He took his time making love to her, showing her just how much he missed her with each touch, each kiss, each caress. When he brought her to that little place in heaven he'd always taken her to in the past he looked directly into her eyes and watched her climax, following immediately behind her. He then rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms, spooning her with his body under the covers.  
  
"I don' wanna hear anymo' 'boutchew bein' bad fo' me, baby," he said in her ear, gently kissing her neck. "Yo' mine. I cain' imagine livin' withoutcha an' I don' intend ta try it again."  
  
"I love you so much, Shannon . . ."  
  
"I kno', baby" he said. "I kno'."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"She's a little hellcat," Adam smiled taking a swig of beer from his bottle. "You sure he can handle her?"  
  
"'E's th' only one who can," Matt affirmed. "She won' leave 'im again."  
  
"You sound pretty sure about that, man," Rey interjected. "The woman I was watching in the car tonight looked ready to bolt as soon as she gets the opportunity. And if she's as kick-ass as you say she is, he's going to lose her."  
  
"Nope," Matt smirked. "She knows what'll 'appen if she does."  
  
"What?" asked both Adam and Rey in the same instance, and smiled.  
  
"'E'll go inta th' Series ta kill 'er ol' boss."  
  
"What?!?!" they both asked again, this time not smiling.  
  
Matt nodded swallowing some of his own beer. "'E'll do it, too," he said. "One o' 'er guardians tol' 'im ta come up with a good threat an' 'e figured th' only one tha' would maker stay was th' one she was tryin' hardest t' avoid. Smart little guy, huh?"  
  
Adam suddenly broke into an Edge grin. "That WAS pretty smart. From what you've told us, I don't think there was any doubt as to what she'd do to avoid that."  
  
"But if she's so bad in the ring, why didn't she take care of this slime ball herself?" Rey asked, still curious about the small woman. "I mean maybe it's because I've never seen her fight, but she didn't look too dangerous to me."  
  
"Well I 'ave seen 'er fight on mo' than one 'ccasion," Matt replied. "Ya do NOT wanna see 'er comin' afta ya, tha's fo' sure. I think she didn' kill this guy 'cause she doesn' wanna cross tha' line. She was always careful ta make sure Shan didn' cross it eitha. Jeff o' Drew, eitha."  
  
"Speaking of Jeff, does she know she's alive yet?"  
  
"No' yet," Matt said. "We been tryin' ta call 'im but 'e rarely picks up th' phone."  
  
"Let me call Jay and see if he knows where he is," Adam said pulling out his cell phone. "I know you've been worried about his antics lately."  
  
"Mo' than usual," Matt nodded.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Jeff hefted the weights one final time. He'd been working out like a demon since Rio left, trying to get himself ready to go after her attackers. He and Andrew made a pact with each other. One they hadn't discussed with anyone else. They were going to punish those Series freaks as soon as the opportunity arose and they didn't want anyone trying to talk them out of it. That was why he avoided Amy and Shane in the plotline meetings. That was why he kept his cell on voicemail. He felt guilty deserting Shannon right now but Matt had promised to watch out for him.  
  
Jay walked up to him as he wiped off the weight bench and was about to go searching for Andrew. He wanted to dodge the other man but knew it would look too strange and Jay would probably mention it to Matt the next time he saw him.  
  
"Hey, man," Jay said, holding up his own cell phone. "Adam needs to talk to you. He says it's real important."  
  
"Matt okay?"  
  
"Yeah, he's fine," the blonde wrestler answered. "He says it's about Rio."  
  
Jeff's heart slammed into throat and he eagerly grabbed the phone. "Adam? Wha's this about Ri?"  
  
"Jeff," Matt said into the phone. "Fancy meetin' you 'ere."  
  
"Matt?" Jeff said infuriated. "What th' hell are ya doin' puttin' Adam upta tricks?"  
  
"S'no trick," Matt answered matching Jeff's rage. "I been tryin' ta contact ya fo' days ta tell ya, butchew been avoidin' me. Shane and Ames, too. What're you upta?"  
  
"Nothin!" the teal-haired Hardy shot back. "I been busy."  
  
"Busy plottin'," Matt hissed. "No' even available t' talk ta."  
  
"We're talkin' now!"  
  
"Well, I wan'ed ta tell ya somethin' very urgent."  
  
"Well, here I am."  
  
"Smartass!" Matt chuckled. "What wouldja say if I tol' ya Tara's alive?"  
  
Jeff's heart stopped beating altogether for a few seconds then slammed into high gear. "Matthew Moore Hardy, if yo' playin' me, imma kick yo' ass inta next week."  
  
"No' lyin'," Matt returned. "You can ask Adam an' Rey, seein' as they hadda fill in fo' accomplices since you an' Drew were nowhere ta be found."  
  
"Accomplices?"  
  
"Tara's guardian called ta tell us where we'd be able to fin' 'er and' Rey an' Adam grabbed 'er befo' she could escape," he said, filling Jeff in on the week's events. "We were hopin' ta 'ave you two helpin' us, bu' . . ."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Upstairs wit' Shan," Matt answered. "'E's anxious ta make sure she stays."  
  
Jeff's recent rivalry with Shannon flared up again and he had to tamp it down, reminding himself that Tara loved his best friend. It was still difficult for him to accept, though. She was Jeff's friend first. She should have been Jeff's girlfriend shortly thereafter.  
  
"'Ow does 'e plan on ensuring that?" Jeff asked dangerously close to losing his cool.  
  
"'E threatened 'er wit' goin' inta th' Series afta her ol' boss," Matt answered proudly. "'E made 'er promise she wouldn' leave 'im again."  
  
Oh the irony, thought Jeff darkly. Shannon secured Tara's presence with the very thing he and Andrew planned to accomplish.  
  
"Jeff?" Matt asked uncertainly. "Ya there?"  
  
"I need ta talk ta 'er," he replied.  
  
"Call Shan," his brother said. "'E's been tryin' ta talk ta you fo'eva."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Tara was dozing off nestled warmly into Shannon when his cell phone went off, breaking the peace. She heard her boyfriend chuckle in her ear as he reached behind him for the offending device.  
  
"Jeff?" he asked incredulously. "Tha' really you?"  
  
He listened for a few seconds trying to interrupt Jeff to no avail. Finally he scowled and handed the phone to her. She took it warily, remembering a familiar scene from just after her first union with Shannon.  
  
"Hello?" she said tentatively into the phone.  
  
"Ri?" Jeff asked gently. "Tha' really you? Ya soun' so . . . northern."  
  
Tara laughed, immediately at ease with him. She'd missed him a lot, too, during her absence. "It's me," she assured him. "Should I be talking like this so that you will know who I am?"  
  
"No," he said emphatically. "I like it betta when yo' no' a fighta. No offense."  
  
"So do Shannon and Matt," she said reverting back to her natural voice. "How are you? I've been worried."  
  
"Ya lef' me an' YOU were worried?" he asked with a slight edge to his voice.  
  
Tara was instantly chagrined. She knew he would feel very betrayed by what she felt she had to do. She didn't know how to begin apologizing either. Shannon held her while she spoke to Jeff. He was hugging her from behind and rubbing her tummy.  
  
"Jeff, I'm so sorry I had to disappear like that but I really felt I had no choice."  
  
"An' if Shanny gave ya a choice now, ya'd leave us again, wouldn' ya?"  
  
"Henry's watching you all."  
  
"Lettim."  
  
"Jeff, you don't understand," she tried to reason with him. Shannon stopped rubbing. She could tell he was listening to her end of the conversation carefully, ready to intervene if he felt it necessary. She silently prayed that he wouldn't. The future of her relationship with Jeff hinged on this moment, Shannon's friendship with him as well.  
  
"Help me un'erstand, baby," he said softly, almost dangerously. "Help me un'erstand why ya lef' me. I thought I was yo' best frien'."  
  
"You ARE," she pleaded. "You're like a brother to me!" Shannon picked his head up off the pillow to look down at her questioningly. She shook her head indicating that she needed to handle this herself. He nodded slightly and returned to rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Why'dja up an' leave me then?"  
  
"I heard Henry and his goon talking," she said. "The fighter said he was watching all of you and that he knew he could help Henry get to me through you. He also said that he was going to take you out if Sasquatch failed to finish me in the ring that night. What choice did I have?"  
  
Shannon emitted a soft gasp behind her, leading her to the conclusion that Matt hadn't shared the entire contents of their last conversation with his brother and friends.  
  
"Me?" Jeff asked.  
  
"You."  
  
Silence ensued.  
  
"Ya sacrificed ev'rythin' fo' my life?" Jeff queried finally.  
  
"I couldn't let them hurt you," she whispered.  
  
"I knew ya loved me," he said quietly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh, I know yo' in love wit' Shanny, don' worry," he laughed. "Bu' I knew ya hadda have some feelin's fo' me."  
  
"You're my first best friend, Jeff," she answered. "How could I not?"  
  
"I hafta see ya."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Tell Shanny I'll be by sometime soon."  
  
"Okay," she answered.  
  
"One mo' thin'," he said. "I love ya, too."  
  
He clicked off the phone before she could respond.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Andrew regarded Jeff with a combination of shock and disbelief.  
  
"You're SURE it was her?" he asked for the fifth time.  
  
Jeff rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. "Positive."  
  
"Well, well, well," he smiled. "I don't know whether to laugh or scream."  
  
"Isn' tha' 'laugh o' cry'?"  
  
"I never cry."  
  
"Yeah, right," Jeff looked skeptical. "I saw th' tears when we thought she was dead."  
  
"Speaking of which," Andrew said. "What about our plan? We don't need to go through with it anymore."  
  
"Oh yes we do," Jeff said vehemently. "Tha' bastahd almost kep' 'er away fo' good, dead o' not. 'E needs ta go down fo' that. 'E needs ta pay fo' ev'rythin!" 


	40. Still not over you

Title: The Road Less Traveled (40/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis: Thanks for the review! In this chapter: Jeff comes to see Tara and give her a surprise. Henry checks in on Sasquatch's training.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've finally started putting up chapters to Rio's beginnings. It's called "One Journey Ends" and is in the Original Fiction section under General Fiction. As with this story, I've rated it R for violence and disturbing content. You can also access it by clicking on my author name and choosing it from the list of stories I've written so far. (All two of them!)  
  
As always, I know nothing about the WWE superstars that appear in this story. The personalities used here are purely fiction and not meant in any way to represent the true natures of the individuals. And, as always, apologies to Shannon Moore (just in case he or anyone he knows ever reads this) for writing his character as so aggressively possessive. (I can't help it. I find that kind of hero attractive. *Wink*)  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Tara waited for Jeff in the hotel room alone. Shannon had wanted to be there but she put her foot down this time, insisting that Jeff be permitted to the opportunity to vent at her in private just as he'd had himself. When he still looked doubtful Matt stepped in and made Shannon feel guilty about not spending any time with Amy and Shane anymore. Matt winked at Tara when Shannon looked away, almost causing her to giggle. They'd left shortly afterwards to meet their friends in the diner next door.  
  
Now she waited for the younger Hardy boy alone. Andrew couldn't come until later that night. A knock signaled his arrival and she opened the door slowly knowing that he would be just as angry as Shannon had been. He stood outside the door in his usual dare devil uniform of a t-shirt and cargoes with chunky black boots. His tousled hair was teal and he had dark circles under his eyes similar to Shannon's. He hesitated for only a moment then pushed the door wide to let himself in. She backed a step away as he let it shut behind him and they stared at each other down mutely for a while. Then he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up against him burying his nose in her hair.  
  
"Oh my, God, Ri," he breathed in her ear. "I missed ya so much!"  
  
"I missed you, too," she said squeezing back.  
  
He lifted his head and looked down into her eyes. She assumed he was taking in her appearance without the mask. He lowered his head a bit and smiled sadly. "Ya gotta forgive me, baby."  
  
"For what?" she asked in confusion, then widened her eyes as he quickly covered her lips with his own and slid his tongue into her gasping mouth. She struggled to break his hold but didn't want to hurt him. He had her waist in a vise hold. With one last nip he released her mouth but kept hold of her waist.  
  
"J-Jeff . . . ," she stammered.  
  
"Shhhhh," he cooed. "I kno' ya love my bes' frien'. I just needed ta feel ya one time."  
  
She looked into his eyes, still completely stunned. But how could she remain angry with him when her disappearance had caused him so much pain. So she nodded and tried to pull out of his arms. But he shook his head and tightened his grip.  
  
"No, ya don'," he said firmly. "I'm nowhere near comforted yet. Don' worry, I won' kiss ya like that again. Bu' maybe we shouldn' tell Shanny about that."  
  
Tara knew what would happen if he did find out about Jeff's kiss. He'd knock his friend out and she'd feel terrible all over again.  
  
"Okay," she conceded. "But promise me you won't try that again."  
  
"Gonna break my arm if I do?" he grinned.  
  
"You know I'd never hurt you," she glared at him. "Shannon's another story, though."  
  
"'Fraid I cain' handle him?" he taunted laughingly. "O' tha' 'e cain' handle me."  
  
"I plead the fifth."  
  
"I am so glad yo' back, baby," he said touching foreheads with her. She smiled.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Her lips were like honey, Jeff thought as he sat down on the bed pulling her with him. And her hair was blonde! Her deep blue eyes were burned into his memory now that he saw them up close. He sent a silent prayer of apology to her for lying about accepting her relationship with Shannon. Though he'd come in here with every intention of doing just that, one look had banished that thought from his mind, along with his conscience. She sat beside him innocently, not even remotely aware of his thoughts. Which was good because he had a feeling she'd make damned sure never to be alone with him again if she knew what he was thinking.  
  
"So yo' a blonde, huh?" he asked, using that as his excuse to keep touching her. He ran his fingers through her straight shoulder length hair.  
  
"Yeah," she smiled.  
  
"An' yo' a Yank!"  
  
"You noticed that, too?" she winked. His heart skipped a beat when she did that. She had no idea just how much he loved her.  
  
"I wanna kno' ev'rythin' that' happened ta ya while ya were gone."  
  
She nodded and sighed then told him everything from the time she left Shannon to go to her title defense up to earlier when Matt had helped her to arrange for time alone to see his brother. He smiled at that last part, grateful for having her all to himself for a while.  
  
"Why d'ya think Justin wan'ed Shanny ta gitcha?" he asked careful to keep his tone on a conversational level.  
  
"I think Todd may have had something to do with that," she said reflectively. "He and I had many long conversations while we recuperated. He knew how being away from all of you was hurting me and that I wouldn't go back willingly."  
  
"Don'tcha think we can handle tha' asshole?"  
  
"Henry's not harmless, Jeff," she said. "He and his guy were willing to take you out in public. In front of everyone, including your brother."  
  
"I know," he said caressing her cheek. "Ya made sure 'e didn', tho'."  
  
"I'm sorry I put you and Matt through so much that night," she said sincerely. "I'm also sorry I didn't call you. But I had to stay away to protect you. I couldn't let another person I love die because of me."  
  
"Someday yo' gonna tell me all about tha'," Jeff said with certainty. "Bu' I'll accept tha' fo' now."  
  
She smiled at him and he pulled her against him in another hug. She was back, he sighed to himself. He would find a way to get her to understand.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Henry checked on Saquatch's training to be sure his new champion was up to the challenge of tonight's show. He was working out with Goliath who had also finally healed from his last match with Rio. Tonight Sasquatch was going to quell the rumors going around that the 'current champion' was dead, and he was going to take the belt for himself. Tonight all of Henry's problems would be solved and the world would return to the state it was in before he'd ever met that little silver troublemaker. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation just thinking about it.  
  
Sasquatch had his back to his boss as he hefted Goliath over his head. He held him there for as long as he could, proving to himself and Goliath that he was healed and ready to make the fans forget Rio Angele. He set the other warrior down carefully, not intending to hurt his new trainer. He would save his wrath for his opponent tonight.  
  
"Looking good, Sas," Henry said clapping.  
  
The fighter turned and nodded his thanks. Goliath swung low and took him to the mat.  
  
"Don't get sidetracked by anything when you're in this ring," he chided his student. "No matter what."  
  
Sasquatch glared up at him for a moment but nodded again in agreement. He undoubtedly knew Goliath would be a tough teacher. He probably also knew the more experienced warrior was right. Henry inclined his head to Goliath in approval.  
  
"He's much better than he ever was, Gol."  
  
"That's the goal, Boss."  
  
"That is indeed the goal," Phantom said strolling out from behind the ring. Henry frowned, annoyed that he didn't know the dark fighter was around.  
  
"I thought Goliath was training him," Henry said belligerently.  
  
"He is," the dark ally replied. "I'm supervising to ensure the plan goes according to schedule."  
  
Henry nodded again, albeit unhappily. "Just make sure you get it right," he snapped on his way out.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Shannon returned to his room as soon as he could get himself free from Matt, Shane and Amy. He loved them all but when they wanted to be annoying they succeeded completely. He pulled his card key out and slipped it into the lock opening the door without any warning. Tara and Jeff sat on the bed in a fit of hysterics over something. She sat a few feet away from the younger Hardy holding her stomach as she laughed. Jeff was rolling round on his back. Shannon smiled widely at the sight, relieved he wasn't interrupting anything that would have pissed him off.  
  
"Wha's so funny?"  
  
"Sh-Shannon!" Tara sputtered. "Did you know about Andrew's new gimmick?"  
  
"Vaguely," he smiled. "I was distracted, tho'. Why? Wha's he doin'?"  
  
"He-he's . . . ," Tara couldn't even get the words out. "He's calling his fans . . . Testicles!"  
  
"Oh, damn," Shannon snickered, covering his mouth with one hand. He was laughing more at Jeff and Tara's reactions than the news. Tears were streaming down both their faces. Shannon approached the bed and sat down behind Tara, stabilizing her movements. She still couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"I - I always salute 'em . . . uh, I mean HIM, afta ev'ry sho'!" Jeff added trying to sit up without much success. "Ya cain' even 'magine what 'e goes thro' in th' back! Th' boys are havin' a field day!"  
  
"I'll bet," Shannon grinned. "Po' guy."  
  
"Don' feel too bad fo' 'im," Jeff said wiping his eyes. "'E's datin' Stacy now."  
  
"He is?" Tara asked between giggles. "That's great! I thought he'd never get free of Kim."  
  
"Oh, she's still 'round," Jeff said finally calming down some. "Bu' Stacy's gonna kicker ass if she eva sho's up again."  
  
"Cool," Shannon replied. Tara nodded finally getting herself under control.  
  
"I guess he made amends with the writers then?" she asked.  
  
"I wouldn' put it tha' way," Jeff answered. "Bu' a' least 'e's no' jobbin' ta Al Snow anymo'. Drew'll be here lata fo' a piece o' yo' butt. Ya can ask 'im 'bout it then. Bu' try notta make fun o' 'is haircut."  
  
"'E's not gittin' a piece o' 'er," Shannon said defiantly. "'E can talk ta 'er, tho'."  
  
"Ya not th' only one she lef' behin', Shanny," Jeff said gently. "Yo' gonna hafta share this butt-kickin' wit' all o' us. I'm sure ya gave Matt 'is say on it, too."  
  
"That he did," Tara muttered darkly. "My butt still hurts from the two of them. Jeff, they didn't even give me a break between kickings, either. It was a handicap tag team match if ever I saw one."  
  
Jeff laughed again at the look on her face and winked at Shannon. "'S'th' only way ta beat th' great Rio."  
  
"I'm not Rio anymore," she said bluntly then pointed behind her at Shannon. "Ask him. He handed down the decree."  
  
"Good man," Jeff said shaking Shannon's hand.  
  
"I'm always outnumbered," she complained. Shannon laughed and kissed her cheek. Jeff smiled at him again. It felt good to have his best friend back.  
  
************************************  
  
PLEASE NOTE: I've finally started putting up chapters to Rio's beginnings. It's called "One Journey Ends" and is in the Original Fiction section under General Fiction. As with this story, I've rated it R for violence and disturbing content. You can also access it by clicking on my author name and choosing it from the list of stories I've written so far. (All two of them!)  
  
************************************ 


	41. Sasquatch is the champ?

Title: The Road Less Traveled (41/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis: Thanks for the review! In this chapter: Jeff comes to see Tara and give her a surprise. Henry checks in on Sasquatch's training.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've finally started putting up chapters to Rio's beginnings. It's called "One Journey Ends" and is in the Original Fiction section under General Fiction. As with this story, I've rated it R for violence and disturbing content. You can also access it by clicking on my author name and choosing it from the list of stories I've written so far. (All two of them!)  
  
As always, I know nothing about the WWE superstars that appear in this story. The personalities used here are purely fiction and not meant in any way to represent the true natures of the individuals. And, as always, apologies to Shannon Moore (just in case he or anyone he knows ever reads this) for writing his character as so aggressively possessive. (I can't help it. I find that kind of hero attractive. *Wink*)  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Andrew hugged Tara tightly when he walked into the room. Jeff and Shannon had gone down to the bar for a beer so that he could spend some time alone with her like the rest of her friends. And, like everyone else, he was getting ready to unleash his frustrations.  
  
"Nice hair," he said touching her dark blonde locks.  
  
"You, too," she laughed rubbing his short hair.  
  
"You could have called me," he said glaring down at her.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
  
"I went out of my mind when Jeff told me what happened at that last fight," he went on. "You're not planning to go back there, are you?"  
  
"No," she shook her head. "Shannon would probably lock me up first, anyway."  
  
"He and the rest of us."  
  
"I am sorry, Andrew," she said again.  
  
"I know," he nodded. "I'm still pissed, though."  
  
"I know," she replied. "What can I do to make it right?"  
  
"Stay with us this time," he said without hesitation. "Don't keep trying to convince Shannon to let you go. You know he won't and we'd all kill him if he tried anyway."  
  
"But Henry's still going to try to attack one of you," she pleaded.  
  
"He's going to do it with or without you being here," he pointed out. He suddenly had an idea about how to keep her with them. "Don't you think it would be better if you stayed to watch out for Shannon and Matt?"  
  
She cocked her head to the side and considered his statement carefully. He could tell she hadn't thought of it that way.  
  
"What about you and Jeff?"  
  
"We'll be on guard now that you've told us everything you know," he assured her. "We'll also have Amy and Shane to help us make sure those bastards never get near any WWE performers."  
  
"It won't be enough," she shook her head sadly. "We can only be sure everyone is safe as long as they're all together at the shows. What about down time and traveling?"  
  
"We can only do so much, kiddo," he shrugged. "Aren't your 'fathers' watching Henry now?"  
  
"Like two hawks," she snorted. "I think they want to handle him for me but are afraid to piss me off again."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They have a habit of 'fixing' problems for me when I'd rather take care of them myself," she said evasively. He got the feeling she didn't want to discuss it too much detail.  
  
"But Henry's bad news," he said. "Why not let them at him?"  
  
"Justin made me a promise a while back, and I intend to see that he keeps it."  
  
"Well, leaving us will only make us sitting ducks, especially Shannon," he said knowing she'd cave in for the small blonde wrestler. "I know you love him."  
  
"Am I that transparent?" she reddened slightly and raised an eyebrow. "First Matt, then Jeff, and now you. Sheesh!"  
  
He couldn't contain the grin he felt coming. She was adorable under the mask. In fact, it was getting harder to imagine her kicking anybody's ass now.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure he already knows anyway."  
  
"Of course he does," she huffed. "I told him."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"I am so glad we're frien's again," Shannon said clicking glasses with Jeff.  
  
Jeff smiled innocently from the other side of the table. He couldn't very well tell Shannon he was still in love with Tara, could he? For one thing, he would lose his best friend for good. For another, she'd run for the hills. Jeff knew that if he had any chance with Tara he'd have to be very patient with Shannon. He knew she was meant to be with him and not the smaller man. But he also knew he would have to prove that to her, or she would never leave Shannon for him. If he played this right, he thought, he could preserve his relationship with his best friend while finally getting his true soul mate in the end. She can't have any warning, though. That would ruin everything. He mentally kicked himself for giving her such a deep kiss earlier, knowing that a small part of her would always be on alert for any more advances from his direction. He smiled again, knowing she would definitely be a challenge to win.  
  
"Me, too," he replied to Shannon.  
  
"Whatdya wanna do tonight?"  
  
"Oh, I cain' hang out witchew, Shanny," he said apologetically. "Drew an' I gotta go do somethin' lata. Can I git a rain check?"  
  
"Sure," Shannon frowned thoughtfully. "I jus' thoughtcha wan'ed ta spen' no' time wit' Tara."  
  
"Oh, I do," he said readily. "But I don' wanna intrude onya so soon. An' anyway, I promised Drew I'd hang wit'im."  
  
Shannon nodded and smiled. "Nex' time, then."  
  
Jeff was glad Shannon didn't pursue the line of questioning further. He didn't really want to have to lie to him anymore than he already was. Andrew and he were set to attend the latest Warrior Series show to check out their odds and he had a feeling Shannon wouldn't approve of their plans.  
  
Matt, Amy and Shane suddenly appeared and the room began to bubble with conversation. A few minutes later, Tara and Andrew joined them all. He and Andrew would have to cut out soon, but at least now they could be sure Shannon and Tara would be well occupied this evening.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Do you not think we should get rid of this Henry problem already?" Justin groused to Sven after Todd had retired to his room for the evening. "As long as he remains in business, they will not be safe. Neither will the wrestlers."  
  
"You know what she will think if we do that, Justin," Sven reminded him calmly as he poured more coffee into his companion's mug. "She will assume you have broken your promise and will be very hurt."  
  
"I will be very hurt should something happen to either of them."  
  
The blonde man set down the coffee pot and touched his mate's arm lovingly. "You are keeping close tabs on him, Justin," he said reassuringly. "He will not be able to make a move without you knowing of it. Todd is here with me at all times and you know I will let nothing happen to him."  
  
"I am not worried about your abilities, love."  
  
"I know," Sven smiled. "You are worried about hers. But we trained her ourselves and she now has someone important enough to fight for. She will fine and I believe Henry's days are numbered."  
  
"He is planning to something for tonight's show, you know."  
  
"You will be there to make sure he springs no surprises," Sven said confidently. "I have faith in our family, sweet. Together we will handle this."  
  
"All of us, huh?"  
  
"Yes, the four of us," Sven smiled, "and that future son-in-law of ours."  
  
Justin's eyes widened then he broke into a heartwarming grin. "You think he will want to go that far?"  
  
"I think if you had any doubts that he did not, you would have dispatched him already," Sven teased. "Plus, he would not have been pining for her for so long when he thought she was dead."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Sasquatch waited on the ramp for his new music to hit. He wore the newly minted title belt replica around his waist and a grin on his face. Goliath gave him a smile and went to wait for him in Henry's office. There was no sign of Phantom yet, but Sasquatch knew he'd be somewhere, watching to make sure his plan went on schedule. Suddenly, his music blared through the speakers and he walked triumphantly out to the ring. He entered and glared ominously about him, reaching for a microphone to address the audience.  
  
"You see this?" he asked the crowd pointing to the silver smear on his chin. "Rio and I made up."  
  
The crowd exploded into a shower of boos and hisses.  
  
"She's back home in my bed where she belongs," he went on. "This is from her, as is this," he said pointing to the belt. "Since she's no longer interested in playing with any other boys, she gave it to me."  
  
The audience erupted again into a combination of boos and clapping. The new champion smiled and waited for his first challenger.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"What the fuck?" Andrew growled from his seat in the upper level.  
  
Jeff sat beside him silently taking the scene in. He wanted to go down there right now and beat the living hell out of the smug masked man but knew now wasn't the time. He sat back angrily and waited for the fight hoping the challenger ripped that asshole a new one.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Sasquatch's opponent was a lower level fighter. Henry and Goliath had thought it best to leave the difficult fights for another time when they were sure the new champion was completely healed. He toyed with the young man for a while to interest the crowd then quickly broke a few choice bones ensuring that the man wouldn't walk for a very long time if ever again. He waved jovially at the audience as he walked back up the ramp never once looking back at the carnage he'd left there.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"That was rewarding," Henry said to Goliath and Phantom from the back room. "I'm glad I listened to you," he said to the dark fighter in a pinched voice.  
  
"I told you it would work," the warrior replied.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Well, we know we can't attack them here," Andrew said as he left the arena with Jeff on his heels. "Too many of them in the back."  
  
"Yeah," Jeff muttered.  
  
"We definitely want that guy, as well as the big boss."  
  
"'Ow can we tell 'ow many bodyguards 'e'll 'ave?"  
  
"Good question," Andrew replied. "We'll have to go back and puzzle this out before we make any decisions."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Are you sure they were there?" Sven asked Justin when he returned later.  
  
"There is no mistaking the blue hair," Justin said as he pulled off his clothes to get ready for bed.  
  
"She will be best able to find out what he is up to," the blonde man went on shedding his own clothes. "We have to tell her."  
  
"I know."  
  
************************************  
  
PLEASE NOTE: I've finally started putting up chapters to Rio's beginnings. It's called "One Journey Ends" and is in the Original Fiction section under General Fiction. As with this story, I've rated it R for violence and disturbing content. You can also access it by clicking on my author name and choosing it from the list of stories I've written so far. (All two of them!)  
  
************************************ 


	42. Resurrecting Rio

Title: The Road Less Traveled (42/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis: Thanks for the review! In this chapter: Andrew sees Tara and lets her have it for leaving. Jeff and Andrew go to another Series event.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've finally started putting up chapters to Rio's beginnings. It's called "One Journey Ends" and is in the Original Fiction section under General Fiction. As with this story, I've rated it R for violence and disturbing content. You can also access it by clicking on my author name and choosing it from the list of stories I've written so far. (All two of them!)  
  
As always, I know nothing about the WWE superstars that appear in this story. The personalities used here are purely fiction and not meant in any way to represent the true natures of the individuals. And, as always, apologies to Shannon Moore (just in case he or anyone he knows ever reads this) for writing his character as so aggressively possessive. (I can't help it. I find that kind of hero attractive. *Wink*)  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Okay, I think that's all I'll need for now," Tara said as she hefted a duffle bag to her shoulder and took a final glance around her bedroom. She looked over at Shannon who was quietly surveying her home.  
  
"I neva thought about how yo' house would look," he said fingering a framed picture of her and Ben standing on the front porch.  
  
The photo was taken by Tony, Ben's friend, on the day they closed on the purchase. Tara had been so happy that day. It was the first real home she would live in since her parents had died. It would be her home, given to her by her husband, someone who loved her. She remembered that day well. When Ben died she thought she would never have that feeling again. But Justin and Sven had other plans for her and she'd been given a new family, which she loved. She was still missing that feeling of belonging, though. They made good 'fathers' but she missed having a love of her own.  
  
Until Shannon. She could see he was uncomfortable with the reminders of the past she'd lost. Most likely he felt that no matter what he meant to her he would always be fighting the memory of a ghost. She didn't want him to feel that way, and took another look around her. Then she dropped her bag, walked over to where he stood and gently turned the picture over. He looked at her questioningly.  
  
"It took me a long time to accept that he's gone," she said. "It took an even longer time for me to get back into the world of the living."  
  
"I can see that," he said staring deeply into her eyes.  
  
"But you don't see it all," she said. "I loved him with all of my heart, but I had to let him go. I stayed alive until I met you, but you brought life back to me."  
  
Shannon looked as if he couldn't put what he was feeling into words. He settled for silently watching her.  
  
"Sven once told me that Ben would not want me to honor his memory by killing the one thing he had loved most in the world," she explained. "I had stopped eating after the funeral and weighed about eighty-six pounds when he and Justin came back for me. When he said that to me I realized that that was exactly what I was doing. Killing myself. And Ben would have been horrified."  
  
"'E mean' ev'rythin' ta ya," he whispered.  
  
"And now YOU mean everything to me," she answered.  
  
"Are ya mad I'm makin' ya leave yo' home?"  
  
"I used to think these four walls constituted a home," she smiled. "But they can't be that without a heart to share them with. When I'm with you . . ."  
  
"Yo' home," he finished firmly with tears in his eyes. He took both of her hands and drew her into his arms. "I feel th' same way, baby."  
  
She kissed him softly to let him know she'd meant every word she'd said to him and then wrapped her arms around his waist. They stayed like that for a long while, until her telephone ring shrilled insistently.  
  
"I wonda who's callin' ya here?" Shannon said.  
  
"There are only three people I can think of," she said picking up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Small one," Justin greeted her.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Shannon's accomplice," she grinned. "How are you, Justin?"  
  
Shannon broke into a huge grin himself and crossed his arms.  
  
"I am well," Justin answered. "I trust you have forgiven me for your capture."  
  
"Who could stay mad at you?" she countered. "You never cease to surprise me though. I thought you didn't approve my relationship with Shannon."  
  
"He has proven himself acceptable," the dark haired man groused. "I only hope he continues to do so."  
  
"He will," she assured her guardian. "How are Sven and Todd? Do they miss me?"  
  
"Sven makes no secret of it," he answered in an amused tone. "And Todd had started slipping in his training until I told him that if you had to come back to re-motivate him you would do so accordingly."  
  
"You didn't," she laughed. "He knows I'd never hurt him again. Not very nice of you to threaten him, 'Dad'."  
  
"'Dad'," he repeated. "I like that. Does that make Sven 'Mom'?"  
  
"YOU try calling him that," she chuckled.  
  
"That would prove amusing," he said. "Enough of this banter. I did want to see how you are but I also have another issue to discuss."  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked instantly alarmed. "You're all okay, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes," he said. "But your friends are making themselves targets."  
  
"What?" she asked turning to look at Shannon who scowled in confusion. "Which ones? Shannon hasn't left my side for more than ten minutes since he found me."  
  
"Not Shannon," Justin sighed. "He would never expose himself, and thus you, to danger. I have no concerns about his intelligence. It is Jeff and Andrew that worry me."  
  
"What's Jeff done now?" Tara sighed.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"We can't let her find out what we're doing," Andrew reminded Jeff over breakfast. "She'd kill us herself."  
  
"I'm no' worried 'bout 'er," Jeff smiled. "I jus' wanner safe."  
  
"Me, too," Andrew said glaring into the mirror behind Jeff's head. He had a perfect view of the door from this vantage point. "You think Vince'll go for your idea?"  
  
"I tol' 'im 'ow those Series fightas stalked Shanny," Jeff replied. "'E was plenty mad. So long as 'e keeps the matta to a RAW house show, we should 'ave no problem keepin' it from 'er."  
  
"Here she comes now," Andrew said hurriedly. "Keep it under your hat."  
  
"Ya don' hafta keep remindin' me!"  
  
"Hello, Andrew. Hello, Jeff," Tara said approaching the table and glowering down at them. Shannon brought up the rear with a slight smile on his face.  
  
'Crap," Andrew thought. "Hey, kiddo! How goes it?"  
  
"You tell me," she said dropping down onto the chair next to him.  
  
"Nothin' much," Jeff said warily as he forked up some more eggs. "Jus' gittin' ready ta workout wit' Drew. How 'boutchew, Shanny?"  
  
"Oh, there's gonna be a workout, alright," the smaller man grinned. "An' Imma stan' back an' watch it."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Jeff looked from Shannon to Tara with a foreboding feeling. He looked back up at Andrew in puzzlement but the big man looked just as baffled.  
  
"Are ya mad a' me again, baby?"  
  
"Don't you 'baby' me, Blue man," she hissed. Shannon let out a loud guffaw at this, much to Jeff's annoyance. "Why are you two still going to the Series events?"  
  
'Shit,' Jeff thought. 'How'd she find out?'  
  
"Don't even THINK about lying to me either," she went on. "Justin SAW you!"  
  
Andrew let out a soft oath and Shannon looked like he was about to fall off his chair. Tara angry was nothing like Rio. She put all of her irritation into every word. If she weren't so adorable he might actually be a little scared.  
  
"We were just seeing what they're up to now," Andrew tried to placate her.  
  
"Why?" she hissed turning a fulminating glare his way.  
  
"Curious?" Andrew said uncertainly.  
  
"Talk!" she commanded turning back to Jeff.  
  
"We're no' doin' anythin' bad," he insisted.  
  
"Liar," Shannon squeaked. "Ya got tha' look on yo' face. Th' one tha' says yo' upta no good."  
  
"Shut up, Shannon!"  
  
"You're going after him aren't you?" she demanded incredulously. "You two are doing exactly what I've been trying to avoid for so long and putting yourselves on the line!"  
  
"We swear we're not!" Andrew insisted.  
  
Vince McMahon and his daughter Stephanie suddenly materialized at the table. Jeff wanted to crawl under the tablecloth but held himself still waiting for doom to reign.  
  
"I hope we're not interrupting anything," Vince said looking at all of them.  
  
"No, you're not, Mr. McMahon," Tara said in a very professional voice. She rose and held out her hand to the wrestling kingpin. "It's an honor to meet you and your daughter. I'm Tara, Shannon's girlfriend."  
  
Jeff saw red for a few seconds at that introduction but said nothing.  
  
"Hi, Tara," Stephanie said shaking the small woman's hand after her father released his handshake. "It's nice to meet you, too."  
  
"I was just going to tell my two RAW performers here that I've set up the match they asked me for earlier."  
  
"Wha' match is that, if ya don' mind my askin'?" Shannon interjected earning an icy glare from both Jeff and Andrew.  
  
"They asked for an inter-promotional match at a house show next week with some fighters that were causing trouble a while back."  
  
"You don't say?" Tara said narrowing her eyes at Jeff. "What club are we talking about?"  
  
"A small outfit that came from Mexico originally, I think," Vince said. "Warrior Series? Yes, I believe that's the name. I just got off the phone with the owner."  
  
"Well, that should be very entertaining," Tara said in a neutral tone.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Are you out of your minds!?" Tara exploded when she marched them up to her and Shannon's room. "I should kill you myself!"  
  
"Ya wouldn' hurt us baby," Jeff said calmly.  
  
"Oh, yeah?" she snorted. "I feel like beating the holy hell out of you, then coming back for the UNHOLY hell!"  
  
Shannon fell on the bed laughing and Jeff looked like he wished he were alone with his friend so he could smack him upside the head.  
  
"We're gonna git 'em fo' ya," Jeff whined.  
  
"I could get them MYSELF, Jeff," she gritted between her teeth. "I CHOSE to let them go because I choose not to become like them. How many times do we have to have this conversation?"  
  
"They're dangerous people," Andrew mumbled.  
  
"I think I, of all people, know that," she replied. "Justin was going to put them out of business safely and quietly. Now that plan has to change."  
  
Shannon suddenly stopped laughing and pulled himself off the bed, stalking toward her. "Wha's THAT supposed ta mean?"  
  
"It means," she said giving him her most determined look, "that Rio's apparently riding again."  
  
"NO!" all three men shouted at once. But she looked unmoved.  
  
"There's no other way," she said knowing he would be difficult to convince. "You're planning on fighting Sasquatch, who is telling everyone I'm sleeping with him." She shuddered, "Ewww. And Justin can't keep a lock on Henry's activities in a WWE arena."  
  
"I don' wantcha ta do this!" Shannon growled.  
  
"Surprisingly, neither do I," she answered. "But don't worry. I'll have PLENTY of back up."  
  
"Damn right," he replied. "One thin' tho'."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If I letcha do this, ya gotta promise me somethin'."  
  
"What do you want me to promise?"  
  
"I don' know yet," he said mysteriously. "I jus' wanna be sure I'll git it when I do kno'."  
  
"Tha's no' right," Jeff argued for her.  
  
"Keep outta this, big bro," Shannon said keeping his eyes on Tara who was decidedly wary of him all of a sudden. Finally she nodded.  
  
"Fine. Whatever you want. But I'm going."  
  
"Beautiful," he smiled.  
  
************************************  
  
PLEASE NOTE: I've finally started putting up chapters to Rio's beginnings. It's called "One Journey Ends" and is in the Original Fiction section under General Fiction. As with this story, I've rated it R for violence and disturbing content. You can also access it by clicking on my author name and choosing it from the list of stories I've written so far. (All two of them!)  
  
************************************ 


	43. Matt's not happy

Title: The Road Less Traveled (43/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis: Thanks for another review! In this chapter: Tara tells Matt about the match Jeff and Andrew made. Jeff makes another move on her. Sven reacts to being called 'mom'.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've finally started putting up chapters to Rio's beginnings. It's called "One Journey Ends" and is in the Original Fiction section under General Fiction. As with this story, I've rated it R for violence and disturbing content. You can also access it by clicking on my author name and choosing it from the list of stories I've written so far. (All two of them!)  
  
As always, I know nothing about the WWE superstars that appear in this story. The personalities used here are purely fiction and not meant in any way to represent the true natures of the individuals. And, as always, apologies to Shannon Moore (just in case he or anyone he knows ever reads this) for writing his character as so aggressively possessive. (I can't help it. I find that kind of hero attractive. *Wink*)  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Ya CAIN' do it!" Matt yelled when he and Amy arrived later on with Shane in tow. "We jus' gotch back!" He turned to Shannon. "Yo' no' lettin' 'er do this, are ya?"  
  
"I tried ta stopper but she's no' listenin'," he shrugged. "Th' bes' I got is a promise tha' she'll 'ave back up."  
  
Matt returned his attention back to Tara furiously. He couldn't think of anything to say that probably hadn't already been said by Jeff, Shannon and Andrew, all of whom wore matching expressions of exasperation, courtesy of Tara, no doubt. She sat on the bed and returned his gaze with a determined one of her own. He knew what she was thinking, that she couldn't allow people she loved to risk their loves for her again, and that he would never be able to convince her to back down.  
  
"Why cain'tcha jus' let us handle this?" he finally asked her softly. "Ya kno' we can all take care o' one fighta an' a mangy boss."  
  
"Except that it will not be one fighter you face," she said sadly. "Henry won't come without bodyguards, most likely more than one. From what Justin told me, Goliath is back in combat form. And there's still the mystery of who the unknown new ally is, and since I haven't heard his voice before I'm sure I've never faced him in the ring."  
  
"We cain' stand anythin' else happenin' ta you," Matt said in such a distraught tone Amy slipped up behind him to rub his back reassuringly. "Ya 'ave no idea wha' I went thro' afta watchin' ya run fro' me."  
  
Tara looked instantly contrite for what she'd done to him. He felt bad for making her feel guilty but if it kept her safe, so be it. But then she drew herself up to her full five foot three height and stood in front of him.  
  
"I can never apologize enough for that, Matt," she said gently. "But there are several new factors that will guarantee I won't leave again." She held up a hand and began to tick off a finger for each. "Shannon. You. Jeff. Andrew. And let's not forget Amy and Shane."  
  
Both Amy and Shane smiled at that last one. They'd told Matt earlier they'd begun to feel left out of the loop, replaced by Andrew, where 'Rio' was concerned. That Tara intentionally included them in her 'posse' pleased them to no end.  
  
"There are also the other mitigating factors," the small blonde woman continued. "Henry thinks I'm dead. He'll never expect me to show up. And then there's my family, namely Justin, Sven and Todd."  
  
"Ya think Fury'll help ya afta ya kicked 'is ass?" Jeff asked dubiously.  
  
"Trust me," she said turning to look at the aqua-haired man sitting on the bed she'd just vacated. "He's as much my brother as Matt is."  
  
Matt wondered why she didn't include all of them in that statement but chose not to question it now in front of everybody. "Ya don' 'ave enough time ta train fo' this, darkin'," he tried. "Ya been outta th' ring fo' too long."  
  
"I never stopped training," she said looking him firmly in the eyes. "Justin and Sven knew something like this might happen. They've prepared me, and Todd as well, to make sure we could handle ourselves if they weren't there to protect us."  
  
"They shoulda been lockin' ya up instead," Matt said, suddenly very pissed at the two mysterious men.  
  
"They know me very well," she returned, unphased. "Not even they can keep me out of trouble when my mind is set. And as soon as Henry threatened your safety, my mind was irrevocably set."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"You'll never believe who called me this morning," Henry chortled when Phantom came to see him later on. He knew this would surprise the dark ally, and there were probably going to be few times when Henry would enjoy this experience.  
  
"Vince McMahon?"  
  
Henry's jaw dropped. How the hell did he do that? "Uh, yes, how did you know?"  
  
"Thin walls," the fighter shrugged sitting down. "Let me guess, the Hardy boy wants Sas for the comments he made about Rio?"  
  
"I guess that's about the size of it, but McMahon said that if this were to work, it would have to be a handicap match," he answered still seething. "Jeff Hardy and Test against Sasquatch. And I had to agree that Sas wouldn't intentionally break their bones."  
  
"But if it was . . . unintentional," the dark warrior grinned.  
  
"C'est la vie," Henry shrugged smiling. "Can you imagine all of the publicity?"  
  
"You think they'll hurt our champ?" Phantom asked. "We don't want him to lose the belt too quickly."  
  
"Nah," Henry waved the thought away. "I told Sas to make their injuries look like accidents. Goliath's stepped up training so we'll take down at least one of them. I'd like it to be the bigger one, but I'll settle for the Hardy."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"We need ta talk, baby," Jeff said pulling Tara away from the crowd. Shannon glared over at him but didn't make any move to stop him from taking her from the room. He pulled her down the hallway to his and Andrew's room.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Ta my room," he said opening the door and pushing her gently inside.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I need ta talk ta ya," he said planting himself in front of the door. "Ya kno' why."  
  
She watched him warily from a distance away and he decided he wanted her closer so he slowly stalked toward her causing he to back up a step. Thoroughly annoyed now he reached out and tugged her into his arms, clasping them firmly about her waist so she couldn't avoid him.  
  
"Ya kno' why," he repeated looking into her eyes.  
  
"I'm sure I don't," she said pushing at his shoulders in an effort to free herself without hurting him.  
  
"Ya kno' why I'm afta Henry," he said. "An' ya kno' thin's aren' really right between me an' Shan."  
  
"It's my fault they aren't right," she said sadly. "I should've never come between you two."  
  
"Ya wern' supposed ta be his," Jeff said roughly. "'E knew 'ow I feel aboutchew."  
  
"Jeff, I love him," Tara said. "It may not have been supposed to happen but it did. And I can't leave him."  
  
Jeff started shaking with an unfamiliar rage. He'd wanted to be patient and wait it out for her but now that she was going back into combat, and for him no less, he felt he may not have a chance to work on her later. Shannon's influence on her was apparently strong.  
  
"I love you," he whined.  
  
"I love you, too," she said.  
  
That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. He slid one of his hands up her back to her neck and pulled her in for a long deep kiss, an explosive one that he'd never experienced with anyone else before. She fought him for the first minute then relaxed herself letting him get his fill. 'Good,' he thought. 'Little does she know I'll never be satisfied.' When he finally broke the kiss and looked into her eyes he was surprised and chagrined to find the miserable look he saw there.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't fall in love with you, Jeff," she said sadly, successfully pulling away from him. "My heart can only belong to one man at a time and Shannon has it."  
  
"Fo' now," he said unwaveringly. "I'll accept th' situation fo' th' time bein'. But tha' doesn' mean I'm givin' up on us, baby. I love ya too much fo' that."  
  
"Jeff, please . . ."  
  
"No," he said resolutely. "Yo' meant ta be wit' ME. I'll step back tho' so that when yo' ready ya'll come ta me without worryin' if I broke ya up. But make no mistake, I'll be there fo' ya wheneva th' time comes."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Tara walked back into her hotel room uncertainly. Jeff had followed behind her keeping his distance as he promised. But she could feel him watching her. He'd made his intentions perfectly clear and she knew that Shannon would eventually figure him out. She'd thought they'd finally passed this problem but evidently they hadn't. It would make focusing on Sasquatch more difficult. She would have to shelf the dilemma for a while so that she could concentrate.  
  
"Ya okay?" Shannon asked. He and Matt were sitting on the bed formulating a plan to get the main office to let them go to the RAW house show. Shane and Amy were sitting on the floor teasing Andrew about his storyline.  
  
"She's fine," Jeff answered for her looking at his friend stonily. "I jus' wan'ed ta make th' rules clear."  
  
"An' are thy?" Matt piped in raising an amused eyebrow.  
  
"I think so," Jeff said glancing at Tara. "Aren' they?"  
  
"Oh they're clear," she replied just as firmly. "As long as you all remember to let me do the fighting we'll have no trouble."  
  
Matt smirked in typical Version One form and Shannon rolled his eyes. Jeff didn't move. He just stared her down defiantly, as if to say 'We're not finished yet.' No, Tara thought. We're definitely not.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"I'm going, too," Todd said when Sven filled him in on what was happening.  
  
"I did not expect you to stay home," the blonde man replied.  
  
"She knows I'm coming, right?" he asked. He hadn't seen Tara in a while and worried that she'd think he wouldn't care enough to come help her.  
  
"She knew it without being told," Justin said from the doorway. "She is aware of your feelings for her and she returns them. You are family, just as she. I know it will take some more time for you to stop doubting that. Do not worry, though. We will be patient.  
  
Todd's face reddened a little at the older man's speech. Justin wasn't known for his exuberance so this statement, coming from him, meant a lot.  
  
"Did she really insinuate that I am the 'mom'?" Sven asked.  
  
"She did," Justin broke into a hearty laugh. "But I think she prefers it that way."  
  
"I do, too," Todd said smiling widely.  
  
"Nobody asked me," Sven huffed with a smile tugging at his lips as well.  
  
************************************  
  
PLEASE NOTE: I've finally started putting up chapters to Rio's beginnings. It's called "One Journey Ends" and is in the Original Fiction section under General Fiction. As with this story, I've rated it R for violence and disturbing content. You can also access it by clicking on my author name and choosing it from the list of stories I've written so far. (All two of them!)  
  
************************************ 


	44. Fury's past

Title: The Road Less Traveled (44/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis: In this chapter: Shannon makes sure Tara stays in hiding until the fight. Todd/Fury reveals more about his past to Justin and Sven. Justin makes sure Tara understands she is part of a family.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've started putting up chapters to Rio's beginnings. It's called "One Journey Ends" and is in the Original Fiction section under General Fiction. As with this story, I've rated it R for violence and disturbing content. You can also access it by clicking on my author name and choosing it from the list of stories I've written so far. (All two of them!)  
  
Rio now has a Yahoo Group for those who want to discuss her or post art of what they think she might look like. All opinions welcome whether pro or con. Please visit http://groups.yahoo.com/group/rio_angele and let me know what you think.  
  
As always, I know nothing about the WWE superstars that appear in this story. The personalities used here are purely fiction and not meant in any way to represent the true natures of the individuals. And, as always, apologies to Shannon Moore (just in case he or anyone he knows ever reads this) for writing his character as so aggressively possessive. (I can't help it. I find that kind of hero attractive. *Wink*)  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Justin set his bag on the small dresser in the hotel room and turned to look at his companion.  
  
"Seems like old times," he grimaced.  
  
"Not so much," Sven replied tilting his head in Todd's direction, who was sitting on his bed and bouncing slightly.  
  
"Are you testing the springs?" Justin asked the young man.  
  
"Nah," Todd said. "I always used to do this when I checked into a room. Don't really know why. This place is nicer than I'm used to."  
  
"I thought Henry paid his champions well," Justin frowned.  
  
"He did," Todd answered looking down and ceasing his bouncing. "But we all got used to staying in out-of-the-way dives."  
  
"Rio, too?" Sven asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," the young fighter said. "She's alive, isn't she?"  
  
"What does that mean?" Justin quietly demanded. "Why would you all feel it necessary to make it difficult for anyone to fine you."  
  
"To avoid unwanted attention," Todd shrugged. "Especially from Henry's favorites. It was common to get attacked by them on down time. In fact, he rewarded it."  
  
"She never told us," Sven whispered.  
  
"She probably didn't want to disappoint you."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well, you're not exactly like typical foster parents," Todd explained. "You trained her to take care of herself and I'm sure she assumed when you left her that she wouldn't see you again unless she screwed up."  
  
"We never intentionally said or did anything that would lead her to conclude that!" Justin nearly shouted.  
  
"You don't know what it's like for us," Todd said sadly. "We grew up the same way. No one wanted us around, at least after they'd got what they wanted from us. She ever tell you about how it was as a foster kid?"  
  
"We never pressed her for more than she was willing to share with us," Sven said. "We did not want her to think we were prying. I always thought she would get around to it once she trusted us enough."  
  
"It's not that she doesn't trust you. It's that she's ashamed of where she came from. She and I grew up alone and unwanted. We talked about it a lot while we recovered."  
  
"Will you tell us?" Justin asked uncharacteristically softly as he sat on the bed next to Todd. Sven walked over and sat on the young man's other side.  
  
"About her?" Todd said surprised. "I don't know if she'd like that."  
  
"Not her," Sven replied. "She will tell us when she is ready. We want to know about you."  
  
Todd looked first at Sven then at Justin who nodded reassuringly. He wanted to know as much about these kids as they were willing to share. Family should be close knit, he decided. He held his breath as the young man mentally debated in front of them. At last Todd nodded thoughtfully and breathed deeply before beginning.  
  
"My mother died when I was four," he said again looking down. "My father didn't stay around to marry her so I don't know what happened to him. And before you ask, I don't care either."  
  
Neither of the older men said anything to interrupt. They did exchange pitying looks over the young fighter's head, though. Justin silently vowed to make sure Todd never felt unwanted again.  
  
"I was in and out of foster homes until I was about eight," Todd sighed. "Everyone thought I was cute for a while but when the novelty wore off I was back in the orphanage. The older boys picked on me a lot there and I got into fights. Eventually I was labeled a 'problem child' and families stopped taking me home at all. I started lifting weights to bulk up so no one would pick on me anymore."  
  
Sven reached a hand over to the young man's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. Justin smiled at his mate as he waited for the story to continue.  
  
"When I turned eighteen I had to leave the place," Todd continued. "Funny how you can hate a place but desperately want to stay there, too. Weird."  
  
"You knew no other home," Sven pointed out. "Where were you going to go?"  
  
"I didn't know," the young man sighed. "I stayed on the streets for a month living off scraps like the other degenerates, until I saw a sign advertising work."  
  
"Henry's sign?" Justin ventured.  
  
"Warrior Series fighters wanted," Todd nodded. "I figured 'What the heck?' I didn't have any other skills. Just a high school diploma. That doesn't get you anything these days."  
  
"What happened then?" Sven asked still rubbing the younger man's shoulder.  
  
"I tried out and Henry liked me. He said I had a lot of power and could really be something if I survived the game."  
  
"He said it just like that?" Justin frowned.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And you accepted?"  
  
"I had nothing but an empty stomach," Todd said smiling wryly. "What else could I do? I signed and quickly learned to play to win. That was over four years ago. I never lost until Rio."  
  
"She felt very badly for what she had done to you," Justin disclosed. "She had not felt remorse before that fight."  
  
"Henry was trying to kill her before that match," Todd said looking up at him for the first time in a long while. "She and I never mixed it up before. Henry left her to the 'demolition crew' to be handled."  
  
"He was not very observant of her abilities," Justin replied. "None of his fighters would have been successful even had we not trained her as well as we did."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Sven and I were present at each of her matches," he said. "We would have jumped in to protect her if it looked as if she could not manage it on her own."  
  
"She knew that?"  
  
"Not until a couple of months ago."  
  
"She'd have died before allowing it," Todd said sadly. "She'd have felt she failed you. I'd have felt the same way if I was her."  
  
"You will no longer feel any such thing," Justin said sternly. "I will have no more of this belief that we will be disappointed if you fail. You are our son now."  
  
Todd's eyes widened in surprise and his cheeks blushed slightly.  
  
"You ARE worthy," Justin answered the young man's unasked question. "As much as she. And she will also be told that she is our daughter. You two are never to feel abandoned again, do you understand?"  
  
"That's going to take time," Todd said with gratitude written all over his face.  
  
"We have plenty of that," Sven said with purpose.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Tara stretched into another exercise as the classical music hummed from Shannon's stereo system. He'd moved her directly into his house and told her not to venture outside until he got back from this week's trip. She knew it would be a while before he felt comfortable leaving her alone again, no doubt fearing she'd leave him, and she resolved to be as patient as possible. Her muscles moved smoothly along and she was pleased with her training. She pulled out of her final move when her cell phone rang insistently. Assuming it was Shannon checking up on her again, she gave her shoulder a final tug before answering.  
  
"Hey!" she said happily into the phone.  
  
"Tar?"  
  
"Todd?" she squealed. "How are you? I've been dying to talk to you. When are you getting a phone?"  
  
"Slow down," he laughed. "Phone's coming soon, I'm told. We just rolled into town this morning. The 'Dads' are preparing for a fight."  
  
"They're nothing if not prepared," she smiled.  
  
"They're worried about you," he went on soberly.  
  
"They've seen me fight," she said. "They should know by now I'm not a pushover."  
  
"It's not that," he replied. "They're worried you feel like you have to win just so you don't disappoint them. Justin was especially pissed that I felt that way, too."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"They've been asking about our pasts."  
  
"They never wanted to know before," she said nervously.  
  
"They said they never asked because they were afraid you'd clam up on them," he explained. "They want to know now and they're not going to take no for an answer. Something about families needing to be close."  
  
"Are they there now?"  
  
"Sven is," Todd whispered sheepishly. "You know how motherly he can be."  
  
"I heard that," the Scandinavian accent reached the phone making Tara laugh.  
  
"Justin went out a while ago," Todd went on, laughter evident in his own voice. "When you coming by?"  
  
"When Shannon gets back tomorrow, I guess," she said. "He gave me explicit instructions not to go outside until then."  
  
"Okay, give us a call later then."  
  
"I will. Bye, Todd."  
  
She clicked the 'off' button and turned to go upstairs to take a shower when a hand caught her arm. She twisted to free herself when her assailant turned her towards him.  
  
"Small one," he said gently.  
  
"Justin!" she shrieked. "You HAVE to stop doing that."  
  
He grinned in response pulling her into an embrace. "I thought you liked when I surprised you."  
  
"It's different when you do it on the phone," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.  
  
"I knew that Todd might warn you," he said pulling back to look down at her. "Big brothers are always so protective."  
  
"Big in size maybe," she glowered, "but we're the same age."  
  
"So you are," he smiled sitting down on the couch and looking around the room. "This is nice."  
  
"Shannon's house," she said. "He told me to stay put."  
  
"He is a smart man," Justin said patting the cushion beside him urging her to sit, which she did. "I needed to talk to you, baby."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"A conversation with Todd has led me to believe you have a distorted view of your place in our family."  
  
"What'd he say?"  
  
"He shed some light on his past and said you had grown up under similar conditions."  
  
"I never hid my past from you," she said timidly. "You knew I was orphaned."  
  
"It matters not," he said. "What troubles me is your belief that you have to prove yourself worthy to be my daughter."  
  
Tara couldn't hide the shock she felt if she tried. She'd always tried to get close to him and Sven but never dared to dream she'd succeeded.  
  
"Yes," he said reading her thoughts. "Sven and I both feel that way. You are our daughter and Todd is our son. We took you in because we wanted you. Not something from you. Just you."  
  
"Why is this so important to you?"  
  
"You are important to me," he said gently. "It troubles me to think I may have made you feel this way."  
  
"It's not you," she said taking his hand. "It's the way I was raised."  
  
"Well, it is a mistake."  
  
"Ben's mother would disagree," she said sadly.  
  
"Ben's mother is an ignorant, unhappy woman," he said unflinchingly. "I do not want to hear what she would think. You are our daughter. Ours. You have a place in our family. And Shannon would tell you that you also have a place in his life. There will be a change in your belief system and I do not care how long it takes me to do it."  
  
Tara couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. She leaned forward and hugged him tightly again. "Thank you, Justin."  
  
"Call me 'Dad', small one."  
  
"Okay, Dad. But what do I call Sven?"  
  
"'Mom', of course."  
  
************************************  
  
PLEASE NOTE: Rio now has a Yahoo Group for those who want to discuss her or post art of what they think she might look like. All opinions welcome whether pro or con. Please visit http://groups.yahoo.com/group/rio_angele and let me know what you think.  
  
I've started putting up chapters to Rio's beginnings. It's called "One Journey Ends" and is in the Original Fiction section under General Fiction. As with this story, I've rated it R for violence and disturbing content. You can also access it by clicking on my author name and choosing it from the list of stories I've written so far. (All two of them!)  
  
************************************ 


	45. Meet the parents, Shannon!

Title: The Road Less Traveled (45/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis: Thank you, Kittie! (Read my note!) In this chapter: Meet the parents! It's Tara's turn to spill as Sven asks her about her past. Justin takes Shannon for a walk and Todd corners Matt.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is officially dedicated to Kittie, Kittie, Kittie and RHD for their tireless feedback and unfailing support. And, Kittie, thank you SO MUCH for updating "Somewhere Out There." To everyone who hasn't read it yet, go read it. It's AWESOME!  
  
I've started putting up chapters to Rio's beginnings. It's called "One Journey Ends" and is in the Original Fiction section under General Fiction. As with this story, I've rated it R for violence and disturbing content. You can also access it by clicking on my author name and choosing it from the list of stories I've written so far. (All two of them!)  
  
Rio now has a Yahoo Group for those who want to discuss her or post art of what they think she might look like. All opinions welcome whether pro or con. Please visit http://groups.yahoo.com/group/rio_angele and let me know what you think. I WILL BE ISSUING A FUN CHALLENGE FOR ALL MEMBERS ONCE THERE ARE ENOUGH OF US. (More than 2 would be nice.)  
  
As always, I know nothing about the WWE superstars that appear in this story. The personalities used here are purely fiction and not meant in any way to represent the true natures of the individuals. And, as always, apologies to Shannon Moore (just in case he or anyone he knows ever reads this) for writing his character as so aggressively possessive. (I can't help it. I find that kind of hero attractive. *Wink*)  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Shannon and Matt stepped through the door of Shannon's house the next day weary from their trip. The younger man was anxious to get home and reassure himself that Tara hadn't taken off again. He laid his keys on the kitchen table and headed upstairs with Matt on his heels. They found Tara asleep in Shannon's bed wrapped in one of his sweatshirts. It was too big for the petite fighter and made her look even younger.  
  
"Tha's cute," Matt whispered ducking Shannon's slap.  
  
"Nice," Tara yawned. "I can't even take a nap in peace."  
  
"Sorry, baby," Shannon smiled plopping down on the bed beside her.  
  
She'd apparently abandoned all hope for rest, sitting up and crawling into his lap for a kiss. "Miss me?"  
  
"Mo' than ya kno'," he said as he nuzzled her ear.  
  
"Still here," Matt called from behind him waving furiously. Shannon playfully scowled while Tara laughed up at him.  
  
"Justin stopped by yesterday," she said with a serious expression.  
  
Shannon stopped nipping at her neck and looked down at her. He wasn't sure how to take that bit of news, as the two guardians hadn't been physically in the picture before. But he knew that Tara thought of them as her family and any objections Shannon raised would be met with adversity. He also figured the two men would never let her go completely since they'd put so much time and effort into saving her.  
  
"'E wantcha t' go back withim?" Shannon asked softly cringing inwardly.  
  
"No," she said raising an eyebrow. "Why? Are you tired of me already?"  
  
"Neva," he said steadfastly. "I jus' wondered why 'e came."  
  
Matt sat down beside them quietly lending his friend support.  
  
"He came by because he was concerned about my state of mind," she clarified. "He wanted to make sure I knew that my place in the family wasn't hinged on my success as a fighter."  
  
"'E thought ya didn' kno' that?" Matt asked curiously.  
  
"Todd called me and said that the two 'Dads' chewed him out for feeling like he'd let them down if he failed," she said turning to gaze at the older Hardy. "When he told them that I probably felt the same way, being as he and I both grew up as unwanted kids, Justin hit the roof and immediately made a beeline over here."  
  
"I knew ya 'ad a rough chil'hood," Shannon sighed. "Bu' I didn' kno' 'ow bad ya felt."  
  
"We can't choose how we're raised, Shannon," she said to him sadly. "We can only keep trying to improve ourselves as we go along."  
  
"Well, yo' definitely wan'ed NOW," Matt said with conviction. She smiled at him and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that's what Justin said," she confided. "He also told me to call him 'Dad' from now on." She grinned, "I wonder how Sven will take being called 'Mom'."  
  
All three started laughing at once.  
  
"Anyway," she went on looking back at Shannon who started frowning as he anticipated her next statement. "Todd also wanted to ask me to come over today when you got home. We haven't seen each other in a while and we need to discuss strategy for Sunday's show."  
  
"'E's gonna be there, too?"  
  
"I told you I would have backup," she said matching his frown.  
  
"I meant me," he said dully.  
  
"I know you did," she said. "And you'll be there, too. But he knows how the Series operates as well as I do and he has the right to get his hands on Henry, too."  
  
"So ya wanna go ova there now then?" Shannon sighed with resignation.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked innocently. "Don't you want to meet the parents?"  
  
Shannon thought of the popular movie by that name and sighed again.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Tara hummed happily as they made their way to Justin and Sven's room. The ride to the hotel hadn't been long and she was actually looking forward to introducing her boyfriend to her family. Matt had insisted on coming along even offering to drive, but she didn't mind, knowing that he and Todd were going to get along famously. She reached the door and turned to look back at her gloomy companions. Their expressions were priceless. She turned back to the door and reached up to rap her knuckle against it but it opened before she could knock. Todd stood grinning down at her.  
  
"There you are," he laughed picking her up and dragging her into the room. The two bemused figures followed glaring after them. Tara laughed at them over Todd's shoulder.  
  
"You'll have to get used to my brother's exuberance," she said.  
  
"I thought I was yo' brotha," Matt whined.  
  
"You're LIKE a brother," Todd explained setting her down. "I really am her brother."  
  
"I knew 'er first," Matt said grumpily.  
  
"I know her best," Todd answered triumphantly. "Besides, you wouldn't have her back if it wasn't for me."  
  
"Yeah," Tara glowered, a small smile ruining the effect. "Don't think I've forgotten that."  
  
"In that case, lemme shake yo' hand," Shannon said to Todd with a smile of his own.  
  
"Small one," Justin said embracing her from behind.  
  
"Hi, Dad!" she reached up and kissed his cheek. "Mom!" She grinned at Sven who mockingly glared at her before pulling her away from Justin and locking her into a bear hug.  
  
"How is my little sweet one?"  
  
"I'm fine," she laughed hugging him back fiercely then pulling away to walk back to her boyfriend. "I'd like you to officially meet Shannon and Matt."  
  
Justin and Sven eyed the smaller blonde man critically. He stood his ground staring at them right back.  
  
"Do you still treat my daughter like a dog?" Sven asked finally.  
  
"What?" barked Justin.  
  
"He knows to what I refer, my heart," the blonde man said not taking his eyes off Shannon.  
  
"She's still mine, if tha's whatcha mean," Shannon growled. "Bu' I treater like a princess."  
  
"Yeah," Tara groused. "Just like Rapunzel."  
  
Sven grinned widely. "He would not feel he would have to do that if you did not have the talent to attract so much trouble."  
  
Tara's jaw dropped and she assumed her most betrayed expression. "ME?!" she exclaimed. "This all started with me getting HIM out of trouble, I'd like to remind you. NOT the other way around."  
  
"Hey look at it this way," Todd said helpfully. "If you didn't get into so much trouble you and I wouldn't have met."  
  
"Again, not my fault," she pointed out miffed beyond belief.  
  
"True," Matt said pulling her in front of him. "Most o' this can be traced back ta Jeff."  
  
"I fo'got about 'im," Shannon said clearly irritated. "Remin' me beat 'im fo' gittin' 'er back inta th' game."  
  
"Done," Matt nodded, holding onto Tara jealously and watching Todd who grinned in amusement.  
  
"If I wanted to take her from you I could, Hardy Boy," he taunted Matt who smirked back.  
  
"Maybe, bu' she'd kick yo' ass fo' it."  
  
"So sure of that, huh?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
Tara said nothing, merely glaring at both of them ominously, debating which she should smack first. Deciding to let them play cavemen on their own she pulled free and jumped into Sven's arms to hug him again.  
  
"You have missed me as much as I have missed you then?"  
  
"Always," she said snuggling into his lap. She noticed Shannon spearing her with an annoyed look from where he stood near Todd and Matt. Justin was approaching him slowly and Tara hoped things went well.  
  
"Do not worry," Sven said reassuringly. "He will do nothing to harm Shannon. He respects him."  
  
"He does?" she asked looking up at the blonde man in surprise.  
  
"He does," Sven said again. "He has much respect for anyone who can get you out of the silver paint. He only wishes it could have been done sooner."  
  
"I wasn't ready then," she said looking down.  
  
"I understand," Sven said quietly. "You are ready now though, right?"  
  
Tara suddenly got the feeling they were talking about something other than the Warrior Series and looked up in confusion. Sven merely smiled and waited patiently. Finally she knew she would not be getting out of this conversation.  
  
"You really won't take no for an answer this time, will you."  
  
"I will not," he said gently. "I believe this talk has been long overdue."  
  
Tara nodded and looked down, gathering her nerves.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Why do not we go for a walk," Justin said to the young man watching him carefully. Although he tried not to be so intimidating he could see from Shannon's expression that he was far from successful.  
  
"Yo' no' gonna kill me, are ya?" he asked tentatively.  
  
"Tara would never forgive me," Justin said with a smile. Shannon stared at him for a bit before nodding.  
  
"We'll be right back, baby," he called over to Tara before following Justin to the door.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, can you take me for a ride?" Todd suddenly asked Matt.  
  
"Huh?" he replied in confusion. First the red headed man was taunting him now he was asking for a ride? "Come again?"  
  
"Mom wants to spend some quality time alone with his daughter," Todd said in a low voice. "And Dad wants to spend some quality time alone with Tara's boyfriend. That leaves us two brothers to get lost. I figured we could use the time constructively and hit a sporting goods store. I have my Fury costume but I need elbow and knee pads."  
  
Matt looked the other man over warily.  
  
"I'm not going to do anything," Todd laughed. "Tara would go all Rio on me if I did. I know she loves you like a brother."  
  
"She says I'm as much 'er brotha as you are."  
  
"Okay," Todd said. "I can accept that. But she and I are both their kids. Top that."  
  
"Le's go," Matt laughed and held up his car keys.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Alone at last," Sven said.  
  
"Why does everyone like to say that to me?" she pouted back at him.  
  
"Perhaps because you prefer an air of mystery," he ventured setting her beside him and pondering how to begin. "I wish to know more of your past."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Will you allow me?"  
  
She nodded mutely looking down just as Todd did the day before.  
  
"You have nothing of which to feel ashamed," Sven said softly. She shrugged in response. He decided to begin slowly with a subject they'd discussed briefly off and on when she first came to live with him. "It must have been hard to be the one to decide to turn off Ben's machines."  
  
Tara's eyes immediately began to tear but she held her head up this time. "It was," she whispered. "Especially since his parents decided he wasn't a part of their family anymore and I was all he had."  
  
"He did not consider himself unlucky, I believe," Sven said gently.  
  
"No," she replied. "He always told me how lucky he was to have me. But look how that turned out, right?"  
  
"Those are the old fears again," he chided her. "You cannot take the blame for everything. Your father has told you we will change that about you, has he not?" She nodded looking away. "We will if it takes forever, sweet one. Whether you were with him for a year or a lifetime, he felt lucky to have found you. You gave his life purpose. His parents' opinions do not matter. He told you so himself." Again she nodded. He waited for her to continue.  
  
"I grew up in foster homes, as you know," she looked at him for confirmation and it was his turn to nod. "I figured you checked my files at some point."  
  
"The day after you met Justin for the first time, in fact."  
  
"The next day?" she asked incredulously. Again he nodded. "Why?"  
  
"Justin was very distracted after the incident," he confided. "I wanted to know why. When I found out, I knew."  
  
"Knew what?"  
  
"Knew he would not rest until he was sure you would be all right."  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"When it comes to your father, I rely on my instincts," he said, revealing to her, for the first time, the beginning of his relationship with the dark haired man. "I did not know him well yet but I knew he was a good man underneath and that he wanted to have a family to call his own."  
  
She watched him apparently fascinated with his revelation.  
  
"When I found out about you," he went on, "I knew I had to keep pestering him until he agreed to retrieve you. I had been keeping tabs on you for a while after the funeral and knew you were deteriorating quickly. I figured we had not much time to save you. I wanted to help him build that family with me."  
  
"You came back for me intentionally?" she asked in wonder. "It wasn't a coincidence?"  
  
"I knew you were meant to become my daughter," he said stroking her arm. "I knew he was meant to become your father. It simply was inevitable."  
  
"But what about Shannon," she said a frown marring her brow. "What if I bring bad luck down on him, too? I couldn't bear to lose him. And I feel so guilty for loving again so soon after Ben."  
  
"Ben died almost two years ago," Sven pointed out. "He would not want you to stop living. I already told you that. As for Shannon, he would be very upset to hear you say these things. He is an adult and can make his own decisions. He has chosen you."  
  
"But Ben chose me and he died because of it."  
  
"He died to protect what he loved. Any man would do the same. Do not be so afraid of the world that you stop living, sweet one. It is a lonely place without the one you love."  
  
She nodded and looked down thoughtfully. "How did I get so lucky to have you and Justin adopt me?"  
  
"Do not feel so lucky yet," Sven smiled playfully. "I have not even begun to discuss this new nickname you have for me."  
  
************************************  
  
PLEASE NOTE: Rio now has a Yahoo Group for those who want to discuss her or post art of what they think she might look like. All opinions welcome whether pro or con. Please visit http://groups.yahoo.com/group/rio_angele and let me know what you think. I WILL BE ISSUING A FUN CHALLENGE FOR ALL MEMBERS ONCE THERE ARE ENOUGH OF US. (More than 2 would be nice.)  
  
I've started putting up chapters to Rio's beginnings. It's called "One Journey Ends" and is in the Original Fiction section under General Fiction. As with this story, I've rated it R for violence and disturbing content. You can also access it by clicking on my author name and choosing it from the list of stories I've written so far. (All two of them!)  
  
************************************ 


	46. Justin bonds with Shannon?

Title: The Road Less Traveled (46/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis: As always, thank you, Kittie! In this chapter: Justin has a long talk with Shannon about Tara. (Lot's more background on Rio here.) Matt and Todd discuss the match.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is officially dedicated to Kittie, Kittie, Kittie and RHD for their tireless feedback and unfailing support and for being the first two members of Rio's Yahoo group. And, Kittie, thank you SO MUCH for updating "Somewhere Out There." To everyone who hasn't read it yet, go read it. It's AWESOME!  
  
I've started putting up chapters to Rio's beginnings. It's called "One Journey Ends" and is in the Original Fiction section under General Fiction. As with this story, I've rated it R for violence and disturbing content. You can also access it by clicking on my author name and choosing it from the list of stories I've written so far. (All two of them!)  
  
Rio now has a Yahoo Group for those who want to discuss her or post art of what they think she might look like. All opinions welcome whether pro or con. Please visit http://groups.yahoo.com/group/rio_angele and let me know what you think. I WILL BE ISSUING A FUN CHALLENGE FOR ALL MEMBERS ONCE THERE ARE ENOUGH OF US.  
  
As always, I know nothing about the WWE superstars that appear in this story. The personalities used here are purely fiction and not meant in any way to represent the true natures of the individuals. And, as always, apologies to Shannon Moore (just in case he or anyone he knows ever reads this) for writing his character as so aggressively possessive. (I can't help it. I find that kind of hero attractive. *Wink*)  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"You are worried that we will take Tara away from you, are you not?"  
  
Justin's quiet voice broke into Shannon's thoughts as they walked along the wooded path behind the hotel. The young wrestler had been nervously entertaining thoughts of how easy it would be for the larger man to attack him and hide the body in such a location. Ridiculous though it may seem to any sane person, Shannon was well aware he wasn't dealing with any normal father figure just now. These two men who'd saved Tara had questionable pasts to say the least. And they'd been the ones to turn her into a lethal fighting machine. He didn't think it would take much on their part to get rid of him if they chose to.  
  
"Th' thought crossed my min'." he conceded.  
  
"I do admit that when I first learned of your relationship, I had intended to do just that," Justin said. "She was so fragile when I met her. You do not know how difficult it was to save her.  
  
"I think I can imagine," Shannon retorted. "It was no picnic tryin' ta reach 'er while she was Rio."  
  
"She chose to become Rio on her own," the taller man said stopping and leaning against a tree. "We did not encourage that transformation."  
  
"Why'd she do that?" the blonde man asked as he stopped walking as well.  
  
"Sven tells me he believes it was her way of surviving," Justin frowned as he studied Shannon. "He said he could literally see her shut down her emotions and put herself on a sort of autopilot while she trained."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She had nothing substantial in her life except her husband," the dark haired man explained. "When he died and she lost her baby she had no base to ground her. She fell into a cataclysmic depression and wanted nothing more than to die herself."  
  
"She 'ad a baby?" Shannon asked shocked. He was still trying to get into Tara's mind little by little. He'd never anticipated this, though.  
  
"She has much to tell you, has she not?" the other man returned in an emotionless tone. Shannon wasn't fooled though. Justin was anything but ambivalent about Tara. The man truly adopted her and the young wrestler knew that if any harm were to come to her Justin and Sven would be merciless.  
  
"Can ya tell me?" he asked the larger man sincerely. "I love 'er so much, Justin. Bu' she's afraid ta lemme git too close."  
  
"She has told you she loves you, has she not?"  
  
Shannon nodded silently.  
  
"How much closer do you need to be?"  
  
"As close as I can git," he replied.  
  
Justin watched him mutely for a while and Shannon wondered if the enigmatic man was ever going to break the silence. At last Justin nodded and sat down beneath the tree making a gesture that the young man do the same. "This may take some time."  
  
"Ya think she'll be mad?"  
  
"No," the older man said thoughtfully. "I believe she knew I would be the one to speak with you, though I am sure she would have chosen Sven for the task if it were up to her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She thinks I am too intimidating."  
  
"I guess ya can be," Shannon smiled sitting down across from him.  
  
"So can you."  
  
"Me?" the blonde man was surprised. "I don' think so."  
  
"You have my daughter," Justin replied smiling. "She was not an easy woman to get, I imagine."  
  
"You can say tha' again."  
  
"I have not known her very long, but I do know her well," Justin said maintaining eye contact. "And I will tell you what I know because I trust you and that is because SHE trusts you. You do understand how precious that trust is, do you not?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"I met Tara when she was attacked by two men one night," the larger man began with a darkening expression. "She had been keeping vigil beside her husband's bed in the intensive care unit of Mass General. Sven and I were in town investigating the murder of a friend's daughter."  
  
Shannon watched the man as he spoke. While Justin had been in complete control of his emotions and facial expressions before, he was far from it now. His voice grew hard and his stare turned sharp. It was as if reliving the experience through his mind's eye was changing him. Oddly enough, Shannon was more comforted by this glimpse into the man than frightened. It was good to know these men had taken Tara under their wing. He couldn't conceive of a more protective place for her.  
  
"When I pulled the first man off of her, the second escaped," Justin continued. "I threw the man on the ground headfirst and he died." He stopped and looked at Shannon for a reaction, perhaps and accusation. Shannon refused to give him one. He would have wanted to kill the men himself and understood Justin's actions. Justin seemed to appreciate this because he nodded once before going on. "I did not see her again after that night for some time but Sven would not let the matter rest. Finally he made me agree to salvage her and I was shocked at what we found."  
  
"Whatdja find?"  
  
"She was not directly trying to kill herself but she had decided to let herself die," Justin said, his eyes turning sad. "She weighed close to nothing and refused to speak to us."  
  
"Whatdja do?"  
  
"I simply took her out of there and we brought her home with us," he said. "She stayed with us for nearly a year. She did not like to discuss her past, but slowly she began to bond with us. Especially Sven. He would get her to smile once in a while. The nightmares were the worst part in the beginning, but they lessened over time."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Matt and Todd left the sporting goods store with the red knee and elbow pads needed to complete the Fury ensemble. Matt was surprised at how well he was getting along with Tara's brother considering how things had started off earlier. They reached the car and sat in it for a while, trying to give Sven some more time with Tara.  
  
"Ya gonna kick some ass this weekend then?" he asked slapping the younger and larger fighter on the back lightly.  
  
"I'm going to have my sister's back," Todd replied with a grin. "She's going to do all the fighting, I'm sure."  
  
"Ya don' min' that?"  
  
"She's something to behold in the ring, isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah, bu' I worry about 'er when she's in there."  
  
"You shouldn't," Todd said seriously. "I've trained with her. She can handle Sasquatch on her own. Hell, she can handle him AND Goliath in a handicap match and neither of those two assholes would leave the ring on their own."  
  
"Yeah, I believe that," Matt said smiling sadly. "Bu' she's no' th' unattached fighta she used ta be."  
  
"You think her feelings for Shannon will get in the way, don't you?"  
  
"Don' you?"  
  
"No," Todd said with confidence. "If anything, it makes her stronger. Henry and friends threatened you all and pissed her off. Now they'll see what it's like to face Rio with Tara's temper. I, for one, can't wait!"  
  
Matt smiled. "I neva considered that."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Why'dja start trainin' 'er?" Shannon inquired.  
  
"She asked us to," Justin said. "One day, she was watching television and saw some fighting show. Sven had been trying to coax her into coming out of her depression by suggesting she temporarily become someone else until she was able to handle the pain. She came to us and asked if we would teach her to defend herself. I used it as an opportunity to get her to eat more substantially and she began to physically recover."  
  
"She started becomin' Rio."  
  
"Yes," the darker man said. "She chose the name herself."  
  
"Any idea why?" Shannon asked curiously.  
  
"Yes," Justin nodded. "She told us some time later why. Her husband had promised to take her to Rio de Janeiro one day because he had been there as a child and remembered how beautiful it was. He had wanted to share this with her."  
  
"An' 'Angele' came from . . .?"  
  
"He used to call her his angel," Justin sighed. "The name was a tribute to him because, though she wanted to forget the pain, she never wanted to forget the man."  
  
Shannon nodded slowly, assimilating all of the new information gravely. He was still a little worried that he would always be fighting her memories of her husband and, now, her baby. Justin still watched him carefully but Shannon had broken the disconcerting eye contact.  
  
"She loves you very much," the older man said.  
  
"Bu' I fo'ced 'er to."  
  
Justin suddenly laughed out loud, startling the young wrestler into looking up again in confusion.  
  
"That is very funny, Shannon," he said wiping his eyes. "I have not laughed that much in some time."  
  
"Wha's funny?"  
  
"You forcing her to do anything," he explained. "I specifically trained her to disarm any man who used his . . . manhood as a weapon. You would never have come within a ten-foot radius of her if she did not have feelings for you. Of this, I am positive."  
  
"Yo' no' as scary as I pictured you," Shannon smiled.  
  
"So long as you treat my daughter well, I shall remain so," Justin replied.  
  
************************************  
  
PLEASE NOTE: Rio now has a Yahoo Group for those who want to discuss her or post art of what they think she might look like. All opinions welcome whether pro or con. Please visit http://groups.yahoo.com/group/rio_angele and let me know what you think. I WILL BE ISSUING A FUN CHALLENGE FOR ALL MEMBERS ONCE THERE ARE ENOUGH OF US.  
  
I've started putting up chapters to Rio's beginnings. It's called "One Journey Ends" and is in the Original Fiction section under General Fiction. As with this story, I've rated it R for violence and disturbing content. You can also access it by clicking on my author name and choosing it from the list of stories I've written so far. (All two of them!)  
  
************************************ 


	47. Phoenix rising

Title: The Road Less Traveled (47/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis: Thanks for the reviews! In this chapter: Jeff and Andrew get ready for the match. Tara and Todd resurrects Rio and Fury. Shannon and Matt vow to help if they can. Jeff tries to keep all of the WWE stars from ogling Rio.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is officially dedicated to Kittie, Kittie, Kittie and RHD for their tireless feedback and unfailing support and for being the first two members of Rio's Yahoo group. And, Kittie, thank you SO MUCH for updating "Somewhere Out There." To everyone who hasn't read it yet, go read it. It's AWESOME!  
  
I've started putting up chapters to Rio's beginnings. It's called "One Journey Ends" and is in the Original Fiction section under General Fiction. As with this story, I've rated it R for violence and disturbing content. You can also access it by clicking on my author name and choosing it from the list of stories I've written so far. (All two of them!)  
  
Rio now has a Yahoo Group for those who want to discuss her or post art of what they think she might look like. All opinions welcome whether pro or con. Please visit http://groups.yahoo.com/group/rio_angele and let me know what you think. I WILL BE ISSUING A FUN CHALLENGE FOR ALL MEMBERS ONCE THERE ARE ENOUGH OF US.  
  
As always, I know nothing about the WWE superstars that appear in this story. The personalities used here are purely fiction and not meant in any way to represent the true natures of the individuals. And, as always, apologies to Shannon Moore (just in case he or anyone he knows ever reads this) for writing his character as so aggressively possessive. (I can't help it. I find that kind of hero attractive. *Wink*)  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Jeff paced the backstage area restlessly. He knew Tara was already there but hadn't seen her yet. Matt and Shannon had made their presences known, though and waited with him in his dressing room, as did Amy and Shane and a few other curious superstars. Adam and Rey had convinced Stephanie to let them attend the show with Matt and Shannon. Since the show was near Matt's hometown, he'd even offered to put the two up for the night so the company wouldn't have to pay for lodging. Shannon hadn't said anything derogatory to him yet but Jeff knew the smaller man suspected that something had happened between the younger Hardy and his girlfriend. He gave Jeff meaningful glares all evening and spoke only to Matt and Shane. Jeff felt a little guilty for what had happened between them but he refused to back down on his ultimate goal. That girl was meant to be with him and he intended to be ready and waiting for her when she realized it.  
  
"You ready, Blue?" Andrew asked as he came through the door taping his wrist. He was followed by an unsmiling Jay, and an even-more-serious-than- usual-looking Lance.  
  
"Mo' ready than ya kno'!" Jeff said with conviction. He looked over to Shannon who just raised a derisive eyebrow at him. "Wha'ssa matta, Sahhny?" Jeff taunted. "Ya mad yo' no' gonna be involved?"  
  
"If she needs me, Imma git 'involved', big bro," the smaller man gritted back. "COUNT on it!"  
  
"I expected no less," Andrew nodded.  
  
"There will be no interference from anyone other than me," a very large man dressed in a red satin mask and matching tights boomed from the doorway.  
  
"Damn," Matt smiled. "I's a good thin' Glenn 'as th' night off. "E'd be pissed ta see ya lookin' a bit like 'im, Todd."  
  
"It's Fury now, Matt," the smiling red head grumbled.  
  
"Whoever you are, it would be nice if you hauled your rather large carcass out of my way," hissed a female voice in a distinctly Russian accent.  
  
The large red man grinned widely and moved to the side allowing the small silver woman to glide passed him into the room. She was all business and ready for action in her golden wig, black tights and ninja boots. She'd even worn the Supreme Championship belt, which still bore her bloody handprint from that fateful night. Jeff looked at it morosely remembering the events that led up to its appearance. Rio looked at him, down at the belt and then back up into his eyes.  
  
"Justin sprayed a layer of shellac over it so it would not fade away," she answered his unasked question.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It proves that I never lost the real belt," she explained. "The fact that I was never defeated and that Henry crowned a new champion anyway will ruin the reputation that he has been trying to establish. I so love taking care of all loose ends."  
  
"I guess I'll be able to see you fly tonight," Rey said flashing a grin.  
  
"And you'll be glad you're not on the receiving end," Todd retorted.  
  
"We'll be ready to attack them if you need us," Adam added.  
  
"There will be no need for that," said a blonde man with a Scandinavian accent.  
  
"Ar' ya Justin o' Sven," Jeff demanded unwilling to be startled by Rio's family.  
  
"I am Sven," the man returned in a flat, unemotional tone.  
  
"Nice ta meet ya."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Ya'll right, baby?" Shannon asked grabbing Rio around the waist and pulling her to him firmly. Jeff watched the scene with barely masked rage. Shannon made sure he took every opportunity to let those around him know that Rio was his. It wasn't right, Jeff seethed. Still, he remained where he stood.  
  
"She has made her choice, young Hardy," the blonde man said so softly that only Jeff heard him. "Do not interfere in that union."  
  
Jeff turned an icy glare to Sven letting the other man know he didn't appreciate his thoughts on the matter.  
  
"Oh, but my opinions do matter," Sven said evenly, obviously not amused by Jeff's reaction. "She is my daughter and he makes her happy. I will not allow anyone to take that from her. She has suffered too much for too long for me to stand by and watch it be taken from her."  
  
"I can maker 'appy, too," Jeff grunted.  
  
"Not if she has already chosen to give her heart to another."  
  
Before Jeff could say anything else Andrew pulled him aside to talk strategy. Rio joined them quickly.  
  
"The strategy goes like this," she said with a tone that brooked no argument. "When I enter the ring, you both leave it immediately."  
  
"This is our match," Andrew sputtered. "You can't just kick us out of it."  
  
"This is MY match," she said implacably. "Henry tried to kill me. He threatened to do so through you but it was me who spent all of those weeks recovering and retraining and worrying about all of you. I WILL have my retribution tonight and I will not stand for your interference in the matter. Am I clear?"  
  
The others had ceased all conversation and stared at the trio in rapt attention. Jeff noted the flushed look and nearly every man's face as they eyed the small silver woman. Though many of his fellow wrestlers had seen Rio fight before, some had not. All were apparently very much looking forward to it, however, and although this wasn't billed as the evening's main event, to the WWE superstars in attendance, it sure was. He also noticed the slight bulge in nearly every man's pants and grunted in exasperation. It was one thing to be jealous of his best friend, who actually had Rio. It was quite another to find out he shared the attraction with so many others.  
  
"Do ya min'?" he growled at them stepping in front of Rio and effectively blocking their view of her.  
  
"What is the problem?" she asked nonplussed.  
  
"Only that every male in this room, save for a choice few, is sporting a hard on for you, kiddo," Andrew whispered nodding at Jeff in agreement.  
  
"You are seeing things," she seethed.  
  
"No we're not," Jeff snapped turning back to her. "This is why we're so protective of ya! Ya neva notice those looks, do ya?"  
  
"I do not care what others think of me, Jeff," she replied. "I have only one goal tonight and that is to bitch-slap Sasquatch back in time!"  
  
"Well, we'll help ya," he returned with a smile. "An' we'll clear th' ring like ya asked, but we're NOT clearing outta th' arena. We'll be at th' sidelines th' whole time."  
  
Rio appeared to be considering his ultimatum while he watched her closely. She was a different Rio this time. Not at all like he remembered her to be. Yes, she was still a lethal fighter, that was clear. But she had an undeniable temper to her now that gave her an edge no one had witnessed before.  
  
"Fine," she said. "But you will not engage them in any fighting while I am down there and you will stay back from the ring's apron."  
  
Jeff looked up and caught Andrew's smile returning it. "Tha's fine, baby," he said to Rio.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"What do you think of her?" Jay whispered to Adam.  
  
"She's like silver fire," he answered not taking his eyes off the scene.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought when I first saw her," his friend laughed. "A real babe."  
  
"Shannon's still worried Jeff's going to try to come between them," Rey said sidling up to the two blonde Canadians. "If Jeff doesn't back off I don't know if they'll ever save that friendship."  
  
"They'll be fine," Adam said with certainty. "She's definitely Shannon's girl. She makes no secret of how she feels about him. Besides, you know Jeff. He'll find another distraction soon and things will be back to normal."  
  
"Think she'll go back to fighting now?" Jay asked.  
  
"Definitely not," Rey laughed. "Shannon will move heaven and hell to keep that from happening."  
  
"He won't have to," Adam chuckled. "She's tired of that world. She'll leave it if he asks her to."  
  
"He doesn't look like he's going to ask her anything," Jay smirked.  
  
"True," Rey remarked. "He's going to tell her she's done with it. I don't understand why she lets him dictate to her when she's supposed to be such a tough fighter."  
  
"She's tough, Rey," Jay said in a serious tone. "She's deadly in the ring. I've seen it."  
  
"Why, then?"  
  
"She loves him," Adam answered and Jay grinned his agreement.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Are you ready, Sweet One?" Sven asked as Rio returned to where he stood with Shannon, Matt and Fury.  
  
"Absolutely," she replied. "I cannot wait to get my hands on that filthy, lying scum. Oh, and Sasquatch, too."  
  
"Jus' rememba whatcha promised me," Shannon said with natrrowed eyes. "No unnecessary risks."  
  
"That will not be hard, Shannon Moore," she smiled. "I have never taken unnecessary risks before and I do not plan to do so now."  
  
"I guess this is as good o' time as any ta tell ya I consida any risk ya take unnecessary," he growled. Sven laughed at this statement, as Shannon looked so serious that it was priceless. She knew he would start acting this way when they got closer to the time when the match would take place. It would be difficult for him to watch her go back into this mode however temporary it may be. She sighed as she tried to think of something to say that might give him a measure of relief.  
  
"You know that I have to do this," she said slowly. His expression remained dour. "Shannon, there is no avoiding it now. They are here and as much as I was trying to avoid this, I find I really do need some closure."  
  
"Closure . . ." Shannon murmured more to himself than to her. "Tha's whatcha need? Closure?"  
  
She nodded in confusion as he suddenly smiled.  
  
"Awright, then," he said. "But Imma still come out there if it looks bad."  
  
"So long as you do nothing unless Sven agrees to it."  
  
"'E'll neva agree," Shannon groused.  
  
"If you see me running out to the ring," the blonde man said with humor dancing in his eyes, "you are most welcome to join me."  
  
Shannon nodded grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"I'll take ya up on tha', too," Matt laughed.  
  
************************************  
  
PLEASE NOTE: Rio now has a Yahoo Group for those who want to discuss her or post art of what they think she might look like. All opinions welcome whether pro or con. Please visit http://groups.yahoo.com/group/rio_angele and let me know what you think. I WILL BE ISSUING A FUN CHALLENGE FOR ALL MEMBERS ONCE THERE ARE ENOUGH OF US.  
  
I've started putting up chapters to Rio's beginnings. It's called "One Journey Ends" and is in the Original Fiction section under General Fiction. As with this story, I've rated it R for violence and disturbing content. You can also access it by clicking on my author name and choosing it from the list of stories I've written so far. (All two of them!)  
  
************************************ 


	48. Let's get ready to rumble!

Title: The Road Less Traveled (48/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis: Thanks, Kittie! In this chapter: Molly Holly finds it's dangerous to provoke Rio. Stacy waits for Andrew nervously. And Rio and Fury team up to give Henry the surprise of his life. Shannon may just interfere yet, though.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is officially dedicated to Kittie, Kittie, Kittie and RHD for their tireless feedback and unfailing support and for being the first two members of Rio's Yahoo group. And, Kittie, thank you SO MUCH for updating "Somewhere Out There." To everyone who hasn't read it yet, go read it. It's AWESOME! And thanks to Pheonix Lioncourt, too!  
  
I've started putting up chapters to Rio's beginnings. It's called "One Journey Ends" and is in the Original Fiction section under General Fiction. As with this story, I've rated it R for violence and disturbing content. You can also access it by clicking on my author name and choosing it from the list of stories I've written so far. (All two of them!)  
  
Rio now has a Yahoo Group for those who want to discuss her or post art of what they think she might look like. All opinions welcome whether pro or con. Please visit http://groups.yahoo.com/group/rio_angele and let me know what you think. I WILL BE ISSUING A FUN CHALLENGE FOR ALL MEMBERS ONCE THERE ARE ENOUGH OF US.  
  
As always, I know nothing about the WWE superstars that appear in this story. The personalities used here are purely fiction and not meant in any way to represent the true natures of the individuals. And, as always, apologies to Shannon Moore (just in case he or anyone he knows ever reads this) for writing his character as so aggressively possessive. (I can't help it. I find that kind of hero attractive. *Wink*)  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rio watched the entrance from a monitor in the back as Jeff and Andrew took their places at the top of the ramp. Andrew's music hit first and he entered the ring without his usual escort. Stacy seemed a little pissed off that she wouldn't be joining him so Rio moved next to her to give her a pep talk.  
  
"He really cares about you, Stacy," she said in a quiet tone. "He knows that these men will try to really injure him and he does not want you to get caught in the crossfire."  
  
"I've been in the business for a few years now," the tall blonde replied venomously. "I told him I can watch myself."  
  
"Yes, but it is different when he cannot trust his opponent not to intentionally do you harm."  
  
"YOU'RE going out there," Stacy turned to her in exasperation. "He doesn't seem to mind that!"  
  
"He is not in love with me," Rio pointed out and noted the slight blush on the other woman's cheeks. "Besides, when he met me I was involved in this world. He knows I am aware of all of the dangers."  
  
"You don't look so tough to me," Molly said approaching them. Rio gave her a perfunctory glance and turned back to Stacy.  
  
"He will be back here soon," she said giving Stacy a reassuring pat on the arm.  
  
"So you ARE a dyke," Molly laughed.  
  
Rio turned to the former WWE women's champion and backed her up against the wall without saying a word. She leaned her silver masked face right into Molly's and waited for the frightened gasp that the other woman soon emitted. Then she grabbed Molly's upper arms and slammed her back into the wall causing another terrified grunt.  
  
"If I were you," Rio hissed darkly, "I would be very careful about pissing off those you do not know." She kept her mirrored glasses locked on Molly's eyes and nodded to the monitor beckoning the other woman to glance at the screen. "See those two rather large men waiting for Test and Jeff?" When Molly nodded Rio graced her with one of her trademark golden grins. "I have beaten them both and nearly ended their careers on several occasions."  
  
"Don't forget about what you did to me . . . sis" Fury silently padded up behind her and Molly's eyes widened even more.  
  
"I thought we had put that behind us," Rio retorted not moving from her position.  
  
"Can I go now?" Molly asked timidly.  
  
"Are you going to annoy me any further this evening?" Rio answered. Molly eagerly shook her head and Rio grinned again moving back and throwing Molly down in the process. The frightened woman crawled away for a few feet then quickly hopped up and ran down the hallway. Stacy laughed at the scene and gave Rio a thumbs-up. Fury smiled down at the silver fighter sardonically.  
  
"You didn't have to push her down," he said.  
  
"She needed to learn not to bother me," she replied.  
  
"I think it might be interesting to tame that sinister streak of hers."  
  
Rio rolled her eyes at her brother behind her glasses. "It is your time to waste," she said turning back to the monitor Stacy was watching.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Jeff's music hit and he danced out to the platform in his glow-in-the-dark face paint. He knew he wouldn't have much time to get his licks in before Rio spoiled the party so he intended to use his time wisely. He and Andrew were going to double team the giant Series champ until his friend interfered, which would be very likely. Andrew would concentrate on Sasquatch then and Jeff would attack Goliath. Rio and Fury would be out by then and all hell would break loose.  
  
He could see Sasquatch waiting nonchalantly in the ring while Goliath eyed him from the floor on the far side. Andrew waited at the end of the ramp for Jeff to join him before they both jumped into the ring and began pounding the hell out of their opponent. The referee tried to break them up but they just tossed him aside and continued punching him. They had him on the mat and were kicking him. Goliath paced the outside restlessly. A dude with slicked back hair and an Armani suit stood nearby. Jeff assumed that was Henry and glared at him hotly. So this was the man who'd tried to kill Tara and Todd. This was the slimeball who killed all of his former champions. Jeff stopped kicking the fighter long enough to vault up to the top rope and quickly Swanton Bomb Goliath on the outside. He painfully rose and slid back into the ring but before he could get up Sasquatch grabbed him and threw him headfirst into the turnbuckle. He'd laid out Andrew in the few seconds Jeff had been occupied with the other fighter and now the tables were turned. Jeff weakly raised his head to see Henry smirk at him while Goliath slid into the ring to join his protégé.  
  
Suddenly a flash of silver streamed by and Rio and Fury were there in an enraged display of kicks and flips that had the two Series fighters down before they knew what hit them. Fury turned to look at Rio and nodded once then he walked out of the ring and went to stand by the entrance ramp blocking the Series fighters' exit. Andrew helped Jeff shakily get up and they did the same. Rio removed the championship belt from around Sasquatch's waist and gave him a final kick to the midsection, eliciting a telltale cracking sound and went to the far side of the ring to face Henry.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Henry couldn't believe his eyes. Not only was she still alive, so was Fury. And they'd joined forces. Shit! How the hell did that happen? He tried to appear calm but almost lost it when she grinned at him and leaned into her customary bow. Goliath stirred behind her and she kicked him in the gut as well. But she never took her eyes off Henry while she did it. She dropped the bogus belt at her feet and pointed at him with both hands, turned her gloved palms up and curled her fingers beckoning him to join her. She knew she'd ruined his plans for a successful match against the WWE performers. But he was damned if he was going to let her screw up everything he'd been working for all of these months. He smiled tightly as he picked up a microphone and headed slowly into the ring.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Shannon watched the monitor on the edge of his seat. Shane, Amy and Matt sat on either side of him while Jay, Adam, Rey and Lance stood behind them. He winced noticeably at every bump Jeff and Andrew took from the Series fighters then cringed when Rio entered the fray. She was more physical than ever, though, as she and Todd very swiftly cleaned house. Todd left the ring with Jeff and Andrew, leaving Rio alone with the two motionless heaps. But that didn't make Shannon feel any better about it. He knew she could defend herself but he didn't want her to have to fight anymore.  
  
Sven had excused himself to watch the event from behind a curtain. He didn't need to explain his desire to be close to the action in case he was needed. Shannon nodded to him as he'd left, letting him know that he would be out there in a shot if he saw the blonde man running into the arena.  
  
"Ho-ly SHIT!" Rey exclaimed. "She flipped him twice before I could even take a breath!"  
  
"I tol' ya she was fast," Matt grinned.  
  
"And she laid the guy out like he was nothing!" Adam mumbled.  
  
"I told you she was lethal," Jay smiled.  
  
"I just hope Molly's watching," Stacy said with a wicked grin of her own as she leaned against a nearby table.  
  
"Why?" Shannon asked amused.  
  
"She ticked Rio off before," Stacy shrugged still smiling. "It was fun to watch her finally be put in her place."  
  
"I'll bet," Chris Jericho said as he walked over to the group. "She's taking her character's personality too seriously."  
  
"Good thing you don't," Lance growled. "I'd have put you through the wall a long time ago."  
  
Shannon laughed and returned his attention to the monitor. Uh oh. That slick bastard was getting into the ring with a microphone. This could only mean trouble. Shannon exchanged looks with Matt who nodded silently. Both got up and walked out to where Sven was standing with Adam and Rey following closely behind them.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rio smiled as Henry approached her warily. He was stilled shocked with her, and Fury's, resurrection and he couldn't completely hide it. She reveled in his miserable expression as he walked around the ring slowly, surveying her work. He ambled over to her, glaring ominously before bringing the microphone up to his mouth.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Quick Silver," he said through gritted teeth. "We thought we'd lost you."  
  
"You mean you HOPED you had," she retorted, stepping closer to him so that the mic picked up every word. The crowd rose to its collective feet and roared like crazy.  
  
Three masked fighters suddenly materialized from under the ring and slid in to surround them. She recognized two pushing Goliath and Sasquatch out of the ring as Grendel and Sinbad. The third black-clad fighter she'd never faced in a match before. Well . . . this was going to be interesting.  
  
"As you can see, I came prepared," Henry said mockingly.  
  
Fury slid back into the ring behind Sinbad who turned just in time to duck a blow. The red headed former Series champ looked worriedly at his sister who nodded calmly to him and returned her attention to Henry.  
  
"This is prepared?" she queried skeptically.  
  
"I know you find them lacking," Henry went on with a superior look pasted on his smarmy face. "But Phantom here tells me he'll have no trouble handling you."  
  
She looked up at the dark warrior and grinned widely. "Hi, Dad."  
  
"Hello, Small One," he smiled.  
  
************************************  
  
PLEASE NOTE: Rio now has a Yahoo Group for those who want to discuss her or post art of what they think she might look like. All opinions welcome whether pro or con. Please visit http://groups.yahoo.com/group/rio_angele and let me know what you think. I WILL BE ISSUING A FUN CHALLENGE FOR ALL MEMBERS ONCE THERE ARE ENOUGH OF US.  
  
I've started putting up chapters to Rio's beginnings. It's called "One Journey Ends" and is in the Original Fiction section under General Fiction. As with this story, I've rated it R for violence and disturbing content. You can also access it by clicking on my author name and choosing it from the list of stories I've written so far. (All two of them!)  
  
************************************ 


	49. WWE prevails!

Title: The Road Less Traveled (49/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis: Sorry, Kittie! I threw you a curve ball in the last chapter, huh? In this chapter: Shannon collects on Rio's promise and Jeff has a revelation while he handles Sasquatch. Justin worries that Rio won't be able to handle his deception.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is officially dedicated to Kittie, Kittie, Kittie and RHD for their tireless feedback and unfailing support and for being the first two members of Rio's Yahoo group. And, Kittie, thank you SO MUCH for updating "Somewhere Out There." To everyone who hasn't read it yet, go read it. It's AWESOME! And thanks to Pheonix Lioncourt, too!  
  
I've started putting up chapters to Rio's beginnings. It's called "One Journey Ends" and is in the Original Fiction section under General Fiction. As with this story, I've rated it R for violence and disturbing content. You can also access it by clicking on my author name and choosing it from the list of stories I've written so far. (All two of them!)  
  
Rio now has a Yahoo Group for those who want to discuss her or post art of what they think she might look like. All opinions welcome whether pro or con. Please visit http://groups.yahoo.com/group/rio_angele and let me know what you think. I WILL BE ISSUING A FUN CHALLENGE FOR ALL MEMBERS ONCE THERE ARE ENOUGH OF US.  
  
As always, I know nothing about the WWE superstars that appear in this story. The personalities used here are purely fiction and not meant in any way to represent the true natures of the individuals. And, as always, apologies to Shannon Moore (just in case he or anyone he knows ever reads this) for writing his character as so aggressively possessive. (I can't help it. I find that kind of hero attractive. *Wink*)  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Dad?!" Henry squealed in horror. No, he thought, that can't be right. This was his newest trusted ally. He looked at Phantom uncertainly then at the small woman in front of him. "You must have mistaken him for someone else," he said to Rio.  
  
"No," she smiled. "He is my father."  
  
Henry looked at Phantom again with a feeling of dread bubbling up inside of him.  
  
"You were a very stupid man, Henry," she went on. He glared at her briefly before locking his sights back on Phantom. "You should have made sure I was no longer breathing before you crowned a new champion."  
  
"I would have," he bit back. "If only you'd stayed in one place."  
  
"I always wondered what it would be like," Rio murmured.  
  
"What?" Henry asked not taking his nervous gaze off of the dark warrior in whom he had placed so much trust these last few weeks.  
  
"What it would be like if either of my guardians got their hands on you," she explained. "If you thought I was bad, wait until you feel the wrath of those who have trained me."  
  
Henry returned his shocked glance to her and quickly exited practically running down the small set of stairs next to the ring. He stood down on the outside as Goliath painfully pulled himself back into the fight. Fury grabbed him and threw him at Sinbad. Phantom kicked Grendel in the side and sent him flying into the corner. Henry was slowly inching away when Rio apparently decided to take matters into her own gloved hands. She swung herself over the top rope holding on and grabbed Henry under his arms with her legs. She then swung both of them back into the ring dropping him at Phantom's feet.  
  
"Not so fast," she said with another golden grin.  
  
Sasquatch had pulled himself to his feet and was stumbling towards the ramp when Jeff grabbed him and began punching the hell out of him. Andrew took hold of Sinbad and followed suite. Suddenly Matt Hardy and Shannon Moore came running into the ring. Matt attacked Grendel while Shannon towered over the fallen Henry who had as yet remained untouched. Henry stared up at him in defiance wondering why his fighters hadn't finished the cruiserweight when they'd had the chance. Phantom stepped back and watched him while Rio came forward to speak to her boyfriend.  
  
"'E's no' lookin' so scary now," Shannon said in an icy tone.  
  
"I saved this one for you," Rio replied with another grin.  
  
"Fo' me?" Shannon looked up at her in wonder. "Thank you, baby!"  
  
"Just try not to kill him," she laughed. "You do not want to become like him, do you."  
  
"Neva," he agreed giving her a small kiss on the lips and returning his attention to Henry who cowered in a fetal position. "My turn," Shannon grinned as he reached down and began pummeling Henry with flying fists of rage.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"You are not angry with me, are you Small One?" Justin asked Rio cautiously as they stood back and watched Shannon unleash his frustrations on Henry.  
  
"Well, you did keep this from me and you also played a large role in telling Henry about my relationship," she said noncommittally, her mirror- covered eyes never leaving Shannon as he grabbed a fleeing Henry and pulled him back down to the mat. "It was the reason I almost died in that last match."  
  
Justin instantly felt a wave of nausea almost overtake him. "I did not mean for that to happen, Tara," he said sincerely. "I needed Henry to trust me completely or I would not have been able to control his plans. When I found you bleeding and dazed against the car I thought I would die myself. I would never, and please understand me, I mean never put you or anyone you love intentionally in harm's way."  
  
"Of that I am certain, Dad," Rio turned her smile on him. "I was just kidding. I know you would never hurt me."  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief and opened his arms to her. She went to him without hesitation and he hugged her tightly. He was so worried she would leave him when she found out about his secret identity and realized he was the one who was with Henry that day. But she trusted him implicitly and didn't question his motives. She knew he was only trying to save her he released her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"You know," she said, "you and Mom are going to have to find a place on the East coast now that I am moving to North Carolina."  
  
"You want us to move to the same town as you and Shannon, Small One?"  
  
"Let us not get carried away," she grinned turning her gaze back to Shannon who finally rose leaving a bloodied but living Henry in his wake.  
  
"All done," he said ambling over to his girlfriend and pulling her to him.  
  
"I see you have left me a little something," Justin grinned slapping Shannon on the shoulder before reaching down and pulling the beaten Warrior Series owner to his feet.  
  
"Remember what you have promised me," Rio said darkly.  
  
"I will not kill him, my daughter," Justin smiled. "Do not worry. I am aware that you disapprove of death."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Y'okay?" Shannon asked her as they watched the carnage around them. He had been so worried all day it was good to hold her knowing this thing was finally finished. Now he could tell her what happens next. He couldn't wait to see the look on her little silver face.  
  
"Yes," Rio smiled and snuggled closer to him. "I am glad it is finally over."  
  
"Ya kno' we gotta talk lata, right?"  
  
"Today?" she frowned. "Can it not wait until tomorrow?"  
  
"Nope," he said grinning. "Ya made me a promise an' I kno' what I want now."  
  
"What is it?" she asked warily.  
  
"I don' think this is th' place ta discuss it," he replied pulling her out of the way as Matt rolled by them punching Grendel with fervor.  
  
"She'd neva sleep witchew, ya gian' troll!" Jeff shouted slamming Sasquatch into the pole outside the ring. Rio laughed before turning back to Shannon.  
  
"Please just tell me," she said looking up at him. "You know I hate suspense."  
  
"Li'l hypocrite," he smiled. "Ya kep' ME in suspense fo' a while, tho'." He grinned as she glowered at him. "Okay," he sighed. "Yo' quittin' this whole fightin' thin'."  
  
"That is it?" she asked still using her Russian accent. "I had already planned to do so."  
  
"Tha's no' IT," he smiled sweetly. "Yo' also gonna marry me."  
  
"WHAT?" she shrieked. Jeff stopped in mid punch to glare up at him. Shannon smiled innocently and gestured for his friend to continue with his task. Jeff gave him another icy glance before pulling the large Series champ up and tossing him onto the steel grating on the ramp.  
  
"Ya 'eard me," Shannon said to Rio. "Ya promised me anythin' I wan'ed if I letcha do this. I wanna marry you. End o' story."  
  
"How is this the end of the story?" Rio asked hotly. "You cannot believe you can order me to marry you."  
  
"Why no'?" he returned. "I kno' I cain' ask ya. Ya'd say 'no' immediately. An' I kno' ya always keep yo' word. Ya said anythin' I want an' YO' what I want." He then mutely watched her carefully feeling a little guilty about what he was doing. He knew it wasn't fair but he also knew that she loved him more than anything in the world. If they had any chance of getting past her ridiculous phobia of bringing doom down upon him he had to make sure she committed to him completely. It was the only way.  
  
"I cannot give you an answer now," she said still obviously annoyed with him.  
  
"There's no ansa ta give," he replied resolutely. "Yo' marryin' me. End o' story."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Jeff put all of his energy into beating the hell out of Sasquatch. It felt good to take the big man down for all he'd done to Rio. He'd also had a bit of time to finally think about the situation as it stood. Rio was in the ring with Shannon and they were arguing about something. Jeff heard her shriek but didn't have time to investigate it right now. At some point Sven had come down to the ring and grabbed hold of Goliath from Fury who went to help Matt finish off Grendel. Jeff looked back to his bloody foe and kicked him some more.  
  
Rio, also known as Tara, would never leave Shannon, he suddenly realized. She was very happy with him. And Shannon seemed happier than he'd ever been, too. Jeff knew it was a losing battle and he didn't want to wreck his lifelong friendship over it anymore. He also knew it was the right thing to do, releasing her to his best friend. After all, if he couldn't have her there really was only one other person he could think of to take care of her. And it was pretty cool to have another 'sister' around. He looked up to see that Amy and Shane had strolled on out to see if they could get a piece of the action.  
  
He caught Shannon's defiant stare and knew that the smaller man was thinking along the same lines. Suddenly, Jeff grinned at Shannon widely letting him know that all was cool and he was backing off. His friend blinked once in confusion then grinned back in understanding. The younger Hardy finally felt at peace with his family again after so many weeks of confrontations. Life was good.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Tara was ready to boil over she was so pissed. When she finally got out of this ring, she was going to have to straighten some things out with her "fiancé".  
  
************************************  
  
PLEASE NOTE: Rio now has a Yahoo Group for those who want to discuss her or post art of what they think she might look like. All opinions welcome whether pro or con. Please visit http://groups.yahoo.com/group/rio_angele and let me know what you think. I WILL BE ISSUING A FUN CHALLENGE FOR ALL MEMBERS ONCE THERE ARE ENOUGH OF US.  
  
I've started putting up chapters to Rio's beginnings. It's called "One Journey Ends" and is in the Original Fiction section under General Fiction. As with this story, I've rated it R for violence and disturbing content. You can also access it by clicking on my author name and choosing it from the list of stories I've written so far. (All two of them!)  
  
************************************ 


	50. Marry me!

Title: The Road Less Traveled (50/?)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis: You thought I was done, right? Not yet! In this chapter: Rio/Tara is ready to vent her anger at Shannon, who has a few more tricks up his sleeve for her. This is the last main chapter but there will be an epilogue.  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've started putting up chapters to the story of Rio's beginnings, which few people are reading even though several asked for them. C'mon, guys! I give you feedback! The story is called "One Journey Ends" and is in the Original Fiction section under General Fiction. As with this story, I've rated it R for violence and disturbing content. You can also access it by clicking on my author name and choosing it from the list of stories I've written so far.  
  
Rio has a Yahoo Group for those who want to discuss her or post art of what they think she might look like. All opinions are welcomed, whether pro or con. Please visit http://groups.yahoo.com/group/rio_angele and let me know what you think. I HAVE ISSUED A CHALLENGE FOR ALL MEMBERS.  
  
As always, I know nothing about the WWE superstars that appear in this story. The personalities used here are purely fiction and not meant in any way to represent the true natures of the individuals. And, as always, apologies to Shannon Moore (just in case he or anyone he knows ever reads this), for writing his character so aggressively possessive. (I can't help it. I find that kind of hero attractive. *Wink*)  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rio stormed to the backstage area intentionally ignoring Shannon who traipsed leisurely along behind her. She stopped before Vince McMahon who had just finished a phone call and was looking at her expectantly.  
  
"I believe we have humiliated Henry and his legion enough for now," she said without preamble. "You do intend to make sure he can no longer run this or any other business like it, do you not?"  
  
Mr. McMahon smiled and inclined his head once. "He'll never threaten anyone again," he confirmed. "When I'm done with him, he'll wish he'd just disappeared off this planet."  
  
Rio gave him a wide golden grin and continued on back to the dressing room. Shannon slipped into it behind her and locked the door. She turned to face him ready to do battle on this front now, but he'd anticipated her intentions and immediately pulled her into his arms for one of his deep soul-stealing kisses. She tried to pull away from him but he refused to let her go, tangling one hand through her golden wig and locking the other around her waist. The kisses melted into one another as he worked his tongue into her mouth, barely allowing her time to breathe much less think. Rio stopped fighting and gave into his ministrations reaching to wrap one of her arm behind his neck resting the other on his bare chest. Shannon seemed unwilling to back down though, intensifying his passionate attack. He backed her up against the wall and devoured her mouth.  
  
"Sh-Shannon," Rio gasped.  
  
"Shhhh," he commanded before sealing her lips again with his own.  
  
Again Rio gave in to his demands holding onto him for support. She now clutched at his waist with both hands and leaned all of her weight forward in a very un-Rio-like stance. Shannon pulled back a bit after a while and looked down at her in satisfaction.  
  
"Ya see 'ow good we are t'getha?" he whispered.  
  
She couldn't answer him right away gazing up at him with a mixture of wonder and apprehension. It took her a couple of moments to catch her breath. In that time he stood patiently against her not willing to budge one more inch.  
  
"You still cannot believe I will agree to this," she finally said, though this time without anger.  
  
"Lose th' accent, Tara," he ordered quietly.  
  
"Shannon," she said dropping her Russian accent. "Please don't make me do this."  
  
"Why not?" he asked patiently. "I thought ya loved me."  
  
"I do!"  
  
"Then ya'll marry me."  
  
"But."  
  
"NO!" Shannon boomed. "I've had enough o' yo' 'buts' on th' subject! I kno' why yo' always sayin' it, too. Yo' NOT bad luck, baby. Fate happens to ev'ryone. I's not YOU, it was jus' fate that took yo' family. Ya think yo' husband would like what yo' sayin'?"  
  
Tara's eyes watered as she stood against the wall. She knew Shannon was aware of it even though she hadn't removed her Rio attire, which included her mirrored sunglasses. He kept his hands gently but firmly on her forearms holding her in place.  
  
"I kno' 'e wouldn'," he went on softly. "'E'd wantcha wit' someone who'll take care o' ya. I'm tha' person."  
  
Tara began to tremble softly as the tears flowed down her cheeks. She knew Shannon was right but it was so hard for her to let go of the feelings she'd had for so long. His expression changed from one of determination to another of sympathetic understanding. Pulling her forward into his embrace, he rocked her gently as she cried. She let all of her fears loose at once and it was a long time before she finally pulled back sniffling. He watched her closely as she went to the dressing counter to grab a few tissues to wipe her tears and blow her nose. Finally she turned back to him.  
  
"Why would you want this?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
"I cain' live withoutcha," he replied. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," she sighed. "It's why I didn't want to."  
  
"Please, Tara."  
  
"Let me finish," she said holding up a hand. "I DIDN'T want to. But I do now."  
  
"Really?" Shannon's face broke into a huge smile. "Ya WANT to? Not jus' because I wantcha to?"  
  
"I want to stay with you, Shannon."  
  
"Fo'eva," he finished for her pulling back to him.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Ya okay?" Matt asked Jeff when they got out of the trainer's area after being examined.  
  
"I'm mo' than okay," Jeff grinned.  
  
"No mo' fightin' wit' Shan?"  
  
"Nope," Jeff said emphatically. "I kno' he makes 'er happy, Matt. Tha's all tha' mattas."  
  
"Amen."  
  
"Are you two all patched up?" Justin asked as he, Todd and Sven approached them from the opposite end of the hallway. Todd and Justin had changed out of their costumes and appeared much less vicious than their Warrior Series personas.  
  
"We're fine," Matt said. "'Ow 'boutchew, Todd?"  
  
"Mom handled my cuts and bruises," the red headed giant grinned. Sven assumed a dour expression that made them all laugh.  
  
"Come on," Justin said putting his arm around Sven's shoulders. "Let us find our daughter and go out for a celebration."  
  
"Can we come, too?" Jeff asked, watching as Stacy, Andrew, Jay, Adam, Rey, Lance and Chris appeared from one of the backstage rooms. They all gathered around Jeff and Matt and Tara's family waiting for an invitation.  
  
"I think it would be good for all of us to celebrate," Sven smiled.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Tara had removed all remnants of her Rio persona and stored them in the duffle bag for the last time. Shannon watched her as she closed the zipper, effectively ending that portion of her life forever. He had stopped feeling guilty after she told him she wanted to stay with him. All of his fears of her leaving him faded away. Tara had a few major traits in common with Rio. She always kept her word and never lied to him. If she said she wanted to stay with him, it meant she would marry him and build the rest of her life with him. It also meant she was willing to let go of her troubled past and allow him to share her future. And now that Jeff had apparently accepted their relationship and was back in his life, Shannon saw that the future shined brightly. He could even see himself getting along with Tara's unconventional family.  
  
"We'd better get ready," she broke into his thoughts. "They'll probably be knocking down our door any moment now."  
  
Shannon grinned at the mental image that provoked. "Should we make sure we're inna comromisin' position?" he asked as innocently as he could.  
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea," she smiled back. "Remember who we're dealing with. Not just my family but all of our friends, too."  
  
"Okay," he laughed. "At leas' we'll 'ave plenty o' help movin' ya down ta my place."  
  
"Yeah," she said without batting an eye.  
  
"Ya sure ya don' min' leavin' it behindja?" he asked with a twinge of fear.  
  
"Positive," she affirmed. "Besides, I have an idea."  
  
"What?" he asked curiously as someone pounded loudly on the door.  
  
"You'll see," she smiled again as she unlocked it and admitted a rowdy crowd of friends and family.  
  
"We are all here to take you out," Sven announced.  
  
"All o' ya?" Shannon feigned shock.  
  
"All o' us," Jeff said laughing. He playfully punched Shannon in the arm. "Ya didn' think we'd letcha slink outta here wither, didja? We wouldn' allow that."  
  
"Great job out there, kiddo," Andrew said sidling up to Tara. Stacy grinned as she approached the small blond woman's other side. "Yeah, 'Rio.' Could you just threaten Molly one more time, though? I don't think it stuck the first time."  
  
"I think I'll leave her attitude to my brother," Tara laughed.  
  
"Moi?" Todd assumed an innocent look. "Why ever would I want to do that?"  
  
Stacy and Tara both giggled as Andrew and Todd shared conspiratorial glances. Shannon and Jeff laughed, too. Everyone thought Molly's attitude needed adjusting and 'Fury' was the just the guy for the job.  
  
"So are we going to celebrate?" Justin asked Tara hopefully.  
  
"Sure," she said giving him a hug. "I think we should throw a party!"  
  
"A party, Sweet One?" Sven asked. "Are we celebrating more than just this victory?"  
  
"We're celebratin' MY victory," Shannon said with a smirk. "I'm gettin' married."  
  
"She finally agreed?" Matt demanded.  
  
"Yep," Shannon said triumphantly. Jeff let out a whoop and grabbed his best friend in a bear hug. Tara just shook her head and smiled.  
  
"So you will be moving to North Carolina even sooner, then," Sven surmised pulling her away from Justin.  
  
"She was movin' an'way," Shannon frowned after Jeff let him go. Sven smiled at him benignly.  
  
"What about your house?" Todd asked.  
  
"Funny you should mention that," Tara smiled brightly. "I was just mentioning to Justin earlier that he and Mom needed to move to the east coast now. You know how important it is for family to stay close."  
  
Todd nodded smiling mischievously at his sister. "I was just talking to Dad about that the other day."  
  
Sven and Justin traded amused looks while their children carried on a conversation as if they were the only ones in the room.  
  
"Well, Chelsea, my hometown, is on the east coast," Tara confided. "It will be a shorter flight to visit me and vice versa and the area is very friendly. You could start school there, too. I know you've been interested in doing that. And I really want the house to stay in the family. It's big enough for the three of you. What do you think, Todd?"  
  
"I think that it would be perfect," Justin answered for him. "And then we could visit you and our grandchildren any time we like."  
  
"Don't rush us," Tara admonished him.  
  
"Why not?" Shannon piped in. "I think gran'children are a great idea."  
  
"You jus' wanna tie 'er to ya permanently," Jeff whispered softly so that only his best friend could hear him.  
  
"Somethin' wrong withat?" Shannon hissed back.  
  
"Notta thin'," Jeff laughed. "I think i's perfect."  
  
Shannon grinned at Jeff. It was so good to have him back in his life and not as an adversary. "I missed ya, big bro."  
  
"Me, too, Shanny." 


	51. Epilogue

Title: The Road Less Traveled (51/51)  
  
Author: Esquirella  
  
Rating: R (for violence in some chapters.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Rio character and have written other stories with her. I own all non WWE characters. But I do not own the wrestlers. (Unfortunately. They are so cute!)  
  
Synopsis: Alas, all things must come to an end. In this epilogue: Shannon and Rio settle down. All of their family and friends are happy. (Read to the end to see what I have in store next.)  
  
Distribution: Just in case anyone's interested in it, please ask me first. More than likely, I will agree.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've started putting up chapters to the story of Rio's beginnings, which few people are reading even though several asked for them. C'mon, guys! I give you feedback! The story is called "One Journey Ends" and is in the Original Fiction section under General Fiction. As with this story, I've rated it R for violence and disturbing content. You can also access it by clicking on my author name and choosing it from the list of stories I've written so far.  
  
Rio has a Yahoo Group for those who want to discuss her or post art of what they think she might look like. All opinions are welcomed, whether pro or con. Please visit http://groups.yahoo.com/group/rio_angele and let me know what you think. I HAVE ISSUED A CHALLENGE FOR ALL MEMBERS.  
  
As always, I know nothing about the WWE superstars that appear in this story. The personalities used here are purely fiction and not meant in any way to represent the true natures of the individuals. And, as always, apologies to Shannon Moore (just in case he or anyone he knows ever reads this), for writing his character so aggressively possessive. (I can't help it. I find that kind of hero attractive. *Wink*)  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Shannon watched Tara in amusement. She was trying desperately to reinvent herself as the perfect wife and struggled to handle as many tasks as she could at once. He'd just come home from a weeklong road trip to find her cooking dinner, loading a wash and fighting with someone on the phone all at the same time. He just dropped his bag and settled back in one of the kitchen chairs smiling, waiting for her to notice his arrival.  
  
"No, I told you the driveway needs to be fixed sooner than that," she said through gritted teeth as she sliced a fat red tomato. Her back was to him and she balanced the phone between her chin and shoulder as she wielded the small knife. "My husband called you before he left last week and you TOLD him it would be done before he got home. Unless you plan to use Star Trek technology, that isn't happening. He'll be here any minute."  
  
Shannon could picture her frown as she listened to the other person, probably Frank as that was the man he'd spoken to before he left. He chuckled silently to himself as he kicked off his shoes to sneak up on her.  
  
"I'd rather he didn't have to bother himself with you when he gets home as he'll have been on the road for twelve straight hours and could probably use a rest," she hissed and listened again. "Massachusetts, but I don't see what that has to do . . . EXCUSE me? You'd better watch that attitude, you son of a . . . HEY!"  
  
Shannon laughed as he held the phone away from her. She glared at him hotly for a second then went back to slicing her tomato.  
  
"Frank, ol' buddy, I KNOW ya weren' insultin' my beautiful Yankee wife," he said sternly into the phone. It was one thing for him and his friends to kid with her about her accent but quite another for anyone else. He knew she could handle herself but he was determined not to let her fight any more battles if he could help it; literally or figuratively.  
  
"Um . . . naw, Shan," the man responded in a surprised tone. Shannon was aware that the guy was known for disrespecting women in general and Northerners in particular. If only Frank knew about Tara's stint as Rio, he'd be a hell of a lot less likely to mouth off at her. Shannon grinned just thinking about it.  
  
"When's my driveway gittin' patched up?"  
  
"Like I was tellin' yo' wife," Frank said uncertainly. "I ovabooked my crew an' cain' git out there 'til nex' week."  
  
"Uh huh," Shannon answered noncommittally taking the opened bottle of beer Tara handed him and smiling his thanks to her. "Well, I hate thinkin' my business is a botha ta ya, so maybe we should jus' cancel it. I'm sure Tommy can git to it."  
  
"No, tha's not necessary," Frank said quickly. "I was jus' gonna tell 'er that I can git 'em out there tamorra."  
  
"Ya were?" Shannon asked skeptically. "Tha's not what it soun'ed like when I came in."  
  
"Really," Frank assured him. "Tamorra is perfect."  
  
"Okay, I'll be seein' ya then."  
  
"Ya'll be home?"  
  
"Yep," Shannon said watching Tara pull a chicken out of the oven and baste it before returning it. "I'm home fo' a few days. Tha's not a problem, is it?"  
  
"Naw, man," Frank said in resignation. "See ya then."  
  
Shannon hung up the phone and turned back to Tara who was now folding a set of sheets from the dryer in the room next to the kitchen. "Hey, superwife," he called good -naturedly. "Can I 'ave a hug?"  
  
Tara laughed and ran into his arms winding her own around his neck as she kissed him.  
  
"Miss me?" he asked casually.  
  
"More than you know," she giggled rubbing her nose against his. "I've been waiting for you all day!"  
  
"All day, huh?" he asked snagging her lower lip between his teeth and tugging gently. "I'm sorry, baby. I'd o' been 'ere soona bu' my flight was delayed."  
  
"I know you would have if you could have," she said happily arching her neck to give him easier access to it. "I kept busy planning a menu straight from the Food Network. I wanted to make sure your homecoming was perfect."  
  
"Long as yo' always 'ere, it is."  
  
"Always," she whispered. "That was a nasty bump you took on Smackdown!"  
  
"I didn' git 'urt fo' real," he sighed. "I'd o' called ya from th' 'ospital if I did." He promptly ducked the swat she aimed at his head. "Hey, li'l girl," he groused. "Tha's spousal abuse."  
  
"Not yet it isn't," she teased. "How's Matt? His eye looked pretty swollen."  
  
"It was," he nodded. "Bu' not ta worry. I's not swollen shut. 'E says 'e can see fine."  
  
"You two worry me more than Jeff," she frowned.  
  
"We worry ya mo' than th' dare devil?" Shannon laughed. "Tha's impossible."  
  
"It's true."  
  
"So, any luck on th' ovulation front?"  
  
Tara scowled up at him momentarily. "You're worse than my parents," she huffed. "According to the tests, it's too late for this month."  
  
"Tha's it," he growled nuzzling her ear. "Yo' comin' back on th' road wit' me 'til yo' pregnant!"  
  
"Do you really want the baby," she asked suddenly very serious. "Or is it another, more permanent way for you to make sure I never enter the ring again?"  
  
He looked down at her earnest face and his heart skipped a beat. He couldn't deny that motherhood held that benefit. But he also wanted to have a child of his own to love and teach things to. And he knew that Tara was the one he wanted to have that child with. "Yes, ta both," he said firmly.  
  
Tara searched his face carefully before smiling and pulling him in for another kiss. "Welcome home," she said. "I guess we'll both be packing in a few days, huh?"  
  
"It'll be fun," he grinned. "We're back in Boston. We can see yo' family."  
  
Tara's smile widened. "Okay, but we stay in a hotel," she insisted. "I can't imagine us conceiving a child with my dads in the next room."  
  
Shannon let out a loud bark of laughter before covering her mouth with his. Life was definitely good, he thought.  
  
THE END . . . . . . . of this story anyway. Look further down . . .  
  
****************************************************  
  
If you think I'm done with Jeff, think again! He didn't get the girl here but that doesn't mean I'm letting him off the hook. Soon I will be introducing you to his new nemesis . . . Eden. As good as Rio was, Eden is BAD! I wonder how Jeff's going to handle her . . . Tune in to find out.  
  
**************************************************** 


End file.
